


The Great Dog Demon War

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Divergent Timelines, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 129,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: After Kagome returns through the well to Inuyasha with Naraku and jewel destroyed, they all thought they would would happily ever after. That is, until they end up in war involving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's uncle, Inu-Touma, and his sons trying to reclaim the land their father took from him. They must fight these new and powerful enemies with their friends risking everything they have to save humankind. Their uncle and cousins reveal their hidden powers and end up sending Kagome back in time and facing new challenges and dangers with the help of her family and friends.  How will Inuyasha and his friends save the world without ruining the timeline and reawakening their defeated foes? Will they come out victorious? Or will they fall at the hands of this powerful adversary?****Winner of the 2021 1st Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards, run by FeudalConnection for both categoeries: Best Dark and Best Canon Divergent****
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 110
Collections: Inuyasha Fanfiction





	1. Prologue

Kagome prayed close to every day since she had returned to her era. Initially, she was still shaken by her abrupt return and half-way expected or rather _hoped_ to be able to go back to the past. After a couple months, she realized she needed to move on… Inuyasha couldn’t come for her. She tried getting back to him… but the well had lost its magic. No matter how many times she jumped in, tried to dig through, or even screamed his name, the well refused to reopen. She began to pray in front of the Sacred Tree daily after school. Her new resolve was to live the normal life like she had wanted in the first place. Talk about irony. She prayed for peace. She prayed for strength. She prayed for love… a love that would be greater and be able to ground her to this time and place… a love more powerful than her love for…

_CRAP!!!!_ She screamed internally and clapped her hands together angrily squeezing her already closed eyes tighter in annoyance because her inner thoughts betrayed her, yet again, for the thousandth time. Her thoughts always led back to him. For almost 2000 days, her thoughts never strayed far from Inuyasha. He was so engraved in her mind it was impossible for her to finish her prayer without his smirk appearing in her thoughts. Without envisioning his red robe of the fire rat kimono, his long silver hair, his fluffy dog ears that sat on the top of his head that twitched whenever he was listening to her from afar, his long claws that would delicately tickle her when he’d carry her on his back wrapped around her thighs, his golden amber eyes that stared at her with such hope, longing, worry…love…

She let out a long disappointed sigh. God… why couldn’t she move on with her life? She just finished high school. She applied for university overseas in order to study medicine. To be a doctor. That was what she always wanted right? Pft, let’s be serious–she applied overseas to get away from it all. A new city, a new country, a new home… Wouldn’t that be enough to clear her head of it all? A distraction from everything she went through beginning four years ago. She was trying to move on. That year of her life where she was in that era with him and her friends ended three years ago. There was no sign she’d be able to return…she was failing worse at keeping her thoughts away from him than when she almost failed out of middle school because of him. 

_Well, this was waste of time. I’m still only thinking about him_ … Kagome chastised herself half-heartily. Her feet started to carry her away from the tree and back down into the well-house. She walked down the stairs thinking about why the well closed. How she thought her time in that era had ended because they vanquished Naraku. She helped Kikyo’s (her own) soul move on and be reborn in her. She purified the jewel… That was only her purpose… right? To fix the past and make a better future? That’s what she had begun to believe in these three years of solace. 

No… She… she had to be born to release Inuyasha from that fifty-year slumber. She was born to teach him trust people, make friends, learn what love actually meant… She was born to be with him…or at least that’s what she thought… She thought the red string of fate had tied them together…maybe she was just young and stupid. How did she really know what love was? But how can a fifteen year old fall in love that hard and fast without it actually meaning something. She hadn’t been able to move on from him. This couldn’t just be it… Right?

There was no way. How could only one year of her life impact the other seventeen years that greatly if her soul-purpose was to only appease a soul and remove someone to spread evil throughout the land and purify something from existence? No, she had to be born for more. There was no denying it. The last three years were empty for her. Lifeless. She was going to school to distract her from her pain. She hung out with her friends to distract her from her loneliness. They never brought up Inuyasha or the others outside from when they were reunited after she got spit out of the well. They didn’t push her to discuss anything further because they could see the hurt and heartbreak in her eyes. She even tried going out with Hojo finally… trying desperately to not think about Inuyasha… trying to get him out of her heart and head. She never smiled a real smile. She couldn’t laugh an unforced laugh. She couldn’t hold a conversation without effort. She couldn’t escape her heart and head anymore. They would always be with Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…I-I want to see you…_ Kagome pleaded with the well clenching it tightly with her hands on the rails. And just like magic, she felt a breeze in her hair. She opened her eyes in shock and stared down. 

She didn’t hear her mother descend from the stairs towards her. She didn’t even hear her initially when she said her name worriedly. Kagome was about to jump in without even a second thought. She felt she was being pulled down into the void of time.

“Mother… The sky…” Kagome said breathlessly as she stared down into the well.

“Mmmmph…” Her mother said and put an arm around her shoulder and gazed down into the past and sighed. She knew her daughter had been struggling since her return. She had been wearing a mask since she returned from the darkness; trying to be brave, trying to live a life everyone expected of her. She went to school, came home, sometimes went out with friends; but she could see underneath it all how broken Kagome actually was because of her loss. She lost her second family, her best friends that she had been completely honest with, and the love of her life that protected her with his own. She heard Kagome scream at night while sleeping in fear, distress, sadness, hopelessness that Inuyasha wasn’t coming to save her. She noticed she would leave the light on to try and chase the demons away, but even that didn’t help her agony and depression. She knew she had to let Kagome go… 

“M-mother… I-I’ve been thinking…” Kagome couldn’t even finish her sentence. She was so scared her mother wouldn’t understand her pain. That she wouldn’t condone her desire she had to be with Inuyasha again. She was fearful her mother would brush it off as a crush and that when she went away to university she would be able to forget and move on. When her mother pulled her into a hug, Kagome kept her eyes trained to the well. Fearful it would close before she could convince her mother what she needed to do.

“Kagome,” her mother said and put a hand beneath her chin to guide her face to look at her. She smiled happily but with hidden sadness of knowing this was the end, “I understand.”

Kagome teared up and smiled. It hit her. This was goodbye. Forever. She grasped her mother hard and quaked a bit.

Kagome’s mother rubbed her hand on her back soothingly to reassure her that everything would be okay and she accepted her choice without anger or remorse. She pushed her away gently and helped her stand up on the well. She gave her hand a tight squeeze and told her she would explain to Sota and Grandpa where and _when_ she was going with a smile. Kagome nodded in acknowledgement almost torn about her decision…but then redirected her gaze down to the sky on the other side with a determined look. _No…this is my destiny_.

Kagome’s mother gave her hand one more tight squeeze then let go and stepped back.

“I love you, mother… Goodbye”

“We love you too, Kagome. Go.”

Without looking back, Kagome jumped and disappeared.

——————————————————————————————————-

Kagome landed on the other side of the well and looked up to make sure she was actually there. The fresh air hit her and she could smell how clean and crisp it was. She heard the birds chirping. The sky was so blue and clear. She softly gasped taking in just the wonderment of being in the well smiling at the recognition she was back.

She looked over to the side of the well in hopes to see something to help her climb out since Inuyasha was not at the top like usual… She saw the vines that were there like on her first venture to the past those four years ago and began to climb. She reminisced her first time coming through the well… the first time she spoke to Inuyasha. What would this reunion be life for them? 

She heard a gasp and shaky breathing above her when she got about half way to the top. She looked up with wide eyes biting her lower lip. Amber met caramel. His eyes were also wide in disbelief? Shock? Who could say. It had been three years. He longed of this moment as much as she had. 

He reached out his arm with a sigh of relief to her. She released her lip from her bite and kicked off the wall and grabbed his hand and was whirled up over his head where she put an arm on his right shoulder to support herself from falling into him completely. They got lost in each other eyes of longing… there was so much to say… so much to confess…

“Kagome…” He finally said. That was the only thing he could say without his voice cracking.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha… were you waiting for me?” She said tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

“Ugh,” He finally released the tension of holding her up and brought her into his arms. “You idiot, what have you been doing all this time?”

She felt him take some deep breaths of her hair. Her scent. He had to make sure she was real. She sighed happily into his arms. She was finally home. She was finally at peace. Her prayers came true.

He heard running coming from the village and stopping short of where the tree-line ended. There, standing at the clearing’s edge were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, two twin girls, and a baby strapped to Sango’s back. They stared in awe of the two sharing an intimate embrace.

“Kagome?” Miroku questioned in disbelief.

“You made it back!” Sango exclaimed.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and over to them. His arms remained wrapped around her. He didn’t care anymore what anyone thought of their relationship. He literally followed her into the underworld. Into the Jewel of the Four Souls. Loved her enough to let her go and be safe in her world… rather than being here with him. They all knew. She knew. She came back.

“Sango, Miroku, it’s great to see you!” While Inuyasha was always her primary thought, her most potent desire, she missed her friends. Sango knew her unlike any other soul. Her double life, her love for Inuyasha and the relationship they were struggling to build over the times of their travels, how it seemed unrequited but through Sango’s reassurances she held on, what her dreams were, what her sorrows were… Sango knew it all, as she knew all of Sango’s. Miroku was like a brother to her. An older, perverted brother, who was wise beyond his years. He told it like it was but always added a hint of humor to soften the blow. Shippo, an adopted son who reminded her of her actual brother Sota. Young and hopeful about the future and willing to do anything to help. They had moved on with their lives as it appeared Sango and Miroku had three children in the span she was away.

Kagome stepped hesitantly out of Inuyasha’s embrace to face them more and he released her without a fight. She gave him a quick smile and he nodded in return. Her face lit up for the first time in one-thousand ninety-five days and ran towards them in the biggest smile she ever formed. 

_I’m back!!!_

_——————————————————————————————————-_

After embracing each of them and learning the names of their children (Ayumi, Suzuki, and Komori) and briefly enlightening Kagome on what had occurred for the time she was in her era such as Shippo going through the fox demon trials, their marriage, the births of their children, and other minor details, they decided to make their way to the village. Miroku handed Ayumi to Sango and crushed Shippo to stay on his shoulder with a little defiance but was easily swayed with a look of the monk that sent shivers down Shippo’s spine. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a soft smile. She wanted to be able to talk to him. To make sure everything wasn’t all made up in her head. She jumped into the well without hesitation, deathly positive of her decision. There was no going back now. But now that she was here, she was nervous. He took two steps to be next to her as the others started their trek back toward the village and offered her a hand with a soft smile. 

Her breath got caught and her face lit up with the smile he loved so much as she took his hand happily and they began to walk side by side gazing into each other’s eyes.

Miroku peered back carefully trying not to get caught. He smiled softly and held in a chuckle and nudged his wife with a subtle tilt of his head back toward them and turned Shippo’s head as he was still complaining about not being able to walk with Kagome. Shippo’s grumbles stopped as he caught sight of the two. Fingers interlaced, Inuyasha’s smile, Kagome’s bright glowing eyes and shining teeth, their arms brushing up against each… It was like they didn’t exist in front of them. Shippo turned back facing forward on Miroku’s shoulder with a blush while Sango giggled slightly. 

“Thank God,” she said quietly to her husband hopefully Inuyasha wouldn’t be able to hear. Although, she was pretty sure he probably could but was so distracted he wouldn’t pick up on it.

They made it to the village and Sango and Miroku said some quick goodbyes inviting them over for dinner later. They made the excuse they had laundry to finish attending to while it was still light out and that if Kagome needed a place to stay, she was more than welcome to stay there with Inuyasha if she liked. They proposed Inuyasha to visit Kaede and give her and Rin the good news of Kagome’s return. They turned to head back to their hut on the far west side of the village, Miroku’s firm grip on Shippo to ensure they wouldn’t be bothered just yet.

Kagome looked at them leaving with a smile and Inuyasha looked slightly confused at their sudden departure but was also kind of relieved to be able to have a few moments alone with Kagome before they visited the old woman’s house. He turned to her mouth open only to see she was about to say something to him too. Both their eyes widen and said they were sorry and for the other to speak first. Then Kagome laughed at their struggle they were clearly having. Her musical sweet laughter. He could listen to it all day.

“What were you going to say Inuyasha?” She looked up at him still interlocked with his fingers.

“Uhm… later, before we go to their place for dinner… can we just–uh–”

“Talk?” She said lips curved upward. Big brown caramel eyes pouring into his amber.

“Y-yea. If that’s okay.” He was slightly blushing now. He had three years, _three years_ , to figure out how to say he loves her. Three of the longest years of his _two hundred year_ life span and he was still stuttering like an idiot. But God, those big beautiful eyes just stared into his soul and he got so lost he wasn’t even sure he could form a sentence. 

“Of course, Inuyasha. I’d love that. I was about to ask you the same thing, actually.” She giggled taking her other hand and holding it over her mouth to try and contain her laughter closing her eyes happily. She then opened her eyes and looked nervous taking in her lower lip to bite down. She wanted to show him what their talk would be about… She knew he knew. Him asking her to talk privately was all the courage she needed to let go of her bottom lip and release the breath she was holding. _It wasn’t in my head after all_ … She hesitantly stood on her tip toes and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

His eyes widen and he froze. _Fuck it, this is happening now. Talk later, take action now._ He was always better at making his actions speak for him than being able to actually convey his feelings into words. His words always made him end up in his own body shaped crater in the ground. Before she could lower herself off her toes, he caught her cheek with his right hand that wasn’t interlaced with hers and gave her a real kiss on the lips. He released her hand he was holding and pulled her in closer placing it on the small of her back and squeezing his eyes shut hoping to God this wouldn’t get him sat or that he misread things.

Her eyes widen and she gasped softly. Her eyes filled with happy tears which poured out as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her arms around his neck to keep herself pulled up and locked with his lips.

They’d kissed two times before. Once at Kaguya’s castle out of desperation to keep Inuyasha from transforming forever and obeying the likes of the fake celestial maiden. Praying he wanted to stay with her rather than him becoming a full-fledged demon, Kagome at thrown herself at him. It had worked and he had kissed her back, but it almost felt like it was more out of obligation. It was brief and she had stopped when she realized he was back to his half-demon self. The embrace after was more intimate than the actual kiss– while the kiss was made out of genuine love and trust he wouldn’t hurt her and she thought it would pull him back to the surface, it was timid and short-lived as they were still in the heat of battle. They never spoke of it after; they were both too embarrassed to admit their feelings regarding each other and that incident took place. Their second kiss was of relief when he appeared literally out of nowhere to rescue her from the darkness that the jewel had imprisoned her in for three full days. That kiss was more intimate. It conveyed their feelings they had for each other without actually voicing them while they were in a stand-off with the jewel. They weren’t able to address exactly what happened after as they were separated by five-hundred years. This kiss… was everything Kagome ever dreamed. It was needy, greedy, loving, and if possible, time stopping. Their lips moved in sync saying things words would never be able to express. Exploring. Memorizing. It said everything he wanted to tell her, and everything she was going to say later…

“Lord Inuyasha?” A young girls voice chimed from behind him.

He broke the kiss apart from Kagome and turned around to see who was addressing him lowering the hand that was on her cheek to around her waist where his other arm was still holding her against him. Kagome opened her eyes still kind lost in the moment-- dazed with lust, she slowly loosened her arms to his shoulders and peered down and around his arm to see who was speaking to him as well.

“Rin!” Kagome gasped in surprised eyes widening. “Wh-what are you doing here??”

“Lady Kagome!! I could ask the same of you!” She giggled and then bowed. She straightened back up and winked mischievously, “I was wondering who finally caught the eye of Lord Inuyasha. He has been most melancholy since your shocking and immediate departure when Naraku was destroyed. I never thought he’d move on. I guess technically he didn’t,” she raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

“Rin…” Inuyasha sighed, “nosy as ever, you little pipsqueak”. 

Rin giggled again. "Lady Kagome, it’s so great you have returned! You were extremely missed!”

“Thank you, Rin. I missed everyone too. It’s good to be back,” Kagome turned back to Inuyasha smiling sweetly. He redirected his gaze back to her and smiled an apology of sorts that the runt interrupted them.

“Are you on your way to see Lady Kaede? I’m sure she’ll be so happy you’ve returned as well! I was heading back there myself if you’d care to join me in my walk?”

“Yea, yea, we’ll follow you pipsqueak,” Inuyasha grunted in defeat.

“That’s Lady Pipsqueak to _you_ , Lord Inuyasha,” Rin laughed at her own joke so hard she almost tripped when she started to pass them. “Well come on, you can do lovey-dovey adult stuff later when you’re _alone,_ not standing in the middle of a busy road of the village.” She turned around to tease them winking wickedly before leading the way to Kaede’s hut.

Kagome turned bright red, at least five shades darker than her pink sweater she had on. She probably matched Inuyasha’s kimono. She felt like steam was escaping her ears like she was a tea kettle about to boil over from how embarrassed she was by the young girl’s comment.

Inuyasha just shook his head taking an arm off of Kagome’s back and put on his head. “That girl has a mouth on her. Come on, before she can figure out anything else to tease us with later.” He removed his other hand from her waist and interlaced their hands again.

On their way to Kaede’s, he explained that Rin was learning how to live with humans so once she came of age she could decide for herself if she wanted to return to Sesshomaru or if she wanted to lead a more normal life in the village. Rin interjected a few comments of her own about her feelings on the matter but ultimately would do what her Lord asked of her for the time being. He also explained how they bonded since she is quite the spit fire and enjoys peace and quiet like he did…even though she always seemed to be talking when they were trying to enjoy silence away from everyone else.

“Hahaha, oh Lord Inuyasha, you know I just like to ruffle your fur. You make it too easy,” she said laughing, smacking him lightly on his left arm as she crossed in front of him to the hut pulling the screen back for them to enter. “Lady Kaede! Look who I found while I was out!”

“Aye Rin, who is it now?” Kaede had her back to the screen and was brushing off herbs in her hands.

“See for yourself, old hag,” Inuyasha said with a jab of humor.

Kaede hadn’t recognized that tone from him in years. Since Kagome’s departure. He hadn’t joked or been cheery about anything. She turned around and was stunned to see who stood before her in a pink sweater, short navy skirt, long wavy hair, and bright brown eyes full of excitement.

“Ka-Kagome! Ye have returned!”

“It’s nice to see you Kaede,” Kagome walked from Inuyasha dropping his hand to meet Kaede who rose from her sitting position to give her a warm hug. 

“H-how? When? Are ye able to travel back and forth to ye era again? It’s so good to see ye again.”

“Uhm…Hehehe,” Kagome scratched the back of her head bashfully realizing no one else (including Inuyasha) had asked her yet. “I think this was a one-way trip actually. It hasn’t worked on my side either until today. Not sure how it happened, but one moment I was praying by the Sacred Tree, then I was brought to the well and prayed more…and the next I was able to see the sky.”

Inuyasha, Rin, and Kaede were then floored. Their eyes wide mouths slightly agape. She had left her era, her home, her _family…_ to return here. Forever. Inuyasha’s face grew concern not realizing everything she had given up to cross over. To come back to him. She literally threw her life away for him…

“Aw! How romantic! You came back to be with Lord Inuyasha?! Oh my Gosh, isn’t that the sweetest thing ever?? So, when are you guys going to get married and move in together?? Oh my Gosh, what about babies?! And—mmmmph” Rin looked from Kagome to Inuyasha dazzling at the love story unfolding in front of her while Inuyasha, now fully annoyed and embarrassed, grabbed Rin by the mouth while he blushed hard on his cheeks.

“Please. Stop. Talking.” He said completely exasperated by her rambling shaking her from side to side to maybe settle her down.

Kagome who was also now red again, thanks to the small thirteen-year-old girl, was starting to let everything she said soak in realizing maybe the implications of her being here were going to be a lot for them to swallow. They had only just expressed they cared about each other a year ago… and then she disappeared for three years. Maybe Inuyasha was trying to move on? Was he ready for that kind of commitment? Did he even want to do all that with her??

Kaede cleared her throat catching everyone’s attention. “Rin, why don’t ye go check on young Komori and Sango. They are due for their checkups.”

“Right!” Rin jumped out of Inuyasha’s grasp and bowed before running out of the hut.

Kagome and Inuyasha both sighed in relief the young talkative girl had left them for the moment.

“Pay her no mind. She is young and still doesn’t understand those things need to be talked about between the two of ye before making plans with everyone else… Kagome. Ye are welcome to stay here until that has been resolved. Ye are also welcome to re-start your priestess training if ye desire to continue. These bones are growing old and I will likely be needing someone to take my place in the up-coming seasons.” Kaede sat back down in front of the fire.

“Oh Kaede, yes! That would be wonderful! Thank you! When do I start?”

“Dawn tomorrow. Why don’t ye and Inuyasha go discuss what your return means for the two of ye?” Kaede said raising an eyebrow with a hidden smirk.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and lead her out before she could say anything else scoffing and making incoherent sounds that weren’t actually words. Kagome couldn’t believe the amount of meddling they’ve been through in the last ten minutes. It was enough to last a life time. She didn’t think she’d ever been asked so many questions before aside from her school friends…even then, they were silly immature questions. Nothing this extreme!

Before she knew it, they were in front of Inuyasha’s usual “sulking tree” as she referred to it. The one she found him on the night she met Sesshomaru, the one she’d sat him from to take care of his injuries after the battle with Yura, the one he came to when he needed privacy… the one he brought her up to sit on when he admitted he wasn’t strong enough and had a ways to go in order to be able to protect her after they had been trapped in a demon’s belly.

He looked around and then picked her up and jumped up to his usual branch and rested her down to sit next to him. Talk about deja vu.

“Sigh…finally. A moment to ourselves. Everyone is so nosy and always in my business!” He gruffed.

Kagome giggled at his annoyance. “It just means they care, Inuyasha.”

“…” He looked at her to his left trying to gauge how to steer the conversation to confirm what she had said earlier. “So… is it true?”

“Hm? Is what true?”

“That… you can’t go back to your home?”

Kagome’s smile fell a little and she looked downward. “Yea… even if it wasn’t… I don’t think I’d ever want to risk not being able to return again.” She turned back to him with a look of longing and placed her right hand on his arm. “Inuyasha… These three years… the were the longest and hardest of my life. I tried so hard to move on… I did everything I could to forget and move on. Months had passed and no matter what I tried spiritually or physically, the well wouldn’t open.

“I thought you would come get me… like you did when I was lost in the darkness. But even that became wishful thinking. Moving on seemed like my only option. But, haha, I couldn’t even do that right. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When the well reopened today, I didn’t even think twice. I almost jumped before I was able to say goodbye to my mother… I honestly didn’t even think about what my choice would do to you. I just knew I wanted to be here with you. I couldn’t go another day without seeing you again… I’m sorry if that puts you in an uncomfortable position. But–” Inuyasha began to open his mouth to say something and she shook her head and grasped his arm firmly. “No–please let me finish. Let me say everything I should have said three years ago before the jewel took us away from each other.”

She scooted herself as close to him as possible turning her body to face him still holding onto his arm for balance. “Inuyasha… I love you. I love you for who you are–whatever you are that day. Demon, human, half… they are all you. I love all your quirks and qualities that make you who you are. Please…let me stay with you. I want to be with you.”

Inuyasha’s mouth hadn’t closed when she had asked him not cut her off. It stayed agape to her heartfelt confession. Everything he ever needed and wanted someone to tell him… she said. She loved him for who he was. She didn’t need him to be human to stay with him, she didn’t want him to be a full demon to protect her… she wanted him who he was. He already knew Kagome held no prejudice towards him for who and what he was. She never looked at him any differently than she did Koga or Miroku. To her, he was just normal. There was nothing wrong with him. 

She started to look a little confused as he hadn’t replied to anything she just said and looked like maybe she broke him. “Uhm… Inuyasha? Are you ok?”

He grabbed her faced and crashed his lips back down on hers the second time that day. She moaned softly into his mouth and hung on to him for dear life. She knew he wasn’t good with words. This was good enough. She could accept this proclamation. But then he started to pull away before she was done—she wanted to start exploring the inside of his mouth with her tongue but before she could protest she saw the look in eyes as he gazed at her nervously.

“Ka-Kagome,” he swallowed. “I…I-I love you too.”

She smiled at his confession, catching her breath again. “We can figure the other stuff out later, okay Inuyasha? We have all the time in the world now.” With that she turned back to face the village and rested her head on his shoulder and interlocked arms with him. 

Inuyasha leaned into her and smiled softly. “Yea…Sure.” _We do now, don’t we?_

———————————————————————————————————–

After dinner with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and their children, Inuyasha and Kagome bid them farewell stating she was going to reside with Kaede for the time being while they were getting everything sorted. She also added it would be easier on her with priestess training that she wouldn’t have to worry about oversleeping with her new sensei not far from her pillow.

When they returned to the hut, Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the cheek and jumped up on the roof of the hut before Rin or the old priestess could pry anything out of him. Kaede offered Kagome a plain white yukata to sleep in and priestess robes for her to start her training in for the morning. She rolled out an extra sleeping mat and laid it by the fire.

“Kagome, I am afraid Rin and I are needed for another young mother who is about to give birth to her second child. We will be staying at her hut tonight. I hope that is okay with thee, child,” Kaede informed the young woman before helping her get tucked in. Kagome decided she didn’t want to change out of her modern clothing just yet. She didn’t want to completely immerse herself immediately. She wanted to make sure people remembered who she is, not who she once was in a previous life. 

“Uh, oh, thank you Kaede. Yes, that should okay. I’ll be fine, I’m exhausted anyway. Take care” She gave a soft tired smile. It had been such a long day of reunions, catching up, and digesting a lot of information about her up-coming future. 

After Kaede and Rin had exited the hut, Inuyasha landed on outside the door and entered. Kagome smiled and sat up becoming more awake at his appearance. She could sense him not far from them. She thought about the current times she now resides in and how it probably wasn’t “proper” for a man who has shown interest in a woman to share a house at night until they were properly married. “Decided to sneak in while the priestess is away?” Kagome teased.

“Keh, I’m not scared of the old hag. But I also don’t want rumors flying about you shackin’ up with half-demon out of wedlock the minute you came back.”

“Ohhhh, how would I ever sleep at night,” Kagome rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t care what people think.”

“Clearly; still wearing your too short shirts, hanging out with a no-good half-breed like me,” he jousted back sitting near her bed, back against the wall. He took out the Tessaiga and placed in between his legs and folded arms.

“Uhm…”

“What?”

“I-I know this is kind of…improper I guess… and you can totally say no if you’re not comfortable with it, but…” Kagome started to turn bright red again. “W-W-Would you please sleep next to me????” She forced out eyes closed scared of the backlash she might get for asking something so radical and racy for this day and age.

“…Yeah. I’d actually like that a lot.”

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped as he moved the Tessaiga to lay next the sleeping mat and then moved himself to slide in next to her. She lifted the blanket up for him and then snuggled up to him facing away from him blushing lightly. She couldn’t believe how easy that was to get him to lay next to her.

“Since I am lying next to you… can… I hold you, Kagome?”

“Y-Yes. Please…”

He strewed his left arm underneath her neck and then placed his right around her waist and pulled her in close. All of a sudden, sleepiness hit her. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, finally at peace and not struggling to fall asleep. He also was at peace in heart and closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair inhaling the sweet cherry blossom and vanilla scent and faded into sleep as well.

———————————————————————————————————–

It was later into the night and storm clouds had rolled in. Thunder was heard and lightening lit the sky frequently. The rain had not begun to pour yet. Inuyasha remained in a restful sleep still holding Kagome to him, but Kagome was beginning to cringe and flounder softly. She began to sweat from the anxiety of her dreams. She was moaning softly enough to not catch Inuyasha’s attention. He had grown used to her nightmares over her math exams she had talked about throughout their year of travel enough to almost tune her out completely unless something sounded out of the norm.

_“Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…Open your EYES!”_

_Kagome’s eyes flew open and she was surrounded by darkness and she gasped. She looked down to what she was holding and it was her bow from Mount Azusa and she was wearing her old middle school uniform. She looked up and saw the Sacred Jewel with an arrow sticking out of it shining brightly._

_“NO!! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! WE WON!! THIS ISN’T REAL!!!” Kagome cried._

_“You will never win, Kagome. You were born to become a part of the jewel.”_

_“That’s a lie! I was born for more than that!”_

_“Then why are you still here? Why do you keep coming back?”_

_Kagome was so angry she drew her bow and arrow. As she drew back, the Jewel flashed a bright light blinding her. When she was able to reopen her eyes, she saw demons swarming out of the jewel towards her. She began to unleash arrow after arrow until one demon knocked her bow from her and then turn to devour her._

_She screamed unable to fight anymore and squeezed her eyes shut._

“Kagome!!!! Kagome, what’s wrong?! Kagome, wake up!!!!”

“NO, NO, PLEASE STOP!!!!!” she screamed thrashing trying to escape from whatever had hold of her.

“Kagome!!! It’s me! Open your eyes!” Inuyasha pleaded shaking her shoulders. 

Kagome finally opened her eyes, gasping loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha and her were sitting up with his hands on her shoulders, hands were gripping her tightly. They were still alone in the hut where she was when they fell asleep. She looked around to get her bearings before she started to relax.

“Oh… I-I’m sorry Inuyasha. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What the hell was that, Kagome? You’ve had bad dreams before but that was something I’ve never seen from you... You were terrified.”

She closed her eyes and brushed her tears away, trying to calm herself before replying. “Since the jewel locked me in the abyss… I’ve had the same dream. Being trapped there, in the darkness with the jewel. Unable to break free…”

Inuyasha took her pained and anxious expression. He pulled her close in his arms. He wanted to convey he’d never allow anything to take her from him again with his grasp around her small body.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to find you Kagome… I should have realized it earlier when Naraku’s incarnation cut you with the Meido. Maybe none of it would have happened…”

“Stop. Don’t blame yourself. No one knew what the jewel had been planning. No one even knew it had a will of its own. We’re together again, Inuyasha… please.”

Inuyasha pushed her back until his face was above hers and grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely. Kagome took in his hunger and wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his lips. God, she couldn’t get over how amazing this new level of intimacy was in their relationship. She couldn’t wait for more.

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss placing his hands back on her shoulders, a little out of breath from the lustful kiss they ended up sharing. Kagome following suit on regaining her own air in her lungs.

“Kagome, I want you to live with me. Please, take me as your husband. I’ll try to earn you. I’ll try to make you the happiest woman in the village if you’ll accept me.”

“Inuyasha…” His confession and proposal floored her. She almost expected she would have to take the next steps after she purposely drove the conversation on the tree from what she thought was going to make him uncomfortable. Clearly, she was mistaken and should have let him do it there and then.

She smiled at him earnestly and accepted, “Yes. I’ll be your wife. I’ll live with you. But you don’t have to earn me. You already have. Please, don’t sell yourself short. You deserve happiness and love too. I’ll be the happiest girl in Japan as long as I can stay by your side.”

She sunk back into his embrace leaning her head on his chest. He moved back to lean against the wall of the hut and wrapped his arms around his now proclaimed woman…his betrothed. 

He could tell she was back on the brink of sleep and just held her to ensure she knew she was safe with him. Hoping maybe this position will keep her nightmares at bay.

His eases twitched at a sound from outside. A familiar roar… he sniffed the air.

_Sesshomaru? And… other dog demons with a similar scent to ours…_

He didn’t think twice about the strange scents since his brother probably knew whoever it was. Sesshomaru wouldn’t allow them so close to Rin if he didn’t think they were a threat. He didn’t know much about his legacy. He never felt like asking and it would have more than likely to start an unnecessary argument between them. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into his fiancée’s hair for the second time and let sleep claim him.

‐———————————————–‐———————————————————

Sesshomaru was in full dog demon form. He was chasing around four other Inu’s. He finally caught their attention, or they had reached where they wanted to touch down when they swirled together in a mix of demonic energy toward the ground.

They landed in front of Kikyo’s grave. The four stood across from Sesshomaru now in their human forms. Three of the four, kneeled before Sesshomaru. They looked a little younger than him, around Inuyasha’s age span. One had bright silver hair that was tied up in a long pony tail, he wore armor similar to Sesshomaru but his kimono was navy with white accents, another had black hair that was cut to make him look the most human, he wore a dark green kimono and he resembled a prince, and the last one kneeling before him had brown tight curls that laid at his shoulders wearing a bright orange dress with armor platting on his shoulders and breast. The fourth demon was older. Long silver hair cascading down his back to the floor. He has similar armor that of his late father. Eyes piercing gold. His facial markings were different from his father though. They were purple around his neck that traveled up and around his ears. 

“Lord Sesshomaru… I never thought I’d meet my foolish brother’s son. I’ve heard quite the tales of you and your journey for supreme power and conquest over the last few centuries.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, “Brother?”

The oldest demon laughed a hardy belly laugh, “So Inu-Taisho never mentioned his older brother? Probably out of spite. You and I have similar ideals, Lord Sesshomaru. The humans are weak and worthless beings. They should be expunged from this world. They are creatures ruled by time. That makes them greedy and insignificant. Their motivations are only driven by what they can get done in a life span. Meanwhile, we could rule the world without ever having to worry about death’s call. We can eliminate their threat to our kind’s existence. Join me, and we can reconquer these lands from our other brethren, and then the world.

“My sons and I have already conquered the main-land when I was banished by your father, for what he called my ‘radical ideals’. He was weak. He perished at the hands of a human protecting a mortal woman who breed with him a dirty half-breed. We need to make a stand to keep our blood pure. What do you say, Lord Sesshormaru? Nephew? Let us do what your father had not the courage or strength to do,” The Great Inu demon stepped around his sons and extended an arm of agreement to other great lord of the west.

“Why would I join the likes of you? My father may have perished, but I have regained his territory. The humans do not bother me or my vassals. There is no purpose in making them a part of my plans to conquer more territory. I agree, they are ruled by time… but that is what makes them weak and futile. Why waste breath on what is already fleeting?” Sesshomaru turned his back on the dog demon. To him it was great insult meaning he was not a worthy opponent or adversary to let your guard down so close.

“I think you should reconsider, Lord Sesshomaru. I will give you two winters to decide. When the tree begin to bloom their blossoms to bud, I will be back with my sons and an army I don’t think you will want to face… the continent is wide and vast. This an army I don’t think you could have ever dreamed of. Consider this a warning; do not stand in our way.”

“Or I could just finish you right now,” Sesshomaru turned quickly to strike them down with his sword Bakusaiga. But he could swing they were gone. 

“Heed my words, Lord Sesshomaru… Two winters and we will return…Give up your claim and join us… Or you will fall.”

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and looked outward to the village. He could hear Rin’s voice comforting some woman in child-labor not too far from the grave he stood by. _Weak and worthless beings, huh?_ He closed his eyes deep in thought and proceeded down the stairs towards the huts.


	2. And Now We Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to a picnic reunion, the gang heads out to meet up with old allies. Kagome thinks back to her wedding day and that night. Their plans however end up changing drastically once interrupted by three dog demons looking for a time-priestess...
> 
> **CONTAINS WEDDING NIGHT SMUT**

2 years later…

Kagome walked out of Kaede’s hut wearing her priestess robes. She was holding some nap sacks in front of her at waist level. Her hair down, having grown a little past her waist and blew slightly in the wind. It was still extremely wavy and what she considered as unruly. But she enjoyed it because it set her apart from a lot of the other women in the village. She lifted her head to gaze at the trees before her and smiled at the bloom of the flowers. _Cherry blossoms. Beautiful_. _Reminds me of my haori from our wedding…_

Rin emerged from the hut behind her matching her height. She wore a new purple and orange swirled kimono Sesshomaru had brought to her about a month ago—it was the first time her had visited her in six moons. His visits were far and few between the past couple of years but nevertheless, he still always presented Rin with a new kimono and other trinkets from his travels. She still wore her side ponytail at the top of her head, her hair extended to her waist. She had grown so much since Kagome’s arrival a little more than two years ago. She was becoming a woman. Her sass was just as strong and even more irking than before now knowing what “adults do” to everyone’s dismay. She had some nap sacks she was holding in her arms as well when she came and stood next to Kagome with a kind smile.

“Lady Kagome, Lady Sango may need some assistance. Would you be able to hold these, and I can go help her? Oh—Lady Sango! There you are! Do you need any help??” Rin waved her left arm up high in the sky and a giant open mouth smile swallowed her face when she noticed Sango’s approach with her children.

“Good afternoon Rin, hello Kagome!” Sango greeted as she approached. Her two twin girls were walking on each side of her coming up to her waist each also holding nap sacks. They wore short kimonos so their legs would be free to run with the warmer weather and hopefully be able to splash around in the creek they were heading to. Suzuki was in a faded teal and intricate white designs who favored Miroku’s looks as she grew older wearing her hair in a short bob-cut with navy eyes while Ayumi was in a faded pink kimono with gold swirls who favored her mother and wore her hair long with a half-up do braided on the sides that connected down the back of her head. Komori, who was slightly bashful, a head shorter than his sisters, walked behind their mother. He had a navy kimono on and seemed to resemble a young Miroku.

Sango wore her Hiraikotsu on her back and wore her usual pink kimono and green tie skirt around her waist. Her carefree smile was breath taking. Many villagers still couldn’t believe she married a monk before they could even try to court her.

“Sango! Are you and the kids ready? Inuyasha had said they should be finished before the evening with their job and should be able to meet us for our late lunch at the village’s edge.”

“Yes, we are ready to go. It’ll be great to see everyone again. It’s been quite a while since we have seen them.”

Once Sango reached them, they turned and started making their way to the village’s edge. They were meeting up with some of the older allies they had made during their fight with Naraku. They had briefly seen some in passing like at Kagome and Inuyasha’s wedding but not enough to be able to converse with everyone. Especially with _other_ things on their mind that evening. 

Kagome thought back on their walk to the valley to after Inuyasha’s proposal the night Kagome returned and got lost in her own memories blushing lightly…

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They married only a week after their reunion. Some of the villagers were stunned of how quickly she accepted or that she was willing to “dirty herself” with a half-demon. She was asked if she was scared if she would lose her purification powers when she laid with him. Inuyasha began to get more nervous about their union and almost seemed to try to distance himself from Kagome telling her he didn’t want her to endure the same life his mother had to endure for him… Kagome had reassured him that their opinions did not matter and she wasn’t fazed by them. Truthfully, she didn’t care. She crossed over five-hundred years into the past to be with him. If they were thrown out of the village and had nothing, she would still remain by his side.

“Inuyasha you’re being ridiculous! I didn’t come back to be accepted by the village or anyone else! I came back for you!”

“But you gave up your family! Friends! A normal life to come back and what? Dirty yourself up with some ‘half-breed’?”

Kagome growled like she was a dog demon herself in exasperation and told him that she would “S-I-T” him to hell he ever referred to himself and their actions in such a way again.

The villagers thought maybe this was it and they finally pushed them away from each other, however, Inuyasha proved himself stubborn and took her reassurance to heart and tried to ignore the hateful phrases and implications some of the villagers threw their way. 

They had begun to work on building their own home outside of the village as Inuyasha preferred privacy (and to be away from the village gossip). Kagome didn’t mind and honestly, enjoyed the idea of being alone without interruptions as well. While Inuyasha and the other men from the village who had no issue with Inuyasha and Kagome marrying worked on their future home.

Kagome prepared for the wedding and also began her priestess training. She was wiped out by the end of each day and fell into a deep slumber each night with Inuyasha not far from her reach. Kaede hadn’t objected to sleeping in the same hut as them, just as long as there was no bed sharing. After Kaede and Rin had fallen asleep, Kagome would stir to Inuyasha lifting her in his arms and holding her. It kept her night terrors at bay and kept his anxieties in check.

Kagome wanted to explore their relationship further rather than putting everything off until their actual marriage date; but Kaede and Miroku wore Kagome down each hour of every day since Inuyasha was preoccupied. She was attacked—mentally, physically, sometimes emotionally. IT was taxing and draining but it was only to make sure she was prepared to really fill her role with the amount of power she had and would attract. When she finally had finished her daily training, she had to work with old priestess, Rin, Sango, and the headman to organize the ceremony. She already had begun to harness the ability of making barriers and simple demon purifications without her use of her bow and arrows in a week’s time.

Once it was the day of the ceremony, she was too busy getting ready to even see her guests they had decided to invite. Sango helped her get ready as her adopted sister and lack thereof any other family, while Rin ran interference to keep everyone surprised and in wonder when she finally did appear for their union. Making various threats ranging from cutting off a male’s favorite “toy,” as she referred to it, to not allowing them to join the feast after the ceremony. Her threats were taken seriously as she promised _her_ Lord Sesshomaru would hear about any disrespect towards her and that they would be sorry… most of the village had been still weary of the full demon visiting as he was known as the cold silent ruler of the western lands.

Even though her methods were not condoned or even the least bit orthodox, no one had disturbed Sango and Kagome. 

Kagome was not nervous regarding the actual wedding. She knew what she was going to say and no fears of what Inuyasha would say to her in return… she was nervous for after the wedding. She shared with Sango details about their couple of kisses but her lack of energy after training with the slayer’s husband and old priestess and how this would be the first for everything. 

“It’ll be okay, Kagome. I’m sure he’s just as nervous. Miroku is with him now, and knowing that _pervert_ ,” her eyes narrowed and shifted to the side as she referred to her dirty husband, “he’s probably in there right now over-sharing our sex life.” Sango swears she could hear his sneeze from the other side of the village.

Kagome turned her head around to face Sango with hopeful pleading eyes as she bit her lower lip. 

“Don’t bite you lip! You’ll mess up the lipstick I applied!” Sango chastised standing and grabbing the shell and brush to smooth is back out evenly over her lip the blushing pink color that added a little pinker to her lips but not even to overpower her natural beauty. She had already applied light eye shadow the color of sand to bring out her caramel eyes with a thin line of eye liner and a hint of light blush on her cheeks.

“Okay, okay, I will tell you a little bit to calm you down, so you don’t do that again… I mean I’ve had three children… I shouldn’t be _that_ bashful right?” She cleared her throat and explained a little bit about their first time about how it was uncomfortable as it is for most women, but to make sure he takes it as slow as he can until she got used to the feeling. Sango promised It would get better after that, but she just has to be prepared that it won’t be as magical as most other women made it out to be. She also explained that Inuyasha was an inu-demon. His natural instincts for mating should guide him to pleasure her (and knowing her perverted husband, he probably overshared all the ways he should try).

While she went through things he may do sensing Kagome’s hesitation, she finished brushing out her hair and pulled her hair up on the top creating a puff and then took part of the sides and twisted to keep it locked in place then added the slip Sango had received as a wedding present with rubies and diamonds shaped as cherry blossoms to keep the top knot locked in place then pulled the remaining bit of her hair down smoothing it out.

Kagome explained her friends didn’t share very much in her time… they all had started to see men, but they kept things to just the three of them seeing how Kagome was still so heartbroken over Inuyasha. Sango patted her back understandingly and gave her a side hug.

“Oh Kagome… I’m so glad you were able to return. Not just for Inuyasha, but for yourself. I’m so thankful everything worked out.”

“Me too, Sango.”

“Alright, I think you are ready--what do you think?” Sango inquired standing again and moving to her side to take in the full image of the bride.

Kagome had a plain white traditional white kimono on with a bright red obi around the center. She wore a loose red haori with small yellow/ gold flowers and larger ones of pink and white. Kagome looked away from Sango into the small mirror in front of her. She stared in curiousness as to if that was actually her… when had she become a woman? 

“Sango… you are amazing. I look like a different person!”

“Aw, Kagome, you are and have always been one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. Inuyasha would be happy even if you walked down in your old school clothes.”

“You think so? Haha, he may not even notice I changed.”

Sango smiled and rolled her eyes, “It’s sad how accurate that actually may be. Regardless though, every man out there will regret not getting a chance to try and win you over,” she added with a wink.

“Oh wow!!! Lady Kagome! You are so breath-taking!” Rin swooned finally entering the hut. “Lord Inuyasha sure is a lucky man!”

“Thank you, Rin. Is it time?” Kagome inquired about to bite down on her lip again until Sango lightly nudged her reminding her to keep it out of her mouth.

“Yes, my lady! Everyone should be in place. I asked Master Jaken to go scare off anyone who may wandering around or someone who may try to sneak a peek before we come out. I will be going out now to take my place by Kaede’s side. I’ll see you in a few!” Rin cheered exiting the hut.

Kagome’s anxiety finally hit full force. She was getting married. At only eighteen (no, in this time period it was old, but in her own she would be considered a Yankee!). She was going to probably have to start a family. Tonight, if they actually—oh who was she kidding, of course they were going to have sex. She wanted to do it since she came back since every time, they did kiss butterflies flew around in her stomach demanding more. She was kicking herself for not trying to take further advantage of their first day together…

Her family wasn’t there to give her their blessings. She guessed they kind of did by wishing her well and allowing her to return but still–was she even going to be a good wife? It’s not like she had “wife training”. She was also not from this time, she wasn’t obedient, she could kind of cook? Sew? Maybe? Oh God…

“Kagome–Kagome stay with me. It’s going to be okay. Miroku and I will be up there with you. We are in this together. I know this is a lot in a short time. But we also only knew each other a short period of time and look what we were capable of! Everything is going to be fine. You’re going to be an amazing wife. Inuyasha literally would never have taken anyone else to be his wife. You’re everything he’s always needed and wanted…We will help you both every step of the way. Now, let’s go get you married,” Sango encouraged placing her hands-on Kagome’s shoulders facing her fully speaking calmly.

Kagome embraced Sango fiercely, “Thank you, Sango… I’m ready.”

Sango placed a nontraditional head-dress over Kagome’s hair that was still solid white, but laid flatly on her head, a veil, Kagome had called it and explained it was more traditional her home-land rather than one that would cover a crown. She requested when they got to the aisle facing Kaede and Inuyasha that Sango to remove it. Kagome had insisted she didn’t want to part-take in all the traditions of a Shinto wedding as things in her era were different and her idea of a wedding had already been changed–the fact the whole village had to attend since she was to take over as head priestess was already a large argument, one she lost. She originally wanted just their friends present but since it was already unorthodox, she insisted she marry anyone at all, the headman proclaimed as the village’s future head priestess must have all her villagers present… She, a Shinto priestess, was marrying a half-demon anyway, who was more Buddhist than Shinto—tradition was already out of the question at this point. But she wanted him to be surprised by her appearance along with everyone else. She was getting married only once; she was going to have some things that she could change to be her way.

They finally reached where the ceremony was being held and all went silent. Flutes began playing and Sango removed the clip holding the veil which fell behind Kagome. Kagome had been holding her head down watching her feet as they had walked trying to remember to breathe steadily. Once the veil was removed, she lifted her head and a slight gust of wind pulled some of her unpinned hair flowing over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright but not overly excited, mouth slightly agape. She couldn’t look away from his wide staring eyes.

Inuyasha had never seen anyone more beautiful, including his princess mother in full dress and makeup, as his bride in front of him did on that day. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder giving a slight squeeze re-grounding him. He hadn’t even noticed that he had slightly began to take a step towards her. He was wearing a traditional black kimono. He forgot how uncomfortable he was and all the nerves he had. She was so breath-taking he only saw her as she and Sango made their way to him. She had started to smile at him releasing a breath she probably didn’t realize she was holding until as they walked towards him.

When they reached Inuyasha and Kaede, Sango bowed and took Kagome’s hand and placed it in Inuyasha’s and then hers on top. She bowed again and stepped behind Kagome—the same as Miroku’s position behind Inuyasha as they were the proclaimed witnesses of the union.

Kagome still couldn’t remember anything Kaede had said. She remembered nodding and speaking when she it was her turn, but they were too absorbed in each other. His vow was to protect her with his life, that he would make her the happiest woman alive, would give her everything he could attain, and finally reiterated how he was born to for her and did not regret a day of his life as after meeting her as he only learned what true strength actually was and what love could be from her. Her vows had been simple, that all she wanted was for him to be happy, she wanted him to smile, she wanted to him to be loved. She would do anything and everything in her power to keep him safe and make sure he felt like he belonged. Kaede took over preforming the remaining rituals, Rin stood by her side, aiding her in whatever she needed to perform the ceremony. She then pronounced them married which Inuyasha didn’t hesitate in grabbing Kagome and kissing her hard enough for her to see stars. If they weren’t in front of their friends and villagers, he probably would have had his way with her right then.

They didn’t eat their feast; they were too busy having every guest congratulate them. Kagome also was too nervous to eat as she knew what was coming once everyone was done… Inuyasha had his hand on her right thigh and squeezed gently. She looked up to meet his amber eyes. They were full of concern—she figured he could smell the worry rolling off of her. She placed her right hand on his and smiled softly and nodded to him to convey she was okay.

Inuyasha sat by Kagome, Sango and Miroku by her. Rin had made her way to see Sesshomaru and Jaken—thanking them for joining the occasion by her request. Kaede had been talking with the headman about Kagome and Inuyasha’s relationship and the plans they had in store for making her the high priestess of the village by the next winter.

Sesshomaru had been the first to pay respects to the new bride and groom. If that’s what you would call them. Inuyasha was annoyed he came—while they respected each other and he no longer tried to kill him or attack him every chance he got, that’s about where their relationship ended… Why his older brother saw fit to come to his wedding and nodding to them his “approval” before leaving without another word he’ll never understand. Rin, of course, translated he was happy to see them so in love and joyful—and then added she was excited for the family they would be starting soon with a wink when she was summoned away by his annoyed sneer of her name. For the second time in a week, she left Kagome as red as Inuyasha’s kimono.

Koga, Ayame, and other members of the wolf demon tribe followed as they knew they made the villagers nervous. Ayame gave Kagome a tight hug and promised they’d be in touch. Koga merely nodded and gave his congratulations but did not shake Inuyasha’s hand in blessing.

Jinenji and his mother came by, blushing per usual and congratulated them followed by the many villagers who wished to bless their priestess and demon protector a happy marriage—mind you the older ones were clearly persuaded by the headman and Kaede.

Kohaku, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were the last to give them blessings which Inuyasha was thankful for because he was about to blow his top. He was DONE with this stupid show they had to put on. He could tell Kagome was anxious and while he had an inkling as to why, he was still ready to get her alone and out of there.

He looked at Kagome and motioned for them to leave. She stood without resistance and walked away from the feast shooting Sango a wink with a nervous smile. Sango nodded and smiled while turning back to the party in front of them. Miroku watched as they walked away wagging his eyebrows earning him an elbow to his gut by an exasperated Sango.

“Did you end up giving him some helpful advice?” She inquired eyes closed, elbow still out ready for another jab depending on his response.

“Oh Sango, that man was shaking like a leaf when we were getting ready. I gave him some… _helpful_ suggestions and pointers that I know that have proved to be crowd pleasers. Speaking of… maybe I can _demonstrate_ on you tonight?” He smiled mischievously. 

She rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you are a monk. How do you even have purification powers?”

**xx**

Inuyasha picked Kagome up a few feet away from the others and carried her back to their new home bridal style. 

He set her down inside. This wasn’t the first time she had been in their home after it was built. She’d previously visited with him and helped set up the furniture and items they received as engagement presents during a rare break from training, she was given for lunch one afternoon. She kicked off her shoes and released a deep breath. She was startled when Inuyasha placed a hand on her right shoulder causing her turn to look at him with big, doe like eyes.

“Nervous?” He asked, calm eyes boring into hers.

“S-sort of…” She swallowed trying to regain her confidence she had found earlier when she had seen him during the wedding. “It’s not that I don’t want to–don’t get me wrong, there’s just been so much hype up to this and now I’m just over thinking everything and you know, I’ve never done this before, not that you have either, but you know, I don’t know what to expect and of course everyone has an opinion about it and how to do it, and what it should feel like and even getting down to the littlest details about what should and shouldn’t happen and I don’t want to mess up and make things weird and—” she was cut off by Inuyasha pulling her into a deep kiss which made her mind go blank of anything else she was going to ramble on about in her anxiety.

“It’s really cute when you ramble,” he said in a husky voice, cutting her off breaking off their heated kiss and reengaging with hot passion, “but I think you’re the one who told me not to let what people say to affect us.”

“Mmmmm,” Kagome moaned into his mouth. Her hand had already fallen to his black obi around his kimono to try and loosen it. What was she nervous about again? For three years she had only thought about him in that way. She thought maybe she wanted it more than him at first, but he was just as hastily pulling out the clip in her hair followed close by her haori when she had to surrender her arms after she released his obi. He cut her obi with his claws causing her to gasp but she didn’t even get a breath to lecture him about how it was a gift before his hungry mouth was back on her lips demanding them to open.

She opened her mouth and let him explore with his tongue. He encouraged get to do the same, which she tentatively did and delved her tongue across his fangs causing him to growl in approval. He then started to peel away her kimono when her lips against his froze and her eyes opened.

Oh right. _That’s_ why she was nervous. Sure, he had seen her naked at least five times but he wasn’t actually _looking_ …he was checking on her, trying to find her, there was no actual _intimacy_ involved in him seeing until now.

He opened eyes his in confusion when she had tensed up and realized she was embarrassed when he was peeling off her kimono. _God, she is adorable_. He gazed down at her while he pushed her arms down and pushed the kimono off to the floor.

She hadn’t put on her under garments in fear they would be torn off and she wouldn’t have been able to continue to use them. She stood naked in front of him blushing like a deer who got caught in the garden. If his hands weren’t on her biceps locking her in place, she would have covered herself.

While he admitted to himself, he’d seen her before almost half a dozen of times before, this was like the first time. She didn’t turn away; she looked scared, but she remained in place not pushing away from his hold (although he felt her jerk initially to try and cover herself but realized his arms kept her locked in place), eyes locked with his. His were full of love and lusty desire and her light coffee eyes full of uncertainty; he finally read hers were looking for affirmation, searching his for an answer to a known question. _What do you think?_ He realized then what an asshole he was…

He removed his right hand from her arm and shrugged off his out black kimono down his right arm and then replaced that hand hesitantly on her left breast using his outer fingers to caress it gently, then shrugged off the left arm and then place his left hand on the small off her back his white yukata still in place and started to pull her closer to him again.

Her nipple was hard and erect under his hand once he had fully grasped it. Her breasts had grown in their time apart a decent amount– almost as big as Sango’s while she was breastfeeding–not that he was looking, but Sango was anything but modest after marrying the bozou. The nipple had darkened slightly from the light pink to a mauve color. Her stomach was still tight and trim; her hips had only widened an inch or two at most. She was the most breath-taking woman he had ever laid eyes on. He didn’t deserve her for how mean and childish he had been insulting her and comparing her to Kikyo… that was the underlying reason for her hesitation… because he had been so off-putting to her, trying to push her away by making her think she repulsed him. He almost started to pull away because of his self-deprecating thoughts when she caught his hand and held it place on her breast and then leaned in upward to kiss him again tentatively.

She had captured the way he had taken her in with his amber wandering eyes with such heat behind them. She noticed his bulge under his plain yukata with his black kimono removed. She could see how eyes flashed and changed to remorse and pain… she had to reassure him this was what she wanted this too… She was hesitant because she wasn’t sure he had gazed upon her body in the past but, the way his eyes originally ate her up, the way he had kissed her… she realized her worries and insecurities were for nothing. All the did was harm the man she loved and put doubt of his own worth in his mind. Something she just promised she wouldn’t do in her vows.

Looking back on the year they spent together, she now didn’t believe anything he used to say because they were in such an odd place with Kikyo, Koga, and even Naraku. They had always made their way back to only each other. Why should he have these doubts now? Why should she?

When she captured his lips with her own, it re-sparked his heated desire to keep going. The hand on her breast came up to the back of her head and got tangled her black flowing locks. She felt his length against her stomach now being smashed up against him. She started to get those butterflies again; but they were moving to her lower region. She wanted more. She wanted it all. She wanted all of him.

She put her hands on his yukata and started to guide him to the already rolled out sleeping futon. He laid her down gently while kneeling beside her never breaking their contact with their heated intricate kisses. She opened her legs welcoming him to move in closer and yanked on his yukata while their lips were still in a battle of their own soon again involving their tongues. He took the hint and put his hands on both sides of her head and moved his knee to be right beneath her core—he realized she was radiating the most wild scent he had ever smelled coming off her and heat he couldn’t get enough. When his knee met her core, she jolted up from the shock causing her lips to freeze while she let out a heated needy whimper.

He smirked and pulled away and helped her get off his yukata. He stayed still while her now lustful eyes wandered over his body.

He no longer had a body of a teenager; he was deliciously ripped. His muscles were more pronounced, and he looked the part he played as the strongest man she knew. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as the took up to going over his abs to his chest then down his arms. Her eyes wandered lower to notice his happy trail was silver like his hair and– _holy **fuck** he well endowed. _Good God, she was getting wet just looking at God-like body. She was definitely as red as a tomato seeing him smirk at the way she was hungrily taking in his features.

“See something you like?” He teased.

“"Sh-shush you—” she cut herself off sitting up slightly recapturing his lips, arms encircling his broad shoulders. _Holy shit, I can’t stop this feeling_ , she thought to herself.

He leaned down to let her resettle her back on the floor and leaned down on his forearms getting closer to her. He took his right hand and replaced it on her left breast and startled to knead her nipple. She gasped and tried to hold in an elongated moan and failed miserably detaching from his mouth again.

Smirking he kissed her chin, jaw, then down her neck to her collar bone then latched onto her right nipple.

“Ohhhhhh,” Kagome gasped continuing to breathe harder and withered under the intensity of his mouth. He was trying to remember everything Miroku had mentioned to try and make this the most pleasurable experience for her. His instincts were providing a decent amount of guidance, but he couldn’t get that perv’s insights out of his mind either. He was so embarrassed while Miroku had offered his advice on pleasing a woman… but clearly the man knew what he was doing. Two suggestions were already proving the bozou was right and wasn’t actually screwing with him. His instincts were trying to push him to take a taste somewhere lower but his ears where enjoying hearing her loud gasps and moans from where his mouth was currently sucking.

He switched his mouth to her right nipple and swirled his tongue around and slightly gripped it with his teeth, careful not to allow his fangs to mark her, causing a sucking motion what seemed to be driving her hips wild toward him as she was bucking underneath him while moaning and whimpering, begging him loudly for more without using actual words. His left hand that was on her right breast before his mouth claimed the left and his now free hand moved down to spread her lips and found her aroused swollen nub and began to stroke it gently with his knuckle.

Her eyes flew open and moaned again loudly arching her body up into his. So much was happening. He had her nipple in his mouth and his fingers were on her stroking her button. More liquid gathered between her legs and she was thrashing her hips wildly at his body from below. He kept lighting this new desire in her—she kept demanding more from him. She wasn’t even aware that all these sensations, feelings, and being with each other were actually new; she could only think about him, them, intertwined, together and where she wanted to put that hardened body part.

“In-Inu—-ahhhhh!” She could barely talk. She was losing herself fast in this heated encounter. She couldn’t explore his body at all without him pushing her further over the ledge.

He was just getting harder and harder listening to her and feeling how slick she was becoming as he played with her. He released her nipples and kissed to her sternum down to her stomach when her breath hitched when his head ended up between her wet folds.

While Miroku had mentioned this position in their little “pep talk” he had already been dead set on finding out what Kagome tasted like. His _instincts_ were demanding he find out. She could call him a dog for being determined to do so; unfortunately, the stereotype fit, and he didn’t care one bit. He licked her core long, hard, and slowly. 

_Oh fuck_ … he thought to himself. He would have cum right then if he hadn’t taken a moment to regain his control remembering all she gave up for him, what an ass he was and how he didn’t deserve this beautiful woman; but by some grace, she had chosen to be with him, and that he was going to make this the best night of her life.

She quivered from his tongue and lost control of that area of her body. Her hands became intertwined in his hair and she started to make load moaning gasps and whines as he continued to get more acquainted with that area of her. She decided in a moment of being aware to lightly grace her fingers over his ears.

He groaned slightly in pleasure but kept pursuing his newfound treasure. He kept his knuckles of his left hand on her nub while his tongue massaged her core slowly dipping inward. He had his other arm wrapped around her left thigh trying to hold her steady as she clearly lost all control over herself. He was determined not to stop until she was screaming his name. He felt his inner youkai clawing at the surface guiding him to complete her pleasure.

She was close she thought. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and the sounds emitting from her mouth were _definitely not_ coming from her… then again, she wasn’t sure where the floor versus the ceiling were so how could she know what she was saying or not.

He carefully dove two claws from his left hand to her opening and slide then in to press up into her opening while placing his mouth on her jewel and sucking on it the way he had on her nipples.

Her hips slammed down on to the floor and her thighs crushed his head saying a curse word under her breath. He had a hard time to keep from chuckling at her reaction to his touch.

“Inu-Inuyashaaaaaa!!!” She said throwing her head back in pleasure being totally consumed by him. The feeling in tummy was full force at this point and she couldn’t stop it from erupting even if she tried. It felt like a coil had snapped and she couldn’t hold on any longer. “I-I’m– oh G-God– Inuyashaaaaa!” She wailed finally releasing onto his fingers. He pulled his digits out and licked some of her wetness from her opening before he licked off all traces of her from his fingers.

She was pretty sure the world stopped moving as she tried to regain herself. She watched him clean her juices off himself in awe still trying to catch her breath.

He leaned back down over her, framing her head in his forearms and started to slowly kiss her which she lazily took him in; her flame was relighting itself.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not after that. He was dying. He had pressed himself into the floor and had been shifting into the futon to try and relieve some of the pressure he had been feeling. She was going to be the death of him. From smell, sound, taste, touch… he had no idea how he was still alive.

“Are-are you ready, Kagome?”

“Yes, Inuyasha,” she affirmed spreading her legs back out for him to settle between them which he got into position then he slowly started to ease into her. Her hands gripped up on his biceps as she started to take him in.

She was so wet he was sliding in without much resistance. He thought he was going to die. Literally. This would finally be what killed him.

She felt pressure. She didn’t know how else to describe the feeling of him entering her. He wasn’t all the way in yet, but she already felt how much he was already filling her and how it was stretching her. He was halfway in when her walls clamped down on him from going further and she winced in pain. She felt like he was expanding her so much so she would be ripped apart.

“Ohhhh, fuckkkk…” he said trying to keep it together. She had begun to clench her eyes and took in a sharp breath wincing.

“S-sorry,” she said through a tight mouth.

“It’s fine— it’s okay Kagome, we can go slow. But you need to try to relax a little bit. It’ll hurt more if you stay tense,” Inuyasha grimaced through his teeth panting from feeling her walls taking him in. He really hoped she didn’t inquire where he learned said information i.e. a perverted overtalking monk who he probably owed a fruit basket to now.

She took a couple deep breaths and he pushed himself up a little bit and took her hands in his and they interlaced their fingers together. He lowered himself to press his body into hers shushing gently to calm down. He began kissing her forehead, temples, the corner of her that tears had gathered to, down to her cheeks, nose, then a slow drawn out kiss with their lips. She finally was able to ease up, exhaling into his mouth and he was able to push the rest of the way in. It still stung a little bit but not as bad. The immediate feeling had startled her as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his size which was the most painful part. She moved her hips a little bit to test out the feeling which ultimately let him know he could continue once he was completely sheathed inside her.

All he could think was how tight she was and how amazing this felt when she finally moved a little; he groaned squeezing his eyes shut to regain control of himself pulling his head away from her face and into her shoulder and started to move slowly in and out of her.

The pain started to quickly recede; she had forgotten about it completely because the over-abundance of stimulation set in. He was hitting her core and it was bringing back that overwhelming sensation she felt in stomach like a coil that needed to snap. She tried to match his movements with her hips. Her hands left his as she pulled on his head to bring his mouth back to hers and he continued to drive into her. He lowered back onto his forearms and locked his lips around hers catching the moans and erotic whimpers she made. 

He lost her mouth when she lifted her head back and took in a deep breath and let out a load groan of pleasure rolling her hips aiding to her own pleasure. That’s when he about lost it. He lowered his head into the crock of her neck again, grounding his teeth trying to hang on until he could make her release one more time before letting himself get lost in his own. He was fighting a losing battle though; she was going to be the death of him. He lifted his head back up and moved his right arm from bracing himself and went back for her jewel and started to massage it again. 

At that moment Kagome reached up to his ears and began weaving them through her fingers in what he could only think of was some fantasy she had and cried out his name loudly. While they were outside the village, he was pretty sure the villagers could hear her. She was definitely _not_ quiet, and he frankly didn’t care. Let them know what he was doing to their priestess. They should be jealous she chose him rather than any of them. At least this way he could prove he was doing something right. Her walls tightened around him rapidly, seizing, and he lost all hope of holding on any longer and released his seed into her, calling out her name into her right shoulder, and then collapsed on top of her.

He was fairly positive he blacked out for a moment and woke up with taste of cooper in his mouth… _Blood_? He opened his eyes, still panting trying to catch his breath, and saw he had somehow bit her shoulder… There was a hint of blood, but it wasn’t free flowing anymore—just purple marks where his fangs would have invaded the skin. He had to have bitten her, how else would the puncture marks be there… but why wasn’t it bleeding? Also how did he not remember? Why hasn’t she said anything? It should have hurt her, right?

They both were exhausted; their breaths ragged and hearts racing. He finally pulled out of her slowly and flopped over on his side beside her. She let of a slight whine of disappointment but not enough to make him think they should have another round later. They were both done and ready for sleep; they had a long day. Hell, he couldn’t even recount the last minute where he apparently--had to have-- bit her! They had years to come to enjoy that again. He pulled her close to him and took her lips in his again softly and gently and then kissed her forehead. 

Their eyes locked finally and they slightly chuckled relishing in what they just did with each other. Th long awaited and anticipated moment had come and gone. They were now officially bond to each other. Husband and Wife. Mates. He pulled over the blanket on top of them and wrapped his arms around her with a deep sigh.

“Kagome…I…”

“I love you, Inuyasha,” she said sleepily trying to stay awake.

“Keh,” He said with a smile. Clearly, she wasn’t going to say anything about him biting her and he couldn’t bring himself ruin this moment. Obviously, she didn’t care… “Go to sleep, Kagome…” he said with no venom in his voice, but with love, implying they were those words in return. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Kagome! Earth to Kagome! Where’d you go?” Sango jested.

“She’s probably thinking about Uncle Inu,” Ayumi teased.

“About she can’t wait to smooch him again,” Suzuki followed with a smirk.

“Hahahaha, oh Lady Kagome, they have you pegged. You’d think you had just married yesterday the way you two still act; literally attached at the hips,” Rin laughed rolling her hips a little for added emphasis of what she was implying.

Kagome stopped and blushed turning back looking at them. “Uhhhh–what now?”

They all erupted in laughter at Kagome expense who started blushing except for Komori who remained behind his mother’s back watching the exchange occur.

“Is this a good place to set up for our picnic?” Sango asked still chuckling.

“Haha, yes. Sorry! I swear I need a map sometimes in my own head,” Kagome reached up and scratched the back of her head in apology.

“Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, I’ll take the girls and Komori to the stream and keep them entertained while you guys get set up,” Rin offered handing off the other wrapped lunches she was holding to Kagome and then turned back to take the kids to the stream. 

Sango started to close the distant between them and turned to watch Rin, “My… she’s grown into quite a beautiful woman, hasn’t she?”

“If only her mouth were cleaner. I blame Miroku and Inuyasha,” Kagome added shaking her head.

“Mmmmhmmmm… They are certainly to blame. However, I don’t think any men in our village want her even if her mouth were clean… they already gathered she already has her own eyes set on someone else.”

“I know exactly what you mean. I only wish someone else knew and would stop pinning over her,” Kagome smiled turning to Sango. Sango exchanged her own grin and shrug about the situation she was referring to. They began to unwrap the lunches and lay out a sheet they brought for them to rest on. Sango lowered her weapon to have it resting behind her and Kagome sat to her right.

“How long do you think they’ll be, Kagome?”

“Well, Kohaku is with them, right? I doubt seeing him goof off too much and keeping them on a tight schedule, so I can only imagine they wouldn’t be too much longer. Inuyasha was already torn about leaving because of me…”

“Don’t worry Kagome, I’m sure they’ll be fine. Miroku and Kohaku went with him, after all.”

“KAGOME!!!!!!!”

Kagome and Sango looked up to see two whirlwinds heading towards where they were sitting. Koga appeared first with a giant smile on his face holding a small boy who resembled Ayame but wore his hair in pony-tail like his father, followed by Ayame, who dropped a daughter who was Koga’s twin but wore her hair in pig tails, and scooped Kagome up off her bottom in a tight embrace.

“A-Ayame, it’s good to s-see you,” Kagome said trying to loosen the demon who had a tight hold on her.

“Oops, sorry! I forget humans are a little frailer than demons,” Ayame said placing Kagome back down on her feet. Koga gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder but that was as intimate as he got with her since her wedding. He had moved on with his life hearing how she had returned to her homeland after the battle was over and finally owned up to his own promise and married Ayame. He was shocked to hear she had returned; but had decided not to visit in efforts to not upset Ayame and to keep boundaries that were implied after they had parted when Kikyo had passed. Ayame was better suited for him anyway—she was just a feisty as Kagome and was more than able to keep up with him. She stole his heart before he had realized it after their second encounter. He had to make it up to her for being such an incentive moron. Through all his courting, it looked like it worked. She accepted him and they were married shortly after Naraku had been defeated.

"Alright my little cubbies–go play! Watch your teeth!!” Ayame called as the wolves giggled and ran to go play in the water with the other children calling their names in glee.

“Where’s the dog-turd? Decided he didn’t want to join?” Koga inquired sitting next to Ayame who planted herself to Kagome’s left.

“No; he, my husband, Shippo, Kirara, and my little brother had an extermination job a little further from here. They should be here shortly,” Sango replied back.

Kagome looked to the sky to see where the sun was in regard to time. She bit her inner cheek nervously at his absence. They’d gone on multiple trips without her or Sango and have always come back… this time just felt different. He had reassured her multiple times yesterday it would be quick, and he’d be back in time for lunch… she didn’t know why she felt so apprehensive about him going and couldn’t put it into words well enough for him to understand. She had even pulled Miroku over and discussed her anxieties with him. Miroku assured her it would be okay and just to be on our guard for anything that felt strange. But she couldn’t let that be an answer enough. She reopened the discussion with Inuyasha and let him convince her that the other village needed their help and they could use the money for new seeds for their garden. He promised her he would be back for lunch even if they couldn’t finish the job.

 _Inuyasha_ …

———————————————————————————————————–

Inuyasha had Tessaiga drew. Its blade was black, thrown over his shoulder and his face was plastered with annoyance as he gazed down. He stood by Miroku who had sutras in his hands with Shippo perched on his shoulder looking confident while Shippo looked more nervous about the situation unfolding below. They stood on the cliff above a forest that was being rotted away with a giant stampeding scorpion below.

“Haven’t we seen one of these before?” Inuyasha inquired rich with impatience.

“I think so– five years ago when we were still collecting jewel shards,” Miroku noted.

“It’s a scorpion! They come from the mainland! There’s been an influx of them in the area recently; that’s why I was hoping you guys could help extinguish the last of them,” Kohaku shouted from Kirara’s back. The demon cat hovered above them ready to fight. While Kohaku was sitting on Kirara, it was clear he had matured and had grown older to the others. They assisted him on slaying missions he felt were too much for him alone. He was taller and was more muscular from all the training and slaying he’d been doing alone for the past five years but still the little brother to Sango they all protected five years ag. They would aid him in any time of need.

“I want to say we fought them with that demon that fed off the Tree of Ages… what was his name?” Miroku pondered.

“Who cares? He’s dead anyway. Kagome and I finished him off along with his ancestry line. It can’t be him or someone related to him.”

“We will just have to find the source of where they have been coming from after this one is neutralized,” Kohaku added.

“Keh, whatever. You guys do what you want–Kagome wants us back for lunch. We can always track them tomorrow–”

Three more large purple miasma seeping scorpions appeared out of the ground howling and stomping the trees down further.

“Grrrrrr,” Inuyasha was growing angrier by the second now that more had appeared. They probably wouldn’t make it back to Kagome and the others in the time he originally told her now with multiple ones popping out of the ground heading back towards their village. He started to grip Tessaiga tighter.

“Calm down, Inuyasha. Kagome will understand. It’s not like she’ll ‘sit’ you or anything,” Shippo said trying to appease his anger.

“I don’t think Inuyasha is scared of that, Shippo,” Miroku defended. “Yesterday, Kagome was very anxious about Inuyasha leaving. She mentioned an ominous feeling and that she didn’t want him away from everyone. My guess is she was on the verge of a premonition… but of what I’m not sure. As it wasn’t clear, I told her everything should be fine until we came back since we assumed this wouldn’t take too long...though now I think I have misspoke.”

Kirara lowered to be more level with Miroku and Kohaku turned to them. “That can’t be a coincidence, can it? Do you think it was in regard to these scorpions?”

“More than likely they are related to whatever was giving Kagome a bad feeling.” Miroku threw the sutras down and started mumbling a prayer keeping his hand raised to his face, eyes closed, and a blue barrier erected around the scorpions trapping them from escaping further.

Inuyasha jumped and swung his sword yelling “Medio Zangestuha!”

Black blades emerged from the sword and cut the scorpions to pieces which were sucked into the meido making them unable to regenerate. Inuyasha landed back by Miroku who lowered his hand and opened his eyes.

“Shall we?” Miroku invited.

“Don’t need my permission,” Inuyasha grumbled jumping down the cliff.

“Man, he’s grumpy today,” Shippo commented as Miroku got on Kirara to follow Inuyasha down the slope.

“Can you blame him? He doesn’t enjoy leaving Kagome anyway, but now that she’s concerned and fearful… I can’t say I blame him.”

“Sister told me about their bad news when I arrived yesterday too… I can only imagine the toll it’s taking on him as well.”

“What bad news?” Shippo inquired.

“Uhm, HELLO?! Am I the only one who is going to do work around here?!?” Inuyasha shouted from the ground.

The three others on Kirara’s back looked down at the half-demon stomping his feet in annoyance of their lagging.

“What do you see, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked trying to deflect his bad mood.

“A fucking butterfly, what do you think, you jackass! Tunnels!!! Come down here!!!”

“Now, now, no need to get so riled up because it’s going to take longer to get back. My wife and children are with Kagome as well. You need to relax rather than getting yourself all worked up. It will accomplish nothing,” Miroku said as Kirara landed letting them off and transforming back to her regular form and jumped up to perch herself on Kohaku’s shoulder.

“Keh. Easy for you to say. You wife wasn’t the one crying to you all afternoon about leaving.”

“Haha, true. She can’t wait to get me out of the house.”

“Probably to get some peace and be away from your wandering hands,” Shippo quipped.

“Sigh,” Miroku smiled in defeat shrugging his arms out.

“I often wonder how I don’t have more nephews and nieces.”

“Let’s get on with it. Hopefully we can make it back by the evening,” Inuyasha said making his was to the tunnels that led down into the earth. “The only somewhat good thing about being late is I don’t have to that stupid wolf.”

Shippo lit his fox fire and made floating orbs flow into the burrows so the others could see, and the others followed Inuyasha’s lead. They walked in silence, looking around and taking in their surroundings for a while before they noticed there were other tunnels that converged all going directly one way.

“The tunnels… they’re…” Kohaku started.

“Leading back to the village…” Inuyasha growled and began running ahead.

Kohaku and Miroku exchanged looks and ran after him.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly sniffing the air in the cave-like area causing Miroku to stumble while Kohaku came around the side.

“What is it?” Shippo asked.

Kirara began to growl and jumped off Kohaku’s shoulder in front of him.

Inuyasha drew his sword, “I don’t know… but this scent, I recognize it. A couple years ago I smelled it when Kagome returned…Be on your guard! Let’s keep going!” He dashed forward as Kohaku and Miroku re-boarded Kirara.

 _This aura… it’s similar to Sesshomaru… but darker…_ Miroku noticed.

They felt what felt like an earthquake and then saw bright light further ahead clearly that had been created by a hole and began to panic knowing the scorpions must’ve surfaced.

 _Shit, I can smell Kagome and the others!!!_ “KAGOME!!!!!”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

“So, Kagome, what gives? No kids? Haven’t you and the mutt-face–ugh–ow! –I mean, _Inuyasha_ been married like two years now?What’s wrong? He can’t perform. Hahahahaha!! OW! Stop that! The first part was a real question!” Ayame elbowed Koga in the arm when the first insult was cast, then the gut looking unamused of her husband’s comments.

Sango also glared as Koga and cleared her throat bringing her arm to her mouth beginning to answer until Kagome put her arm out in front of her and shook her head with a smile.

“Please Kagome, don’t feel like you have to answer Koga’s questions,” Ayame offered shooting him a dirty look. “What happens in your home is _none_ of our business… _right,_ Koga?” 

“Right right, I’m sorry Kagome. I didn’t mean to offend dog-tuurr—-I mean Inuyasha,” Koga stuttered seeing Ayame’s elbow ready to strike again.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind talking about it. Really… It…it isn’t that we haven’t been trying,” Kagome said a little flustered initially at the idea of talking about her and Inuyasha’s relations. But they were married; there was nothing to be embarrassed of about what married people do…they actually didn’t know until recently the village could basically hear them every night… Inuyasha found it ego boosting… Kagome found it mortifying. 

“It wasn’t actually a conversation initially, or even really a thought; we were just doing what married couples did. We had been apart for so long we just wanted to be with each other in every shape and form we could to make up for the lost time. Before we realized it, a year had gone by since we had wed and we discussed the idea of having children. He initially was hesitate as you know; he’s a half-demon and thought of what life would be like for our children. He got used to the idea though, as the villagers became more accepting and tolerate of our marriage. Less words were whispered about him and his heritage, nothing hateful or spiteful…He eventually conceded and wanted to actively try. We also had a lot of support from our friends as well…” Kagome looked to Sango with a longing smile and Sango returned it and placed a hand on her knee which Kagome placed her own on top squeezing for courage to continue.

“But as time went on… we realized there was something wrong. No matter how often we tried… I never was able to get pregnant. We met with Kaede and she believes it could be because of many reasons. One being, I’m a priestess. Priestesses don’t get married or have children. But Miroku had married Sango so we thought that theory wasn’t the reason… The only logical one we could conclude was I’m not technically from this world… I don’t belong here, even though I was allowed to return through the well…and because I am not technically of this time… time flows differently around me. We knew that from a demon who actually could stop time and it had no effect on me or things from my world… We just never put two and two together. We think because of that, my body rejects nature and balance. That’s why my spiritual powers are so strong, aside from the jewel being reborn in me, why I was able to travel through time…and why I won’t be able to give Inuyasha a family.” Kagome took a deep breath hoping that was enough of an answer to suffice the question. Others they had grown close to in the village had begun to ask so it wasn’t a question she hadn’t heard or hadn’t answered yet… and these were her friends. She could be fully honest and open with them.

Inuyasha and her had already mourned the idea of having children. She was completely heartbroken. But she had become determined to make sure any orphan children would be taken in, like Shippo, and they would be cared for by them. Inuyasha only happily complied. He remained supportive of her and made sure she knew she hadn’t let him down and that he was happy that she came back. That’s all he ever wanted anyway. He never thought of having his own children and even though he would give her the world, maybe not having children was what was supposed to happen anyway. His true desire had always been to just live by her side as her husband—her mate.

“Wow… Kagome,” Ayame took her free hand that wasn’t on top of Sango’s and looked into her caramel eyes with her jade. Tear began to form as she spoke, “I am so sorry. What a sacrifice you made to be here… I know you’ve told me before a little of your world. I know whether you will admit it or not, how much you gave up to be with Inuyasha. It is so beautiful you love him that much…I’m so happy that you both have each other. Please, if there is anything you ever want or need… you know where to find us.”

“Thank you Ayame, and it’s okay. Inuyasha and I are happy with it just the two of us. Also, we get to babysit anytime we want,” Kagome laughed.

Sango smiled and patted Kagome’s knee. She felt terrible that her best friend, her adopted sister, would never know what it would be like to have and carry a child of her own. But she also knew that even if Kagome had known this before crossing the well to return, she would have still come. Her love for Inuyasha was unbreakable and nothing would ever keep them separated again. 

Beneath them they felt the earth shake. They all stood suddenly, Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu ready to launch it. Kagome looked around and closed her eyes to concentrate. Ayame ran to the stream calling her children’s name and ushering the twins and Komori out as well with Rin. Koga put himself in the middle of his mate and Kagome so he could be the first to jump and protect them if necessary. 

Kagome tried to block out the noise, her feelings of doubt and fear, she finally was able to put herself in a void of sound and saw the demonic flow of energy coming from her right.

“Koga! Ayame!” She yelled turning to them, “Please take the children and Rin back to the village!”

“What?!? I can’t abandon you, Kagome!”

“He’s right! We’re your allies Kagome! We must protect you!”

Kagome smiled softly then turned to Sango who nodded. They shared a look that spoke volumes about the next move they would make together. Partners. Sisters. As teammates who have fought alongside each other for years. Kagome lifted her left hand towards the others and erected a purple barrier.

“No! Lady Kagome! Lady Sango!” Rin cried.

“Mama!” Sango’s children echoed.

“Leave. We will handle this until the others arrive… Kagome and I can handle this and cannot risk the children or Rin’s safety. Please Koga, I’m begging you, protect my children and GO!”

“Koga–this is not about questioning your strength, this is about who can get our children out of danger the fastest. You and Ayame are our best chance,” Kagome pleaded looking back sadly.

Ayame, who wore a torn face, now looked determined, swallowed back her pride, and picked up Sango’s twin girls, “Koga! Come on! We need to get them to safety!”

Koga still looked torn and upset, fists clenched tightly in conflict when he squeezed his eyes shut and turned to his children. “Climb on, Rei and Kaze,” he said bending down for them to anchor on his back and picked up a now hysterical Komori in his left and lifted Rin in his right. She looked at back at the women behind the barrier concerned.

“Please be careful!” She yelled as Koga and Ayame nodded to each other and took off back towards the village.

Kagome kept the barrier erected and turned back to Sango. “There’s three very distinct auras approaching with three other minor demons, the scorpions Kohaku mentioned that were roaming these lands maybe? I don’t how else to describe these three more powerful demonic energies except they are similar to Sesshomaru. They are powerful, icy, and carry great power…”

Sango grabbed her mask and put it on. “The scorpions must’ve been a distraction to lure Inuyasha and the others away. Your premonition was true… We were fooled.”

They finally saw the purple miasma seep towards them slowly, dirtying the ground to a redder color like death. The sky began to darken and the loud sounds of stomping feet along with the vibrations were growing.

Kagome took a sutra out of her pocket and knelt to the ground pushing it and emitted her pure purple purification which destroyed most of the miasma by them. Sango took the opportunity in seeing the large bodies approaching to throw her giant boomerang; she twirled it behind her and flung it out in front of her angling it to go to her right, “Hiraikotsu!”

Three figures jumped up while the weapon cut through the multiple scorpions that were running their way causing their legs to stop moving: their body slide to a stop twenty feet in front of them.

“Who are you?” Sango demanded catching her weapon out of the air. Kagome moved closer to her, arm up her sleeve for another sutra is necessary. 

“Well, well, well…. you must be the famous time-priestess we were told about,” The demon with brown hair replied.

“And the demon slayer that accompanies her in the village,” Added the demon with silver locks. 

“We need you to lower the barrier you have so hastily erected. We have business in your village, priestess.”

“Whatever business you have, can be settled here,” Sango replied harshly.

“Well, we were told to annihilate the village for Lord Sesshomaru’s lack of cooperation; we were also informed it was wise to do it now because of the growing strength of the time-priestess… We can at least knock out one thing off our list,” The Silver haired demon replied and then help his arms out with the other two. Thread like material appeared in their fingers like a web that was now shooting toward Sango. They pushed their arms forward to snap the thread at her while Kagome tried to throw another sutra but it was burned immediately by the black thread. Sango tried to cut with her hidden sword beneath her sleeve and use Hiraikotsu to destroy the thread but it moved past her weapons as it was only magical thread and wrapped around her to absorb into her skin.

Kagome gasped and tried to pull the string off, but it was too late; Sango shoved her to the ground harshly. Kagome grunted as she hit the ground. Sango grunted a little bit and began to grind her teeth as she had lost control of her own body—she tried to move her arms but to no avail; they were locked in place. The three demons that stood before her moved their fingers in sequence like they were beginning to control a puppet. As their fingers moved, so did she. Her eyes were not glazed over like Kagome thought they would be, but full of anger and desperation to try and regain herself. _They want her to watch!_

“Sango!”

“Ugh! Kagome! I’m sorry—I—I cannot control my body,” she ground out struggling to try and control herself but still helplessly failing. 

“Lower the barrier time-priestess and we will let you friend go peacefully, she is not who we are here for,” The demon with brown hair replied.

“Kagome—no!”

“That’s not going to happen,” Kagome said rising to her feet.

“Well then…” their fingers began to dance again making Sango lift her Hiraikotsu and swing for Kagome as she gasped her name to warn her. Kagome erected a barrier over her hand like a miniature shield.

“Her weapon is made of demonic energy and parts… that won’t work here. Release her!”

Sango then jumped and then swung again with her boomerang with Kagome was able to block again using her right hand but then Sango came swinging with her left cutting Kagome’s left cheek causing her to shriek in pain, She mistakenly dropped her barrier to block the attacks to cover her gushing cheek when she was struck on her right-side with the large boomerang sending Kagome hard to the ground crying cringing in pain.

Sango was then forced to throw her weapon out of her hand in its attack. She started screaming for Kagome to get up as she was unable to stop herself from letting her weapon fly. Kagome’s eyes shot open from the scream and loud scuff the weapon made on the ground and she rolled out of the way barely in time to miss the strike only to have to stand quickly and unsteadily to jump away from Sango running toward her with her hidden sword trying to strike at her. Kagome, unfortunately, was not as trained as Sango was for hand to hand combat and ended up with nicks from her sword and hits from her other open hand that was in a tight fist. They had trained her a little bit some basic moves, but Sango held the advantage. Kagome faltered in step trying to dodge her attacks which opened a spot for Sango to extend her arm over Kagome’s left shoulder slicing into it deeply. Kagome cried out but took the opportunity of her being so close and grabbed her hand that was still open without Hiraikotsu having returned to her yet and pulled herself to Sango harshly embracing her and purified the controls she had placed on her. 

Sango grabbed hold of Kagome as once the controls were gone to hold her weakened body lowering her to her knees, “Kagome!! Please, hold on!!”

Kagome looked to her right in time through pain ridden eyes and erected another barrier around them to avoid the attack the dog demon with black hair. She was thankful it too was made from demonic parts so that her spiritual powers could shield her and her best friend from further harm.

“Damnit” he muttered and jumped back to the others.

“Kagome!”

Sango and Kagome looked to behind the demons, who also turned their concentration to the ever approaching Inuyasha and Kirara.

“This could complicate things… I thought those other scorpions were supposed to keep them occupied,” the demon with silver hair looked to the one with brown hair.

“We must’ve underestimated the half-demon…” He replied grimly.

“We must tell father and see what he wants us to do now that we cannot capture the priestess like he ordered,” the demon with black hair chimed in.

They disappeared with a quick jump like they were ninjas or never even there leaving Sango hunched over Kagome dreading the incoming angry half-demon.


	3. When a Mate is Threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha reunites with Kagome sending the other's ahead back to the village. Sesshomaru gets another visit from his uncle learning more about his powers... 
> 
> **SMUT, LEMON**

Inuyasha jumped and landed beside Sango who was still holding Kagome in her arms. Her hold had only tightened with his approach. Sango turned to look at him, tears in her eyes, as she clung to Kagome scared of his anger over his wife’s condition and guilt from what those demons had made her do to her best friend. She didn’t want him to take her away until after she had checked her injuries herself. She felt so guilty only being able to yell and scream for Kagome to defend herself and beg her to keep the barrier to the village erected so they couldn’t follow her children... She had to choose between her adopted sister and her actual family. She knew Kagome wouldn’t have lowered the barrier even if she begged her to; but still she had voiced in her screams to Kagome to hold it up. She had been manipulated by Naraku and a swamp demon in the past—the fact she had to watch this time made the guilt harder to bear.

Inuyasha initially had looked angry and his eyes were flashing red as he clutched the Tessaiga tightly in his hand to regain control over his inner demon fighting to emerge at the smell of his wife’s distress and pain…but after being able to discern what had caused Kagome’s condition and knew she wasn’t necessarily in danger at this current moment his eyes softened slightly. His youkai was still just beneath the surface but wasn’t fully clawing his way out yet. He could smell the anxiety and tears coming off the demon exterminator which kept his mind strong as he clutched strongly on his sword to not let his instincts take control, rip his wife away from her, and tear her down with his claws. His eyebrow twitched a little as he slightly bit his lip. He was growling in frustration as they didn’t make it in time to protect his family. He looked Kagome up and down making eye contact with her finally on the way back up her battered body; she released a sigh in relief, eyes softening that he was there and made it back to them. She nodded slightly to make sure she had seen his unasked question that she was ok. He knelt down next to them to be eye level with Sango as Kagome had ensured she was alright for the time being leaving him to question the demon slayer.

Kagome raised her right arm to place on Sango’s left shoulder trying to reassure her she was not upset with her and that she would be fine... The only issue was after releasing her breath in relief that her husband had appeared, she realized how much her ribs were _screaming,_ and the sword wounds burned. She lost control on her breathing which became ragged from the discomfort she was in, but she held a calm but strained expression, “Sango... it-it’s not your fault,” Kagome spoke through her grinding teeth to control her tone. “It’s okay. Pl-please... d-don’t feel guilty.”

“What happened?” Inuyasha asked sharply his anger starting to bubble again after hearing his wife’s broken sentences knowing even though she implied she was “okay”, she was far from fine.

Sango looked back down to Kagome and trembled with her still in her arms, bangs covering her eyes to try and hide her guilt and sadness. Miroku placed a hand on her other shoulder and knelt by her trying to comfort his wife.

“There were three dog demons who appeared with the scorpions you went to go exterminate while we were having lunch with Koga and Ayame. We pleaded with Koga and Ayame to take the children and Rin to safety knowing they could them out of here faster... We were able to take care of the scorpions and the miasma. But then they appeared and...and...” Sango shuttered and tears spilled onto Kagome’s clothes as she tried to hold in her sobs. Inuyasha had always left Kagome with her when they left the village to go demon exterminations. He trusted her to keep his wife, his heart, his _everything_ safe... and here she was the reason she laid bleeding in her very arms... because she wasn’t strong enough to control her body and even had the audacity to beg her to keep the barrier up for the children to escape.

Kagome shot a weak look to Inuyasha to not make her finish. He gazed into her eyes worriedly and nodded sighing shakily clenching his eyes shut. His grip was still on his sword, but he was more in control of his inner demon than he was before. He knew what happened now. He could see and smell the inner bruises along with the gashes from Sango’s weapons. He knew Sango would never harm Kagome because she was angry or upset; but if someone was controlling her like when she had attacked Miroku in their travels before he proposed to her, she would have no control.

Inuyasha sighed again gathering his thoughts before he spoke. He was never good with words. Kagome knew that and didn’t push a lot out of him. She allowed him to show her more of his emotions through his actions than making him express them. She usually let his harsh words or bad mood roll off her shoulders… sometimes she would add an occasional “Sit” if he let his mouth get to far out of line. But they had grown far more comfortable with each other’s body language and just her words to simmer down awkward and uncomfortable situations in their two years of being married. Now that he could _physically_ show her how much she meant to him, there weren’t as many fights that lasted more than an afternoon. He could see she was safe; she assured him when they locked eyes—he had to keep reminding himself that she was fine (not fine, but not in danger) so his instincts didn’t overthrow him. But he was becoming aware that Kagome couldn't give the comfort Sango she was searching for—she clearly needed to hear from him. Kagome had already tried speaking for him and Sango had basically brushed it off. She was a warrior, just like him, and for them, casualties meant failure. “Sango--it’s not your fault. Kagome doesn’t blame you and neither do I,” he said gruffly.

“I betrayed your trust though, Inuyasha! I failed to protect her!”

“Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome do not fault you. You and Kagome clearly made some tough calls and unfortunately someone got hurt. But Kagome will heal, our children are safe and I’m sure that was Kagome and your plan all along,” Miroku comforted.

Kagome nodded biting her lip nervously trying to control her tremors. Inuyasha looked back to his wife sniffing to detect how much blood she had lost. Kagome’s life wasn’t in danger from the wounds that had been inflicted. There was blood but it wasn’t enough to cause him to panic further and lose control if he could get her back to village to treat her wounds quickly. He was more anxious about the smell of pain coming off her. He compared it to the roll of the ocean waves as it immersed off her. He extended his hand to motion to Sango to pass Kagome to him. His nerves were still fried. He needed to hold her. She could calm his raging mind better than Tessaiga.

Miroku patted Sango’s shoulder trying to signal her to release Kagome so he could take her place and Inuyasha’s anger would subside. Kohaku, with Shippo on his shoulder, and Kirara watched further back clearly not wanting to disturb the already delicate situation. Shippo wanted to run to is adoptive mother but knew in Inuyasha’s current state he needed to stay away. Inuyasha was his alpha and he needed to respect him currently no matter how worried he was about Kagome’s injuries. Kohaku turned to Shippo speaking quietly, “We should head back to the village and see if we can help Koga and Ayame secure Rin and the kids. I’m sure they are upset and confused about what just happened.”

“You’re right--but how do we break it to them.”

“Grrrrr... You act like I don’t have ears sometimes, you brats!” Inuyasha growled.

“Then we will take our leave! We will meet you there, Inuyasha! Miroku, take care of my sister!” Kohaku awkwardly walked back scratching his head embarrassed by his lack of awareness of the dog-demon’s hearing abilities and jumped back onto Kirara with Shippo still intact on his shoulder as Kirara took off toward the village.

“We should be going as well. The fact they disappeared could only mean they either meant to regroup and that we were not their primary target...”

Sango finally lifted her head glaring with tears, “They said they were here to destroy the village because of Sesshomaru’s lack of cooperation? Whatever that means… they didn’t specify what he needed to cooperate with or why. But I can assure you, Inuyasha, they _will_ pay for this.”

“Get in line. When I get my hands on them, they’ll regret the day they thought they could touch what is _mine_.”

Sango looked back down at Kagome looking determined. Kagome smiled softly in return and nodded her head in agreement. She lightly shifted Kagome to be in Inuyasha’s arms as he let go of Tessaiga to hold her. Inuyasha sighed relief as he finally had his wife in his arms. He grasped her injured shoulder lightly as he stared down into her eyes. She gazed back into his golden eyes and lifted her right arm to brush his cheek lightly speaking softly only for him to hear, “I’m okay, Inuyasha. It’s okay. You’re here now.”

Sango stood with Miroku. Miroku knew they would need a moment alone for him to gain some his composure. He stopped teasing Inuyasha once Kagome had gone back to her time—he really felt for the guy. His mother died at a young age, he had never met his father expect for one spiritual encounter when they had sealed the sword of hell five years ago, he had quite an asshole for a brother, his first love he had planned to become human for died in tragedy (twice, mind you by the same hand), and then the love of his life disappeared down a well… He really tried to not tease him once Kagome did return so that he would be comfortable enough to ask the girl to finally marry him. Now that they were married, he could poke at him a little, but he still knew boundaries. This instance would be one of them he would not cross. “We will get a head start, Inuyasha. I’m sure you’ll catch up to us in no time.” Miroku picked up Sango’s weapon that was laying behind her offering it to her; she took said weapon and then they took off running to follow where Kirara flew off to.

Inuyasha exhaled deeply as if he was holding in his breath once Miroku and Sango were out of earshot distance. Kagome still had her hand on his cheek. He started to disrobe and carefully wrap his wife in his red robe of the fire rat. 

“Don’t...” Kagome squeezed out. “Do n-not blame yourself. You cou-couldn’t have known.” She squeezed her eyes shut and grasped her shoulder gasping in pain. It was starting to burn more now that the adrenaline of the fight was wearing off. With Inuyasha by her, she couldn’t help but relax--which unfortunately was becoming her undoing at this moment.

He was now glaring at her still holding her close to his chest, eyes beginning to flash crimson again, “I could have stayed! They didn’t even need me! You warned us and we didn’t listen to you, Kagome! And now--look at you! You can’t even finish a sentence without wincing in pain. You’re going to be lucky if Sango didn’t break anything! I can literally smell your internal wounds Kagome! I don’t know why Sango was bothering blaming herself when it is clearly my--”

“Stop it!” She yelled smashing her lips against his grabbing the back of his neck to bring his face closer to hers. She shuttered slightly making him try to pull back so he could continue his self-deprecation, but she followed him up and took her hand that was on her shoulder and locked it with her other hand on the back of his neck to stay in contact with her until he could calm himself. When he lost his temper over her safety, or felt her life was in peril, he was more than likely to succumb to his demonic self. Something they learned after they had married and mated. They weren’t aware of the change within Inuyasha that made his demonic blood more accessible until Myoga had informed them after an incident that occurred only a month after they were bonded...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month after the wedding, a demon ogre had come through the forest near the village while Kagome was out with Rin and Kaede picking herbs. The girls were laughing light heartedly about Rin having told them how she threatened another boy in the village about picking on her.

“Oh, my goodness, Rin, you cannot threaten every boy who picks on you saying that Sesshomaru will come and slice him and his family to pieces,” Kagome giggled wiping her eyes from laughter.

“Hmph, it makes them back off quickly though! I think they are all stupid and childish anyway. They aren’t as magnificent or as powerful as my Lord Sesshomaru… they deserve to quack in fear!” 

“Oh Rin…boys do not mature as fast as women do,” Kaede quipped.

“Right! You’ve heard all the stories about Miroku and Inuyasha!”

“That’s why I will never fall in love with a _boy_ …I’m already in love with a man…” Rin sighed blushing dreamily and then returned to look down at her lap brushing off an herb she picked humming a simple tune Kagome had taught her.

Kaede and Kagome exchanged smiles. Rin was only thirteen and had spent a year of her life with a fearsome demon. They equated her feelings to a crush or feeling confused with a different kind of love. They kept that to themselves though as they continued to pick herbs and place them in the basket. Who knows? Maybe they were wrong. But she was too young to really know and he was too cold and uncaring to offer his insights to the priestesses.

Inuyasha had been helping the villagers with their harvest that day with Miroku. Sango had her daily chores and children to keep her busy and couldn’t accompany them out to the forest. Kagome had assured Inuyasha they would be fine on their own for a couple hours. They weren’t too far into his forest and he had already done his morning patrol before she had left the house to meet up with Kaede and Rin. How mistaken she was though…

She sensed the demon as quickly as he had appeared. His aura was weak and didn’t scream power making it difficult to even feel him approach—he was there before them and it was too late to retreat. He knocked down a nearby tree down and entered the clearing they sat in by the time Kagome had reached back to her bow to defend her teacher and young girl.

“Where is the time-priestess?” He questioned. He stood at least seven feet tall, horns making him four inches higher, red filled eyes, and green skin. He looked over and past them like they were beneath him and didn’t deserve his focus. Rin was the closest to him and was still—too afraid to move, like a deer before a wolf.

“Who??” Rin questioned quietly.

“I am in search of the priestess that can control time and can bring back the Sacred Jewel! Where is she? I must have the Sacred Jewel!”

Unsure how the rumor started or where it could have emerged from, Kagome was taken aback by the sudden new interest in the jewel. Inuyasha said it had been years since anyone, demon or human, had come in search of the legend where the jewel had disappeared. He told her only the villagers and their closest allies knew she had “gone home”—them still not really aware where her actual home was but that she would not be returning. Everyone else heard the tale that when she purified the jewel, her soul ceased to exist as the jewel had been born in her, linking their souls together tragically. She was initially confused why they had said she had more or less purified herself, but he had explained it was easier than have demons believe she was gone than go in search of her… She agreed and embraced him knowing that even the lie of her dying had been a lot on his shoulders to bare…

Kagome had to try to stop the demon before he caused any actual havoc on the village—he was too big and bulky to allow to go any further without causing damage. _Control time? ME? Yea right—I can barely control twin girls when they launch themselves at my husband’s ears!_ “I’m sorry, but there is no one here with that kind of power…” she said uneasily.

“Lies!” He locked eyes with her finally acknowledging her making her slightly jump. The intensity of how he looked at her made her skin crawl. It was like he had assessed that _she_ was the one he was looking for…he made a step towards her then, all but confirming her suspicions.

Inuyasha looked up from plowing his row towards where he smelled an ogre’s scent. He dropped the hoe and yelled to Miroku there was a demon and rushed to his wife without another word. Miroku, taken aback by the lack of aura, wiped his brow and made haste refastening his purple outer clothing then ran to get his staff from his nearby hut to assist Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran as quickly as her could; he cursed himself for letting the women go out without someone to protect them. He knew Kagome had grown in power, but he couldn’t overcome his own insecurities of leaving her unguarded when he just got her back. She was still his frail priestess who traveled back and forth through time to help destroy Naraku… not the powerful miko Miroku and Kaede were having trouble training because her power was beyond their own understanding. He arrived a moment too late as the demon started to swing his large green hand at Rin demanding for Kagome to use some “time-spell” to bring back the jewel. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome leapt in front of Rin the shield her from the attack, knocking Kagome unconscious.

“Lady Kagome!” Rin yelled grabbing onto her looking down at her in horror.

The demon having lost his patience grabbed Kagome along with Rin as she grabbed her and hung on demanding he unhand her at once. Kagome’s power unconsciously awoke at Rin’s cries beginning to burn his hand as purple and pink sparks emerged from her body.

The ogre growled in anger and pain; he hurled them into the air where Rin screamed holding onto Kagome for dear life as they dropped in the river silencing her crying. Kaede, had stood and yelled for the girls watching in horror as the attack occurred. She felt a familiar aura appear as Kagome and Rin had been thrown into the air. She turned to see Inuyasha who was just bore witness to his wife’s unconscious body and Rin landing with a splash in the turbulent waters.

Kaede called his name softly only to cringe as she bore witness to Inuyasha snap; while still in position of his father’s fang, he transformed and gutted the demon mercilessly with his elongated claws without a word. She stood there in fear—she was lost in shock of his ruthlessness towards the ogre as he shot off towards the river without another look or sniff at her. She was thankful for the lack of attention from him in this form—red eyes and aqua blue irises, elongated fangs and claws, and a snarl that put Sesshomaru to shame… She had only heard tales of him losing his humanity and how he had extreme difficulty identifying friends versus foes. But those stories were of him when he did not possess his sword, or if the jewel had possessed his sword, but he had it still sheathed at his side in his obi. What could have caused him to lose such control? She followed as fast as she could to try and catch up to him before he made his way back into the village where the river flowed but found him standing menacingly over Rin who had managed to get Kagome to shore just outside the forest.

Rin was kneeling with Kagome laying on her lap; Kagome laid stomach on the ground, arms outstretched over Rin’s knees, her head resting between her biceps. She had clearly just gotten them out of the water and pulled Kagome on top of herself. Rin’s arms were over her back like she was about to flip her over to try and breathe air into her unconscious caretaker but had frozen at the loud snarl directed at her. His claws raised to his face covered with blood of the ogre, eyes crimson red with the bright blue irises, looking ready to strike Rin down if she made any sudden moves. Rin shook in fear only having seen him like this once inside the Naraku during the final battle but knew wasn’t himself. She knew he had difficulty with recognition and control in this form but was not completely lost to them… Thinking quickly, she tried to call out to him and only was growled at in what could only be described as fury. Kaede had tried to approach him from behind and speak to him softly to bring him to his senses but she received the same treatment, along with a look of sheer murder from the half-demon if she dared take another step towards him. 

Thankfully, Kagome stirred and began to cough up water at that moment, registering the growl that belonged to her half-demon. She opened her coffee eyes turning her head away from Rin’s belly towards the aura that overtook her immediately; she was confused—the ogre’s demonic presence had vanished but couldn’t discern why was Inuyasha’s radiating at a higher level than usual. She raised her head from Rin’s lap and took in the furious Inuyasha in his demonic form who was faced towards Kaede, gasping as her eyes widened. She sat up quickly and he turned back to face her turning away from Kaede. Their eyes met and she was able to gauge he recognized her—his eyes slightly softened, and his growl turned more docile but still with heat towards Rin and Kaede. She stood slowly to not scare him and hoping to avoid a more intense reaction out of him. Rin grabbed her arm to slow her down from getting up too quickly while voicing that Inuyasha wasn’t his normal self only for him to jump by Kagome sweeping her away from Rin. He started to swipe his arm down to attack Rin’s hand that had grabbed his mate when Kagome reached out and grabbed his right arm that wasn’t swinging towards the young girl and cried his name to stop while trying to pull him away before he could get too close to Rin, who was now squeezing her eyes shut in fear.

The air was quiet as she held onto his arm and all was silent except her ragged breathing from the stress that was occurring around her. It was almost like time stood still. Kagome finally opened her eyes to see if she had managed to stop him. There was no scream from Rin, no further growling or snarling from him… She turned to look at him and he was looking at her with his blood red eyes. She said his name again in the form of a question as his eyes slowly fading out back to his normal amber from the bright blue. She loosened her grip and moved to embrace him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist she buried her head into his shoulder and said his name breathily and told him it was ok. Slowly his arms pooled around her and he sank into her embrace shaking slightly saying her name in a husky voice. She could tell he was shaken from this experience and couldn’t explain what happened…

Myoga was in a nearby village and began to hear of the tale retold by villagers to take heed of the half-demon and his protectiveness of his wife, the beautiful young priestess. They began to retell the ogre attack, embellishing and exaggerating many details; but the underlying story remained true. The half-demon had transformed and slaughtered the demon only to be calmed by his fair maiden. They, of course, questioned the authenticity of the story because how a priestess married a half-demon. Myoga listened on the rumors that had spun that he was a deity that blessed the village and one day demanded to be married to the priestess to remain there granting the village protection and peace. The priestess had been foretold that she was new to the village and was training under Lady Kaede and had no prejudices against demons and accepted the marriage without fight—when asked about her origins and how she was picked to be worthy to marry a deity, they explained she appeared from no-where, and could only be assumed she was a celestial maiden in hiding. They surmised she had the looks of one and with her kindness and power, the rumor could not be overturned.

Myoga instantly knew who these two were based on the stories and made his way to see his master and new mate.

Having reached Inuyasha after a week since the ogre attack, Myoga surprised them with his visit.

“What are you doing here, flea? We’ve had a long day and are ready to relax, not entertain.”

“Inuyasha, don’t be so rude…Myoga, it’s good to see you. Have you traveled far to see us?”

“No at all, Lady Kagome. I actually was in a nearby village and overheard rumors of an ogre attack...”

Inuyasha froze and became instantly uncomfortable. He still was unsure what even occurred that day. He just remembered seeing Kagome struck and thrown into the river only to blackout. When he had woken up from the haze he was in, she had embraced him and was reassuring him in a calm voice. They left Rin and Kaede to venture home for the day. Miroku arrived on the scene as they were leaving but Kaede kept him from following them filled him in on what occurred. Inside the privacy of their hut that night, Kagome explained what happened after having spoken with Miroku outside when he brought them dinner knowing they wouldn’t be entertaining for that night to Inuyasha…Rin had not blamed Inuyasha for his aggressiveness and said Sesshomaru probably would have reacted the same way if someone he didn’t recognize pulled at her. That didn’t make him feel any better. Kagome was the only one who could comfort him at this point.

She had taken their dinner back into the hut and they ate quietly next to the fire after she told him what Miroku had heard about the situation. She knew he was hurting, confused, and fearful—she didn’t want to push him any further off the edge and decided silence was the best way to proceed. Once they had finished, she washed the dishes as he continued to stare into the fire. She placed the bowls and utensils on the drying racks to return to Sango in the morning when she was going to watch the kids with her since she didn’t have to gather any additional herbs with Kaede… 

She stood and went to kneel by him which caused him to jump and look away from her. She tilted her head in confusion and was hurt when he tried to turn away from her. She caught his arm and forelock and pulled to make him face her.

“Ow! Would you cut it out?”

“No! Look at me! I am not in any danger from you. I don’t know why you even feel bad! If that ogre had made it to the village it would have spelled out more trouble! I don’t know why you’re moping around!”

“For God’s sake Kagome! Who knows what I could have done! You’re lucky I didn’t kill you! I almost killed Rin and you came running up into my arms! You’re insane! What if I—” he cut off by Kagome kissing him and throwing her arms around his neck. He was taken off guard originally, but he tried to push her off only for her to take residence on his lap pushing her legs out to straddle his hips. He groaned and wanted to put up more of fight. He initially didn’t respond to her advances even though her mouth was moving over his—what killed him was when she pushed her tongue into his mouth forcefully and stroked up on his fangs and her hands grabbing his and wrapping them around her. He seceded and parted his lips letting her adventure more into his opening as he clung onto her for dear life.

She started pushing his kimono and kusode opening and rubbing her hands over his chest as her mouth moved away from his as made its way down his jaw and neck. He groaned out her name and started breathing heavily. He was helpless to her advances—lost in her love and ongoing whispers with her lips. Their clothes somehow were completely removed, tossed aside, and he was pushed to lay down as she positioned herself over him. He blinked up at her, coming out of his lust ridden haze, realizing the position they were in as she sunk down sheathing him inside herself.

He growled in pleasure crassly grabbing her hips forgetting he shouldn’t be touching her at all because he was an uncontrollable monster who could have just ended her without another thought--but as she started to rise and fall on his hardened length, he lost all his barriers and reservations about letting her love him. Breathlessly, she grabbed one of his hand and placed it over her heart and looked into his amber, lustful eyes stilling her motions and huskily declared, “You would never hurt me, Inuyasha. No matter what form you are in…Human, half, or demon, I trust you with my life. Our hearts will always beat as one. Please, see the way I see you.”

She made passionate love to him that evening assuring him with actions and words of affirmation, her undying trust in him. After his release, he flipped her over and proved to her how much she meant to him with his mouth. Her full attention had been on him—to open him up, build him up, make him try to forget what had happened…he owed her everything. He would give her the sun and moon if she ever asked for them.

He started by grazing his fangs against her core making her wither and moan. Once his tongue started stroking her and then his lips finding purchase on her excited nub, she lost all self-control yelling his name into as sunset. She had thought after finishing that would be it—but he surprised her by pulling her up on his thighs as he knelt before her and reseated her on his member to have them joined once more. He begged her to keep talking and promising her faith in him. She could barely get words out before his hand started roaming her already overly excited body (though she was fairly certain the moans and gasps were sufficient as well). Between his hands pulling her up and down on him, his hardness driving into her, his thumb reaching around to tease her jewel, all the while his mouth taking her nipple in his mouth, she was thrown over the edge again within a minute. He was more focused now she thought; her having proven to him how she didn’t fear his touch and only wanted his love was what he needed. She wanted to give anything and everything he needed tonight. This was about her frail half-demon who was terrified of a part of himself. Whatever he needed or asked for, she would give without a second thought. 

Once they were finished, he picked her up and carried her to their futon. He collapsed to and rolled her onto her side next to him, where he fell asleep cradled in her arms and bosom. Her sweet overwhelming scent filled his mind as he was able to sleep easier knowing she was indeed safe in his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, having her full faith in him still to protect her with his very own life.

Kagome briefly explained what had happened that day from the time her, Kaede, and Rin had met the ogre to when Inuyasha had awoken from his haze of being a full demon with the Tessaiga in hand.

Myoga gathered his thoughts and then explained to the couple that after Inuyasha took Kagome as his wife, his demonic nature changed to not only have to protect his own life, but her own as well. His demonic blood recognizes her as his mate and as his mate, an extension of himself—thereby if she is in terrible life-threatening danger, his blood will awaken and strike to protect her. While he always held love and felt protective of Kagome, once they mated it created a bond that cannot be broken. 

“Myoga, I know I acknowledge Kagome as my mate. But I didn’t mark her—not yet. I was going to ask you whenever you popped back around the “ins and outs” of it before I discussed it with her. You know Sesshomaru isn’t exactly the sharing type and we have never discussed the possibility of me finding a mate…It’s Kagome’s choice if that’s what she ultimately desires. But I didn’t want to lead her blindly to something I’ve never been taught about.” Inuyasha didn’t truly understand other than mating was the way demons marry. Marriage is a human custom. But as he and Kagome lived in the village, he knew he would marry Kagome to honor her. He knew demons had to “mark” their mate, but he didn’t know how or when this would be performed, and what marking did aside from signaling to other demons what was his.

Myoga, of course, was shocked to hear this from his master. He knew they hadn’t touched the topic due to his feelings of self-doubt but never imagined he would marry without at least knowing what marking and mating meant. Kagome wasn’t sure what they were talking about. She assumed once they married in the physical sense that meant they were “mates” per demon law and custom. She wasn’t aware there was such a thing as marking. Koga never informed her of anything when he was still claiming to make her his woman and Sango never mentioned any previous thoughts or concerns. She figured that implied sex would mean him taking her as his mate. But she knew why now Inuyasha had never brought up any further details with her—he wanted to know all the details before asking her if it was something she wanted…

Myoga knew it was impossible he didn’t mark Kagome. Even he could smell his master’s power coming off her. He proceeded to jump onto her right shoulder sniff around Kagome. Their eyes became trained on him as he shook his head and relinquished, “Master… she not only has your scent marking her, but her blood is screaming of your mate-ship. You had to have marked her, sire.”

Inuyasha stiffened as Myoga continued to check around for the mark. He was able to sniff it out and show his master the scarred bite marks that were tinged with purple with an additional fine purple jagged line connecting the fang marks on Kagome’s right shoulder near her neck. Kagome examined it and had just merely thought it was a bruise from their wild nights they shared together. It hadn’t been uncommon for him to bite her, they both seemed to enjoy it as long as they were out of sight with clothing. Inuyasha had similar thoughts and didn’t think anything more of it aside to be careful how hard he bit her since that one in particular hadn’t disappeared… until now. Now he was frozen and scared. He marked her without saying anything. He actually didn’t even remember doing it either, which he hadn’t told her that, but in fairness, she hadn’t brought it up aside to reassure him he could do that all over her body!

Myoga could tell by his master’s paling face and limping ears he hadn’t actually marked her intentionally. He explained his demonic nature probably did it and he more than likely didn’t notice because there wouldn’t be much of a difference once it was performed to him; it was more to mark his territory to others that she was already claimed—the only other thing would be to sense if she was in trouble as it made it their shared point, so to speak. He said it usually occurs in the heat of mating as it makes a stronger bond while being-one he perversely giggled looking at Kagome with a side eye.

Kagome blushed from her head to her neck which made Inuyasha perk up and tell his vassal to get on with it. Clearing his throat, he continued, “Typically, once a demon accepts his mate and vice versa, they will mark them during their initial mating. Demons don’t usually take more than one lover as it is more of an instinctual urge that usually only calls to them once they have found their chosen one. Demons are not like humans to where they feel the need to procreate and fall in love---the feelings full demons possess is more of an everlasting devotion to their mate. But demons have a much longer life span which makes them not have such urges. They have time to amass power and strength then will find their chosen.”

Kagome sat quietly listening to all this new information—stunned to say the least. Before Inuyasha could say anything, she asked, “So, if I’m understanding this correctly, Inuyasha’s demon side… is devoted to me?” Inuyasha turned to look at his wife in surprise. How is she not freaking out about this?!

“Precisely, Lady Kagome. MY theory is that when you were mating, his blood took hold long enough to mark you as his since he was driven by instinct alone to mark you.”

“But Myoga… something else doesn’t make sense. There are tales of demon raping women or even Inuyasha’s father having mated with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha’s mother.”

“Indeed, you are correct, my lady. While most demons follow their instincts, some choose to go against them. Demons still have their free will and can go against their nature. Why, Inuyasha can attest to this—his instincts probably screamed at him not to fight Naraku because he was powerful and you could have been killed like Lady Kikyo, but he did anyway. As for my master and his women—Sakakimi was actually an arranged marriage for power. Sesshomaru, not unlike yourself, have surpassed your father in strength. That was always the plan and why only one son was born between my master and Sakakimi…There was no real devotion outside of the fact that he would protect for honor. Sakakimi was never marked by my master and that is why he was free to truly devote himself to another. Sigh… the beautiful Lady Izayoi, my master truly loved her. It is so rare demons feel that kind of emotion, but he often said it to her and us. My master was not one to just talk, if he spoke, it was to be heeded.”

Inuyasha remained silent so Myoga could continue to explain more of what the mark means. His vassal stated that the bite mark links their lives together and can be a blessing as demons can gain untold strength in order to protect their beloveds, but it can even be a curse as if a were mate to die, typically their counterpart does not have long left in the world either. They will essentially die from a broken heart. He equated what happened to Inuyasha’s father and how Princess Izayoi passed so closely together. It was not normal for a wealthy princess to die so young especially with such a young child. She held on for as long as she could to care for Inuyasha until her body slowly started to feel the pull from her missing mate and the bond pulled at her heart until it ultimately gave out.

The explanation behind his mother’s death was not surprising, but it still hurt the same to learn that she was as sad as she was until she passed. Kagome tried to comfort him saying clearly Izayoi’s love for Inuyasha is what kept her going for as long as she could and that he shouldn’t feel guilty. Izayoi was probably as happy as she could be with Inuyasha which Myoga agreed to. What he meant was typically mates die within weeks of each other, not years. Izayoi held on for much longer than any of his master’s vassals thought she would.

Myoga continued “This is why demons often do not take mates, or rather, do not go searching for one, unless they are certain that is what they truly desire; truly content with all that they have—often times though, they will find their mate and not be able to be pull away from them. But, to be linked to another in such a way is quite literally, an eternal commitment.”

Kagome was shocked; she didn’t know how to absorb what she was hearing. A Life-bond? The idea of being without Inuyasha or him to be without her was something she never wanted to think about—she never wanted him to be alone, but to be near immortal? They had never touched on the idea that she was human, and he would undoubtedly, age slower, as she also knew it would be struggle when they came to it... But now, that was something they wouldn’t have to face... Obviously, that meant they would outlive their friends. Did that mean she’d be able to see her family again? Had there been an older version of them in her time? Were demons alive and well and just hidden? Inuyasha was a half-demon and sure, he alluded he was far older than she was, saying he unsure of how old because eventually years passed like days and being alone for so long... you lose track. How would he age compared to his brother?

“Myoga… how old is Inuyasha?”

“Hmmm…I believe he should be around two-hundred-five… give or take.”

Kagome’s eyes widen. Centuries??? He was centuries older than her??? No wonder he wanted to become human with Kikyo…he had been alone for long and would do anything to just be loved…She looked to her husband feeling such sadness and remorse for his lonely life before she had found him. He wasn’t meeting her eye contact though, he had his face turned to the ground, ears pinned back, grimace applied.

Inuyasha felt guilty for not really knowing all these facts. He had planned on becoming human with Kikyo and so never really investigated what demon culture did and how a mating mark would affect his intended. He didn’t even consider seeking to consult Myoga or even his asshole of a brother before marrying Kagome because there was no question if she was always meant to be with him. She accepted him in any form he took without hesitation. She left her family to be with him. Myoga never had shared such information even when he teased and taunted him about his feelings towards Kagome when they traveled together…and his prick of a brother barely managed to wave at him in passing. Now his poor wife, his mate, was looking like she regretted their decision when he finally looked up and met her eyes. He had planned on discussing this with Myoga after they had been married for a while, but he clearly chose incorrectly. He messed up her life—again.

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and realized he was misinterpreting her empathy for regret and placed a hand on her husband’s taking hold and squeezed. She smiled at him and said how happy she was she wouldn’t ever have to leave his side again and she was merely overwhelmed that she would be able to perhaps she her family again. She was only upset because he had been alone for so long before…

Inuyasha exhaled a relieved breath. He forgot who Kagome was—his mate, his light, his joy, his heart...his everything. His inner demon was purring the fact she accepted his mark without doubt or hesitation. His human heart was full of the love she gave him as his wife. Inuyasha literally had everything he could have ever asked for, sitting right here in front of him, holding his hand with a kind smile on her face.

Myoga cleared his throat and proceeded to go over more in their little visit on his demonic nature and instincts, as to why they emerged that day without hesitation even with the Tessaiga present. How for his mate, the Tessaiga would be almost useless to hold back his nature if it truly believed she was in danger of losing her life and made it clear Kagome was the only who would be able to bring his back from the edge. That her alone, was the only thing aside from Tessaiga would be able to sate his inner blood.

Inuyasha fought hard to be released from Kagome’s hold that was trying to calm him. His blood literally felt like it was boiling. But with her fierce lips, Kagome was disarming him with nonverbal whispers from her lips. How did he get so lucky to have her? Someone who would show him in a way only he could understand and push herself to discomfort to make him feel better? Then again, he and his inner selves were kind of assholes and don’t typically listen to reasoning. He must’ve been a saint in his previous life to be given this woman here and now.

“You should rest Kagome…Don’t strain yourself to protect me when you’re in so much pain. I’m fine,” he said as she pulled away.

“I had to m-make my point cl-clear. I’m okay, Inuyasha. I’ll be f-fine.”

Inuyasha sighed again pushing his forehead against hers. She brushed her hand over his cheek and they both closed their eyes and took solace in their presence until he was finally in complete control again. He readjusted his arms to hold her up bridal style and stood. He started to leap back towards the village now that he and his wife cleared the air. 

It didn’t take long for them to catch up with Sango, who was now in her demon slayer uniform, and Miroku. They ran together back to the village hoping to arrive before more trouble appeared...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga and Ayame skidded to a stop outside of Kaede’s hut per Rin’s directions. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and the old priestess exited the hut, no doubt, sensing the wolves’ presence.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin greeted her Lord anxiously pushing out of Koga’s arm staggering to him in a hurry to try and explain the current situation her friends were in.

Sesshomaru looked perplexed, though from everyone else, his typical unemotional eyes were in place but slightly softened just a bit for Rin as she ran to him; he was questioning why she was being carried by the wolf. The other question in his mind was where his useless brother and friends were. Just before he opened his mouth, he sensed something approaching from above, a familiar aura striking down; he quickly dashed forward to grab Rin out of the way as cloud of poison gas that quickly flooded down on the area where they had been.

Sesshomaru stopped by the wolf, setting her down beside him, and then took a step to stand in front of her, his hand grasping his sword ready to strike down whoever had the audacity to harm what was his. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the scent immediately. 

“Ah, still quick on your feet, Lord Sesshomaru,” his uncle descended slowly from the clouds, hair majestically flowing around him. It bothered Sesshomaru how much he looked like his late father. “And for a _human_ no less...” he eyed Rin suspiciously. The girl stood as tall as Sesshomaru’s bicep, her hand clasped around it gazing at the intruder. She dressed in a fine kimono but lacked shoes, making her an orphan. But why did she have such fine clothing? She edged closer to her lord, arm still on his arm, even though she was likely not supposed to be touching him as personal space was something he always wanted to maintain, but she couldn’t help her wariness and desire to be close to him after these recent events. Her big brown doe eyes full of unease locked with the older demon’s eyes, the way he was staring at her—his gaze bothered her. It was breaking her down to figure out why Sesshomaru had bothered to snap her up from the ground to shield her from the poison gas he has expelled. She was a mere human…Sesshomaru was known to be ruthless and uncaring towards such creatures. Why did he care if he killed one?

“What is it you want?” Sesshomaru questioned growing annoyed by his scrutiny of Rin; he took another step-in front of her to hide his view of her. He did not like the look in his uncle’s eyes or the knowledge he was assessing by seeing their relationship.

“Koga, who is that?” Ayame whispered still holding the girls in her arms. She was growing uneasy, she refused to put them down incase they needed to make another break for it. Kagome and Sango made it clear that the children were their first priority.

“Dunno...but stick close,” Koga replied stepping closer to his mate. He was nervous but didn’t outwardly show it to try and keep his mate calm in case more trouble occurred. It was clear this other dog demon knew Sesshomaru and was aware he would be here. He had intent on making trouble for him and possibly destroying the village in the process...what he found more distressing was how similar they smelled. They were obviously related. The Great Inu-Taisho died centuries ago though... could he have had a brother? If so, how was it Sesshomaru took over for his old-man and not his brother? He obviously held centuries of power and could have easily overthrown Sesshomaru when Inu-Taisho died. Not that was what Koga wanted; he and Sesshomaru had come to understanding about their territories and how they would run their lands. The regions had been in peace and Sesshomaru was key player in the past couple years in keeping everyone in line even though his was only the Lord of the West.

“You disappoint me, Lord Sesshomaru. You don’t seem as prepared as I hoped you would be when I told you to be when I returned. All it looks like is you gathered some strays,” he gestured to Ayame and Koga. “Not even powerful ones...just smelly _wolves_...”

They both growled at the insult and glared the dog who made such a degrading insinuation. They were the leaders of the Demon Wolf Tribe. They ruled the north and maintained strong relations with Sesshomaru who ruled the West and were also key players appointed by Sesshomaru to keep the peace between the four regions. How dare this _dog_ question his rulers in this area.

“I need no one to destroy the likes of you, Uncle...”

Jaken’s eyes widen, “Un-uncle!?” _He hasn’t said anything to me about having an uncle!_

Kaede, by his side, watched with concern unsure if they meant to do battle in the middle of her village. They already had it destroyed by Naraku five years—they didn’t need to rebuild again. But how was she supposed to guide the fight away from here? She was getting on in age—Kagome had already taken over as head priestess of the village last year. They worked side by side still, but Kagome handled anything that required more than an hour’s time. Her power had weakened over the years and she knew she had no authority to order them away to take their fighting elsewhere. All she could do was stand and watch by the angry green imp who stood in front of her defensively. 

His uncle laughed manically, “Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you are a fool. You think you, a son of Inu-Taisho, can defeat me? Even your father couldn’t. The best he could do was try to seal me before he banished me to the continent. He called it brotherly sympathy…”

“Small words from such small vermin,” Sesshomaru stood ready about to draw his sword when he felt something tug on him. He tried to draw his sword again but was unable to. His eyes looked down and saw his arm shaking from him straining to move; he tried to move his foot, any type of movement but he was locked-- frozen. His eyes narrowed, gasping softly so no one else would hear and then started to growl loudly in frustration as he felt the tug on his arm to draw his sword. His sword was now fee from his sheath, but no longer by his choice as he then was pulled to turn around to face Rin and the wolves. His movements were jerky and uncommon for how Sesshomaru typically presented himself—graceful, dance like, calm, moves like a Lord. But currently he looked like a puppet tangled in its strings.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked worriedly.

“Tsk tsk tsk... I think you may have forgotten I did not return alone. You remember my sons, do you not Lord Sesshomaru? They have an interesting power when they combine their demonic aura,” the older demon taunted with a wicked grin exposing his fangs. His sons landed from the sky beside their father their arms extended towards Sesshomaru.

“They are capable of controlling even the most powerful demons... ones like yourself. I will give you one last chance to surrender this land to me. If you refuse,” he said as he raised his left arm top his face and snapped his fingers.

Sesshomaru felt the pull and he start to swing the Bakusaiga aiming the tip directly to Rin’s face which made her gasp and step back. Her big brown eyes grew in fear; not afraid of her lord, but for her lord who was snarling, eyes tilted away from her towards the other demons who arrived. She could see they were controlling him. But her lord was the most powerful in the West! How can they be doing this!

Koga immediately pulled Rin away from Sesshomaru—he more or less threw her back to Ayame as he shoved Komori into her arms. She stumbled back into Ayame who braced her with her elbows while still clutching Sango’s twins. Koga snarled out of ferocity and confusion as he was unsure how to release Sesshomaru while protecting those who were in his charge now.

Koga’s children released his back at Ayame’s call and ran to hide behind her as commanded. She set the girls down and took a defensive stance, pushing Rin behind her. Rin cooed for them to settle and got them all to stay with her, still holding the youngest in her arms. Ayame’s emerald eyes were narrowed and furious at the idea this demon was not only going to threaten humans, but children to get what he wanted. He was a filthy excuse for a demon. Her anger got the best of her when she started yelling at him.

“You’re pathetic! You’re literally using women and children to get what you want rather than fighting an honorable fight! You’re disgusting! Lord Sesshomaru would fight you for the lands like it states in our treaties. That only proves who the real leader of the West should be!”

“Pathetic, am I? I don’t see why not use the opportunity to remove weaknesses from the field. Once they are removed, a true fight for the Kingdom at hand can be had! Hahahahaha! Now, say goodbye, foolish wolves.”

Sesshomaru struggled, his eyes were shifting from red and white trying to fight off their control. He was fighting a losing battle. He slowly lifted his sword high and Koga slowly lowered to a defensive stance about to call forth his Goshinki from his tribes’ elders when they heard a cry.

“Rin!!!!!”

Rin turned back to a familiar voice that was behind her eyes widening, “Kohaku!!”

Shippo launched off Kohaku transforming in a cloud of smoke and expelling leaves to cover everyone yelling “Transform!” Twenty Shippos appeared while Kaede, Jaken, Koga, and the others were covered in smoke. Sesshomaru swung his sword down still snarling on the fake Shippos around him. The green energy from his sword spread and dispelled the fox magic. Sesshomaru felt relieved but kept his stoic face aside from the fact his was fiercely angry. These were his lands and how dare they insult him with this trickery. They were making a mock of him and his power.

The older dog demon eye’s narrowed and he shot a look to his sons in anger. “You missed!”

“Where did they go?” the silver-haired son questioned.

“Nowhere for you to _follow_!!!” Inuyasha answered and swung down his sword releasing the Wind Scar on the four standing by the stairs to the shrine of the village. He didn’t give a rat’s ass of where they were in regard to the village. They were gonna fucking die. If that meant he’d have to spend weeks rebuilding this damn village again so be it. But they have fucked with his pack more than enough.

The four inu-youkai jumped out of the way landing on Kaede’s roof looking down on him and his father’s sword.

Inuyasha landed near the destroyed stairs glaring up at them holding Tessaiga in both hands as it rested on the ground from where he swung. Not only did these four harm his wife, but also clearly had intentions of making his brother slaughter everyone else in _his_ village. He didn’t care deeply for his brother and they weren’t exactly close, but he wouldn’t allow them to make a mockery of him and destroy what they had both have sworn to protect.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in my village?” Inuyasha demanded voice low and full of venom.

“Hahahaha… quite a temper you have, dear nephew. I would expect nothing less from a _half-breed_ ,” his uncle hissed to Inuyasha. He showed pure disgust for him in the way he said the derogatory word.

“Nephew?” Sango questioned beside Miroku, who now held Kagome in his arms, still wrapped in Inuyasha’s red fire-rat kimono, glaring at the demons in front of them. Sango was ready to strike in a moment’s notice. They stood where Koga and the others had been before Sesshomaru had struck. Sesshomaru remained frozen; sword still swung into the ground having missed its intended target. His eyes shifted to his younger brother who was now going to have to defend them from further attacks as the fox had transported the others elsewhere.

Sango gripped her weapon tightly waiting for Inuyasha to tell her it was her chance to strike. She would not go without vengeance. They had made a mockery of her strength and now they were playing with Sesshomaru. Who were these demons and what did they want?!

Kagome looked on weakly trying to get her spiritual powers acclimated to sense out who these demons were. She had a brief idea from when they first met them in the clearing. But she needed more. She could see the three demons who had attacked her, and Sango earlier were clearly following orders from the older demon. Their auras were similar to the older dog demon who looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha’s father; their youki separately were much weaker than his, but as strong as Sesshomaru when they were fusing their power together. She could devise they were probably the older dog’s children. As she looked on, she could see the threads they were weaving around Sesshomaru’s body—just like when they had been controlling Sango... What had they said again about Sesshomaru and her? That they had to take the village? Because he hadn’t listened to them?

Her eyes shifted back to the old dog demon and his aura was threatening. Dark. There was a massive amount of power. She couldn’t figure out if he was more powerful or equal in strength to Sesshomaru by himself. She could tell his powers were being altered by something, something blocking them from being fully exposed. She had learned through her training old demons often hid their full strength in order to remain out of sight and away from trouble. She also took note probably in her era that’s how most demons operated in order to survive the times. Sesshomaru often hid his aura to not frighten the villagers…

As if sensing Kagome’s prying eyes, the older dog demon’s golden orbs shifted to her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was doing the same to her as she was to him—probing her. She literally felt her skin crawl as he smirked wickedly reveling his elongated fangs.

“Your mate is quite a strong human to be breeding with _you_ , half-breed… Most priestesses lose most of their powers when they lose their purity; you’d think they would have completely been eradicated when she gave herself to a _mutt_ like you,” he said degradingly. He tilted his head still analyzing her. “I haven’t heard much about you, priestess—just that you have the power of time. When I visited two years ago your name hadn’t even been mentioned by my sons when they came to check on the village before we met with my other nephew. When I had them return to gather additional information, they told me all about the rumors of you and your worthless mate that have generated these past two years. Should we take a gander at which ones are true or not? Shockingly enough, I can guess you’re not a celestial maiden—that one was the most common we’ve heard. But I can contest that because no God would ever grant my disgraceful nephew with such a favor. A whore would more likely—but you were born with the Sacred Jewel… An actual priestess with a job that you ended up failing at. The one thing you were actually supposed to protect, and you let it vanish and be destroyed. Sad… But my guess is that’s probably how you’ve sustained your powers, isn’t it? The power had to go somewhere once the jewel was destroyed—or rather wished upon. The power went into you, didn’t it… a filthy excuse for a Shrine Maiden… The village must be pathetic to have a corrupted dirty priestess like you as its head now… But beggars can’t be choosers, or so the saying goes.”

Inuyasha started snarling, hands tightening on his sword _. This absolute sorry piece of shit is insulting my beautiful, far too giving, selfless wife for loving me? I know I don’t deserve her, but—grrrr!!! I’m going to LITERALLY rip him a part!!_ Kagome glared at the demon while seeing her husband lose his last shred of control and spoke without trepidation, “Trust this ‘filthy maiden’ when I say this; you will eat your words…”

“Ah, but I don’t think I will,” the demon lord replied haughtily and snapped his fingers.

Sesshomaru moved again and turned to Inuyasha who noticed the sudden movement snapping out of his growing rage. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and began growling jumping in the air and swung his sword down at Inuyasha. He blocked without much effort. _This must be the trick they were using on Sango…. If_ _they can even use it on even someone as strong as_ Sesshomaru _—we might just be in trouble_ , he thought to himself as their blade’s energy collided like lightening.

“Sango, we need to separate those brothers—together they are able to control Sesshomaru. If they were to be separated, we may stand a chance to snapping their web and fighting them in a fairer fight,” Miroku stated.

Sango smirked and raised her weapon. “With pleasure, Hiraikotsu!!!” She pulled back and swung her weapon from her hand and aimed in the middle hoping to be able to break them apart when the older dog demon jumped in the way and swiped down her weapon and then made a mad dash for her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued their strikes at each other; Inuyasha’s blows were merely defensive while Sesshomaru, still struggling against the control over him body, swag his weapon choppily making for a weak offensive. Sesshomaru was clearly putting up a hefty fight in order to not be a total doll in their web but wasn’t able to completely fight off their pulls.

Inuyasha gasped looking on in horror still trying to evade Sesshomaru towards back where his friends and wife were. Sesshomaru glancing behind him but unable to do anything but continue locking swords with Inuyasha. “Sango!!” Inuyasha cried.

Miroku knew he couldn’t make a run for it without hurting Kagome further and couldn’t erect a barrier fast enough to hinder the oncoming power; he was more or less forced to watch in horror as his wife was approached by the hunter. He cried her name as Sango drew her sword quickly seeing the inuyoukai speed towards her and jumped back away from Miroku and Kagome to try to keep them uninvolved. This was now her fight and she would prove how worthy she truly was. She mashed her teeth together and steady herself ready to strike his on coming approach.

The demon reached out, poison leaking from his claws in a purple glow, and as he was about to strike her down a purple barrier appeared between them throwing him back a step from the strength it held. His eyes widened as did Sango’s while gasping in surprise. They both turned to see Kagome glaring daggers at the demon lord. Miroku released a breath he didn’t realize he held and glanced down in realization. _She can use her powers on command still in so much pain? We haven’t had her on many extermination travels with us and I haven’t trained with her in over a year because she surpassed what I or Lady Kaede could teach her… Her power… how is it this expansive? It’s greater than Lady Kikyo’s ever was! Was this demon correct in thinking she absorbed the powers of the jewel when it was destroyed?_ Miroku gulped. He wasn’t sure if he should move back to his wife or run away because the looks could kill, the demon would have massacred Kagome ten times over.

“ _You_ …” The demon hissed turning towards her away from Sango.

All of sudden, Miroku was pushed back with force and landed on the ground harshly away from Kagome. He looked back and saw her as she fell to ground in a kneel from where he had been holding her up in his arms; he realized she had pushed him away from her with another barrier. “Ka-Kagome?! What are you doing!?”

Sango, seeing the demon’s attention was away from her and still blocked from his attack by Kagome’s barrier, tried to take a strike at him. He grabbed her sword through the opening she created and flung her to her husband’s side as she yelled. Miroku caught her from hitting the ground too hard.

“Sango, are you alright?”

  
“I’m fine! Kagome! Stop! He’ll kill you!! That’s their plan! They’re terrified of you and Sesshomaru! Please!!! Let down your barrier let us help you!” Sango pleaded as they watched their friend in horror. Kagome stood unsteadily from her knees breathing heavily facing the powerful dog demon who in return started to saunter his way over to her.

“Kagome!!! What are you doing?!” Inuyasha yelled as he was able to bounce Sesshomaru away to only jump towards her and have to retreat again when Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and almost made contact with his shoulder. “Dammit! Can’t you fucking break their control?! Some demon you are! Letting yourself be a puppet to the likes of them!”

“I’d like to see you control yourself now, _half_ -demon,” the demon with silver hair from up above chuckled as he landed beside him and grabbed his shoulder spreading the strings onto him now.

“Ugh!!!! Is it just me or do you guys seem to enjoy expressing your hatred toward me because I’m a half-demon?! Gah, fuck!!!” Inuyasha screamed feeling the searing tethers start to wrap around his body. He tried to fight it—he didn’t even sense or hear that piece of shit demon coming because he was so distracted by trying not to be cut down by Sesshomaru but also watching the love of his life engage in deadly stare down with his so called “uncle”. But it was too late, he now stood just as rigid as Sesshomaru, his eyes flickering back and forth from red and white. He was beyond angry, beyond furious, he was downright _blood thirsty_. These animals were threatening his pack, his mate—he wanted their blood. Even with the rage building from not being able to move, he was not able to break their control. But he knew the moment he could move freely again, he was going to enjoy ripping his claws into their bodies to fucking _slaughter_ them.

“Hold them. This bitch is mine,” the demon seethed.

“Ka-KAGOME!!!! RUN!” Inuyasha yelled as the strips on his face began to grow and grounding his teeth as they lengthened.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha saying his name in a whisper that she knew he could hear. She swallowed harshly and looked to him shaking her head solemnly no. She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes to focus on just what was in front of her. Her body stilled as she held her breath. To the demon, it looked like she was admitting defeat as he quickly made his way in front of her to strike her down with his claws.

“Smart choice priestess, why fight when you can die?”

Time seemed to slow down for her as she felt his approach on her person.

Breathe in…Breathe out…

She heard the dirt shuffle. Barely. He was quick, nibble on his feet. He moved similarly to Sesshomaru. She clearly knew it was family trait. They were fast, strong, majestic. Maybe she knew more about him than she thought. Poison claws, able to hide their demonic energies at will, multiple sons… clearly not the same mothers… he has no mate…but he clearly has the devotion for his children and enjoys their company enough to have them in battle with him…

In…Out…

His sons could be a weakness…

Another inhale… Another exhale…

She slowly reached behind her injured shoulder with her right arm. She was still in this place she created for herself. Total blackness, numb. She hated the dark, but this place she was never truly alone. She always felt Inuyasha’s heartbeat with her own. Their mark on her shoulder was strong enough to keep her anchored and unafraid. She knew he was always with her in spirit when she had to enter this domain for focus. In this thoughtless and timeless void, she could feel the energy around her. She could hear the screams of her friends and mate, but they were muffled and unclear because she had to push them out… She had to have almost silence to feel the auras of everyone and see everything without actually seeing. She heard the struggled breathing and snarls from her husband fighting off the controlling threads that were keeping him locked in place. She still heard the approaching footsteps—slowly approaching, even though she knew in real time they were like the pitter patter of rain drops, moving a mile a minute. But she was not scared, she had to focus all her power in timing this correctly. One strike, that was all she had to save them. One strike, for her to end this. She felt it—she found that moment. She found what she was looking for in this space and grasped onto it.

Another breath in and… _Now!_

As his claws were about to collide with her head and the others were screaming her name, she could see and hear now with time speeding up again closing out her void Miroku trying to dispel her barrier with his staff, Sango swinging her Hiraikotsu against it repeatedly trying to get her to open it to save her while Inuyasha was snarling away, and Sesshomaru was glaring murderously at the other full dog demon growling, his eyes also flashing red—trying to transform to break out of this trap. Kagome opened her eyes, clear determination shining through and swung her bow from Mount Azusa that appeared in a glow of purple behind her in her hand at the demon knocking him back off his feet before he rolled back onto them and skidded to a stop eyes wide and unbelieving. 

“What?!”

“Augh!!!!”

All heads turned toward the three demons that were now screaming their anguish from pain as purple light was purifying them.

“How?!?! You… Goddamn you to— “

An arrow was now pointed at his neck with her standing above him. Her bow sideways to accommodate her injuries. 

“Please, go ahead and finish you sentence… It’ll be your last for threatening my family,” she said glaring down at him.

He looked behind him to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could now move of their own free will and were making their way over to him. Sesshomaru, sword raised, glided over to him quickly with a whirl, ready to execute him by the look in his eyes and Inuyasha, eyes crimson and pupils the color of aqua, ran, claws raised, towards his way to his prey vocalizing his displeasure.

“Hiroshi, Ichiro, Saito—regroup,” he said as he pulsated into a golden orb along slinging his arms back to his sons immersing them in his energy, halting any further purification Kagome had attacked them with, as they vanished.

Sesshomaru growled, “You will not escape this time, _Uncle_ …” He began to glow golden as well before Rin ran out of Kaede’s hut and grabbed his kimono stopping him in his tracks yelling for him to stop. His mood changed and his eyes immediately met hers and he stepped back to examine her fully to make sure she was unharmed. Koga held the others in the hut as he gaged his surroundings realizing letting Rin run past him was a mistake. She ran out immediately before he could stop her, but he wasn’t sure if Sesshomaru was going to allow an error of the magnitude to be overlooked.

Inuyasha’s intense snarl broke Sesshomaru’s concentration over Rin and shoved her behind him again staring at his now fully transformed brother. She gasped and clung to his sleeve again trying to still speak to him. He finally let her words register in his mind that Inuyasha was transformed. He pushed his sword back into its sheath but raised his claws slowly to show he was not going to allow him to harm them. Inuyasha stood aggressively about to attack Sesshomaru, the next strongest demon here, as he still felt his mate was in mortal danger.

Miroku and Sango stood where they were but did not move to Kagome in fear of enraging him further, but Miroku tried to call to him to only be snapped at by Inuyasha forcing them to take a step back.

Kagome dropped her bow and arrow and gasped loudly in pain, grasping her shoulder but turned to Inuyasha still on her feet shakily. She used all her strength to face down the name-less demon and unfortunately was not victorious. She was frustrated about her failure to totally eliminate the demons; but she could at least somewhat relax to know she saved her friends from further danger today…Her breaths were coming out as pants, eyes squeezed shut as she clenched shoulder and teeth. She found it hard to suck in such hard breaths due to her ribs screaming from their abuse. “In---Inuyashaaaa…” she begged. She opened her eyes and their eyes met. Hers, full of pain, weak, tired and pleading; his, intense, reading, and rich. He turned more towards her, away from his brother and took a step towards her. She tried to right herself and take a step to only falter and nearly collide with the ground before she saw his white kosude around her. She grasped his sleeve and tried to turn herself to face him only to be pinned in his arms facing his shoulder as he continued to try and force the others to maintain their distance.

“This isn’t good… We need to get her in Kaede’s hands to start working on her wounds,” Sango hesitantly taking another step towards them only to meet his blue irises ready to strike her down.

Kagome struggled in his arms only to receive warning nips to make her stop. “Ugh, Inuyasha! Please!” She titled her head and pushed her head up under his chin to expose her neck to him. He had told her once it was a sign of “submission” and it would likely catch the attention of his inner demon—he said his instincts push him to be in control and it’s hard to allow her to be obstinate. But, in all honesty, he really did love it when she fought against him and refused to be completely submissive. His inner demon also enjoyed the challenge as well to _tame_ her. But not in these instances—submission was the only a sign to calm and soothe him when he was like this—distract him. Fighting his Alpha status in their pack was reprimandable to show outsiders he was in charge. She had to prove she wasn’t trying to go against him, but that he was taking things too far.

She felt him press his nose into her neck and take a halting breath in. She felt his mouth hover over to her mark on her shoulder as he exhaled against it making her slightly groan. She felt more than saw his demonic aura dissipate but his grip maintained its hold on her body. Koga summoned Ayame to the entrance of the hut so he could jump to Sesshomaru. He now was standing by Rin holding her back while Sesshomaru had taken the opportunity to approach his brother, as nonthreateningly as possible, while Kagome had distracted him with her submission. Sesshomaru now stood only a few feet away in front of them while Miroku and Sango were a step behind Inuyasha having edged closer to try and break his hold on Kagome.

“Ka-Kagome…I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” He turned his face to be pressed into her neck again and was holding her back to his chest, arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders.

“No, you didn’t, Inuyasha. I’m okay. You didn’t try to harm me or anyone. I promise…Let me see your face…”

He stayed still and felt Sango place her hand on his shoulder lightly after Sesshomaru had made it directly in front of him. She tried to pull lightly to turn him around to face her and Miroku, but he held firm and silent. Kagome could gather he was fighting within himself to keep himself in full control but was not fully successful and could only keep holding her to regain his right mind. She readjusted where her head fell and tried to rub their cheeks together and started whispering softly to him; she was ok, that she was there, that she wasn’t going anywhere without him, their friends were only there to help them, and that he didn’t need to be afraid for her anymore. His grip loosened as his brother knelt down before him to show him that he was not hostile. He merely looked with his unemotional eyes trying to keep him calm with his vassals so close and in possible harm’s way if Inuyasha were to lose his control over his mate’s wellbeing and slaughter anyone or anything that he felt in his path and a danger to what was his.

Miroku now had a grip on his shoulder and nodded to Sango to make her way to his side to try get Kagome out of his vice like grip murmuring she wasn’t going to hurt her, only help her.

“You know me, Inuyasha. You know Kagome is like a sister to me… Please let me help her.”

Kagome, now able to move her right arm from his loosened arms, reached up and rubbed his right ear tenderly until he withdrew his arms to only be holding her with his hands and shifted her into Sango’s arms. He didn’t completely trust himself right now. It didn’t matter to him that her safety was what was driving his instincts wild. He still wasn’t even sure if he wouldn’t harm her on accident if he was too far gone. There were too many emotions swirling in his head to think clearly. Confusion. Anger. Rage. Denial. Helplessness. _The complete desire for blood… It doesn’t matter if Kagome has faith in me. I have no faith in myself._

Sango picked Kagome up in a piggy-back fashion and made her way to Kaede kicking everyone, including her children, out of the hut. Miroku remained by Inuyasha, hand still placed on his shoulder hoping to keep him grounded as Kohaku, Shippo, and his children to emerged from the hut speaking quietly as Jaken ran to his lord. Koga patted Rin’s shoulder and motioned for her to join Kohaku and children while stepping forward to stand behind Sesshomaru.

“We must speak, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru stated.

Koga was now by the dog demon bothers, arms crossed and eyes gauging Inuyasha’s reaction. He wanted to be a part of this conversation as well since these demons that appeared could very well become a threat to his territory as well. Ayame, her and Koga’s children in tow, stood with Rin and chatted with her quietly to keep her busy while the men started conversing. Ayame was confident her mate would fill her in later. Her job now as the only other adult around was to organize the children and keep them occupied while Kagome was being tended to and the men shared information on their new enemy.

Rin looked to her lord while Ayame was trying to occupy her attention…Uncle? Lord Sesshomaru had an uncle? While she knew Inuyasha and her lord never really saw eye to eye, their battles were nothing like the fight they just had with him. Lady Kagome was badly injured, and they barely managed to push them back to retreat…what kind of enemy is this dog demon? And what should they expect to be their next move?


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru takes charge and creates a plan to gather allies as Kagome starts the healing process.

Chapter 3

While the sun was setting, Rin and Kohaku were preparing dinner in Sango and Miroku’s hut. They were chatting about Kohaku’s latest adventures with Kirara; he also told her how he was slowly rebuilding the demon slayer village and training the new recruits. He seemed bashful and blushed from her praises.

“That’s amazing, Kohaku! Your sister must be so proud of you!”

“Hehehe, it’s really not that big of a deal, Rin. I-…I owe it to my village.”

He was now nineteen and a young man. He had taken notice in Rin as she started to mature into a young woman. He was too shy to really put a lot of effort into pursing her. He invited her multiple times to come back to the village with him to help him restore it a little, and each time she politely declined.

He always took that a rejection, but wasn’t sure if she just wasn’t old enough to realize what he was actually trying to ask her… or worse, he wasn’t sure if there was someone she had eyes for… But from what Sango and Miroku told him, they weren’t sure exactly which it was. They thought he should be more direct, or even maybe asking Sesshomaru as she was staying in the village because of his wishes. They had reasoned that could be why she turned him down each time with nothing more than a polite smile a repetitive phrase of “I’m needed to remain here, Kohaku.”

“You know, I’m sure your father, mother, and even your sister would tell you that’s not true Kohaku. You’re free to live your own life. That’s what you had decided five years ago right? That’s why you went back to demon slaying? But, that doesn’t have to be your life if it doesn’t make you happy.”

Kohaku turned his head to face her fully. Rin had grown so beautiful with her long black waves, the softness of her kind brown caramel eyes, and her light fair skin. She was still the chatty girl he had met back when he was under Naraku’s control in the abandon hut; she was so full of wonder and spirit. He appreciated that after everything they had gone through with everyone; she remained the same cheerful girl with a positive outlook on life. She always wanted to help others; he saw so much of Kagome in her. He literally thought the sun came down to earth the way Rin made him feel when she was around him—warm, loved, and important. Even though he overcame his insecurities about living, started rebuilding their village, and helped as many people as he was forced to torture under the control of Naraku, he still longed for someone to accept him for everything he had done like his sister and their friends did. It has been a long five years; he could only continue to try and look ahead.

He feared sharing all his darkest secrets with anyone else. Who could accept him for all he has done? He truly believed no one else would besides Rin…

Rin stirred the vegetables in the stew she made with a soft smile on her face. Kohaku had taken over Inuyasha’s hunting duties since he, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, and Jaken had retreated to the forest behind Kaede’s hut to talk about the encounter. While Kohaku wanted to join their discussion, they asked him and Shippo to help Rin mind the children while Sango and Kaede assisted in treating Kagome’s wounds. Ayame helped them get settled and then began to run the perimeter to make sure the demons were truly gone…

Kohaku had caught a couple of rabbits and helped prepare them to add to the stew. Kohaku and Rin had decided that a stew would be the easiest thing to make in bulk with everyone they were feeding after the pleasant afternoon they had plan had gone to hell…

They talked a little bit here and there, but for the most part were okay in companionable silence listening to children outside play.

Shippo and Kirara played outside with the wolf cubs and human children. They were happily occupied and distracted from everything they had to watch today. Shippo was concerned for his adoptive mother’s health but tried to respect Inuyasha and Miroku’s orders to stay and take care of the young ones. He felt like he was succeeding in keeping them happy and out of the way of the adults. Ayame had been charged to do the perimeter check of the village while Inuyasha spoke with the others—but thankfully she stuck around long enough to start their games and slipped out when she was no longer important for the fun. Shippo may not be a den mother, but he kept them entertained with his fox tricks and the game Kagome had taught him called “Tag”. He had learned a lot at the Fox Inn and was so close to gaining his next tail. He wanted to make Inuyasha and Kagome proud of him. Inuyasha had grown softer to him accepting him as their child as time had passed after Kagome’s return.

After they were married, Shippo was still training with his fox tribe but he took extended amounts of time off so he could try and rebound with Kagome. Inuyasha ate dirt many times when he would try to separate them—something Shippo didn’t understand why he wasn’t welcomed like he had been before when they had all traveled together. He never really overstayed his welcome with Sango or Miroku, but he didn’t have the same kind of relationship with them as Kagome and Inuyasha…

One day when Kagome had been alone picking herbs without her faithful guardian, Shippo finally jumped down from his perch on the tree awaiting her and confronted her. 

“Why don’t you love me anymore??”

“What??” Kagome looked down to her child in shock.

“Is it because you and Inuyasha were going to start their own family without him? Because you’re going to have your own children I’m not needed anymore??”

Kagome’s heart broke as her sad eyes took in her sad fox demon, “Oh Shippo…No…no, please come here and sit with me.”

She sat him down and started to stroke his hair as she held him on her lap.

“Shippo... that is not actually on our minds right now—we’ve only been married for a couple weeks after all…”

“Then why Kagome?! Why do you not love me anymore? Why do you guys push me out? Please…”

She continued to shush him holding him and petting his red hair back.

“Honey… those three years of us… being separated… it… it was hard on us. I know it was a lot for you and everyone else as well, but you could escape to train with his new friends in the mountains, Sango and Miroku built a family… Inuyasha couldn’t leave his only home and always kept hoping I would return. We really missed each other Shippo. We had finally come to terms with how we felt about each other, and before we could even share those feelings, we were ripped apart.”

She looked down at her child who was nodding who was finally realizing everything made sense… She was getting through to him.

“I’m so, so, so sorry Shippo. It’s not that I don’t love you, or care about you. I swear, I thought about you everyday as well, but I knew you had someone to take care of you if something happened to me. Inuyasha though…” She trailed off and Shippo reached up to pat her cheek.

“I understand Kagome… I’m sorry I was trying to be selfish. I’m just so happy you’re back. I knew things would change when Naraku was defeated… I just wasn’t thinking Kagome, I’m sorry.”

Kagome smiled and hugged him close to her. “I understand Shippo. We just ask for… some privacy for some time… because uhm, well, you know…”she began to get flustered and blush madly. She really didn’t want to have to explain to her adoptive child they weren’t actively trying to have babies, but enjoyed the activity…

He finally put two and two together—he may have looked like a child, but he knew what mates did. He had ignored the way she had smelled after their wedding because he was still so excited to have her back. But it finally explained Inuyasha’s protectiveness, anger, and overall demeanor towards him when he approached Kagome. She was his mate… He took another sniff and located her mate mark Inuyasha had placed on her.

Shippo clearly was now embarrassed and apologized saying she didn’t need to explain anything. He didn’t actually need to know his mother was being rutted…

“Kagome… you believe me right? That I really am sorry for insinuating you didn’t care about him anymore right? Please tell me you believe me!” Shippo exclaimed and embraced her sobbing into her shoudler. Kagome hugged him and rubbed his back lovingly and reassured him.

“Yes Shippo, I really do… Don’t worry, I will plan on speaking with Inuyasha on his behavior towards you. Clearly, he didn’t need to worry about you fighting the mate claim and he needs to accept our relationship and form a better one with you, now that we are married.”

“Re-Really Kagome?”

“Yes, but that also means you need to show Inuyasha more respect Shippo. It works both ways.”

A couple days after their talk, Inuyasha started inviting Shippo on perimeter checks and hunts with him. He even offered to train him in combat to add to his fox trickery. They ate dinner together with Kagome most evenings he was there; but he always left to stay with Kaede and Rin to give them their privacy during their newly wed stage. With the boundaries set, their happy family seemed to flourish. He also started taking less breaks and going back to the Inn once he felt he had a more established relationship with them as his parents.

Ayame approached the gathering by the Sacred Tree slowly. She hadn’t seen, smelled, or even felt another demonic aura in the nearby area. She was a little hesitant about stopping the sweep, but she had gone around the circle five times over now. She was put off by the lack of any activity, but thought she was beating a dead horse when she could return to her mate and see what they had discussed for the next plan of action.

Koga was the first to notice her approach and nodded to her to join his side. Miroku remained standing by Inuyasha who sat on the roots to the tree; his arms crossed, left knee crossed over his right leg, eyes closed in contemplation of what his brother had divulged what happened two years ago. He remembered smelling the demon back then… he had just been reunited with Kagome and asked her to marry him. He had decided not to worry as he had sensed Sesshomaru with the other demon and assumed there hadn’t been anything to worry about. How wrong had he actually been?

“So, let me get this straight…” Inuyasha started and opened his eyes to look in front of him to the daiyoukai in annoyance. “Not only have you met our ‘uncle’ before, but he threatened this village once already and you didn’t find it, oh say, IMPORTANT TO TELL ME?!”

“Silence, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru seethed narrowing his eyes. “I do not ask about every demon who has come in and out of this village just as you will not question who comes in and out of the Western lands. Do not forget your place in this pack you have formed or our understanding of where you are stationed in regards to the lands themselves.”

Jaken looked back and forth between Inuyasha and his Lord wearily, sweating a bit in hesitation to interfere. He had learned long ago to not question his Lord. The fact Sesshomaru was as calm as he was and shared as much of the information about their uncle as he did, only showed how much he had come to respect his brother. It also really painted a picture of how dangerous this enemy could be that Sesshomaru is informing the others and the possibility of needing their help. Sesshomaru has only nonverbally asked for Inuyasha’s aid and that was to vanquish Naraku and Magatsuhei.

Koga, Ayame, and Miroku watched on trying not to overstep themselves as well. No need to cause any more tension in the situation that was rising. Koga and Ayame respected Sesshomaru as leader and the primary person in ruling the regions in Japan… But they also care for and treat Inuyasha as an important ally. They didn’t want to take sides currently still not knowing about the situation to make a correct judgment call. While they saw Inuyasha’s point about they should have been informed, they also saw Sesshomaru’s as it would be pointless to always be told who all wanders in and out of the lands demanding ownership. Miroku pursed his lips and decided to end the awkward silence (well not so much silence as much as growling from Inuyasha and a stoic stare from his brother).

“Why did he choose to return now though? What could he have gained by waiting until now?”

“Isn’t that obvious?? I thought monks were supposed to be smart!” Jaken huffed.

Miroku sent him a glare but continued, “What I mean is, he has had centuries to come back and reclaim the land that he says is rightfully his. What makes this current time so special? Sesshomaru was still younger when Lord Inu-Taisho passed. Wouldn’t it have been easier to take him down then when he didn’t have the Tensaiga’s power or the Bakusaiga that now stands in his way? He also came to warn him two years ago. Why bother to warn him at all?”

“I agree with the monk,” Koga chimed in, arm wrapping around Ayame’s shoulders. “Why take two years to bring an ‘army’ overseas? Or why didn’t he then and surprise us? And going back to centuries of time thing he brought up; why didn’t he destroy Sesshomaru’s work before now? Wouldn’t it have been easier to take over the West when Sesshomaru was still reclaiming it when the enemies of the Inu-no-Taisho were in an uprising trying and take it before Sesshomaru could??”

“Ah-uhm-erg…” Jaken stammered.

“The wolf is correct. It would have been easier with the animosity already aimed at Father for taking a human mortal as a mate and then dying to protect her… Not that he couldn’t have been staved off; but I was still young and without the heirlooms our father had left us. Without an army to stand behind our father’s true heir, it would have been easier to reclaim.”

“Maybe he found something he didn’t have before.”

“What do you mean, Inuyasha?” Miroku inquired.

All eyes turned to Inuyasha who stood by Miroku but kept his eyes locked on Sesshomaru. “Think about it. The Shikon Jewel was forged here in Japan. Our Old Man created the Swords of Destiny. There is a fucking well that Kagome could travel through time to get back and forth in our village… Don’t you think there could be more out there? Legends we don’t even know about in places we’ve never been or seen like in the stories Kagome tells the pups sometimes…”

This shocked everyone to silence. No one had ever thought maybe he was searching for something, let alone found it.

“Going off what you’re saying Inuyasha, what if he wasn’t looking for something; what if something was looking for him? Think about it; Sesshomaru said that he conquered the continent… why would he want to rule over both?”

“Unless something or someone was driving him out…”

All eyes turned to Sango who approached wearing her normal Kimono again.

“What do you mean, my love?”

“It’s like what he is doing here—pushing Sesshomaru out of his lands. Possibly the reason why he wants these lands is that something is driving him out of his own territory he cannot overcome… Remember what Kagome said about the future—demons are basically non-existent or are extremely well hidden... Maybe whatever is driving out the demons is already starting in other lands…”

“Whatever he found or however he is being driven from, his purpose for being here has been made clear; he intends to have a war,” Sesshomaru finished. “Discussing the why behind our uncle’s motives is no longer pertinent. We now need to plan how to prepare to destroy him.”

“Yes, but Sesshomaru, we may need time to recover. We suffered a rather heavy casualty,” Sango added.

Inuyasha looked down to the grass. His wife… “Sango… how is she?” he asked hesitantly.

“She is asking for you. But we applied ointments and wrapped her wounds. She will be okay. Her spiritual powers are already reacting with the herbs Lady Kaede used to help initiate her healing powers. She is tired, but she is resting well.”

He sighed in relief and began to ponder about his mate. Since Kagome has returned, she had not only double her powers but tripled them. Kikyo, while she was alive or even back from the dead, had never been this strong. She had even admitted multiple times Kagome was much stronger than she was, even though Kagome was untrained. Now that his wife was trained and called on her powers regularly, they only continued to grow. Miroku and Kaede had hypothesized it had something to do with her soul being whole and Kikyo’s powers having been retrained when she was alive…but now there was a question about the Jewel being born again in her body. Either way, it was discerning because it only made her a bigger target to other demons.

Inuyasha and Kagome had once faced a demon who could create images to destroy them. She somehow was able to absorb the darkness and purify it off of him to let him attack. Miroku said that kind of power was unheard of to him. He enlisted Myoga’s aide and they started to do research at temples and shrines with other monks and priestesses. They came up with little to nothing on any other priestess, monk, or priest capable of such power—while they all had their own specialties, none seemed to compare with what Kagome was learning how to do.

Miroku also witnessed firsthand Kagome’s astounding healing abilities when one of his daughters was playing and fell scrapping her knee while playing with Kagome. Kagome simply brushed it with an herb she had stored in her sleeves only to reveal a clean unscathed leg… Not many of the villagers were let in on such a secret as they didn’t want word to travel to other villages, let alone demons, of her extensive powers. While these powers weren’t completely unheard of, healers were extremely rare to come by and often kidnapped for powerful warlords. While Inuyasha knew he’d be able to keep his wife safe, the idea of having to face an army was not ideal. It was easier just to keep her powers and abilities quiet with the help of his friends.

When injuries came about in the village, Kaede and Sango made it a point to be there to keep everyone out of the hut except the injured villager. Sango handled the outside of the hut, keeping people at bay, trying to ensure people knew that it was tense enough situation that required privacy, while Kaede kept whoever was injured occupied while Kagome healed them. They would wrap them in the herbs she used and would more or less imply to the injured that they would need to remain still until the injury was fully “healed”.

They began to wonder what her limits to her power could be. Miroku and Myouga wanted her to try using the well again but Kagome seized up and started hysterically crying. Inuyasha shot them a death glare and threatened he would lay waste the village if they ever mentioned the stupid well again. Sango agreed with Inuyasha that the well shouldn’t be something tested since she had just returned to them…

“Miroku how can you be so insensitive!?!”

“Sango, my love, I was only thinking of Kagome’s happiness… That she could not only be married to Inuyasha and be with us, but also not have to give up her family.”

“Myoga told them they’d both likely live to see her family again.”

“Sango… that’ll be 500 years from now! Imagine if you had the power to bring back your father if you just tried, would you do it?”

“If it meant the possibility of giving you up?? NO!”

“Sango…”

“Guys…I’m okay, really. I understand where you both are coming from… but if we are truly alive in the future, I’m sure we have reunited with my family by now. If we were to try and mess further with the time-stream it could get messy,” Kagome approached the arguing couple with her half-demon, arm still firmly wrapped around her waist. “Besides, we’re still enjoying just being with each other again. There’s no rush to try anything.”

“Forgive me, Kagome. I didn’t realize how insensitive I’ve been.”

“It’s already been forgiven, Miroku.”

Inuyasha began to worry about her safety and if someone would try to take her away from him—try to see if they could gauge how far her power could take them. He was fearful that her power would draw others to inquire about her like the ogre who had been searching for her to take them back in time to retrieve the Shikon jewel; but she assured him she felt no different as did Miroku. They both stated that they couldn’t sense that her reiki was emitting anything more powerful, if anything it was doing a good job hiding itself. She had faith he would always protect her even if any other demons or humans showed up to try and take her away. Thankfully, no additional demons seemed to sense or know of her powers. Inuyasha was also still known as the demon who slayed Naraku so not many dared to come near the village. For now, they were safe. Until now that is. Miroku had told them Snago’s version of what happened before they arrived to Kagome in her arms.

Inuyasha raised his head and nodded to Sango. He took a step towards her but relocked gazes with his brother, “We’ll continue this later.”

“Don’t be a fool, Inuyasha. The priestess is fine and in the hands of the other. We need to start gathering our own forces.”

“Not to take sides Mutt-face… But Sesshomaru is right. Kagome is safe and being taken care of—we need a plan of attack.”

Inuyasha stopped when he reached Sango and turned back to face them.

“We can gather our wolf tribes and other followers in the North,” Ayame said with an apologetic smile.

“Kohaku is rebuilding the demon slayer village; maybe it’s time we went and saw for ourselves how your brother is fairing, my dear Sango.”

“Shippo can gather his fox brethren in the mountains to the east… maybe he can also and speak with the leader of the Eastern lands. Koga, Sesshomaru, do you have a seal or something to prove Shippo of being worthy of negotiating a truce with the demon?” Sango inquired.

“When Ayame and I return to our tribe, I will send Hakkaku and Ginta to go with him. They’ve been with me to talk to that Ass-hat before.”

“South is where I shall go…” Sesshomaru devised.

“Don’t forget me, my lord!” Jaken added.

“Jaken, you shall take Ah-Uhn to see Master Totosai… We have must to discuss as of late,” Sesshomaru added.

“Sounds like you didn’t need my help planning after all,” Inuyasha sneered. “Oh, see if the geezer knows where the fuck Myoga ran off to. He may have some insight on our little family tree.”

“You, idiot, will take your mate when she’s finished healing to gather my forces. They know of our relation.”

“Wow, don’t go gushing over how much you care…” Inuyasha said sarcastically as he turned back and ran back to the village leaving the others to exchange glances before Sesshomaru and Jaken left, Ayame and Koga following Sango and Miroku back to their hut to retrieve their children.

Kaede looked up from wiping the sweat from her apprentice’s forehead to see Inuyasha had entered her home. His eyes looked down at his wife and then to her. She nodded and placed the towel on her head gently and gathered up the bowl that held the water. She stood and softly mentioned she needed to get fresh water and Kagome groaned a reply as she walked past Inuyasha out of the hut mumbling that she would go to Sango’s and retrieve dinner for them.

He turned to watch her go and then approached his wife who laid on Kaede’s spare futon covered by a blanket. He knelt down on the side closest to the wall causing the floorboards to creak a little. The sound made Kagome open her eyes and turn to her husband and exhale gently with a shaky smile on her lips.

“I thought I felt you approaching. I wasn’t sure though, I thought I must be dreaming…I know you had a lot to discuss with your brother…”

“Keh, you should always know I’ll come when you call,” Inuyasha said as he lifted the blanket and crawled in next to her. He put his left arm under her neck and his hand on her head while his right arm went over her waist. She slightly turned into his embrace careful so she didn’t disrupt her bandages or reopen her shoulder or cheek humming slightly.

“I do know… you’ve always come for me.”

“I’m sorry I was too late this time…”

“Too late? How were you too late? Sango and I are alive, aren’t we?”

“Kagome! Look at you! You were almost killed! Don’t give me that crap! I could barely control myself enough to let Sango take you to Kaede earlier. Don’t undermine the situation!”

Kagome sighed and snuggled into his shoulder. “Please…”

Inuyasha growled and tightened his hold over her waist and buried his nose into her neck. He inhaled her scent to calm him, but the herbs were almost more prevalent than her own natural smell along with another underlying scent he didn’t recognize. He sniffed again which made it more noticeable to her what she was doing.

“Something wrong?”

“No… your scent is just a little off from all these herbs. I guess it might be your body healing… I’ve never really smelled you like this when it was happening.”

“Haha, true; you’re usually being forced out of the room by Sango since you’d be yelling at me about being more careful,” she laughed.

“Grrr… Wench, can you just rest already? You’re giving me a headache.”

“Hehehe, oh no, the ‘Great Inuyasha’ getting a headache, from his wife laughing at him?”

“Yea, yea…” He closed his eyes and inhaled by her neck again. He didn’t think it was herbs or even her spiritual powers though making her smell this…off. When did the herbs ever have a scent like this or even her spiritual powers? They had an aura. He’d know better after she was allowed to bathe off all the foreign herbs and he could get a better inkling of what it was. He cleared his throat and then spoke again, “Seems like you’re feeling a little better.”

“Yea… the herbs are helping. I’m not sure when my shoulder will be fully healed though…My ribs already stopped screaming, so that’s good.”

“Good. You’re probably the only thing that can keep my _cousins_ at bay with that stupid thread trick they have already overly used. Not that I’m excited about letting you near them again but even I couldn’t hold back their control… Sesshomaru was useless and Sango is only a human. Their power isn’t a joke.”

“Don’t start this again. You didn’t fail, okay? We were just caught off guard… We knew Naraku wasn’t the only demon out there who would want to destroy everything. We have just lived in peace for so long, aside from the rare random demons here and there. That being said, I think it’s really odd Sesshomaru never knew anything about them…Or even your uncle…”

“Apparently on the night you returned, he did meet them—our uncle journeyed from the Mainland and introduced himself to Sesshomaru just at Kikyo’s shrine. He told him to surrender his land to him or he would be back with an army… Sesshomaru and Koga don’t detect anything abnormal with the demonic energy around here and neither did Miroku. Can you sense anything that we couldn’t? With an army the size Sesshomaru said he bragged about you’d think we’d be able to detect even a just trace of it…Ayame ran the perimeter a couple of times, all around neighboring villages because she could cover that ground quick…Nothing though.”

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled. She grabbed the robes of the fire rat that was still wrapped around her to anchor herself and pushed back into her quiet void of concentration like she did to escape from the pain and summon her bow. She tried to reach out further. She could only hear and feel her heartbeat as she spread herself out. After a few moments of nothing she reopened her eyes coming back to the present.

“No… nothing.”

“Why would he lie? Our uncle and even our cousins seem to be tricky enough to not need additional assistance…the fact they were able to hold Sesshomaru…” Inuyasha trailed off in a growl. He didn’t want to admit how powerful his brother was; but even he knew they were formidable. He was calling on his allies for this endeavor.

“Inuyasha… You know we can do anything together. We even overcame time to be together. Don’t give up already.”

“Keh, who said I was giving up, wench?”

Kagome giggled at his determination. She was glad that even though the day had been long and hard he was coming back around to his normal self.

Inuyasha pressed a kiss to her forehead and spoke, “We are going stay here tonight with the old hag. Everyone is going to head out to rally some of our other allies we’ve made in the past except for Shippo. Shippo is leaving tomorrow. If he has an army like he said he does, Sesshomaru wants to be prepared.”

“Is Rin staying as well or going with Sesshomaru?”

“I can only assume he’ll take her with him after today’s events. He’s headin’ to the south. Miroku and Sango are going back with Kohaku to the demon slayer’s village. Koga and Ayame are going to rally their tribes and send Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dumbass back to escort Shippo to the Fox tribes and then over the mountains in the east to discuss with the Lord there about aiding us. The toad has been sent to retrieve Totosai, no doubt to ask about our dear uncle…”

“What about us?”

“Once you’re up to it and hopefully someone has made their way back to stay with the old woman by then, we are going to talk to Sesshomaru’s troops… that’ll be fun,” he said dryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew her husband had no desire for power or conquest which suit her just fine. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a mutual understanding that they respected each other enough to end their feud. Sesshomaru had given up his quest for their father’s sword and surpassed him by gaining his own. Inuyasha had no interest in Sesshomaru’s land and Sesshomaru had no desire to try and rule over his brother. Regardless of their relationship, Inuyasha had no desire other than Kagome.

Kagome loved their life in the village. While she had yearned to go with Inuyasha and Miroku on demon slaying jobs, she knew she had a responsibility as the newly appointed apprentice to the head priestess to remain here. She could escape on jobs that only took a day or so but any more than three was pushing it with the village headman. He did not have much to say since their union two years ago; he only made it clear Kagome still had a duty to the village when it was time for Kaede to step down which had already came and passed. When her abilities remained intact and even grew after their wedding and mating, everyone thought that her and Inuyasha had not actually mate; they believed they only married so Inuyasha would not freak out over some other human or demon courting her. While the villagers “heard” their couplings sometimes, some of the older villagers created rumors that he was beating her. Inuyasha had been enraged by the idea initially. Kagome coaxed him to let them believe whatever they wanted—obviously they couldn’t handle a Shrine Maiden who was not “pure”. Inuyasha growled but overtime grew comfortable with just ignoring their whispers after a couple weeks. Every night when he had come home sulking or furious by what some of them were saying, she would somehow make it up to him by either taking him in her mouth or giving him a ride for his life—making sure the villagers heard her “fight back”. She was used to the older generation’s scrutiny from when she had worn her school uniform and was loudly called a “demon’s whore”; there wasn’t anything new except the fact she was indeed now coupling nightly with the half-demon. If anything the fact it was true excited her more.

“Inuyasha, why do you let their whispers bother you? It isn’t the most popular opinion anyway. Kaede said it’s just the older villagers who were alive when Kikyo was here and didn’t hear the full story about Naraku’s betrayal who can’t seem to get a handle on this.”

“It’s because they are talking about you, Kagome. You. The purest soul I have ever met and known—saying that you’ll get tired of it and just purify me to bits the next time I ‘strike’ you.”

“Oh Inuyasha, we knew people would talk. They would need to think of a reason why I still have my powers even though we’ve been mated… But I don’t care about any of that—I care about you…but you know… if it bothers you that much,” she said with a smirk as she launched herself on him.

“Wh-What are you---holy fuck!!” She had him in her mouth. How the hell did she untie that obi so quickly?!?! God, how was she that talented with her tongue?!?! “Ka-Kagomeeeee!”

The villagers for the most part though respected their privacy and their marriage. She felt no push from the villagers to leave the village nor did they pry too much after the first couple of months. Whispers were far and few between now that they had been married for two years. Now the villagers loved having Inuyasha around for the harvest and in the winter because he could do the work of ten men. She had grown as the head priestess and kept the village healthy and safe. The village was the most bountiful and healthiest due to her knowledge from the future. It also remained the safest with Inuyasha as its main protector. She had no true desire to ever change how their lives functioned. This was perfect for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his ever-growling stomach.

“Oh, Inuyasha, I’m sure you’re hungry! I can—” Kagome tried to sit up only to be kept in place by his steel lock grip.

“Kaede went to grab us food. Rin and Kohaku made everyone dinner. I’m sure Sango and Miroku are back and getting ready their journey. You need to just rest…judging by the smell you should be ok in the next couple of days.”

“That’s good news… I don’t want to slow anyone down.”

“Keh, ultimately this is that bastard’s problem. But I plan on making sure they know who they were messing with.”

She giggled at his words and he groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I-I was thinking about our wedding earlier today…”

“Oh yea?”

“Yea… I can’t believe its been two years now…”

“Do you… do you ever regret it?”

“Of course not! Inuyasha, don’t think like that! I know I got hurt this time, but I would never regret coming here!”

“Yea, yea, I know we had this fight before…” He thought back to another occasion where a demon had struck her when she had refused to stay back. She had escaped with some bruising on her ribs but he was furious with her. It was the first time he really realized that he could lose her… The ogre was the demon that finally made his control snap though.

“Mhmmm…and how was that resolved?” her voice sultry and promises she’d fulfill when she was better.

“You know, for someone who is injured and supposed to be resting, you talk a lot.”

She sank back into his embrace with a soft smile. Her husband. Her mate. He really did think of everything and cared for her so much it hurt him. She felt her eyes grow heavy from the comfort his arms gave her. She heard him chuckle lightly and mumbled quietly kissing her forehead to rest while he was there. She gave in, eyes closing shut with a sigh and smile on her lips letting her powers flare back up to try and heal her faster.

Sango and Miroku met Kaede outside as she arrived to their hut. They greeted her and welcomed her inside. Kohaku and Rin looked up from their bowls and greeted them warmly.

“Lady Sango! Lord Miroku! It’s so good have you return! Good evening Lady Kaede! Have you come to collect me?”

“Aye child. We also need to gather food for Inuyasha and Kagome. They are resting in our hut now.”

“How is Lady Kagome, Lady Kaede?” Kohaku inquired.

“She is doing better than when Sango had brought her to me…I am sure her fever has been broken and she is now resting comfortably with Inuyasha near.”

“Rin.”

Everyone looked to the door to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway startled by his silent approach. Didn’t he say he was going south?

“My Lord! Have you come to tell me your leaving…?” Rin disappointedly asked.

“Do not be foolish. Come, we are leaving.”

Rin’s face broke out in a giant smile and she stood quickly, “Yes, my Lord! Goodbye everyone! Goodbye Kohaku, it was nice to see you again!” She ran to the door after her lord. She didn’t even ask where they were going. Clearly she was beyond excited to invited back on his adventures again. They heard her gasp and scream in delight greeting Ah-Uhn who in return roared a happy reply to her before she mounted them as they flew off with an ever grumbling Jaken.

Kohaku sighed at her departure. Sango placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly to him. “She said goodbye to you out of everyone. Don’t lose hope, Kohaku.”

“Rin is still slightly immature for her age, Kohaku. She may not even realize you’re propositioning her. Maybe you should try being more direct,” Miroku added.

Kaede chuckled at the young man’s young heartache. She chose not to input her opinions between the odd three-way triangle that had begun to form. Instead she kneeled by the fire and started to scoop the bowls for dinner.

“Lady Kaede, we need to leave the children with you.”

Kaede nodded her head and stayed quiet.

“Did Inuyasha say anything to you about what we had discussed with Sesshomaru?” Miroku inquired.

“Nay…he only conveyed he wanted to be alone with Kagome. I figured they both needed some dinner and Sango had mentioned as she left to retrieve him that the young ones made food for everyone this evening.”

Koga entered the hut at that moment and nodded to the monk and slayer. “We’re off. Shippo knows Ginta and Hakkaku will be back tomorrow to escort him to the eastern lands.”

“Alright; we are leaving after we eat dinner and fill Lady Kaede in on what we have learned from Sesshomaru,” Miroku informed the wolf demon.

Shippo and their children ran in cheering and laughing as if nothing had even occurred earlier that day.

“Did you wash up?” Sango questioned.

“Yes mama!” The children sang in chorus.

Kaede handed them their bowls which they gratefully took and then sat by the parents. Shippo took his and sat by Kaede.

“So…ye plan on leaving this night?” Kaede inquired.

“Yes—Kohaku… We really need your help. We need the demon slayers you’ve been training to prepare for a possible war against these demons.”

Kohaku looked at his sister and brother-in-law in shock. He had no idea what occurred earlier today would literally be the beginning of another war. He listened closely as Miroku recounted what Sesshomaru had revealed in their discussion under the Sacred Tree along with what happened with Sango and Kagome before they had arrived. He was surprised by how Sesshomaru had not taken care of his so-called “uncle” before today… He imagined he probably had been searching for him as Rin had mentioned her lord had not been visiting as much the past couple years since Kagome returned. He did not know the full extent of the lack of relationship Inuyasha and his brother actually had until today either. His sister and Miroku had mentioned before when asked about it a little bit with their visits about how they did not get along but had grown to have a mutual respect for each other the years once Naraku had been destroyed. He nodded his agreement to help his sister and the monk and instructed Kirara that it was time to go.

Kaede listened intently and did not give additional thought or advice as it was clear they were under the leadership of Sesshomaru. He was a great general, like his father Inu-Taisho. Inu-Taisho had always been a legend in children stories. The Great Dog Demon that ruled the western lands in fairness but justly. He stood against evil, but did not bow to those he thought were unworthy even if they were supposed to be above his station. He had set Sesshomaru up for greatness—even though Sesshomaru was originally cold-hearted and power hungry. It sounded like he had originally inherited his uncle’s needs for power before his father’s death and will had been carried out to leave him the western lands… Although he clearly didn’t always take it as seriously as he did not that Inuyasha and he had resolved their issues.

“I will remain here with the children, Lord Monk. I will ensure a protective barrier remains around the village, only allowing those of pure intent to cross it.”

Sango looked uneasy about leaving her children here with Kaede while Inuyasha who was preoccupied with his injured mate… then again, with Kagome injured, he would probably be more proactive of keeping those who would harm the village away. Who knew how long Kagome would take to heal to travel to visit Sesshomaru’s army.

Miroku sensed his wife’s unease and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “Sango, the decision is yours to make. I think they would be safer here than traveling with us back to the village… who knows where those demons have scattered to or where their army is hidden.”

Sango turned to her children and let out a breath of annoyance as she was so uncertain what to do. Her motherly instincts were rising to protect her children. They were eating quietly talking to Shippo about his latest tests at the Inn. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and nodded with exasperation of the lose-lose situation.

Standing, she went to hug the children goodbye as Miroku gathered their things for the journey. Ayumi watched her mother gather her additional weapons and Suzuki questioned her father when they would be back. Komori remained silent and ate his food quietly sitting closely to Shippo. Kohaku walked outside to Kirara while Miroku and Sango answered their children with vague answers as they did not have the answers themselves.

While they were somewhat distracted, Shippo leapt to Kaede and transformed into a taller version of himself and gathered the bowls she made for Kagome and Inuyasha and proceeded to venture out of the hut to take them their food and let them know they would be alone for the night as well as the whereabouts of the others.

He walked to Kaede’s hut with purpose nodding to villagers he passed. It was dinner time and the men were returning from a hard day’s work in the fields from planting. No one seemed none the wiser what was about to happen… He stepped into the hut and noticed his adoptive parents laying on the futon aside the fire. He knew Inuyasha had to have heard him enter so he walked and sat down near their heads and poked the half-demon lightly with the bowl of stew.

Inuyasha sighed and then slowly untangled himself from Kagome careful to not wake her and sat up next to Shippo.

“Where’s the old hag?” he muttered quietly.

“She’s going to stay with the kids… Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara were preparing to leave when I left,” Shippo replied in a whisper.

“Did Rin go with Sesshomaru?”

“Yea, didn’t even ask him why.”

“Figures. She’s been dying to get out of here. Can’t say I blame her.”

Shippo turned to look at Kagome. She was exhausted. Her aura glowed lightly around her as her wounds slowly healed. “H-How is she?”

“She’s doin’ ok kid. Don’t worry.”

Shippo sighed and transformed back into his small form and looked back at Inuyasha for permission to approach his mate. Inuyasha nodded his consent and Shippo crawled over and snuggled into Kagome’s chest. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him earning a happy sigh.

“Hey, runt…”

Shippo popped one eye open to gaze at his father’s back. He didn’t reply because he didn’t want to accidently wake his mother.

“Does she… does she smell normal?”

Shippo looked perplexed but took a couple sniffs and then furrowed his brows.

“That’s what I thought too… I can’t tell if it’s the herbs the old woman used or if her scent is just off. Tomorrow before you leave, I’ll have you help me give her a bath.”

Shippo nodded his agreement but didn’t voice his opinion to what he thought made her scent change. He knew that was a topic he shouldn’t discuss without Kagome awake. He snuggled back into his mother’s chest again closing his eyes again hoping sleep would take him soon since he would have to be up early for his own travels tomorrow. Not too long after Inuyasha ate his and Kagome’s meal knowing she would be out for the rest of the night and Shippo was fast asleep next to his adoptive mother, Miroku stepped through the reed mat and sat down on the ledge while Sango entered and remained standing.

“How is she?” Sango asked carefully

“She’s pullin’ through.”

“Good, I-I’m glad.”

“She still doesn’t blame you.”

“She doesn’t blame you either, Inuyasha,” Miroku added.

“Yea, yea, got anything else before you go?”

“Please…be mindful of our children tonight. Kaede erected a barrier but…”

“Quit your worrying Sango. I doubt I’ll actually sleep tonight. But the brat and I got it covered.”

Sango smiled warmly full of relief. She knew she could count on Inuyasha to help settle her worries.

“Then we will be off. I anticipate we will return in a couple days—hopefully sooner. As long as Kohaku can handle preparing his village, we shouldn’t lag too much. Will we see you before you go?”

“Depends on Kagome and how fast she heals. Can you tell? I don’t have a clue how to read that kind of spiritual power.”

“I can take a guess how it’s going—I’m not extremely familiar with how her reiki works in healing herself but, how long has she been sleeping? Sango?”

“She didn’t really sleep as we treated her wounds.”

“Then she’s only been sleep for a little bit. She’s been in a pretty deep sleep, she didn’t even notice when Shippo came in.”

“I’d say it’ll be a couple days until she’s fully healed… mind you, that is probably as accurate as I can be without actual prior knowledge and just by looking at her aura.”

“Thanks. If we leave before you return, I’ll make sure someone aside from the old woman is protecting the rugrats.”

“Give Kagome my love and our thanks for saving us today…”

“Will do. Get outta here demon slayer, before you get too soft and can’t fight worth shit.”

Sango scoffed and left with her husband smiling shaking his head tailing not too far behind her through the reed mate. He wondered what kind of adventures awaited them the next couple of days. Little did he know that their very life was about to altered…


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha's allies meet with the other regions leaders. When they return they are informed who Touma is and what he really desires. In an unexpected attack, Kagome finds herself in a weird place in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT LEMON WARNING! BAHAHAHAHA!

Koga and Ayame made it back to their den in record time. Rei and Kaze joined the other cubs from the other litters from their den. While Ayame organized the den mothers for the possible siege, Koga began to rally his troops and made efforts to get all the tribes united after sending Hakkaku and Ginta to fetch Shippo to make their way to the East.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku made it to the rebuilt demon slayer village and met with Kohaku’s advisors and discussed battle strategies and the training that they had received thus far. After they went over new techniques, they met with the iron smiths and Sango reviewed the process of making armor and different weapons. Miroku blessed the village and then proceeded to meditate with priests that joined the community to help them practice different techniques to guard and protect the village from the possible oncoming threat. Once they were done after only spending an evening in the village, they took Kirara and flew home leaving Kohaku as the headman to ready his warriors.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken split halfway for Jaken to continue on with Ah and Uhn to question Totosai. Sesshomaru took Rin, carrying her bridal style in one arm to visit the Southern Lord Sakamoto. She was the only woman lord that governed one of the regions and refused to be known as a Lady as she felt it diminished her title. She was a boar demon but held immense beauty. When Sesshomaru approached her kingdom with Rin, her guards were shocked to see he had a human accompanying him. He released Rin and allowed her to walk beside him making sure to keep his pace to hers. He did not physically touch her, as he still felt it was inappropriate for her age, but his closeness spoke volumes. Rin was not worried or upset by the lack of contact between her and her lord, she knew his feelings for her as he knew hers for him.

About a month back when Sesshomaru had made a visit for the first time in a while, Rin had begged him to take her with him. She cried and said she couldn’t be without him anymore, scared he didn’t want to be around her, and fearing he would no longer return to her.

“Please my Lord! I cannot bear to be left here and not know if you will return!”

“Rin.”

“My Lord I know you do not tolerate this kind of behavior but please! I-I want to be _with_ you. The idea of never seeing you again makes my heart ache!”

Sesshomaru kept his face stoic but carefully touched her cheek. His intense golden eyes gazed into hers saying all he had to tell her. She leaned into his touch and sighed, relaxing from the silent reassurance he provided her.

“It… is not safe for now, Rin. You are to remain here.”

“I understand my Lord,” she said in disappointment but knew he would not lie to her—he always told her the truth. This was for her protection. He would return for her when it was safe. Her feelings she had developed for her lord were not completely one sided.

They stopped outside the gates of Sakamoto’s castle until they were opened for them. Sakamoto stepped out in her humanoid form with two boar demons at her side. She had long brown flowing hair down to her ankles, red glowing eyes, and wore a long green kimono. Her eyes were cold, seizing. Rin felt too heavily studied. Her lord must’ve agreed as he gently pushed her behind him.

“Lord Sesshomaru… What honor does this one have to receive this visit?”

“Lord Sakamoto,” Sesshomaru started.

“And who did you bring with you on this visit?” she stepped forward to try and look at Rin again only to be blocked again by Sesshomaru’s body.

“None of your concern Lord Sakamoto,” Sesshomaru replied coldly.

“Now now, Lord Sesshomaru you are in _my_ territory, clearly seeking something from this one and my people,” she replied smirking back. “Who you are bringing in and out of my territory _is_ my concern.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and slightly growled. Rin thought it was very uncharacteristic of him but didn’t want him to have to put her before the possible sake of the regions… Jaken had told her as they rode on Ah-Uhn the situation at hand. How her lord’s uncle was bent on total destruction. How Rin, as Sesshomaru’s future mate, would have to prove herself a proper Lady of the West. She was still nervous, but with her lord beside her, she was determined to prove herself. She stepped around him to be at his side and grazed her hand on his arm to make him aware of her presence. His eyes locked with hers and he relaxed switching his attention back to Lord Sakamoto.

“I am a ward of Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Rin,” she said as she bowed her head slightly to the demon. Sakamoto stepped forward again against Sesshomaru’s body language but Rin held her hand firm on his arm and allowed the lord to circle her.

“A human… How interesting… This one had learned rumors that you had taken a human for a vassal, but rumors are only that until proven true. She carries your scent as well, Lord Sesshomaru… is she your intended?”

Rin remained silent since she was not spoken to. It was against her nature to not speak but because these were uncharted waters, she knew she had best let her lord handle everything unless he needed her support.

“She is,” Sesshomaru responded, slowly placing the arm Rin had been gripping on the small of her back.

“Hn… So, you reject this one’s original proposal? For a _human_?”

“…” Sesshomaru only glanced out of his peripherals to the seemingly annoyed demon. Rin remained silent, head forward, but refused to bow. Sesshomaru had made his claim like Jaken said he would, now she must also not falter.

“This one is aware of Inu-Youkai traditions… they mate for life, they are fiercely loyal, and they tend to remain in their packs. Tell this one, Lord Sesshomaru, are you willing to give up our alliance for a human?”

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Rin lost her temper and stomped her foot at the demon swinging her head to the side to look at her, “Why would Lord Sesshomaru choosing to mate with a human break an alliance?! It sounds like you’re cornering him into mating with you. The West is a strong region and wouldn’t need the likes of you to help it. We came to warn you of a possible upcoming battle but Lord Sesshomaru is powerful enough without your help!”

The boar demon looked at the young human with amusement. She was clearly outspoken. She was very different from the Lord of the West. What drew him to this young girl? Was it her spirit? Her loyalty? Sakamoto honestly felt her and Sesshomaru mating would be able to increase power to her region and form an unbreakable alliance.

There was no actual love involved in what she wanted for mating, but the idea of their possible union being forfeited by this child was a bit…irritating.

“Be silent, _human_. This is between this one and the Lord of the West. You will speak when spoken to.” Her voice betrayed her annoyance.

Sesshomaru took a step towards Sakamoto, the intent clear in his face. This disrespect towards his intended would not be tolerated. “Lord Sakamoto, as my intended, Rin is allowed to speak freely. You will show her the respect that accords her.” His voice contained a thinly veiled threat.

Not one to back away from a challenge, Sakamoto couldn’t help but taunt him.

“Or what?”

Faster than she could blink Sesshomaru stepped around Rin and grabbed Sakamoto by the throat before her guards could react. He said nothing but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. Her guards began to rush him but before they could take more than a step she raised an arm out, halting them. A strained chuckle escaped her throat.

“I guess there is no room for negotiations. Your intent and seriousness is clear to this one. Please, let us talk more of this in private. If you would?” She gestured toward his hand around her throat.

He slowly released his grip and stepped back. “Very well,” he said. She led the way to the study where they spoke more of the impending demon attack from his uncle. After they had convened and reached a plan of action Sesshomaru and Rin took off in search of Jaken.

While everyone was out gathering forces, making alliances, and creating strategies to overcome this new threat, Inuyasha was still tending to an injured Kagome in Kaede’s hut. It had only been a few days since her brush with his uncle but she was getting noticeably stronger, and with that renewed strength came the urge to get up and _do something_. Her friends were out there doing their best and going to the four corners of the earth while she was laying in bed. It wasn’t rational she knew, there was nothing she could truly do until she was fully healed but that didn’t make the truth any easier to take. Inuyasha had his hands full trying to keep her in bed. Shippo had left the day after the others left with Hakkaku and Ginta hot on his trail. 

“Inu- _yasha_ I’m not an invalid! Let me freakin’ do SOMETHING!”

“Ain’t happening wench, you still smell weird,” he snorted. He was met with a very eerie silence which made him realize what he said could have been taken the wrong way.

“I smell weird?! What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Uh-uhm-wait! I didn’t mean it like that—” he said panicking.

“Then how did you mean it?!! If I smell so weird maybe you should go sniff somewhere else! Like outside this hut!!” she yelled angrily.

“Wench—calm down! I didn’t mean you smelled bad—”

“But I smell weird!!! You only say that when something doesn’t smell good!” she said tearing up now, anger washing away immediately turning into sadness. “You can just tell me I don’t smell good. I know I haven’t had a bath in a few days…” her voice trailing off in a wail.

“Ah-No! Don’t cry! That’s not what I meant at all Kagome! If you want a bath though I can help you—”

“No! I don’t want you to have to smell my weird scent anymore! Just go get Kaede to help me!” she said now sobbing hysterically. Holy fuck her recent mood swings were really taking him on a ride for his life. What was wrong with her?!

“Kagome!! Calm down, I’m not leaving you like this—” his placation was immediately cut off by the look she gave him making him sweat. _Oh God! Here comes the Sit!_

“Please just… go…” she said defeatedly clearly deflated, wrung out from her emotions.

“Kagome—come on,” he said gathering her up in his arms holding her close, face on her mark. She breathed softly clearly trying to reign in her unsteady emotions.

“It’s fine Inuyasha. Sorry I acted like that… I know you’re just worried.”

He sighed and then stiffened turning his head towards the hut door while sniffing the air.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked quietly.

“Miroku and Sango are back. So is my jackass of a brother,” he said with gruffness, releasing her standing tall. She looked to the doorway and saw Sango enter with purpose.

“Kagome!” she kneeled next to her checking her over without touching her.

“Hi Sango! How was your journey?” She leaned forward to embrace Sango. Sango hesitantly looked to Inuyasha who nodded. Sango was very aware of demon culture and while Kagome was like her sister, she couldn’t help herself by feeding into Inuyasha’s pack domain as his appointed beta.

“It went well. Kohaku is doing a wonderful job rebuilding the village. Have you gone to the Western lands yet?”

“Nah, Kagome was just starting to feel better; didn’t wanna jostle her until I knew she was healed,” Inuyasha snorted.

“How are you feeling, Kagome?”

“Much better, I’ve been a little more tired than usual but I assumed it had to due with the healing process.”

“Don’t forget moody and picky…” Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

“What did you say?” Kagome shot him the look.

“Uh! Nothing! Nothing at all! I’m-uhh—gonna find my asshole brother now that uh—Sango is here! Yea!” He ran out of the hut at top speed away from his very moody wife.

“Everything okay, Kagome?” Sango asked kindly.

“Yes,” Kagome exhaled. “He isn’t lying though, I have been a little out of whack. My emotions are just… they seem out of control. My stomach hurts and nothing seems to sit right.”

“I’m so sorry Kagome… This is probably all of my fault. I’m sure the bruises from my Hiraikotsu hurt the most.”

“Sango don’t say that! You know this wasn’t your fault… Please, think nothing of it. We both know it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s cousins.”

“Still… Please, I’m sure you are in need of a bath, why don’t we go later this evening? Miroku can handle the kids and we can bathe in privacy. Just like old times,” Sango smiled softly.

Kagome nodded excitedly but then bit her lip, “Sango… do—do I smell?”

“What? No, why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason I—I just wanted to make sure I guess.”

“Did Inuyasha say something?” Sango inquired, eyes full of concern.

“Yes but he said I smelled weird… not bad.”

“Hmmm… maybe it was the herbs? Although,” she said commented examining the shoulder where her sword had gone through, “it doesn’t look like you’re using as many now… The smell should have dissipated.”

Kagome shrugged as her response. She really didn’t know. Her husband also seemed reluctant to press or say much more than she smelled ‘off’.

“Lady Kagome!” Rin called as she entered the hut.

“Rin, welcome back! How did everything go?” Kagome greeted her young friend kindly.

“Oh, Lady Kagome! It went well. Master Jaken was able to meet with Master Totosai and Master Myoga. They are outside speaking with Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru now!” Rin sat by her older friends and began gently brushing her fingers through Kagome’s hair.

“Oh wow, that was fast,” Sango mentioned softly.

“Yes, Master Jaken said once he brought up their uncle they raced to gather their things to meet with both the lords.”

“Should we join their conversation?” Sango questioned making to stand.

Rin looked up at her, “Uhm, I guess so. My Lord sent me in here to check on Lady Kagome.”

“He did?” Sango and Kagome both blinked skeptically at Rin.

“Well of course! Lord Sesshomaru cares about the well-being of his brother’s mate! And he also wanted—” Rin was cut off when Inuyasha stormed back into the hut yelling obscenities.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome questioned him as he sat next to her huffing.

“Stupid, asshole, who the hell does he think he is, why I oughta—”

“Lord Inuyasha! Now is not the time to be sulking and picking a fight with your brother!” Myoga yelled chasing his young lord into the hut. “We must be strategizing and preparing for Lord Touma and his sons!”

“Lord Touma?” Kagome questioned.

“Yes, their uncle’s name is Touma—the elder brother to Taisho,” Totosai said as he and Sesshomaru entered the hut.

“You know him Totosai?” Sango asked as Inuyasha was still stewing over whatever Sesshomaru had said to him outside edging closer to Kagome. She placed her hand reassuringly on his thigh and rested her head against his chest exposing her mark to him hoping it would placate his rising temper. He shifted his head close to the mark but kept his eyes facing the others.

“Of course we know him! He was the one who originally had the So’unga forged! He was and still is an ignorant fool,” Totosai angrily explained.

“Lord Touma lost his intended in battle and more or less began to slowly lose his mind,” Myoga relayed. “He began to demand more land from the other regions and eventually wanted to go further and conquer the mainland… Lord Taisho started to grow more and more weary of his brother and when Touma was propositioned by Sakakimi’s father for mating his daughter... Lord Taisho had seen what his brother had been doing to other females wanting to mate… let us just say, it was not honorable nor did it end well for the poor females.

“Sakakimi and Lord Taisho were allies, one could even say friends, but they were more than that. It couldn’t be described as love, but as deep devotion and loyalty towards each other. Lord Taisho and Lord Touma grew up with her family. Their parents had always hoped for a union to solidify their great family bonds. However…” Myoga trailed off, clearly disturbed by what happened.

“However, Lord Touma had ideas as far as how their union would go. It enraged our Lord Taisho and led to him challenging Lord Touma for the role as Alpha of the Dog Demon pack. Lord Taisho was victorious but couldn’t kill his own brother—something I believe his sons can understand,” Totosai point out. “He instead banished him to the mainland to conquer it like he had wanted. He made it clear to never return as he would pass down the lands to his future kin that Touma was no longer included in.”

“Master Totosai,” Rin asked apprehensively. All eyes turned on her awaiting her question. “Why…why would he want to return now though?”

“Ah, that would be the question young one,” Totosai answered. “I personally have no idea.”

“It would have to mean whatever he was waiting for to complete the ritual has appeared…” Myoga mumbled.

“What?” Inuyasha finally lifted his head to participate in the conversation.

“Myoga, when you say ‘ritual’…” Kagome began.

“I believe you know what I am _inferring_ , Lady Kagome,” Myoga sighed. “Lord Touma was sacrificing the females who approached him to try and resurrect his fallen intended.”

“Master Myoga… Why did Lord Taisho not use the Tenseiga that he left to my lord to restore his intended mate?” Rin asked quietly drawing all eyes to her.

“A very inquisitive question young Rin. Our Lord actually couldn’t use the Tenseiga as the soul had been imprisoned…”

“Imprisoned?” Sango echoed.

“Precisely. The Tenseiga can only heal and bring back the fallen souls if they have not already moved on. Lord Touma’s mate’s soul was imprisoned and her body was…crystalized.”

Kagome finally understood where Myoga was saying. Fear dripped through her veins and she began to clam up, shake, eyes widened; Inuyasha smelled the distress spewing off of his mate and turned to Kagome immediately, “Kagome? What’s wrong?!”

“No, no, no no, noooooo…” she started repeating, closing in on herself with the memories flooding back through her mind. Darkness. Cold. _Alone_. Crying for Inuyasha. Anyone. _Save me!_

“Kagome!” Sango called leaning over her and Inuyasha who had now gathered her in his arms.

“What’s wrong with her?” Rin asked worriedly. Sesshomaru kept his distance watching the scene play out with Totosai.

“Lord Inuyasha, Lady Sango… Lord Touma’s mate was Midoriko,” Myoga informed.

Sango gasped and turned her attention back to Kagome who was now crying being shushed by Inuyasha quietly. Sango stood but decided they needed to be alone to get Kagome calmed down. “We should give them a moment… Come on Rin, Myoga.” She began to lead the way out of the hut to which Rin lightly placed her hand on Lord Sesshomaru to guide him out. Sango saw the encounter and raised an eyebrow _. Had Kagome been right? Is she Sesshomaru’s intended?_

Once they were gone, Inuyasha moved his face to breathe on Kagome mark. She shivered in response and relaxed slightly, “Kagome, it’s ok. I’m right here. You’re not goin’ anywhere, I promise.”

“Yash, no, I-I—” she was cut off by his lips softly claiming hers. She tried to shake him off, but he held her firmly until she melted into his body.

He separated from her and pressed his forehead against hers waiting for her panting breaths to even out until he spoke, “I’m never letting you go back there, Kagome. I swear you never have to go back into the darkness.”

“But Inu—”

“No. Kagome you will never see the inside of the jewel again. I swear on my life, I would have to be dead and my body be burned before you are ever taken back in there.”

“Then—then why--?”

“Did Naraku have a reason to be so crazy? A reason to be so fuckin’ evil? Lust. It drives men and demons to do crazy things sometimes.”

“Yash—”

“Kagome even if somehow that jackass comes and takes you from me, I will find you. I will always come for you. If you had not come back, I would have waited five-hundred years to find you again. Do you understand?”

“Inu—”

“Do you understand??!”

“Yes!!”

“Good,” he silenced anything else she had to say with a demanding kiss. She didn’t fight back or pull away; she met his demands with every brush of their tongues, lips fighting for dominance. She needed the contact—the reassurance he would never leave her or go a day without her. He started to lay her down on the futon, careful not to press too hard on her injuries, when she realized where this was leading.

“Yash—”

“It’s fine. They went back to the Miroku’s. We’ll meet up with them after I’ve ‘sated’ you,” he said with a smirk starting to disrobe himself.

She looked up at him and couldn’t gather coherent thoughts of why they shouldn’t when she laid her eyes on his bare chest. She raised her hands and started stroking up the plains of abs causing him falter slightly. She loved feeling empowered by him—knowing the slightest graze of her hands on his body could cause him to quake while a demon three times as powerful threatening him didn’t come close to phasing him.

He tugged her yukata open and she immediately loosened the belt for him to be able to fully expose her craving body to his eyes. After she was fully revealed to him, her hands immediately went to his obi to untie the knot holding his hakama up. He allowed her to unite the belt and then lowered himself down onto her body so that their naked skin caressed each other; he went slow to not press too hard on her tender ribs. He wanted to make sure she knew he was present and there for her, but also had to be easy with her due to the condition of her body.

He kissed her breathless and then moved his mouth to trace the line of her jaw to her ear where he whispered huskily, “I lost you once; you and I will never know that pain ever again.”

She moaned her agreement as he proceeded to kiss down to her breasts taking one into his mouth while his hand lightly stroked and pinched her other nipple. She was so easy to mold to make noise. To make her unwind. She was his fucking instrument he enjoyed playing with. This was probably the longest they had not been able to be together since her return. He made trips with Miroku, but he always tried to make sure they were short. But even then, they were apart; there was no real magnetic draw then to be with each other. They were freshly mated—another fun fact Myoga shared was that after demons took their mates, the first fifty years were mainly spent copulating so they could produce an heir. Their bodies sang to each other—called and beckoned one another. Kagome never cared or told him no—she didn’t have the strength to deny him mentally. She desired him just as much as he did her.

Three years was too long for them to have been apart. Yes, she would have considered herself a child—but only in her era. In this one, she had seen the world for what it was and who had been in it. She fully accepted Inuyasha and if she had been given the choice, she would have chosen to be with him. After a year of travel, she felt like she no longer fit in her era. She didn’t feel the need to gossip or talk about boys… She already fell in love with the one beyond the well who consistently put his life on the line to save her.

He finished teasing her mounds then proceeded to slowly lick and suckle his way down to her core. No longer embarrassed by such acts, she opened her legs freely to him and allowed him to claim her with his mouth. He nibbled on the inside of her folds and then licked his tongue seductively inside. She grasped his head with her hands, careful not to harm his sensitive ears—but not hiding her pleasured keening sounds. He wanted to hear every sound whether it was a gasp, moan, sigh, groan, his name screamed—he loved to be able to make her voice all her praises.

She was close by the sound of it. He only needed to pay more attention to that special little nub that always sent her spiraling. He had initially wanted to try to make this last longer to prove to her stressed mind that she was with him as she always would be—but he needed to try and wrap this up. Not that he cared if he made the others wait; his mate took precedence in his life, but at the same time, they needed to figure out what kind of danger she would be in with this new threat.

His lips encircled her jewel and he sucked hard while his fingers delicately teased her opening. She lost her composure (not that she had any left) and yelled out his name in bliss as she came wetting his fingers with her juices. He licked them clean and then towered over her bending his head down to reclaim her lips.

She tasted herself as their mouths intertwined. She never grew tired of it; what he did to her, what he did for her. She couldn’t help but have the fire in her belly regrow demanding more from him once again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders trying to pull him closer to her. She needed to feel his warmth, his body on hers—she wrapped her legs around his hips and grazed her heat on his hardened member making him groan silently inviting him in. He wordlessly complied and lined himself up with her opening.

He plunged forward causing them both to gasp and shudder at the feeling of being one. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely as he began to slowly take her. She wanted him to not be so gentle, but she knew he wouldn’t comply with her wishes—he would be able to probably smell her discomfort if he took her too hard and the fun would be spoiled. She was feeling better, but she was still sore. Sango was probably right in guessing her mood and stomach were off because of the battering her ribs had taken.

She knew what would help Inuyasha and her finish together. While she knew this wasn’t just about pleasuring each other and that it was more about proving his devotion to her mind, body, and soul, she knew they both deserved the bliss that came with the act.

She reached between them while licking his fangs to grab his attention as she started to rub herself. He groaned and was barely able to keep ahold of himself. Oh, how he wanted to fuck her hard and fast like usual, but he couldn’t take the risk with her body being so frail. Instead, he made sure he went deeper causing her to break the kiss and gasp loudly. He kept a steady pace, plunging into her deeply hitting the other little secret spot she had. She whimpered and writhed beneath him, one hand holding onto his shoulder while the other stroked her nub panting and begging for release.

He felt her walls contracting on his length—thank gods because he was about to lose it with all the sounds her beautiful voice was making. She came with a shuddering force him crying his name out brokenly following her immediately as her walls seized around him. He dipped his head to reclaim her lips with his and they entered into a slow lazy but heated kiss full of promises and love.

He always said he was not good with words; he could always prove himself more with actions. He had to thank the Gods because Kagome understood and allowed him to always show her _exactly_ what he meant. To be fair, she sometimes used her own ministrations to show him how she felt too when words also seemed insufficient.

They fully dressed and walked together, his hand on her lower back, to Miroku and Sango’s hut. She felt much better, her anxiety pushed away by Inuyasha’s assurances and his presence by her side. As they made it to the door, Inuyasha froze and started to growl, turning around. Kagome swung around to see what he was snarling at and saw the four dog-demons standing behind them. Calmly. Smirking.

“Good evening, Priestess,” Lord Touma greeted them.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him as Sesshomaru, Sango, and Totosai emerged from the hut.

“Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in,” Lord Touma commented as he saw Totosai leave the house with the others.

“Touma, you seem like you’re doing well,” Totosai greeted uneasily.

“You seem like you’re getting older and stupider, Totosai… Myoga wouldn’t happen to be following you around still, would he?”

“I am you, scurvy dog!” Myoga snapped jumping up and down on Totosai’s shoulder.

Touma laughed at his brother’s vassals. It had been many centuries since they had seen each other last. They were the same incompetent fools that once served his brother. Funny how they let him lead himself to his death for a human…

“Uncle…” Sesshomaru seethed. Sango stood next to him gripping her weapon over her shoulder ready to fight beside him.

“It is too late to reconsider my offer, Lord Sesshomaru. But I am here to make one with you, Priestess.”

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and kept one hand on Kagome behind him, “Whatever you have to say, she’s not interested.”

“Oh, but half-breed, you may also like this deal. What if I could offer you a second chance?”

“Shut up! I don’t want anything you’re putting out!” Inuyasha yelled, eyes starting to bleed red.

“A second chance at true love? No one wants that?” Touma taunted. “And you, Priestess, don’t you feel like you also deserve a second chance at a life without war and bloodshed?”

“You heard my mate; we’re not interested in what you have to say. We have fought to be together and it has made us stronger than we could have been without the struggles,” Kagome glared.

“Unfortunate… but you actually do not have a choice in the matter,” Touma said snapping his finger as his three sons disappeared.

“Fuck!” Inuyasha yelled looking around to see where his cousins had vanished.

Sesshomaru leapt forward to swing at his uncle with Bakusaiga drawn only to be smirked at as the illusion of his uncle disappeared. _What?! An illusion!?_

Sango jumped to be in front of Inuyasha and Kagome trying to figure out the demons’ ploy while Totosai scampered back into the house. Her eyes scanned the surrounding areas trying to pick out their location. What was their game? What were they after? What did they mean a second chance?!

Inuyasha felt his hand on Kagome go empty causing him to swing around as Touma suddenly had her in his grasp now. He grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and chucked him effortlessly at Sango. Sesshomaru pivoted quickly at the sound of crashing only to be faced with his cousins. They had their arms raised ready to repossess him when a purple barrier formed around him, throwing the three other dog demons back.

Touma looked down at his catch seeing her focusing her energy on saving her friends rather than worrying about herself. He growled tossing her to the ground and kicked her as he snapped at his sons, “Ichiro, the half-breed! Saito, the slayer! Hiroshi, Lord Sesshomaru!”

At their father’s order, the sons separated to attack their appointed targets. The demon with black hair grabbed Sango by her hair and flung her away from Inuyasha. The demon with brown hair landed in front of Inuyasha as he was beginning to stand to try and get back to Kagome, and then the demon with long silver hair crashed down behind Sesshomaru where he drew his sword; Sesshomaru turned quickly to block Hiroshi’s attack by clashing blades with his cousin.

Miroku exited the hut, staff raised to turn and see the one called Touma holding Kagome by her hair, arm poised to strike her again, “Release her!” he yelled as he threw a sutra at him.

Touma merely glanced at the monk as the sutra burned into ash before impact. He raised his arm not holding Kagome and began to summon his poison claws. Kagome saw his intent and pushed her own spiritual powers out to shock him into submission.

He twisted in pain as he felt her power emerging but did not release her hair. She reached up and grabbed the wrist that was clutching her hair, “Leave him alone!”

“Noisy bitch,” Touma spat and froze when heard the children with Sesshomaru’s human inside the hut. He immediately turned to face the hut and tried to use his demonic power to blast through it.

“NO!” Kagome shrieked and surrounded them in a barrier keeping his poison inside.

As the struggle between Kagome and Touma continued with Miroku only able to watch, Inuyasha and his cousin Ichiro were locked in a sword fight. Having heard Kagomes’ scream, Inuyasha turned, momentarily distracted by his mate’s distress.

“Better keep your eyes on the fight!” Ichiro taunted as he drew his sword down catching Inuyasha in the chest.

“Ah! Damnit! Kagome!!!!” Inuyasha said as he jumped back trying to see his wife.

Sango and Saito were locked exchanging blow for blow. She realized he had to be the weakest of the three to be thrown to her. But why did their demonic powers vary so much? They obviously had very different mothers. She was able to finally set him off balance and then took a swing with her sword finally making him crash to the ground.

Sesshomaru and Hiroshi were far from even. Sesshomaru was the far greater swordsman and overall more powerful. He easily was able to get Hiroshi’s sword knocked from his hand before trapping him in a stance with Bakusaiga to his throat.

“Father!!” Ichiro called noticing they were outmatched when separated and then saw Kagome almost overpowering their father as well. “Brothers!” he called as they quickly drew back to their father, Saito grabbing Miroku and shoving him back in the hut causing Rin to scream in surprise.

Kagome’s barrier dropped with a pained scream; Inuyasha saw Touma had knocked one of her ribs as he tried to close the distance. The brothers grabbed onto the priestess to hold her still and their father tried to swing again when her power pulsated. She breathed trying to slow time—but the brothers locked onto her strength and she couldn’t describe the feeling other than being probed. It was like they unlocked something within her she didn’t know existed—one minute they were there, Inuyasha running towards her the next they were in the darkness again. Her screams the only thing echoing the endless plains.

Her screams must’ve been enough to sever whatever hold the demons had on her as they all fell away from each other in what she only could see as a blinding bright light. She squeezed her eyes shut praying _Inuyasha will come, Inuyasha will come, Inuyasha will come…_

Suddenly, she felt like she was falling when she heard someone, a woman, gasp. She felt familiar arms come around her and embrace her to their body. _Pine… Musk… Woods… Inu…_ She curled into the owner of the scent sighing Inuyasha’s name then exhaling a breath she had been holding from fear before finally losing consciousness.

“Ka-Ka—KAGOME!!!!!” Inuyasha screamed falling to his knees, sword thrust into the ground.

Sango stood shaken, breath hinging as she covered her mouth in horror, “N-no…”

Sesshomaru remained emotionless and still. He was trying to calculate what had happened just a moment ago. The brother had latched onto the priestess in fear she would purify their father straight to hell… They looked like they were trying to control her like they had done the slayer, his little brother, and himself. But it was like they couldn’t control her and opened something like a…

“My Lord!” Rin came running to him and surveyed the damage as Totosai also came out of the hut with her. “Wh-Where is Lady Kagome?”

“Sh-She’s gone Rin...” Sango said, clearly trying to hold back tears.

Totosai made his way to stand by Inuyasha who was also quivering, “Inuyasha, don’t be so naïve.” He licked him on the face to try and get a rise out of him but to no avail.

“Master Inuyasha, they wouldn’t have killed Lady Kagome. Please, think hard, do you feel your soul slipping away? You will be able to tell if your mate is dead,” Myoga added as he jumped onto his master’s shoulder.

“The flea and moron speak the truth, little brother. Our uncle needed her for something else…”

“B-but her power… didn’t she—”

“That was no ordinary spiritual power that was coming out of her Inuyasha,” Miroku surmised as he helped his wife stand.

“What do you mean, monk?” Inuyasha was growing more and more agitated. His wife—the gods—wasn’t dead but then where the fuck was she?!

“A Time portal,” Sesshomaru supplied.

They all turned to him gasping in disbelief, “A time portal?” Rin questioned.

“But… where, uhm, when would they have taken her?” Sango asked.

“Oh fuck…” Inuyasha said resting his head in his hands. Sesshomaru watched his little brother learn where his mate had been taken as did the others.

“I’m almost scared to ask from your response Inuyasha… but what time was she taken to?” Miroku uneasily enquired.

Inuyasha stood and looked distressed—the others could see he was clearly battling his raging feelings of unease. He knew he needed to save her. He knew had to go get her… he just didn’t know if the others would agree… “When Kikyo and I first met…”

“You mean.. fifty five years ago!?” Sango gasped. When-when—

“When Naraku was born…” Miroku spoke.

Rin stayed by Sesshomaru’s side and looked up to face him questioning what the issue was and why there was even a question on going to get Kagome. When she was about to voice her ponderings, Koga and Ayame arrived.

“Whoa…who died here?” Koga joked.

Everyone shot him a death glare and Ayame elbowed him causing him to grunt, “Hey! I’m serious!”

“Kagome… has been sent to the past with their uncle and cousins… to where Naraku was born…” Sango supplied.

Ayame gasped and exchanged looks with Koga before demanding, “Can we save her!? We have to find a way to get Kagome back!!”

“Ayame… It’s not that simple,” Miroku felt guilty admitting.

“Why not? My Lord?” Rin asked clearly distressed, not understanding why they couldn’t go get her. Inuyasha looked ready to jump back into the meido like he did five years ago… What was the problem?

“With Kagome in the past… She’d likely know and be able to stop Naraku from being created, or at least prevent all the deaths and evil he caused…” Koga said disheartened.

Inuyasha glared at the ground and started to snarl clenching Tessaiga in his hand. He couldn’t believe not going to get Kagome was even a thought… he had lost Kikyo because of Naraku, had been pinned to a tree and been betrayed by his first love and he still was willing to jump into the past and get his mate… Didn’t his sacrifice mean anything? He guessed it was a bigger decision than he was giving it credit… Sango lost her whole family, Miroku lost his father and walked around with curse on his hand for almost his whole life, Kohaku would’ve never been used as a puppet, Koga’s pack was killed, Rin would never have been threatened by Naraku… But he didn’t care! He would sacrifice all that again to be with Kagome. The woman who loved him for who he was, the woman who overcame time to be with him, the woman who allowed him to love her regardless of what any thought about his heritage… His wife… His mate.

Kikyo could never have been his mate. He knew that. He had been willing to give up his demon half to marry her just as a human… He was lonely, desperate, and Kikyo gave him a chance to live a normal life. A life where he wasn’t rejected by villages… He had told Kagome before after they were married if he had met them at the same time, there wouldn’t have been a contest; it would have always been Kagome. She was born for him and he was born for her. They had to go through the turmoil in order to have the unbreakable bond they shared… But the question was were the others really going to allow the future to be altered at a possibility of a second chance…?

“We… We should discuss this. Please, come join us in our hut,” Sango invited head tipped down. She knew what she wanted… but she didn’t know if it would asking too much. She needed her sister back. She couldn’t sacrifice the life she had now—her three beautiful children, her loving and caring husband… Yes, she lost her village, her father; but she gained so much more from the loss. She still had Kohaku. She had a new family. A pack. How could sacrificing Kagome even be a thought? She looked to her husband as everyone filed in, save Inuyasha. She nodded to him and went to the hanyou.

“Inuyasha…”

“I know Sango… I—”

“Sh,” she looked at the hut that everyone filed into and then back at him. Her eyes filled with determination, “If this talk goes wrong, I will distract them. You have to save her, Inuyasha. Please…Please, I know you’ll lose Kikyo again and have to experience betrayal and hurt but—” Sango pleaded with Inuyasha.

“You’ve lost the most, Sango. You don’t have to ask me twice. As shitty as this sounds, without Kikyo’s death, I would never have met Kagome. Nothing will keep my from my mate.”

Sango sighed in relief and smiled at her recognized Alpha. He nodded to her, knowing she knew how he felt. Unasked questions with a vague answer was all she needed to hear—it would have always been Kagome.

The filed into the hut after he sheathed Tessaiga and received scrutinizing stares. Sango stood already ready to defend Inuyasha and buy time for him to escape. “Sango, relax my love…” Miroku supplied.

She turned to him and warily sat next to him, hand still on her sword ready to attack with a moment’s notice.

“Lord Inuyasha… You must go save Lady Kagome,” Rin stated like a proper lady.

Inuyasha’s eyes widen but he felt it was too good to be true…

“Inuyasha, even though my family was cursed with the wind tunnel, I would never have met my wife, the mother to my children, or likely even have children without Naraku… Without Kagome, I would never have learned to trust a demon fully like she had done for you. I would never have changed my ways. I owe deep gratitude to her and I could not betray a woman who is like my own sister by leaving her in the past to have to watch you and Kikyo be together. To sacrifice herself for everyone’s happiness… While Kagome is a caring and selfless person, sometimes there is a price that is too high to be paid.”

“While Naraku killed a lot of our pack, I can’t imagine our lives any different,” Koga looked into Ayame’s eyes and clasped her hand. “Who knows if I would have ever learned to appreciate humanity or mated with Ayame… had our cubs… Become the leader Kagome expected me to be. She changed my life, for the better.”

“Without Naraku, who knows if you and my lord would have ever made amends…” Rin added quietly. “We are a pack now; a family. Kagome is to be my sister-in-law. We cannot just abandon her! She’s pregnant!”

They all gasped and turned to Rin who covered her mouth realizing they didn’t know. Sesshomaru had mentioned it to her when they returned to the village as the scent was clear from the hut… He had told her he would mention it to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha never brought it up to the others.

“Pre-Pregnant??” Sango stammered.

“Inuyasha, did you know?” Miroku asked as he placed a hand on Sango’s shoulder. Ayame looked worriedly at Inuyasha keeping her hand clasped around Koga. She knew Koga, while they were mated and loyal to each other, still cared deeply for Kagome. She grew to care for her as well, as den sister. Without her, Koga wouldn’t have been the mate she mated with…

“My bastard brother just informed me before we found out our uncle’s mate shit… I didn’t even have a chance to tell her…”

“That’s why you were sniffing her so intently while we were talking,” Sango commented. “To see if it was true.”

“Yea… it is true. Kagome is pupped,” Inuyasha said gruffly.

“Aye… while it is a tragedy what happened with my sister Kikyo, Kagome has become like a grandchild to this old woman. We cannot afford to lose her and the light she brought to this village,” Kaede spoke from the back of the hut with the children. “Shippo would also be without a mother… changing the past often has a price for the future… he would still likely become an orphan. Who are we to take a child from their mother? And now that she is expecting your child Inuyasha, will you take another child from her?”

Totosai and Myoga nodded their agreement to what Kaede said. Kaede looked hesitantly to the half-demon, “Inuyasha… do ye plan on going to save Kagome? Or will ye let her save my sister and your possible future?”

All eyes fell on Inuyasha. Sango already knew his answer—she didn’t need to beg him. His love for Kagome was far greater than he had ever felt for Kikyo. Inuyasha stood tall and nodded. “I will bring my mate back… While I wish there was another way than to allow Kikyo to die because of our mistrust in each other… I cannot abandon my mate. Even if there was no pup involved, I can’t abandon her. And if that means I have to go through the pain, the suffering… so be it. I will suffer again and again if that means I can be with Kagome.”

“Miroku—I—” Sango started.

“I know Sango. Be careful, my love,” Miroku silenced her by placing a hand on her thigh and leaned in to kiss his wife lovingly.

“Are you sure about this Sango?” Inuyasha asked.

She nodded fiercely once she pulled away from her husband’s lips, “I’m positive. I’m going with you.”

“Ayame…” Koga began. Ayame bit her lip but nodded her consent. He nuzzled her neck bowing in submission and she rubbed her cheek on his head.

“You too flea-bag?”

“Can’t let you two have all the fun now, can I?”

“We will remain here,” Miroku said. “Ayame will continue the border patrol, Sesshomaru will still need to visit the West to prepare his army, and I will watch our children with Lady Kaede.”

“Well… guess I better get crafting some swords,” Totosai added cracking his neck. “You’re gonna need them when this dog demon returns.”

Inuyasha, Sango, and Koga stepped out of the hut. He drew Tessaiga and summoned the Medio form—the black Tessaiga. He swung it up to the sky chanting in his mind to take him to Kagome. Once the hole was open, he wrapped an arm around Sango’s waist and Koga placed a hand on his shoulder as they jumped the gates of time.

Kikyo had Inuyasha lay the strange girl that fell from the sky down on the hillside under the cherry blossom tree. She asked him to watch over her while she ran back to the village to get her medicinal herbs, water, and other things she might need to treat her.

Once she was gone, Inuyasha stared at the strange girl. He thought it was odd Kikyo didn’t notice how similar the girl he caught looked like Kikyo. Not only that, not the Kikyo would be able to tell, but… she smelled JUST like him. Like he scent marked her. But that was impossible. He had never met this girl before… even though she clearly knew his name. She had muttered it as he caught her. She was acting like she… she trusted him… Weird. Not possible.

He could smell her pain amongst other things. Pain, distress, anxiousness, anger, and something else. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it with the pain and distress being so overpowering.

She began to stir as Kikyo returned and had given her some water. He stepped back but refused to leave Kikyo alone with this strange girl. What if she was here to harm Kikyo?

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling? Can you tell me your name?”

Kagome eyes popped open as she recognized the voice. Her heart began hammering in her chest wildly as she took in her surroundings. Kikyo was leaning over her. A ladle in her hand clearly having just given water. Inuyasha—wait—he didn’t have his kotodama… and Kikyo was clearly alive…

“Oh-Oh-Oh GOD!” Kagome tried to sit up but Kikyo tried to steady her.

“Shhhh, it’s ok child, I’m not going to hurt you. Inuyasha will not harm you either.”

“No! No I-I have to get out of here! Help!!!” Kagome struggled but then stopped when she felt all the pain in her ribs from being smacked around by Touma. She caved in on herself groaning.

“She has some broken ribs,” Inuyasha mumbled.

“Child, it’s ok, please, let me hep you! I’m not going to hurt you,” Kikyo tried to soothe Kagome to lie back down, but didn’t use much force worried to hurt her further.

Kagome began to sob and wail. She was in the past. Touma had literally meant a second chance in every sense of the word. A second chance for Inuyasha to be with Kikyo. A chance of where Kagome would never fall down the well. Because she was placed here to eliminate Naraku, purify the jewel, and probably somehow revive Midoriko for Touma.

Kikyo hesitantly tried to embrace Kagome only to be pushed away by her. Kagome stood uneaslily and took off running.

“Wait! Please! Inuyasha, please she shouldn’t be moving around! Please catch her!” Kikyo pleaded with the half-demon.

Typically Inuyasha wouldn’t have lifted a finger to help Kikyo let alone some strange girl bent on trying to escape from a village. That would have been her prerogative. But… this girl who carried his scent and knew him by name and at the sight of him began to panic… He jumped up to head her off in the forest. For a little thing, she was pretty nimble and quick. He finally caught up to her at the Sacred Tree. She was crying hysterically, saying something brokenly. His name… She was crying for him…?

“Inu—Inu—Ya-Yaa—hic—Yashhhhhh—God no!!!!!!!! Inuyashaaaaaaa!!!”

He couldn’t help but feel like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He had no idea why, he didn’t usually get close to humans, not that he got close to demons either. But this was… weird. Heart wrenching to watch. They way she said his name… She was begging him… Mourning him… But why…?

“Hey wench!”

She started raising her head from her knees, he swore he saw a glimmer of hope only to be replaced with fear and despair as she tried to raise to her feet again before he jumped and landed in front of her. He started to reach out to her but thought better of it—he was a half-breed. Even Kikyo never tried to touch him… Kikyo was the first friend he had made in… centuries…

She faltered in step and almost tripped making him have to grab her to steady her. He waited. He waited for the recoil, the disgust, the yelling, the screaming… it never came. Instead she flung herself into his chest and cried harder. Holding onto his haori—holding onto him with everything she had, it felt like. He was taken aback. What a strange girl… He tentatively raised his hands to hug her. He knew she could feel his uncertainty and he wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but it made her cry harder.

His ears buried themselves in his hair. Something about this woman made him want to comfort her. To make her stop crying. It was more upsetting to him rather than annoying…

“E-ey! Stop crying,” he gruffed lightly putting a hand on her back. Again, he waited for her to squirm and try and run from him. Slap him. Call him a dirt half-breed… And again, it didn’t happen. If anything, she seemed to calm herself a little bit. Relaxing _further_ into his chest…

He cleared his throat. He was super uncomfortable. Where was Kikyo?? Shouldn’t she be doing this???

“Inuyasha! Did you find her??” Kikyo came running bow and quiver in hand and stopped at the scene and sighed with relief. The girl latched to his chest stiffened a bit. Was she scared of Kikyo?

“Child, I promise I will not harm you. If you wish to remain with Inuyasha that’s alright, but please, can I please help you? You’re injured,” Kikyo calmly said smiling softly to Kagome.

Kagome lifted her head out of Inuyasha’s chest and eyed Kikyo. Kikyo smiled a little more,   
“Tell me… what’s your name child?”

“It—It’s Kagome…” she said through her tears. _Kagome… whatta… nope. Stop those thoughts, right now. She’s clearly out of her mind to be trying to seek comfort from a demon than a village priestess._

“Kagome… what a beautiful name,” Kikyo said as she slowly approached them finishing Inuyasha’s inner thoughts. “Tell me Kagome, where are you from?”

“Far…” Kagome said. She was so scared. Not necessarily of Kikyo; just the idea that she was in the past… Where they were… Her fate…

“How did you get here? Can I check your injuries? I promise, I won’t harm you. Are you scared of priestesses?”

“I-… No. I am the head priestess at my village,” Kagome supplied.

Inuyasha dropped his hand and tried to take a step back but her tiny hands held firm on the robe of the fire rat. Was this a ploy? Was she trying to purify him? Trick him? Lure him in and just kill him like all the others had tried except Kikyo?

Kikyo nodded her understanding, “I’m sorry Lady Kagome. You were in a summer yukata, my mistake. I do sense a great amount of spiritual power within you… Please, if you are planning to harm Inu—”

Kagome grimaced and clutched hard on Inuyasha’s haori much to his discomfort, “I would never harm him,” she said coldly.

Kikyo smiled uneasily, “My mistake, my lady. Please, can I check your wounds?”

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha’s face and saw… fear. She immediately released him. She realized what an idiot she was being. He thought she would purify him to bits. Kikyo was the first person to speak to him in years… and she just went and dove into his chest for comfort. _Get yourself together, girl. You can’t freak out—he’ll never speak to you again… I—I just need time to process this._

Kagome shook her head of her thoughts and smiled weakly at Kikyo, “Uhm… I’m alright. Really.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Inuyasha harshly snapped at her. “You have at least two broken ribs! Let Kikyo look at you!”

Kagome turned to face him as did Kikyo as she lightly chided the half-demon, “Inuyasha, not so harsh. She’s just scared.”

“Seriously, I’m fine,” Kagome said with a weak smile. “I—I actually would just like to be alone… to gather my thoughts…”

“Of course, I will head back to the village then… please come find me? I would like to help you get settled and help you find your way home if possible.”

Kagome nodded to Kikyo who turned to leave without another word to Inuyasha. Kagome turned her back to him and sank back down to the tree leaning against the trunk.

“You’re awful trusting for a priestess,” Inuyasha commented.

“I know you won’t hurt me…”

“I could literally tear you apart without a second thought, wench. I wouldn’t even think twice about it,” he smirked raising his clawed hand to her. He stepped toward her, trying to intimidate her, trying to prove a point; but when she turned around to face him his heart felt like it stopped. That sad, gentle, heartwarming smile… it was full of trust, hurt, and…

He stepped back involuntarily. She tucked herself back against the tree and began to sob. He was shocked. This priestess—she so willing turned her back to him, she really believed he wouldn’t harm her… why… She openly sobbed in front of him, expressing weakness… What a weird girl. Not only that but—why did she smell of him!?! He growled and jumped away. Not too far because he didn’t want to not see her; just in case. She was injured. Not that he cared. Who said he cared? _Just in case… damnit! I…I just want her to say my name again… I need to know why… Why she trusts me even though she doesn’t know me. Why she ran to me over Kikyo—why she… touched me…_

 _Inuyasha… you’ll come for me, right?? You always said you’d come. You promised me… But-but-…this is chance for everyone to start over… What if—what if you choose to let me…_ Kagome couldn’t finish her thought. She just cried harder. Her emotions were out of control. She began shaking from the fear of being left here. She didn’t want to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo be together. Even if he had chosen Kikyo when they traveled together, she would at least have Miroku, Sango, Shippo… She could have returned home. Here—here she had no where to run. Nowhere to hide.

She reached up and touched her mark trying to ease the burning pain. It was like Inuyasha could eel her pain and was trying to reach out to her. Or she was imaging things. Probably the later. But she still had it—that meant history hadn’t been changed… right? How does time-travel even work?

“Please come… please don’t… don’t leave me here…” she said sadly. She felt the Inuyasha from the past land near her. She assumed he thought she was talking to him. Ironically, she was speaking to Inuyasha, just not this one.

“What do you want wench?”

“It’s Kagome,” she said with a smile.

“’Wench’ is fine for now. What do you want?”

She closed her eyes with an exhale trying to suppress her laugh, “Can you take me back to the village?”

His eyes widened and he stammered, “Uh—Uh—I uh—it’s right there,” he said pointing up ahead.

She looked at him questioningly, “Right? Can you walk me there though?”

“Wench do you not have eyes!?!? Do you not see what I am?!?!?”

“I can see you perfectly fine, Inuyasha,” Kagome said cheekily back.

“Grrrrr, you know what I mean!! I’m a demon! The village will cower in fear or try to kill me on sight!!”

Kagome blinked up a him. He was about to lose his freaking mind, “For a priestess, you’re pretty fuckin’ stupid! Your village must’ve been pretty desperate to take you as the head priestess—you’d probably let any demon just stroll on in and eat your villagers. Is that why you dropped outta the sky? Finally had a demon take advantage of you and just brought you here and dumped your sorry ass?”

“Not all demons are evil and want to harm humans… You of all people should know that Inuyasha,” she said calmly making him stutter again in anger and annoyance.

“Stop acting like you know me!!”

“Sorry, sorry, but seriously, can you walk me to the village? I don’t know if I have the strength to stand up?” Kagome groaned out as she tried to push up from the tree.

Inuyasha looked around nervously but finally aided her in standing. She slumped against him and more or less collapsed into his chest again, taking shuddering breaths. “S-sorry… Can we… just stay like this for a minute?” she asked hesitantly her voice thick from fatigue.

He blushed and looked away from her, forcibly keeping his hands at his sides and released a snark ‘keh’. What a weird woman… she certainly didn’t act like Kikyo at all. She didn’t see or treat him any differently than a human… He was interested to hear her story. He was interested to learn more about her. Fuck… this was only going to end in heartbreak…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I did research on when the Shikon Jewel was created and the origins of So'unga. I figured the timeframes fit :)
> 
> The next chapter is like 85% finished too!!!


	6. One Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha, Sango, and Koga arrive in modern-day to a situation they didn't anticipate. Meanwhile, one month has passed for Kagome in the the past where relationships are being formed and tested. Kagome learns very scary and exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the feels. There is some serious drama up ahead.
> 
> I apologize as this chapter is a little shorter but it has so many little pieces coming together that it almost needed to be shorter to flow correctly.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Koga made it through the time rift. They came through the clouds and saw modern Tokyo.

“Wh-Where are we?” Sango asked in amazement as she looked around. Koga shifted uncomfortably—no doubt from the pollutants and other modern smells.

“This is Kagome’s time—where she’s from.” They both looked at him in surprise. They landed on top the wellhouse and knelt down.

“But I thought you said she was taken to the past mutt-face—why are we where she was from originally?” Koga growled in annoyance.

“Listen hear flea-bag, Tessaiga kinda has a mind of it’s own… It’ll take us where it thinks we should be,” Inuyasha said irately.

“How… wondrous…” Sango breathed taking in all the tall buildings, noises, and—she gasped then pointed, her thoughts being interrupted. There by the Sacred Tree were some children singing and playing. There was a young girl in the center with her eyes covered as the children circled around her.

_Kagome, Kagome_

_You are no more than a bird in a cage_

_Krane and a turtle gonna slip and fall_

_Who’s behind you now, are they big or small_

“They’re playing ‘Kagome, Kagome’,” Sango commented.

Inuyasha scoffed, “Yea, Kagome said the kids enjoyed playing it and making her be in the middle since her name was ‘Kagome’. They apparently wanted to accuse of her cheating because she could always guess who was behind her. She used to play it a lot when she was a kid.” He suddenly gasped, noticing another figure by the tree and started growling. Koga looked to where Inuyasha had been pointedly staring at.

“Ichiro…” he seethed. Sango extended her arm out in front of the demons though before either could attack.

“Wait! We need to go about this carefully. We can’t just show ourselves! You said Kagome told you there were no demons in this era! You guys can’t just pop up! What will happen to the timeline let alone Kagome’s home?!”

“Sango, pretty sure Kagome being thrown back in time to where I met Kikyo has already fucked everything up,” Inuyasha stood and cracked his knuckles.

Ichiro stepped out from behind the tree and stalked his way to the children, claws raised. The children stopped singing and took notice, gasping.

“…I actually don’t know who’s behind me,” the young girl said as she uncovered her eyes and looked back eyes widening. She stood and walked to him defiantly, her friends fleeing and crying from fear. “What do you want?! Go away, you’re scaring my friends!”

“Kukukukuku, even as a child you are a defiant little bitch,” Ichiro commented beginning to swipe down.

Inuyasha knew there was something achingly familiar about this little girl, and between her scent and her bravery in standing up to the demon it suddenly clicked into place. This was Kagome as a child.

Before Kagome could blink a red and silver figure flashed in front of her lifting her high and then when she could focus, she noticed they were in the branch of the Sacred Tree. She looked up to the face of the figure who was holding and saw the most beautiful golden eyes and DOGGY EARS! She smiled and giggled as she went to reach for them when he looked down at her sighing in relief, “Are you ok, Kagome?”

“Huh? How do you know my name Doggy?” He rolled his eyes but smiled kindly at her causing her to smile brightly back.

 _So, this is my wife… she is actually pretty adorable_. He looked back down at Ichiro who was seething in anger. He jumped up to the branch Inuyasha was one and tried to swipe at him. Inuyasha jumped away and landed on the sidewalk by where Sango and Koga now stood ready for battle.

“Let us just make it easy mutt—hand over the girl and we can all meander our way back home.”

“Like hell,” Inuyasha spat eyes flashing red.

“You’re not very nice, mister! I don’t wanna go with you! I wanna stay here with Doggy!” Kagome yelled.

It took everything Koga had not to laugh while Sango shot him a glare to keep his shit together. “Little girl, you don’t have a choice in the matter. You will take me to my father,” Ichiro ordered.

Kagome stuck her tongue out earning a snarl from Ichiro. “You heard the kid, back off. Where’s our Kag?” Koga asked.

“Not sure, we were separated in the time vortex. Could be with my brothers, could be with our father. Not sure. Her power was too powerful to control. Blasted us away from each other. Not sure who ended up where—or rather when. I got here a couple days ago and was able to track the bitch down. Didn’t realize I’d find a child…” Ichiro expressed annoyed.

Koga and Sango stepped forward in front of Inuyasha. “We will be your opponents,” Sango said tightening her grip on Hiraikotsu. Koga cracked his knuckles and got into a defensive stance. Ichiro smirked and jump towards them.

“Go Inuyasha! Take Kagome!” Sango yelled as she dodged and swung her weapon at the demon. Koga leapt behind him and kicked him down. Even without his jewel shards, Koga was still fast.

Inuyasha leapt back into the tree with Kagome and watched as Sango and Koga attacked Ichiro and made quick work of the weak little fuck. It had only been the combined powers of them all that had made him such a formidable opponent. Koga jumped back when he tried to swipe at him and then Sango smacked him down with her boomerang. He fell to the ground, his eyes beginning to tinge red. Koga kicked him in the face, knocking him back to where Sango finished him off with her Hiraikotsu with a downward swing. Kagome clapped and cheered their friends on. Inuyasha couldn’t help the soft smile that graced his face.

“I wish it had been that easy so we could have avoided all this,” Sango panted as she wiped her brow and then looked up to Inuyasha. He jumped down and landed beside her still holding Kagome in his arms.

“Wow… She’s so cute!” Sango cooed causing Kagome to giggle.

“And you’re so beautiful!” Kagome leaned out of Inuyasha’s hold to examine Sango more closely. “And strong! Wow! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!!”

Sango laughed while Koga approached and looked down thoughtfully at the young Kagome, “You aren’t scared of us?”

She blinked at him and then looked back at Inuyasha, then back to Koga, “Why should I be?”

“Kagome!”

They all turned to see a middle-aged man come through the shrine grounds, stopping as he reached them. He had black hair in a professional cut, big bright caramel eyes, and wore a soft smile. He reminded Inuyasha of an older Sota.

“Daddy! Look! I made friends with a doggy!” Kagome giggled as she relaxed back in Inuyasha’s arms against his chest.

“’Daddy’?” the three echoed in response.

He approached Inuyasha first and smiled at him warmly, “You must be Inuyasha…”

“Wha--?”

“Here,” he extended his hand and clasps a charm around his wrist causing Inuyasha to jump. Kagome’s father turned and did the same to Koga. “…I’m actually not sure who you are my dear, but I’d hide your demon bone behind the tree before my wife comes out.”

“You—you have spiritual power?” Inuyasha asked as Kagome studied the bracelet on his wrist and Sango rushed to hide her weapon. “And—what is this?”

“It’s to hide your aura and demonic characteristics while you’re here—my wife isn’t aware of your kind and I’d like to keep it that way for now,” he hinted as he turned and saw his pregnant wife approaching.

“There you are, dear! You ran out of the house so quick I thought something was wrong—Oh, we have visitors! Hello! Was Kagome bothering you? I’m so sorry, here,” Kagome’s mother said extending her arms to take Kagome from Inuyasha. He did everything to bite back a possessive growl but pushed himself to extend Kagome to her mother when she reached and clung to his chest.

“Huh?” Inuyasha glanced down at his future mate.

“No! I wanna stay with Doggy!” she pleaded.

“Kagome! We do not name call!” Mrs. Higurashi chided her daughter.

“But Mama—”

“It-It’s ok Mrs. Higurashi, I find it—uhm—endearing,” he smiled softly at Kagome and she looked back at him grinning happily.

“Would you all like to come in for tea with my wife, daughter, and I?”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Sango answered and proceeded to follow Kagome’s mother, grabbing Koga to follow. Meanwhile Inuyasha was being blocked by Kagome’s father, realizing they clearly needed to talk without others present. He waited for the others to be out of earshot before he spoke.

“I know you have a lot of questions. Come,” he gestured toward the bench facing the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha hesitated before young Kagome patted his arm trying to reassure him.

“It’s ok, my daddy won’t hurt ya.”

“Keh…” he said as he walked over with her and sat beside her father.

“Kagome, it is your nap time. I’ll let you stay with ‘Doggy’ if you’re a good girl and rest,” He said reaching over to stroke the young girl’s hair.

She nodded happily and snuggled into Inuyasha’s arms closing her eyes immediately.

“I know you and my daughter mate in the future—well I mean past I guess. We have met before. Well, your future self and I have met. Kagome had wanted you to meet me before…” he trailed off smiling sadly. “I already knew, I already know what is to occur. Kagome inherited her spiritual powers that allow her to pass through time differently like me. As time-keepers… we cannot alter the future or the past. Not viciously anyway. My passing is unfortunately part of the stream. Something that cannot be changed; however you saving Kagome is meant to be a part of the line.”

“I don’t understand though…” Inuyasha said as Kagome leaned into his kimono yawning sleepily as he absentmindedly rubbed her back. “I didn’t remember Kagome back then when she first appeared when we got separated, she doesn’t remember me from now…or she just never mentioned it.”

“Time is a funny thing isn’t it? All I can tell you, son, is that all will be revealed in very little time,” Inuyasha’s eyes widen slightly as his father-in-law laid a hand on his shoulder. “I just ask you, please… find my daughter. Tell her I love her. Protect her. Love her. Take care of her.”

“Y-You accept me?”

“Of course; my daughter, even now,” he said as he gestured to the sleeping child curled up in Inuyasha’s arms, “is naturally drawn to you. My Kagome has always been a very good judge of character. Just because you are half-demon does not mean you do not deserve my blessings. I also know quite a lot about demons, mating, priestesses… As I’m sure you gathered,” he gestured to the bracelet.

“I’m guessing you can’t tell me everything, huh?”

“Hahaha, no my son, I cannot. But please, come. Rest and then continue your journey to find my Kagome and enjoy some time with us while we have you.” He stood and started towards the house. Inuyasha looked down at his young mate and smiled softly then followed suit.

Sango, Koga, and Inuyasha ended up playing hide-n-seek with Kagome after she awoke and soon learned that even at such a young age she possessed a high level of spiritual power. She beat them every time. After they ate dinner with the young family they decided they needed to move on.

Saying goodbye was harder than Inuyasha thought it would be. Koga squeezed the young girl and she giggled patting his head. Sango embraced her and promised they’d meet again. Kagome caressed her cheek and said she looked forward to it. Inuyasha swallowed a Shikon Jewel size lump in his throat as she made teary eyes at him.

“Do you have to leave, Doggy?”

He knelt in front of her and held her close. She wrapped her small arms around his head and then started stroking his ears fondly. He took her hands guiding them to be held in between them and looked into her young brown eyes, “I have to go find someone somewhere else. They’re hiding from me. They’re very special to me.”

“You better use that doggy-nose to sniff them out then… they must be waiting for you. But… when will I see you again?”

“Soon, I promise. Kagome…”

“Yes?”

“Please, remember I’m coming back. Don’t give up on me?” She smiled brightly and jumped to hug him around his neck again which he returned the favor.

“Come, Kagome,” her father said extending his hand to her. She turned back to Inuyasha and kissed his forehead then walked back to take her father’s hand.

“Uhm, Mr. Higurashi? Do you want these back?” Inuyasha gestured to the bracelets he and Koga were donning.

“No—keep them. You may need them in the future,” he said with a wink.

Inuyasha blinked at him, wanting to ask but thought the better of it and merely looked back to his young mate, “Goodbye, Kagome.”

“Bye-bye, Doggy! See you soon!” Her father nodded to them and turned back and disappeared into their home.

“Well Mutt-face… Ready?”

“Yea…”

“We will find her Inuyasha,” Sango said taking his shoulder in her hand having retrieved her weapon from behind the Sacred Tree while he was saying his goodbyes to Kagome. Koga put a hand on his other shoulder and scoffed. Inuyasha nodded to Sango and drew Tessaiga and swung the black meido. They all braced and jumped together into the meido hoping to finally land on the other side.

It had been a full month. One month. Thirty days. A lunar cycle. Five weeks since she was hurled into the past and had to watch Inuyasha get to know Kikyo. She began getting sick in the mornings; she had assumed it was because of the night terrors returning and there was no one to hold her close to soothe them away. The stress of having to watch her mate fall in love with someone else. Her mate not knowing her. She couldn’t sleep. She barely ate. All she did was train with Kikyo, wander the village, and sit with Inuyasha. Kikyo originally asked her to stay with her and young Kaede but Kagome declined… knowing her screams had been keeping them awake while she had been healing from her injuries.

She’d taken an abandoned hut at the edge of the village once she was well enough to move around without assistance. It had only taken her about a week and a half to fully heal. Kikyo still had her come over for her meals since she was still just a guest in the village. She also wanted her friendship as they were both priestesses and felt a sisterhood. How ironic that all was.

Kikyo also confided in her how lonely she felt as the head priestess. How she had so many duties and no time for herself. She felt Kagome was the only person who could understand the weight of those responsibilities on her shoulders. She always felt the needs of the village always came before her needs or desires. Kagome did in fact understand, but she also had friends and a husband who helped share the ‘burden’ as Kikyo referred to it. Kagome also had set those boundaries in the village before becoming the head priestess though—as she came from outside the village. She made it clear her husband and her family were her main reasons for returning to the past. Not the village as a whole. She loved serving her community; but they would never supersede her love for her new family.

While she had been staying with Kikyo, she didn’t get out much; she spent a lot of time with the other miko. She did reveal to Kikyo that she had been attacked by a demon and she honestly wasn’t sure how she got here. She was a little less than reluctant to share anymore information… not only because it was painful, but because she didn’t want to overshare and cause a disruption in time. Kikyo had been surprised to learn that Kagome had taken a husband but did not comment about it. Kagome imagined that Kikyo was probably in denial, like the headman in the future, that they shared marital relations.

She was surprised to sense Inuyasha stalking around her own hut—she eventually called out to him and he stubbornly ignored her calls at first. Eventually he started to come and sit with her outside the hut facing away from the village for ‘modesty’ on her behalf. She had to roll her eyes at that.

She had to continually remind herself this was an Inuyasha who didn’t trust her. An Inuyasha who didn’t know her. An Inuyasha who wasn’t her husband… But she still loved him like he was. His rejection and coldness hurt her, but she knew deep down, it wasn’t intentional. He was allowing himself to get closer, but he just refused to open up to her. The trust wasn’t there. At least not yet. To be fair, Kikyo mentioned she wasn’t having any luck either on getting the half-demon to talk to her when they shared times together in the evenings if they would meet. She didn’t know if she should have been grateful or disheartened that he wasn’t even sharing with Kikyo. It hurt to watch her Inuyasha be in so much pain…

In the mornings now, Kikyo and her trained after their purifying showers in the waterfall. After they were dressed, they practiced their archery, barrier making, invoking and hiding their spiritual powers, meditating—Kikyo had been impressed with her powers. She said they were far greater than anyone she had ever seen before including her own. She even wagered they were greater if not equal to Midoriko.

“Tell me, Lady Kagome,” Kikyo began on their walk one day to the forest. Kagome looked to her curiously. “You asked to be trained while you were here now that you are feeling better… however, I’m not sure what else I can teach you. You seem to be more powerful than I, what could you possibly need to learn?”

“Shikigami.”

Kikyo stopped and looked at Kagome in confusion, “Why would you want to learn about those?”

“I just know other priestesses, priests, and even some monks who have used them in the past. I feel like it could possibly be helpful in battle for distractions.”

“I thought you came from a peaceful village though?”

“Uhhhh—I do for the most part. But you never know,” Kagome laughed nervously.

“Well, I can teach you, but just remember you are transferring part of your soul into them as you make these spirits. They are your responsibility and must be closely contained.”

“Oh, thank you, Lady Kikyo!” she exclaimed embracing her. Kikyo was surprised by her outburst causing her to smile softly and rubbed the other priestess’ back.

Later that day Kagome skipped along the village’s edge of the forest to find Inuyasha. She often spent her afternoons with him since Kikyo’s duties were more extensive than her own. As she was done sooner, she could use that time to visit with him before he would stop by at night to ‘make sure she hadn’t let a demon in her hut’.

“Inuyasha!” she called from the bottom of the hill where he was sitting—waiting for her. She waved to him and ran up to join him.

She learned he was very open to listening about her life—while he pretended he didn’t care, he did participate in learning about her at least. She would laugh lightly to herself, reminded that her Inuyasha had been like this when they first started traveling together. She didn’t tell him everything (no need to make him distrust her further) but enough to allow him to get to know her.

“So… where are you from?” He asked as they sat against the hut together that night after she returned from Kikyo’s hut.

“Uhm, pretty far actually. Another village—I ended up moving to the West to be with my m---husband” she corrected herself hoping he hadn’t caught the slip.

“You’re…you’re married?” he asked, in what she could say sounded dejectedly.

“Yes,” she said with a sad smile. “We met when we thrown together on a mission. We fell in love but there were so many obstacles in the way, it took us a year to finally voice our feelings for each other. Sadly, we were then separated for three years after we admitted our love for each other… But I was able to move back to be with him and we’ve been together since. Well, until now…”

“Do you miss him?”

“If you only knew…” she said close to tears.

“Where do you think he is?”

“I… I hope he’s coming for me… I thought he was. He promised me he always would…”

“I--…” Inuyasha started then thought the better of it. She was married… They— _Nothing_ could happen between them… But he would take her being his friend—his first real friend over nothing. Kikyo was so quiet. Proper. While he enjoyed another person sitting with him, Kagome talked. Kagome tried to learn about him. Kagome touched him—not inappropriately! But, she was just so friendly and kind and… fuck… She was married.

“Hm?” she looked at him curiously.

“I’m sure he’ll come for you…” she looked at him longingly, her eyes shining with love and desire. He stood up suddenly. Scared he couldn’t control himself if he stayed any longer.

“See you tomorrow!” he said as he bounded off.

She of course couldn’t control her face when she looked at him. He was her savior… even if he didn’t know it yet…

At the night of the new moon she decided to stay awake. Just like old times she thought to herself. She wandered out to the hillside where she and Inuyasha would sit. He hadn’t visited her that night after she had dinner—more than likely because he didn’t want to share his secret with her. She could usually find Inuyasha just inside the forest over the ridge if he hadn’t met her on the hillside. She smiled sadly knowing he was likely hiding in there—he said Kikyo never learned of his weakness though he never strayed far from the village… She assumed that meant he would stay near where they always seemed to meet him.

She looked around and sat down facing the village. The stars that lit up the sky were so beautiful and they seemed to shine more brightly that night. She absentmindedly went to reach her out beside her and realized no one was there to take her hand… She sighed disheartened. She swore she heard shuffling in the tree. Trying to respect his privacy, she kept her head forward, remembering back to the first new moon she had returned to be with her Inuyasha he had adamantly wanted to stay in that evening. She hadn’t argued with him and understood why the moment the sun went down when his silver hair faded to black.

“Stupid human emotions…” he had said huskily.

She turned slightly towards him when suddenly his arms had wrapped around her waist, his head buried into the crock of her neck. She felt his warm breath and the moisture of his tears. She felt her heart break slightly, but remembered they were together again. They both had suffered from their three-year-separation. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders easing him to lay in her arms on their futon. He begged her to just remain still—remain with him. With his sense of smell gone, he needed additional reassurances that she was still right there with him. She hummed a tune that he had asked her to sing to him since. A song she had learned in a music class she took in high school to help her learn more English. It was called Carry Me.

Every new moon after the first one occurred, they began this little routine between them; they would lay with each other seeking comfort, allowing themselves to finally mourn their lost time together. She would stroke his hair softly and he would hold her close. He would always have his nose buried in her chest, neck, or hair. But it had to be completely covered by her… She wondered what he was doing tonight in their time?

Was he looking for her? Did he miss her? Was he all alone and… She took a deep breath and decided she would keep up part of their tradition and at least sing their song…

_I know, it hurts, it’s hard to breathe sometimes_

_These nights are long you’ve lost the will to fight_

_Is anybody out there can you lead me to the light?_

_Is anybody out there tell me it’ll all be alright_

_You are not alone_

_I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song_

_I will carry you_

_I will carry you_

_I know you can’t remember how to shine_

_Your heart’s a bird without the wings to fly_

_Is anybody out there can you take this weight of mine_

_Is anybody out there can you lead me to the light?_

_You are not alone_

_I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song_

_I will carry you_

_I will carry you_

_You are not alone_

_I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song_

_Is anybody out there?_

_I know it hurts, it’s hard to breathe sometimes_

She took a deep breath and began to cry the tears she refused to let loose since the first day she had been here. Is there anybody really out there?

“Inu—Yasha…” she hiccupped and sobbed. She couldn’t control her voice as she cried for him. Desperate to feel his arms around her. Yearning for his lips to grace her temple. Her mark hurt, it demanded his presence and she couldn’t help but almost feel like she was slowly dying without him…

She didn’t remember falling asleep or even laying down. She awoke startled when the sun was rising and noticed the robe of the fire rat laid upon her. She rolled over and sat up quickly looking for her Inuyasha. She was met with the back of the Inuyasha of this era… She sighed slightly in disappointment but realized he must’ve watched over her last night. Just like old times. She crawled over to him softly and slowly to not startle him. As he remained in place, she slowly laid her head on his back which made him stiffen. But he didn’t move.

“Wh-What are you doing, wench?!”

“Please… I—I’m sorry but—just please...” she stuttered tearing up.

He slightly turned his head to see her as she buried her face into his back clenching his kusode. She couldn’t stop her weakness. She needed him. Her emotions were raging out of control, she was just so tired, she just didn’t know how she would keep the strength to go on.

“U-Uhm…K-Keh!”

“I-I’m so-sorry.”

“L-Look wench… I…” he paused and sniffed a little and if he wasn’t already stiff before he basically turned into a plank.

“What-What’s wrong?” she asked as she lifted her head. She was shocked he was actually meeting her eyes. God, she missed those fiery ambers.

“Do…do you know you’re…How… you’re the—”

“Lady Kagome!!! There you are!! We’ve been so worried about you,” Kikyo lightly jogged over to them.

“Oh—I’m sorry Lady Kikyo… I couldn’t sleep last night. I came and sat down and must’ve fallen asleep. Inuyasha found me though,” she said smiling back at him.

He blushed from the compliment and turned back around arms crossed over his chest expelling his signature ‘Keh’. Kikyo chuckled at the gesture then noticed their position. Kagome wearing his haori, chest pressed against his back… She raised an eyebrow, “Did I… interrupt something?” she asked hesitantly.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned back to face each other realization dawning on their position as well. Kagome inched away and Inuyasha stood angrily, “Uhh—no, Lady Kikyo. I was just upset; he was only trying to comfort me.”

“Lady Kagome, remember he is a half-demon. The purity of our powers must be monitored carefully.”

“Ki—uhm—Lady Kikyo, excuse me, but you are wrong.”

Inuyasha turned back in surprise to face Kagome as her brow furrowed at Kikyo. Kikyo looked a little taken aback by her tone and words.

Kagome made to stand but suddenly got light-headed and sick to her stomach even though she knew she slept much better than normal. Inuyasha sensed her distress before Kikyo saw and could grab her to assist her; he steadied her and jumped her over to the forest where she emptied her stomach. Kikyo walked over to them and took Kagome from Inuyasha nodding to him and started rubbing her back.

“Lady Kagome, are you alright? This seems to be happening to you quite frequently.”

“I-I’m fine… I-I thought it was because I wasn’t sleeping well. But now, I can’t say I’m sure. Maybe just a bug?”

“You really don’t know?” Inuyasha asked quietly.

Both priestesses turned to face the half-demon. “Know what, Inuyasha?” Kikyo asked politely. Inuyasha’s eyes remained hard on Kagome who was beyond confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

“Wench… you’re pregnant.”

“Hahaha, Inuyasha don’t be silly; she would have to—uhm,” Kikyo paused trying to find a way to delicately say her thoughts. “Lady Kagome wouldn’t possess her spiritual power if she consummated her marriage…”

Kagome looked at Kikyo angrily because she had no freaking idea what she was talking about obviously but had neither the strength nor the words to argue with her at the moment. She turned back to face Inuyasha eyes hopeful and glistening with unshed tears, “Re-Really???”

Kikyo looked at Kagome questioningly, “La-Lady Kagome?”

Kagome straightened and searched Inuyasha’s eyes looking for confirmation and he nodded unsteadily. Her hands slowly raised to her flat tummy and she fell to her knees crying, “Kagome!” Kikyo bent down to check on her and Inuyasha had extended his hand but withdrew… Kikyo had made it clear they shouldn’t have been touching. Kagome reached up and grabbed his clawed hand when he had turned away shocking him and Kikyo.

“Can-can you check and make sure the baby is ok?” she asked through her flowing tears.

“La-Lady Kagome? You mean, you and your-your husband--?”

“We had been trying for over a year. We thought maybe because I was a priestess I wasn’t able to become pregnant. Oh my God…” she instantly grew sick again thinking about how Touma had slapped and kicked her around. She pleaded with Inuyasha to see if he could check on her knowing he fully well could since he had tried when they were trying to conceive.

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly and knelt down so his head was near her abdomen. He looked up at her for confirmation she really wanted him to be doing this. It seemed… something she’d share only with a really close friend… a lover. Kikyo must’ve been thinking the same thing because she watched with wide eyes trying to take in everything she was learning.

Kagome nodded and pulled his head close to her stomach. He immediately jumped back when he heard the heartbeat. It was strong and steady. He pressed back forward and had to resist embracing this woman. This odd familiarity between them. He had known Kikyo for longer at this point… but she kept him at arm’s length. Content with the company they shared together. He was happy with it too… He was tired of being alone all the time. The fact someone wanted to sit with him, even if it was just silence… it was enough.

But this woman—she changed everything…

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked tentatively.

“The pup is fine… Strong.” Kagome smiled and placed her hands around his head to keep him there. The moment had made her forget this actually wasn’t her Inuyasha but it didn’t matter—they finally had been granted a child…

“I-…I don’t understand…” Kikyo said disheartened breaking his train of thought. Everything she had ever been taught or led to believe was crumbling before her. Kagome extended her touch and care to Inuyasha—a half demon. Not to say Kikyo didn’t care for Inuyasha. If he wasn’t a half-demon it could have been a different story. IF he was human, she would try to be a normal woman to be with him… But even to know that Kagome, a head priestess was married and had consummated said marriage and now was with child…? She stood and rubbed her temple trying to clear her mind of such ideas. Kagome was just an odd child, Kikyo thought to herself. An oddity. Such things wouldn’t and couldn’t happen for her, she had to guard the jewel after all.

“Lady Kikyo? Are you ok?”

Kikyo turned to look at the girl who was now holding Inuyasha to her womb and smiled tiredly, “Yes… I think I’m going to go to the cleansing pool. I have much to meditate on. Congratulations, Lady Kagome. I will see you after your duties are completed for dinner?”

“Thank you, Lady Kikyo. Yes. I will see you then.”

Kikyo left leaving a very uncomfortable Inuyasha and a blissfully happy Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at her and wondered why she was still holding him to her. Kikyo made it very clear it was inappropriate, however, Kagome seemed like she was about to defend him before she got sick. Said girl looked down at him, gazing at him lovingly. Her lips separated and her eyes glazed over… Like she wanted to…

She had to be the weirdest girl he had ever met. No one but his mother had ever looked at him like that… Well, Kikyo looked at him fondly, but always maintained appropriate distance and kept everything between them very formal. This girl was the total opposite. She was so informal, intrusive, and the most talkative person he had ever met. Not to mention the fact he still couldn’t figure out how and when he had scent marked her. Yea they hung around each other a lot. A lot. More than he and Kikyo. But she was married. Nothing could have happened between them. But…

No. He needed to put a stop to those thoughts right then. She was pregnant with her _husband’s_ child. Not his. He would never have children anyway. They’d turn out human or half-demon with a half-demon as a father… That’s a future he could never curse on anyone.

“Inuyasha?” He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the girl in question.

“Are you ok? You looked so far away.”

“K-keh, I’m fine wench,” he said gruffly to cover his disruptive emotions only then to hear her stomach growl. “Are you hungry? You probably should eat somethin’…” he commented standing and stepping away from her blushing.

“Oh, yea, I guess I should huh?” She placed a hand back on her stomach. God, she would make a fantastic mother… being so accepting and… Nope he needed to go take a dip in the river before his thoughts got away from him again.

“I-I’ll go catch us some fish. Wait—I mean—do you—uh—”

“Inuyasha, fish would be great… I can start a fire in the woods to cook them.”

He was hesitant to leave her, a pregnant priestess, alone in the woods where he often found random demons but he also had seen her power. Kikyo had even commented how it was far greater than her own.

“I’ll be fine, Inuyasha. Please?”

“Don’t let your guard down, woman.”

She smiled at him and nodded. God, he swore his heart might stop… Damn his rotten luck.

Kagome stood and made her way a little further into the forest so that the fire would be covered. She gathered a couple of sticks and then felt an aura brush up against hers. She froze. _What—_ Hands grabbed her around her waist and she immediately fought to resist it. Her power flared in response and the hands retreated with a snarl.

She turned around holding her hands up ready to attack her assailant and her eyes widened, “Hiroshi…” She narrowed her eyes at the demon. He looked worse for wear. His armor was in shambles, hair was falling out of his ponytail, and was fairly beat up.

“Priestess… It’s been too long.”

“What are you doing here? How-How are you here??”

“I’ve been here for about a year now. Father just arrived… he found me and was unhappy I hadn’t noticed your presence. I received punishment. I am here to bring you back so we can finish what we started.”

“In your dreams! Why serve your father when he treats you like that??”

“He gave us life; he raised us. We will be the rightful heirs over his new kingdom. How can we not take our punishments for failure?”

“Just because he’s your father doesn’t mean he can treat you that way!” she instinctively placed a hand on her stomach.

“Ah…so you know. Tell me… why would you mate with a half-breed?”

She looked confused by his question. It wasn’t meant as an insult, but rather, almost like he himself was searching for an answer… “Why would I not? I love Inuyasha…It doesn’t matter if he’s human, demon, or half. He’s Inuyasha.”

“But why, priestess, why lower yourself to be with—”

“I didn’t lower myself for anyone! He’s kind, pure of heart, protects me with his life, strong! How are any of those qualities anything to look down upon?!”

Inuyasha had just made his way back into the forest and heard Kagome yelling at someone. He heard the original question about her lowering herself and her fierce response… He quickened his pace until he arrived on the scene and saw a very disheveled demon looking emotionless and Kagome glaring at the demon. They both turned to him, the demon raising his eyebrow, Kagome tensing but ultimately her face seemed relieved.

“Gotta problem here asshole?” he asked the unfamiliar demon.

“I was just taking the priestess back to my father, half-breed. This is none of your concern,” he said as he stepped forward to close the distance between him and Kagome. Kagome stepped back and yelled but before she could even use her powers, Inuyasha was standing between them. Kagome gasped and the demon looked confused.

“Tell me half-breed, you don’t really know this girl. You don’t know where she’s from or to whom she belongs to. I’ve been watching and stalking to get her back—why are you so certain you aren’t standing in her way of returning home to where she belongs? How do you know she isn’t here to harm you? Deceive you? Weren’t you just… bonding with the other priestess before she appeared? What if this one is just a temptress in disguise? She seems to be taunting you,” he started to edge closer to Inuyasha, circling him and Kagome like they were his prey. “Touching you… not something an actual Shrine Maiden would do… Not to mention she’s mated and pupped. How improper for her to associate with a half-breed let alone another man. I’m trying to save you from heart break here half-breed. Just hand her over now, and I’ll be on my way and you can get back to courting or whatever it is you’re doing with the other miko.”

Inuyasha tensed. He didn’t really know Kagome. She told him enough about her to have an idea about who she was… But what had she been running from? How did she get here? Was he really her way back home? Why was she so informal with him? Why did she touch him? Call out to him? As he wondered those questions he turned slightly to see the young woman’s reaction and that was enough for him. She was tense and upset. Shaking. On the brink of tears. Fear overruled her scent… He wasn’t a trusting guy. He’d been screwed over many times due to his heritage… But, he couldn’t lie to himself. Even though she was mated with someone, pupped with another’s child… he cared about her. He couldn’t allow this demon to take her. Never. He would protect her. If she asked him to kill her husband he wouldn’t think twice. He’d… well fuck his thoughts jumped real quick… What about Kikyo? They were kind of courting… if you called it that. He more consider him and Kagome… Shit…

“She ain’t going anywhere with you, asshole.”

“You’ll regret those words, half-breed. Just wait… the worst is yet to come….” Hiroshi threatened as he disappeared.

Kagome stayed silent thanking whatever God that would hear her that Inuyasha hadn’t handed her over right then… Hiroshi was really playing on his insecurities. He hadn’t been lying clearly when he said he had been watching them… She was shaking, bottom lip tucked in her teeth, hand placed gently on her stomach… She was worried for the backlash she was about to face.

“Start talking wench… who was that?”

“He was one of the demons who brought me here…” she answered quietly.

“’One’? As in, there are more?” he asked turning to face her.

“Yes… there were four total…”

“FOUR?!? Where the fuck are the other three?!?”

“I—I don’t know. I didn’t even know he was here…”

“What do you mean? Aren’t you a fucking head priestess?? It’s you job to sense demonic energy! How can you not know??”

“Look, they are actually really good at masking their auras so I can’t sense them until they are up close and personal!”

“Obviously! You’re lucky I was on my way back otherwise who knows what would have happened! He seemed to know a shit load of who lot more about you than I did—so you gonna fill in the blanks??”

She turned away, scared, anxious, she reminded him a deer ready to flee—she stepped back, “I-I can’t—”

“Can’t? Or Won’t?”

“Both…”

Inuyasha growled, “I put some faith in you wench, why don’t you put some in me??”

“I do have faith you Inuyasha! This—This is just out of my control and power though! Please, you have to trust me! I’m not telling you for your own good!”

“And how would you know what my own good is?! Why are you so familiar with me?? Why do you act like you know me!?”

“Inuyasha please! I-I can’t—” she started crying. Stupid hormones. She could always outlast him in a screaming match… now. God she was pathetic! Not like she could say anything anyway. Her being here is probably already effecting everything. Her knees wobbled and before she could lose balance, he caught her and lowered her to the ground.

“Wench! Watch it! You’re getting all worked up! Fuck! Damnit—look—it’s hard for me to trust somebody I just don’t know ok?? It’s hard for me to trust people I do know! I just—you know forget it. Just fuckin’ sit here and I’ll start the fire!”

Kagome regained herself and realized he was trying to apologize and help her. She tried to calm herself as he got to work. He made the fire near her and stuck the fish over the fire to roast. He sat on the other side—probably to put distance between them… obviously no doubt due to Kikyo and the demon making a scene about their closeness.

“Inuyasha?”

He had his eyes closed, hands shoved in sleeves. His ears twitched so she knew he heard her.

“Can…you tell me how long I’ve been pregnant?” He cracked an eye open and wrinkled his nose.

“What do you mean? Like how far along you are?”

“Yes,” Kagome answered.

“I thought I smelled it on you when you got here… But your emotions were too out of control for me to really determine if you actually were or not. I’d say your about four moons.”

“F-F-FOUR?!”

“About four—you were probably close to three when you got here. That’s why I was confused how you hadn’t known.”

She really had no explanation to why… She just… everything seemed normal. They hadn’t been trying to conceive anymore—they were just enjoying each other. So, she had stopped keeping track, helped the village more, and then all this happened… Did Inuyasha know? Was he coming for her? Did he give up on her…? On them…? Were he and the others depending on her to defeat Naraku?

Her scent reflected her sadness. She looked worried and anxious. He stared at her openly questioning why she felt like that.

“Wh-when would you have been able to tell…?” she asked hesitantly.

He shot her an odd look but answered, “Probably around three moons. Why?”

“Just wondering…”she said her voice distracted… her thoughts went back to the day Touma had first appeared, to where Inuyasha made a comment about her scent, how Rin had been acting extra touchy with her, how her moods were so unstable, how Inuyasha refused to leave her side even when she was feeling better, the morning sickness. All the dots were being connected and it all made sense.

Inuyasha studied her, obviously learning her thoughts had gone far away. Her gaze was distant; she clearly wasn’t going to explain more. He pulled the fish out of the fire and offered her one to which she gratefully took. They ate quietly and once they were finished, she returned his robe of the fire rat. They walked silently back to her hut together and then awkwardly parted ways.

The whole morning’s events gave Inuyasha a lot to think about. Kagome was pupped. There were not one, but four demons after her—for reasons she would not disclose. It was all disconcerting. He wasn’t sure what to make of it all. But therein lied the issue, what was Kagome to him? What about him and Kikyo? He didn’t know where he stood with any of it. All he knew at that moment was that if the time came, he would protect Kagome with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is at 50% done!!!!! IM SO EXCITED!!!!!! **There is a reason why we don't get checked up with Miroku and the gang. Just hang on.
> 
> Feedback is love :)


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha, Koga, and Sango are dumped back into Kagome's time only to come face to face with a Kagome who is still travels with the others to collect jewel shards. She learns more than she probably should about her upcoming future. Meanwhile, Kikyo and Kagome prepare for the spring festival where Kagome reveals she knows more about Inuyasha than she has let on and the headman puts Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome in an awkward position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Lindsey Sterling's Anti-Gravity song during the dance b/w Inu and Kag I marked when it starts :)
> 
> The other song Kagome sings is You Said by Eurielle (very pretty, very sad)

The meido opened and they once again landed on the wellhouse.

“We were just here!” Sango cried disheartened.

“Not quite,” Koga said as he rose from their kneeling. “I think his sword took us father ahead in time…”

Inuyasha took a few sniffs and sheathed his sword and nodded, “Yea… I think we jumped quite a bit. The smog is heavier—thicker than when we were here last. It’s just like when I was here last with Kagome.”

“So do you think this is before or after our battle with Naraku?” Sango asked.

“Hard to say… Judging by the sun’s position, if this is a ‘skool’ day, Kagome should be in her classes,” Inuyasha said as he hopped down to the ground. Koga and Sango followed suit and followed Inuyasha back towards the house.

Mrs. Higurashi was sweeping the front porch, looking just like he remembered her when he last saw Kagome’s family when the well took him back to the other side. She noticed his presence and smiled gently, “Oh Inuyasha! How nice of you to come by! Kagome is at school right now; she’ll be so happy you…” her voice trailed off as she looked closer at his head. She dropped her broom and reached into his hair. “Wh-Where are your ears???”

“Ah!” she grabbed one and jumped back confused as she still couldn’t see it. “Inuyasha, how did you hide your ears?? Wait…” she gasped and her eyes widened. “You-you came to shrine before! Ten years ago! H-how am I just remembering this??”

“It’s a long story Mrs. Higurashi,” Sango chimed in. “Can we come in and explain?”

“O-Of course, Sango, wasn’t it? Oh my gosh, it’s so wonderful to put some names to faces!” She ushered them into the house and made some tea for everyone. Once they were all sitting they retold the tale, leaving out some details that she didn’t need to know that hadn’t occurred yet.

“How long has Kagome been traveling with us? How close is she to doing her exams?” Inuyasha asked.

“She’s not too far, probably another month or two. She just came home after a disagreement she had with you,” Mrs. Higurashi informed.

“What disagreement?” Koga smirked.

Sango rolled her eyes and Inuyasha lowered his head waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to answer. “She didn’t say too much—just that her bike was missing and that she needed a new one so Inuyasha didn’t have to feel the burden of carrying her.”

“You’ve never complained about carrying her though Inuyasha,” Sango looked to him for confirmation.

He nodded and pondered when she had come across those thoughts.

“Probably something to do with Kikyo,” Koga said

Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other then Sango glanced back to Mrs. Higurashi, “Tell me Mrs. Higurashi, do you know about Kikyo?” Sango kept the question vague enough to try and gather information without oversharing.

“That Kagome saved her? Yes, she told me at dinner last night when she returned.” Sango looked hopeful at Inuyasha. They now knew what day in time this was. This had to been right after Kagome purified the miasma in Kikyo’s chest. Inuyasha wasn’t due to actually follow her until tomorrow.

“Sango, you should stay here, just in case one of my cousins tries anything here. Koga and I will head to her school and keep watch.” Sango nodded in agreement and Mrs. Higurashi jumped up and down excited to get to know her daughter’s best friend better.

Koga and Inuyasha leapt off the familiar path to Kagome’s school. Inuyasha explained what things were to Koga as they saw them—houses, buses, trains, cars, other random things Inuyasha didn’t quite understand himself, but, could at least name.

“She really gave up all this… stuff… to be with you, huh?” Koga wondered aloud.

“I know… I always wonder how I got to be as lucky as I am. How that beautiful woman ever came to love me with her whole heart when I was nothing but a selfish bastard.”

“You and me both, dog-breath,” Koga teased. Inuyasha scoffed and then slowed when they neared the school.

“Let’s split up; I check the grounds, you check around them. I’ll meet you at the top of the roof if I don’t bump into anything,” Inuyasha directed. Koga nodded and they went off in their separate directions. Inuyasha didn’t find anything or anyone on his search. He bounced up catching a glance inside the windows and locked on Kagome who looked rather dejected. She was scribbling in a notebook while her classmates were talking. He landed on the roof and let his legs hang off.

His thoughts began to race about Kagome—how did he really get so lucky. Looking back he was nothing less than cruel to her. An asshole, jerk, selfish… Yet she still cared about him fiercely to have refused to be trapped on this side of the well, to have been by his side when he pledged his loyalty to another, to have remained by him when all he did was cause her heartache, helped coax down his demonic blood when it was released, to have even saved the woman she thought he had chosen over her… Fuck. He really did owe her the world. He owed her more than his worthless life. He would find her. He would show her how much he really did truly care about her and more.

Koga interrupted his declarations shaking his head that he also did not find anything.

“Why would your stupid sword have brought us here if there’s nothing here? Your past self might catch us. Then we’re—”

“Yea, yea, I know. Fucked. Got it. I don’t know, it’s not like Tessaiga has an actual voice. We just trust each other. It hasn’t steered me wrong yet.” Tessaiga pulsated making them both jump to their feet as they looked around seeing what it was sensing.

Koga saw a meido form across the sky and one of the cousins come crashing into the school grounds.

“Spoke too soon, huh?” Koga asked gruffly.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, “You gotta work on your timing.” They both leapt from the roof and landed about a yard away from Saito who stood dusting himself off.

“Where is Kagome?” Inuyasha asked menacingly.

“Fuck if I knew asshat,” Saito said. “That bitch just blasted us the fuck outta there! She could be anywhere! Good riddance, if you ask me. I was waiting for my chance to get away from my father.”

Koga narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“That my father is a dick? Haven’t you noticed? The only one of us who worships him is Hiroshi and even then, they can’t stand each other.”

“Then why serve him?” Inuyasha demanded.

“As if we had a choice. We were made to obey since we were born. He slaughtered our mothers and raised us. Made sure we knew full good and well the only reason we lived was because he allowed it.”

“IF that is truly the case, then you can leave right now…” Koga said threateningly.

“Fuck that—I’m gonna kill the lil bitch before she can change time! My father will NEVER stop pursuing her! He will find her! And I’m about to stop her from ever coming back,” Saito drew his sword and made to jump before Koga kicked him in the face.

Kagome was bored. Distracted as usual after a disagreement with Inuyasha. It wasn’t even really a disagreement as her just running away. Per usual. She just couldn’t face Inuyasha after the whole underworld thing and her more or less failing Kikyo. She would never be good enough. It was depressing how pathetic she was. Pining after a guy who could never love her back.

She felt something strange. Demonic auras. Something wasn’t right. She turned her head and looked out the window and saw a black hole open in the sky and a demon fall out. She did everything she could to hold back a loud gasp but it somehow came through anyway. Everyone turned to look at her.

“Ms. Higurashi are you ok?”

“Uh-oh-uhm—no! I actually need to go to the nurse!” she got up quickly and booked it as fast as possible, leaving her stuff behind.

She ran down the hall to the stairs and passed Hojo. He tried to stop her but she didn’t see him or even register his face. She didn’t notice him following her either as she ran out the door of the school to the field.

She saw…Koga?? And Inuyasha, of course he followed her, standing with Tessaiga drawn ready to attack when he stiffened and turned to face her.

“Inuyasha!!” she yelled as she went to reach him only to feel arms around her and then was a in choke hold. “Augh!”

“KAGOME!” Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to close the distance between him, Kagome, and Saito. “Let. Her. Go,” Inuyasha seethed as his eyes began to flash red, purple jagged strips appearing on his cheeks, and his fangs lengthened.

Kagome gasped in shock. _How was he losing control?! He had Tessaiga in his hands! Who is this guy behind me and how is Koga here??_

“Kagome!” Hojo yelled as he entered the field. Kagome tried to turn her head to warn Hojo but couldn’t, still caught in the grip of the demon.

Koga cursed under his breath and ran to grab the kid and hold him back. He was just a human and obviously someone close to Kagome. She would have been upset if anything happened to him.

Inuyasha, now fully transformed, released his sword and charged Saito. Saito was fast, but not fast enough. After darting around the school, Kagome still pinned to Saito, Inuyasha grabbed the arm that had pressed her by the neck to the demon and ripped it from his body. He reached for Kagome and held her as they landed on the roof. Saito screamed in pain as he laid on the roof after suffering a rough landing.

Inuyasha growled at Saito but kept his arms wrapped around Kagome, holding her bridal style to his chest. She stayed still, very confused and worried, unsure why Inuyasha was in his demon state but almost seemed… normal.

“Please, just…end it… If he did find me, I’m good as dead anyway. But he’ll torture me for years… Please… I won’t stop trying to kill her. You’re gonna have to leave to get to your real mate sometime. I’m begging you, just kill me,” Saito begged from his position on the ground.

Kagome felt bad for the demon. She wasn’t exactly sure why he was here and why he had wanted her, but her heart broke when the demon mentioned his ‘real mate’. Gods, everything she thought was true. She would never hold a candle to Kikyo…

Inuyasha put her down and stalked over to the demon with no hesitation and slashed Saito down his throat with his claws. He remained standing over the body as the wind blew his hair and the demon’s ashes.

Koga leapt up to roof with Hojo in hand. Hojo was holding the Tessaiga and clearly was very confused about the situation.

“Is it done, Mutt-face?” Koga asked.

Inuyasha turned to him, eyes still glowing red and just stared at Koga. Kagome tentatively walked over to him as he turned to face her.

“Inuyasha?” she asked hesitantly.

“Higurashi—what is going on? Who are these people?? How can they… jump so high, run so fast?” Kagome turned and just registered Hojo was standing there beside Koga. She saw him holding Tessaiga and started to walk towards him only to earn a snarl from Inuyasha. She froze and looked back at Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha, let me grab the Tessaiga, ok?” she encouraged with a nervous smile on her face. “Then we can talk about who that was and how Koga is here right now.” _And why you two seem to be working together so nicely_.

She took another step towards Hojo only for Inuyasha to have made a mad dash in front of her causing her to gasp. He pulled her into a tight embrace pressing his nose into the crook of her neck. Her scent…It still dripped of him, but not as fully as it did after they had mated. She didn’t bare his mark yet, but that natural fragrance was enough to calm his boiling blood.

“Hey kid, how about we meet them back at the shrine,” Koga said before Hojo could argue, and disappeared off the roof.

“Inu-Inuyasha?”

“Kagome…” he said softly. She pulled back and saw his exaggerated demonic traits recede.

“What—how—what’s going on??” she took a step back out of his arms.

“ _Sigh_ … It’s a long story. We should get back to your house. Sango is there with your mother.”

“Wait—Sango is here too?! Inuyasha—what’s going on??”

“Kagome, look, I will explain everything as soon as we get to the shrine.”

Kagome sighed in defeat. She really didn’t want to ride on his back; she wanted to put more distance between them because of the comment about Inuyasha’s true mate. Inuyasha smelled her emotions at war. Discomfort, sadness… he took a step forward to close the distance between them again only for her to establish the space between them.

“Wench! For fuck’s sake! Now isn’t the time for you to be acting all mopey and shit! I told you I’d explain everything when I got you back home!”

“That’s ok Inuyasha, I’ll just meet you back there. Actually, I don’t need to know anything. You should go find your true mate, like that demon said. Obviously, she’s in trouble and I don’t want to distract you.”

God, she was the most infuriating, stupidest, stubborn woman he has ever met!!! He grabbed her by the arm making her gasp and yell at him but fuck, he wasn’t about to let her go now. She may not be his Kagome yet, but from all his new waves of memories, he was so undeniably, irreversibly, deeply in love with her already when he was seeing Kikyo. Inuyasha was going to make sure she didn’t get deterred and he lost her before they even had a chance. He crashed his lips over hers trying to convey all the love he should have shown her over their year of travel together. Trying to tell her how much she meant to him then, despite how she thought he loved Kikyo. It was always Kagome; from the moment she broke that arrow, she took claim over his heart. Healing him, molding him, helping him…

His true Kagome in the past even mended those broken wounds and started opening up his heart. Kagome would always be his past, present, and future. That kiss had better reach her future self too and make sure she knew he was coming for her.

He broke off the kiss, Kagome’s eyes opened and she was panting from the lack of breath she was able to get from such a hot and heavy kiss. _Where had that come from?? Why would he kiss me? I hope this isn’t just a one time thing! What happened beyond the well to make him so—so—wait—he has a mate and he’s kissing me?!?_

She pulled back and looked frustrated until she met his eyes… they were so full of love and longing, her breath hitched from the sight.

“Kagome, don’t be stupid,” he said as he pulled her back into his arms and rested his head in the crook of her neck. “You are my true mate. I’m actually not your Inuyasha… I’m from the future after we have mated. I’m trying to find you—your future self. I need you to remember this for me—I am coming for you. I will find you. Please, don’t give up on me. I’m coming…” He drew back and gazed deeply into her eyes.

She nodded dumbly unsure what to say other than nod. That was a lot of information to process all at once. No wonder he wanted to go back to the shrine. But here’s what she knew for sure now 1. She was his mate 2. He was from the future and 3. Her future self was missing… so that meant she was lost in time somewhere?

He knelt down and beckoned for her to climb onto his back. She complied and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand brushed against her arms lovingly and then went to grasp her thighs. He looked back into her eyes and kissed her temple before taking off over the buildings of Tokyo.

The festival set up had gone off without a hitch. Kagome, as she was not the head priestess, was allowed to wear a normal yukata. The headman gave her a nice navy blue yukata decorated with rosemallows and fireflies. She enjoyed dressing in fancy yukatas. Her thoughts immediately jumped to what Inuyasha would think—she shook the ideas out of her head. This was not her Inuyasha. She had to keep reminding herself that. He was technically… well actually, she didn’t really even know what Kikyo and he were. When she would see them together, they sat multiple feet away from each other, he was very stiff, she never didn’t have her hand on her bow…

During training and meals with Kikyo they talked about their day. Kagome would try to ask about Inuyasha and her relationship, but Kikyo was pretty reluctant in sharing. She just smile softly and wish things were different. She shared her desires again to have a normal life… One where the jewel didn’t exist, and Inuyasha was human… It upset Kagome to see how Kikyo had been raised to not want to be with Inuyasha unless he was human.

“Kikyo…sorry I mean Lady—”

“We are alone Kagome; we do not need such formalities. We are friends,” Kikyo kindly encouraged.

Kagome nodded back gratefully, “Kikyo, why does Inuyasha have to be human? You care about him, right? What difference would it make if he stayed half-demon?”

“I wish I had grown up in your village Kagome… to be so carefree, not have these responsibilities and duties weigh so heavily on my mind. To have the ideas that it would be ok… but we both know demons and humans shouldn’t be together. Inuyasha is an outcast… how could I ever want to bring another being into the world and have them treated the way he was?”

“But that child would have parents that loved him—friends, other family. If you invited Inuyasha into the village more, they’d learn to accept—”

“Kagome, please, Inuyasha is a demon. Demons do not feel love. His human heart more than likely does but what happens when that demonic power overtakes him?”

“He would protect the one he loves of course!”

“Demons are careless and destructive beings, Kagome. They know loyalty to one’s kind. Love is not a concept to them. Their emotions are rarely shown. Demons, unlike humans, control desires because they have an abundance of time. They do express frustrations but ultimately, they feel emotions are for the weak and can interfere with the demon’s ultimate goal… The higher the demonic energy a demon possesses, the less feeling they show. Inuyasha himself had a great dog demon father—or so the stories go. Inu-Taisho. He ruled the Western lands and somehow bedded a mortal woman who gave birth to Inuyasha. That’s all that is known about his past and it didn’t even come from his own mouth.”

“It’s probably hard for him to talk about…” Kagome added, knowing only how true that was.

“I wish I could look at the world through your eyes Kagome… I wish I could be as trusting… But with Inuyasha’s demonic aura, I cannot fully trust him to not lose control. That is why even though I truly care for him, we cannot be together… We can only enjoy each other’s company unless I can find a way for him to become human… But let’s talk about something happier. Tell me, did you and your husband discuss baby names when you were trying to conceive?”

Kagome allowed Kikyo to dodge the subject of Inuyasha… but it deeply saddened her to see how Kikyo had been taught and raised. If only she really could see Inuyasha through her eyes.

She had to remind herself to think about what Inuyasha had explained to her about their relationship. He had always said there was no contest between Kikyo and her; he said even if Kikyo had never died, even she survived or if she was saved, he never would have considered her an option after he met Kagome. Her resurrection had just slowed down the progression of their relationship… Kikyo and his love wasn’t as real as he had once thought it was. It was more of a desire for them both to end their loneliness. It wasn’t that they didn’t care about each other, it was just that they never fully accepted or trusted each other the way Kagome and he did.

Yesterday, she had made mention of the festival to him, which had surprised him she invited him…

They sat on the hill like usual, her leaning against his back, practicing her signing to summon shikigami like she had been told by Kikyo to do. Kikyo said that she should not to try it while with child because it would likely tax her body more greatly. Their training decreased to only consist of archery and practicing the signs now. Kagome had to sit and observe Kikyo in summoning forth her powers. She didn’t like the idea of not participating, but she also knew Kikyo was correct. She couldn’t risk harm to her and Inuyasha’s pup. She had noticed she was more tired than usual and sometimes fell asleep while her and Inuyasha were talking in the afternoons. He was as stiff as a board while she leaned back on him, but he endured whatever she wanted; but ‘only because she was pupped’ he argued in a hot blush and turn away ‘kehing’ his frustrations. She also figured he didn’t mind because then her face didn’t eat dirt when she did fall asleep randomly or he had her head knock into his shoulder sending him into a panic when she would hurt herself unintentionally. This way she would just fall asleep and he would be able to carry her home or wait until she awoke again to move.

“Hey Yash, you know there’s a festival tomorrow, right??”

“Keh, is that what the village is setting up for?”

“Yea, it’s that time of year—are you gonna come?”

“You want me to…come?”

“Well of course, why not?” she said as she shifted off his back to look at him. Just because Kikyo thought he shouldn’t come didn’t mean she felt the same way. She could argue he was with her—just as a friend—and that she trusted him.

His amber eyes turned to face her, face indiscernible, “You are the strangest girl I have ever met.”

“Hehehehe, you keep reminding me and I still don’t know why you feel that way.”

“Do you even know who you’re talking to wench??”

“I do; you’re I-nu-ya-sha,” she winked at him causing him to stutter out of control.

“F-f-fine… Kikyo will be there too, r-right?”

She smiled sadly turning back to lean against him again so he couldn’t see her distorted face. She knew there here in this time—she was not his first choice. Hell, she had already told him she was married and he revealed to her a week ago she was apparently with child so it made sense his thoughts carried to Kikyo… Still… didn’t mean it didn’t hurt., “Uhm—yes! She is performing the Sakura dance.”

“Ah… Ok… Well… See you then!” Before she could call out to him, he was gone leaving her to flop on her back from the lack there of support.

Kagome sighed remembering their encounter. She was so weak. But to be fair, it had been over a month now since she arrived here. She knew her Inuyasha would come… The Inuyasha here told her as much shortly after she arrived. But her Inuyasha said he was coming. Her memories told her he was looking for her. A new memory had appeared the other day—their new second kiss between them happened on the school roof now rather than inside the jewel. Hojo was being handled by Koga, Inuyasha pleading with her to remember he would come for her. She had to hang onto that hope still—the time portals clearly dumped everyone everywhere. He would come for her… Then after pleading with her to not give up on him he kissed her breathless. But she couldn’t stop looking and touching the Inuyasha that was right in front of her. She lowered her head onto her knees and sighed deeply. She was such a pathetic fool. A hopeless sad love-sick fool.

There was tons of music, dancing, drinking, and banter. Inuyasha couldn’t stand this. He couldn’t believe he let the wench talk him into coming. He guessed he could use it as an excuse to try and connect with Kikyo… The woman who kinda accepted him. He meant, she was nice, the first person to actually talk to him like he wasn’t a monster. It was just… _Sigh_ , nope. He wouldn’t go down that road.

His thoughts stopped when he noticed everyone had grown quiet and was staring at him. Fuck. He knew this was a bad idea. The whispers and looks were unnerving. He should just run for it—the woman wouldn’t notice—

“Inuyasha!” He turned to the sound of her voice and Kagome came running up to him… Damnit, she was beautiful. Her hair half-way tied up, a navy decorated kimono, those big bright eyes…

“Come on! You’ll miss Kikyo’s dance!” She took his hand (HIS HAND!) and led him through the crowd. People began to murmur things about how she was an odd priestess, how could she hold his hand and not be defiled, she was already a filthy whore who had just ran away from the whore house because she was pregnant…but the original liveliness resumed.

He was tense. He didn’t like hearing those things spoken about the girl. She was just so kind. No doubt she was weird and strange but… she had such a pure heart; he didn’t think anything or anyone could ever taint it. Not even his tainted clawed hands could.

As Kikyo danced, he found her beauty and tranquility mesmerizing. She was beautiful; she was probably one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. Aside from his mother and…fuck, how did his thoughts continually fall to the girl who was also watching the priestess intently. They were just so different. One so full of life, happy to hold her duty as a priestess, improper, stubborn, caring… the other tranquil, poised, held her duty above all else even though she loathed it, polite, kind… Sigh.

The dance ended and the villagers clapped. Kikyo made her way over to Kagome and stopped, noticing Inuyasha was with her.

“Inuyasha—you came?”

“I invited him! I thought he’d enjoy the festival!”

Kikyo looked at Kagome and nodded hesitantly trying to keep a smile on her face. She was clearly uncomfortable.

“I can just go.”

“No! Come on—let’s go dance!” Kagome said latching onto his sleeve and tugging.

“What?! Why the hell would I want to dance with you?!”

“Would you prefer… to dance with Kikyo?” she asked sadly. Why the fuck was she sad???

“Lady Kagome, I must actually help with some other things. Thank you for the offer though. Inuyasha… uhm, enjoy yourself. I’ll come check on you guys later alright?”

“Oh, do I need to help with anything Lady Kikyo?”

“No Lady Kagome. Enjoy yourself. You are an ordinary woman tonight,” Kikyo said with a kind smile though her voice was laced with envy.

“Come on!” Kagome tugged on Inuyasha’s haori again catching him off guard.

**Song I chose for this scene is Anti-Gravity by Lindsey Sterling**

The music started up fast and Kagome immediately started tapping her feet in time to the drums and twirling in time to the violin strokes. The villagers followed suit and danced around her and the half-demon. He knew he looked like he stuck out like a sore thumb and backed up a little bit to where he could watch Kagome twirl herself around. Kagome saw him inch away and try to call to him, but he shook his head in reply. He tried to convey with his eyes he wouldn’t leave, but didn’t want to participate…

She huffed and nodded but pranced around feet moving in time, body twisting, she looked so…

He actually had no idea how to describe it. The way she was dancing was different from the villagers’ sways and bops. Much different from Kikyo’s elegance. She had her very own style, it wasn’t heavenly, he wouldn’t call it graceful, but it was hard to look away from. She looked so happy and the joy seemed to be contagious to everyone. It was like anyone who came in contact with her couldn’t help but be purified by her light. That they had to be in her presence to in order to feel the sun after being alone at night…

The music began to take a dip and she had disappeared from his eyes, but not his nose. He found himself stepping forward entranced to try find her. To keep watching her. That was her power—for anyone to want to be near her. Never lose sight of her. Even the villagers seemed to take notice in that power. Kikyo even mentioned it sometimes when they’d sit in the evenings, how she didn’t know what would happen if Kagome ever did move away. She wished she had stayed at the hut with her and the brat, but she was happy enough to share training and meals with the Kagome.

All of sudden he heard her light little feet still stepping in time to the drum’s beat and her yukata swishing with the stringed instrument. He turned and noticed the little minx had snuck her way around the crowd and was now dancing behind him approaching his front side. Her little dance some how seemed more seductive as she slowly twirled around him pausing to lift his hand for their palms to lay flat together and then she started trotting to the side, drawing him to follow.

He instinctively remembered this dance she was doing; at the abrupt twist of the violin, they about-faced and then their hands proceeded the assigned movements. She knew he knew how to dance… His mother had taught this dance… How did this girl know this? He had never shared with anyone his background… She had pressed him for information, and he refused to give anything up—not willing to share about his broken lonely past. But here she was, dancing the dance his mother taught him to ‘impress’ the ladies.

They pivoted and spun around, hands staying connected until the music ended. She was out of breath and the villagers came over to pat her on the back asking if she could lead them in another dance. He stepped back but none of the villagers seemed to pay him any mind. They didn’t seem afraid of him, angry with him, nothing… It was like her presence encouraged them to accept him. Them dancing together tamed their wild unforgiving minds…

She agreed happily and looked to Inuyasha asking if he wanted to join. He waited to hear the villagers to protest but none moved. None spoke ill of him and her idea. They only had eyes on her—she could have been asking his asshole brother to dance with them and they probably wouldn’t have flinched. The villagers started to steer them back to the middle as the music began to pick up again but Inuyasha was getting nervous. Crowds bothered him. Even if they weren’t angry with him. They were hard to move through, hear through, and made it hard to concentrate. He didn’t want to tell her no and for her to be sad but also really didn’t want to be lost in the crowd. She smiled softly and brushed her hand against his arm, “It’s ok. I’ll be back ok?”

“Yea. Whatever. Keh,” his fake annoyance was weak and as he watched her go back to start twirling in time to the music again, he couldn’t stop his facial expression. Longing. Desire. Fuck. He was screwed…

Kikyo watched from afar with the headman. He had taken a liking to Kagome. She was kind, caring, and very knowledgeable. He asked Kikyo if she was sure she was trying to return to her village as she made no efforts to leave. Kikyo told him what Kagome had told her—that her husband would come.

“Lady Kikyo, while I know you put your duties above all else, I could not help but notice your affections for the half demon… Why not ask Lady Kagome to stay and become the head priestess?”

“I could not leave her to guard the jewel, Lord Daisuke. Not in her current condition. And I cannot overlook all of the training I have received since I was child. He is still half-demon…”

The headman sighed feeling Kikyo’s pain. He wanted the woman to be happy, but he could see guarding the jewel had taken a huge toll on her like everyone that had come before. The rumors of the jewel held true- whoever it came into contact with ended up miserable.

“If only there was a way to purify it from existence,” the headman said aloud.

Kikyo gasped, “There may just be a way…If-if Inuyasha could become human…? That could purify the jewel. And we could—”

“Would you like an engagement to be announced my lady? Even with the jewel gone, your responsibilities would drop drastically and if Lady Kagome stayed or left, we could add an additional priestess. Your sister?”

“Yes…” Kikyo said happily. “Can we announce it? I’m sure Inuyasha will happily accept!” Kikyo was beyond happy to know they could purify the jewel and she could be with Inuyasha as man and wife. He wouldn’t have to be alone anymore and neither would she.

Once Kagome was done twirling when the music ended, she set her eyes to Inuyasha who was watching. He looked deep in thought. Confused, not agitated, but there was a scowl in place. She started to make her way to him when the headman called for everyone’s attention.

“Good evening my friends, family, strangers who have come to from far lands, and anyone I have missed. Thank you for joining us for this season floral festival. We celebrate the Gods to bring us a bountiful harvest from the seeds we just planted and praise the beauty of the trees we were given as we move into the warmer season.”

Kikyo came stand beside the headman and looked around nervously. She caught Kagome’s eyes and smiled softly and waved her over. As Kagome approached them she grew nervous, she wasn’t sure why she was being summoned. It felt like there was an announcement going to be made but… not a good one. At least not to Kagome.

Inuyasha stood at the back of the crowd and narrowed his eyes. He could see how nervous Kagome was heading up to stand next to Kikyo and Kikyo looked… off. She looked happy and almost carefree. Not her typical M.O. She always looked lonely and that soft kind smile of understanding had been what drew him in. This smile made him shiver. What did Kikyo have planned? The idea it had something to do with Kagome made him growl. She was pupped and was waiting for her husband… even though she didn’t belong to him, he wouldn’t allow her to be caught up in some scheme…

“Villagers! I bring happy tidings. Lady Kikyo has found a way to purify the Shikon Jewel. She has also decided she would, like Lady Kagome, to marry and give some of her priestess duties to her younger sister Kaede and to Lady Kagome while she is staying with us. Lady Kagome, while you are here, you will be our new head priestess as Lady Kikyo transitions her life to become a normal woman to marry her proclaimed Inuyasha.”

Her heart stopped. She was pretty sure color had drained from her face. Was she even breathing? She felt herself nod unsteadily trying to keep her composure as she felt her heart cracking into a million pieces. Engaged?? Why didn’t he tell her? Why had he danced with her? Yes, they were friends here, just friends… but… isn’t that something a friend should say?? And what about Kikyo! Springing this on her?? Was she really that distrustful? To think she couldn’t just ask her or talk to her?

Well, obviously that was the case. Kikyo hadn’t trusted Kagome with everything because they shared very different opinions on Inuyasha remaining a half demon. Her idea to purify the jewel was to make Inuyasha become human. Had he accepted? Again, he hadn’t mentioned anything to her. Whatever the headman said after her nodding was a blank. She was devastated. Not that she was trying to stop their union or relationship, but this was just hard to hear. Her mate engaged to someone else. While she was here. Pregnant with their child. No idea of which her own Inuyasha was coming to get her… if the future hadn’t been altered to prohibit him to save her at all.

Inuyasha was stunned. He had no words. Kikyo had announced their engagement, which he hadn’t even agreed to, to the entire village. What. The. FUCK?! Isn’t that supposed to be a discussion?? And why did Kagome look so pale? She looked like she was shaking and she may faint. He couldn’t scent her this far back and with everyone else around to see what emotions were raging within her. He hadn’t paid attention to anything else the headman said. He angrily took off before anyone could turn around and talk to him let alone hear anyone whisper about the priestess and his relationship.

Kagome shook the headman’s hand and nodded to Kikyo and lamely said she needed to go for a walk to clear her head. The talk of staying upset her. Which wasn’t a lie, but that wasn’t the most upsetting part about this whole experience.

Heart broken, she staggered into the forest. She never knew Kikyo had the headman announce their actual… engagement. To the entire village. She was such a fool. But her Inuyasha had told her everything, or at least she thought he did. From the time he could remember with his mother to when they had met… He said he would share everything with her because she was his mate. He told her he didn’t want to hide anything from her and wanted her to be assured she was not his second choice. She had been a second chance but would always be his first choice…

But had Kikyo and Inuyasha embraced? Kissed…? Kikyo made it sound so dirty. She wouldn’t even do those things with a human man. The idea of Kagome touching Inuyasha sent Kikyo sputtering about indecency. And here she was going to announce their engagement to the village!?

Where was Inuyasha anyway? She hadn’t seen him in the crowd, then again, she also hadn’t looked for him when it was made…

She felt herself crumple against the Sacred Tree. She needed its presence to calm her aching worried heart. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could watch… Maybe her being there had changed things… God, Touma was right, he really would make everyone have a second chance…

She looked up the sky she could see through the branches and took a somber deep breath and sang…

_I can bleed now, see the wound now, die this time around_

_Can’t live forever, won’t see the end of time_

_You promised me ten-thousand years_

_Now I’m trapped and I can’t get out_

_I’m losing grip and can’t figure out how_

_You said I would swim never drown_

_You said I’d never be buried under ground_

_My breath would always breathe in and out_

_Your love makes me immortal_

_Your love made me immortal_

_I can see you disappearing, slowly fading away_

_I feel my body, feel it changing, getting weaker day by day_

_Now I’m trapped and I can’t get out_

_Losing grip and can’t figure out how_

_Taking my life_

_Taking my soul_

_Taking my heart_

_Taking my dreams_

_Taking my love_

_Taking my smile_

_Taking my laugh_

_Taking my breathing_

_Taking my smile and you threw it all away!_

_You said I would swim never drown_

_You said I would never be buried underground_

_My breath would always breathe in and out_

_Your love makes me immortal_

_Your love made me immortal_

She let her head fall to her raised knees and sobbed. She was so scared her entire existence would disappear. Or that she would be left here to have to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo marry using the jewel… She knew she couldn’t not stop Naraku if she was here…

“Where are you Inuyasha?? Why haven’t you come for me yet?? Was it all a lie??? God… please!! Inuyasha!!! Please!” she cried.

“Why are you crying for me, wench?”

Kagome gasped at the sound then looked to see Inuyasha emerge from the tree line. She stood and was about to take off when a clawed hand reached out and stopped her.

“Let me go!”

“Not until you tell me who the fuck you are!”

“I’m Kagome!”

“Not your fucking name you stupid wench, who are you?! We clearly know each other—or at least you know me!”

“That—that’s not true. We don’t.”

“Why can’t you just be fucking honest with me, wench!?!” Inuyasha said as he cornered her against the tree behind her.

“I—I can’t! Please!” She couldn’t help but shrink under his scrutiny. She had forgotten how untrusting he was before she had met him… He had made it seem like Kikyo had begun to open him up but _clearly_ he wasn’t lying when he said there was no trust between them and that’s why the betrayal of Naraku seemed so real to them.

“Goddamnit! You know me. Do. Not. Lie. You know things about my past I have never shared with anyone, you act so comfortable with me it’s unsettling, more so than Kikyo ever has, you literally are dripping in my scent and don’t fucking say it’s because we just danced together or because I see you every day. This is different and you _know_ it. You’re hiding something. You have since day one! You scream my name in your sleep, the stupid longing looks you shoot me, the way you always come and find me—I don’t know why, but you--!” He was just an inch from her. Looming over her. God, she missed him. Her body craved him. It literally yearned for his touch, caresses, to be held in those strong arms… Everything he was saying was true. She was a terrible liar and couldn’t stop herself from being near him—she had to be _with_ him. She shivered from the thought, which didn’t go unnoticed by him and she cringed knowing _exactly_ what he smelled coming from her.

“What the _fuck_!? You have to be the craziest woman I have ever met! I’m dangerous, I could rip you apart in a _second_ and I have you literally backed into a wall and you-you—” he blushed hotly. He had never smelled or sensed arousal out of any woman he had approached before. Not even Kikyo. Kikyo was always composed and held her duty as priestess as her top priority. The idea that Kagome was married and expecting threw Kikyo into a tizzy. She was shocked and mortified. She said every village was different, but was shocked that the head priestess would be allowed to ‘participate’ in such activities… And she clearly wanted to do those activities with HIM?!?

“You-you’re married! How can you even—I don’t—Ugh!” he gripped her shoulders to steady himself because the smell was overwhelming. Her body was calling him, and he almost couldn’t stop himself from throwing her on the ground and fucking _taking_ her—and that’s when it hit him. The scent he knew, one his instincts were meant to be able to seek it anywhere. He had smelled it before; but Kikyo had been with him when they first met the girl and anytime Kagome and he were alone, he was too preoccupied trying to figure out who she was from her than to realize he actually did know _exactly_ who she was…

He straightened and she flinched trying to reach up and recover her shoulder, but he grabbed her hand to stop it. She wasn’t going to hurt him; she wouldn’t purify him to bits. He knew that. He knew that from day one when he threatened her and she still asked for his help. From the first time she approached him to sit near him and gazed at him lovingly. He pulled her yukata down further and there is it was… his mark… _his_. This couldn’t have been… How did this… He leaned in and smelled it up close causing her to moan softly, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of all people a priestess was his mate…

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. She—She was carrying _their_ child… His face dropped to her flat stomach and he tentatively placed a hand on it, he was trembling, nervous… He… how…

She placed a hand over his shocking him. He looked back to her face and saw her glistening eyes shining back at him.

“I—I don’t understand… How—Did I—”

“I—I… Inuyasha I’m not _from_ here… I’m… I’m from a different time… Where we are married… mated…”

“I don’t understand. That can’t be possible! Did I—Did I force you?!!?”

“No! Inuyasha, I’m from the future… We met after you and Kikyo were together. Hiroshi, his brothers, and their father kidnapped me to try and change time. Something went wrong and I ended up here. I know this sounds crazy, but…”

“A mark doesn’t lie… It can’t… I-I actually don’t know how it would be done… I’ve never looked into that part of my heritage because I never thought I would find someone to accept me. But it’s my scent on the mark. My demonic aura laced around it…” he said as he lightly brushed it with his fingers. “It can’t be copied. I can’t _not_ believe you. Even though it sounds crazy and unbelievable, it is the only thing that can actually make sense. You had my scent marking when I caught you when you first came here; that already made me question you. You clearly know me in ways only a mate would… It also makes me feel a little better, knowing that you’re mated to me in the future… because I can’t stop thinking about you… How much I want you, how I wanted to be with you… But you were married… but now—"

Her breath hitched as she took in his dazzling amber eyes looking down at her. She was helpless, caged in his arms. It didn’t matter this wasn’t her Inuyasha. It didn’t matter she had offered to take over the duties as head priestess to give them a chance until she left... The way he was looking at her, eating her up with his eyes alone, it was enough to stop time. Maybe the pregnancy was driving her mad or maybe it was their mark she bore, but she couldn’t allow herself to remain proper or to keep trying to convince herself she needed to save him from Naraku. That he needed to be with Kikyo. She just needed him.

He leaned down slowly, hesitantly, like he thought she would push him away. Fat chance of that happening, but she didn’t want to spook him, so she let him close the gap until their lips were an inch away then she greedily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

He returned her kiss with equal fervor; he had been fighting to keep himself under control. Her scent screamed at him—not just because it was covered with him, but because the underlying base was too hypnotizing—cherry blossoms, vanilla, purity... Her coffee eyes were heated and filled with longing, making him mad with want. The fact she was willing to see him every day, talk to him every day, treated him just like she would anyone else, touched him like he wasn’t a filthy disgrace for a man… Having thought she was married, he wanted to hunt down the bastard that was her husband and kill him so he could claim her. But learning he was that lucky bastard, fuck, all coherent thought went out the window. Even though he was blindsided by the engagement Kikyo made in front of the whole village, Kagome offering to take over as the head priestess, he didn’t give a fuck about any of that anymore. He had been hesitant about kissing her, touching her so intimately even knowing obviously they did in another time, but once she pulled him down to meet her mouth, all resistance left him…

Their lips locked and kissed with passion. Longing. Kagome whimpered from the contact and it was quickly swallowed by the half-demon who moaned in return. His hands dropped to her hips and he picked her up and held her against him. The kiss was heated, passionate, but it was clear to both of them it wasn’t meant to go further. It was to douse the fire of their desires. To stop their suffering of their aching hearts to stop hiding the truth and be able to express their feelings. The closeness their craved for each other was all they needed.

Little did they realize, they were being watched with horrified, betrayed, hurt eyes… She couldn’t believe what she was watching. Kagome was married… Pregnant with another man’s child… She and Inuyasha were--… well Kikyo couldn’t really claim what she and Inuyasha were to each other. Before Kagome showed up, they were both looking for someone to share their loneliness with. She thought using the jewel would allow them to be together, the jewel would be purified so she could be a normal woman, Inuyasha would be a normal man and they could wed… She thought he would be happy to hear her intentions made by the headman. A village to accept him, like Kagome had asked of her.

She thought Inuyasha felt the same way about her as she did him… She thought he was an honorable man… She thought Kagome a very strange priestess but was a pure woman… Now…

She stepped back and retreated back to the village quietly. She had much to think about in the coming days… betrayed not only by the man she cared for her, but her only true friend…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP!!!!
> 
> Feedback is love


	8. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome decide how to proceed after their impulsive kiss and Kikyo makes a deal with the devil.

Kagome awoke the next morning on her futon. She was confused how she had gotten there… It took her a moment to remember everything that happened the night before; it all came rolling back through her mind--the kiss, the caresses, the undying need for closeness-- all the thoughts made her sit up quickly. She heard shifting behind her but felt his presence before she turned to look at him. She was met by wary hesitant amber eyes. Smiling softly, she moved to sit beside him and recalled how they made it back to her hut.

After their kiss, Inuyasha had carried Kagome back to her hut. He remained outside briefly to allow her to change before he let himself inside. They may be mated in another time, but he couldn’t bring himself to be that forward. He was already kicking himself for giving into his instincts - or was it human weakness? Either way, somehow or another, he had kissed her madly in the middle of the forest. Anyone could have snuck up or seen them and there wouldn’t have been any awareness in his tiny sized brain as it was so heavily focused on how soft her lips felt against his in that position… He shook the thoughts away, no, they needed to be more careful from here on out.

As Inuyasha entered, she grew nervous even though they had just shared something so intimate in the forest. She let herself get carried away with something they probably shouldn’t have started. He was technically engaged to Kikyo… Kagome shouldn’t have even met him yet… With all these thoughts running through her head, she felt like she had to address the elephant in the room. 

“Inuyasha… what will you do about—”

“Kikyo? I’m not sure to be honest. That wasn’t a discussion. Believe me,” he scoffed in annoyance. “I don’t know what to even say to her. I’ve never—made a claim on her or asked her about a future… She always had made it seem like it wasn’t an option. That it was okay for us to care about each other, but she had responsibilities. Things she couldn’t just abandon. My demon half prohibited anything from happening. I don’t know what changed...” Inuyasha ranted as he paced. He was on edge from the night’s events. He needed to let some energy go, but refused to leave his future pregnant mate. 

“Inuyasha, it’s okay, I’m not mad. Me being here is probably messing things up. I was only hurt because I…” she sighed. She had to admit her feelings to him. What she was afraid of--there was no way around it. “I was just… afraid. I actually was swayed into thinking you may not come for me. That you would choose a future with Kikyo rather than myself when you had finally met us at the same time. I remember things that are new now, things that didn’t happen before I came back in time… That the you I’m mated to, you’re actually looking for me… But I just, I got scared. Afraid that the time we are spending together was making you rethink your decision since I’ve been here so long... So I know you will likely remember all of this too. I just don't want you to think I doubt you, but...”

Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome where she was sitting on her futon. He looked down at her hands and gently took them in his own, even though he still had extreme reservations on the idea that she was actually okay with that. When she lightly stroked her fingers against his, he relaxed. “Kagome… I can’t speak to whatever happened between Kikyo and I if you hadn’t come back to the past. I don’t know what my choices would have been before. I can only tell you that being with you, here, now…”

She cupped his cheek, cutting off his words. He was already struggling to form them and his presence showed her all she needed anyway. 

“I know, Inuyasha. It’s okay. You did choose Kikyo when I wasn’t here. And that’s ok. I wasn’t born until five-hundred and fifty years from now. Of course I didn’t want you to be alone. It was just here, now, while I  _ am  _ here, pregnant—“he growled, “Okay, ‘pupped’. It was just all emotionally draining to…worry if my being here was changing things. Clearly I have now, but, I’m sure when your future self comes… we can fix it. I hope.”

“Do…do you only care about the me in the future?” he asked.

“Of course not! Why do you think I kept coming to see you?? Even though I wasn’t supposed to! Inuyasha, even though you and I haven’t been through everything me and your future self have, that doesn’t lessen my feelings towards you. You’re still my gruff, caring, protective half-demon.”

“Five-hundred years… That’s—”

“Let’s not think about that right now. There’s so much more to our story, but I can’t say more…”

“Right. Future shit.”

“Can we…” Kagome started then bit her lip in her anxiety. She looked back up to meet Inuyasha’s golden eyes. “Uh—would you—uhm—”

“Spit it out, wench,” he said growing annoyed.

“Can you stay here tonight? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I like your presence.”

“Kagome…” he leaned forward to rest his head on her mark. She shifted under him releasing a heavy breath. “Of course I want to stay. You… You literally cry and scream my name every night. I checked on you the first couple of nights and realized you were sleeping… But I couldn’t bring myself to try and help you. I’m just a dirty half-breed. I didn’t want to sully your name.”

Kagome exhaled and pulled his face up so their eyes could meet. She smiled and spoke softly, “My  _ mate  _ staying with me would ruin my name? I doubt that--even then, it’s none of their business. I don’t care what people say about us. As long as we’re together, that’s all that matters. I know you and I aren’t exactly mated yet, but… it’s still you. You are not dirty. You’re Inuyasha. The purest soul I know.”

He looked into her eyes, his still so hesitant and unsure. He couldn’t believe this miko from the future could be so open and care about someone as low as him… So careless with how people saw them and damning people who thought less of him… He swallowed hard, not willing to let his emotions show. While they were mated in the future and he should naturally trust her, he couldn’t help but hold reservations. He still wasn’t sure about everything she knew about him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead tentatively which caused her to sigh in relief. 

After a few moments of her relaxing in his light embrace, she laid down on her futon while Inuyasha took the wall. While they had already kissed, he was still uncomfortable being forward with her-- he couldn’t be careless anymore. Not that she pushed for anything else, but she did desire the closeness, even if that meant they only slept in the same hut. 

“Morning,” she softly said.

“Hey,” he responded.

“You ok?”

“I guess.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just how we are gonna handle the shit show outside.”

“Inuyasha, it’ll be okay. Come on, I should probably go see Kikyo anyway.” He growled at the idea making her stop from rising to her feet.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?” she asked.

“There’s just something…”

“That you don’t trust?” He blinked at her admission while she pressed on, “Yash, she’s a good person. She is just… lonely. She wants to be free. I know how she announced an engagement was a little, uhm… odd. But, I know she didn’t mean to harm you or even try to do anything to cause you to distrust her. She cares about you.”

She watched his reactions as she explained and defended Kikyo and after a few moments of heavy silence he asked, “Can you tell me what happened between Kikyo and I? In the time before you came here and started altering stuff?”

“Aside from what I already told you? That you had originally chosen her?”

“Yea.”

“I… I’m sorry I can’t.”

“There’s a reason I ended up with you even though I originally chose her though, isn’t there?”

“Yash--Please--”

“Fine,” he stood annoyed.

“Inuyasha!” Her emotions were playing against her this morning. She was scared he was going to leave, that the mistrust he held in Kikyo was going to transfer to her because she couldn’t tell him more. Her fear was that when her Inuyasha came for her, he would just leave her there in the past or when they left his past self here, he would just not wait for her because she was so adamant on hiding things from him. Things that were going to hurt him-- oh God she couldn’t breathe--

Before she realized it, he was kneeling beside her grasping her shoulders, “Kagome? Kagome! Calm down! What’s wrong?!”

“S-sorry. I-I-hic-I--” This was going to be a long five months. She couldn’t talk, couldn’t eat, couldn’t think straight. She was not well prepared for this; she was already in her second trimester! Shouldn’t she be past this? Gods, where was Sango when she needed her?? She missed her mom--Inuyasha...

“God, Kagome! I’m not good at this--can you just tell me what’s wrong? What do you need? Did I do something?” She leaned forward to be against his chest, willing herself to calm down. 

“I--I’m just scared. I can’t lose you! Please! I n-n-need youuu,” she cried as she clenched his haori in desperation.

“Hey, wench, I’m not going anywhere,” he said in a strained voice, his body language stiff, clearly uncomfortable.

“But--you-you’re mad--”

“Yea? And when am I not? Look, this situation just sucks,” he added, relaxing and adjusting his arms to wrap around her body, holding her to him. “I just, damnit, I don’t know what to think. I ain’t leaving ya, ok? I told you last night I couldn’t get you outta my mind. I can’t imagine what it must be like for the future me who has already rutted with you and has been in love with you for years now… Just relax ok?”

She took refuge in his embrace, trying to listen to his words, allowing them to let her calm her racing heart. Swallowing she looked up into his face, and saw him flustered. She couldn’t help but giggle. He groaned but remained steadfast and determined to try and ease her worries. He knew he had to have faith in her. Mating was serious and he had picked her. Whether or not he knew her now, he knew her enough later to care about her enough to want to be with her for the rest of his miserable existence, and she had somehow found him worthy of her love and wanted to journey through life together... It was still weird for him to think about everything; it was hard to accept the future was already written, and knowing this tiny kind caring woman allowed someone as dirty as him to touch her without flinching. If anything, she craved to be in his arms, to feel his body against hers… He felt his hardened heart try to melt at the thought that she accepted him enough to create a life with him… Wow. Maybe with her, he didn’t think his life was as shitty as he originally thought.

“Okay, thank you, Inuyasha.” Easing out of her desperate hold on him, she brushed her lips over his cheek and then stood to get her clothes. She heard him shuffle and exit the hut so she could dress in privacy. 

Walking out of the hut now in her priestess kimono and hakama, she was met with a scowling Inuyasha. She looked around but wasn’t met with angry faces or questioning villagers. They were all carrying on about their days. Turning her head to question him he mumbled, “They were whispering about me coming out of your hut. Saying you were trying to purify me before I marry Kikyo…”

“Don’t let their words bother you. Come on; let’s go see Kikyo.”

“Sorry--think I’ll pass. I don’t know what to say to her still… Hopefully by tonight I’ll know what I’m gonna say to her.”

“Yash--”

“Yea, yea, no future talk. Just go with it. I know.”

Smiling softly, she brushed her hand against his arm and proceeded to head towards Kikyo’s hut, unaware of another pair of eyes watching them.

Kikyo walked through the forest using her barrier to hide her scent just in case Inuyasha tracked her down. She wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts on what had occurred the night before. Inuyasha and Kagome had kissed when she followed him into the forest. She had gone after him to talk to him to discuss the terms of their engagement and tell him the wonderful news about how they could get rid of the jewel and be together. They had previously admitted they cared for each other… Then Kagome appeared and their progress seemed to slow down. Not that Kikyo had allowed anything to transpire anyway to their disappointment. He was a half-demon. While he held a human heart, that demonic blood made him dangerous and uncontrollable. But she had begun to feel their evenings together were becoming strained. An unspoken wedge was being forced between them. She only originally equated it to the idea he couldn’t trust another priestess. That they would gang up on him and purify him.

She had never considered Kagome a threat, or even an option to distract Inuyasha from their budding relationship. She was married. She had just found out she was pregnant and the priestess seemed excited about it… Kagome seemed like she was so fully in love with her husband, that it wasn’t an arranged marriage or anything of the sort. Why would she kiss Inuyasha so openly? Why did they clutch to each other like lovers? Desperation in their voices as they talked in murmurs Kikyo hadn’t been able to overhear. Love in their eyes… Kikyo’s thoughts turned dark at the pain she felt in her heart.

Inuyasha hadn’t said anything to her about even being interested in Kagome. He was a man of honor - or so she thought. To be honest with herself, he never spoke of being interested in her either… She just knew he cared about her. Because he made it a point that they saw each other daily. He had admitted she was the first person to speak to him, showing him some form of kindness. He had been drawn to her and wanted to stay by her side. She had thought that meant forever until she saw them under the Sacred Tree.

Stopping short, she sensed a demonic aura near her; she drew her bow and turned quickly, aiming her arrow at the demon. She was surprised to see he was a dog demon like Inuyasha; although he was a full demon. Were they related in some way? He was young, long silver hair drawn back… he looked rather beat up though. Why? How had she not noticed him until he was this close?? 

“Lower your bow priestess--I’m not here to harm you. If I was, you would be dead already.”

“Who are you?”

“I am here for that girl…”

“‘That girl?’ Do you mean Lady Kagome?”

“None other.”

Kikyo proceeded to lower her bow but kept the arrow slightly taut in case the demon charged her, “What do you want with her?”

“She is mine.”

“Yours? Impossible.”

“It is true; you can see her mark on her shoulder. She is mated to a demon--myself, actually. The mark does not lie. Why else would she be so friendly with your  _ Inuyasha _ ?”

The way he said her beloved’s name made her hesitant to trust him. But what he spoke seemed to make sense. Of course it would make sense that Kagome married a demon… Her feelings towards them but… “Then why are you hiding here in the forest instead of retrieving her? She seems to miss you. She has cried out nightly for you the first month she was here. She is pregnant with your child.” She added the last part to try and gauge his reaction. To see if he would react happily to the news.

“I am aware...however I am also aware that she has been… entranced by the half-demon. He seems he will want to challenge me for possession over her. Her hormones, carrying a half-demon, have made her try to go after another demon, someone like me. Her pregnancy is making her crave a strong alpha to take care of her. I did not want to startle her or make her fearful while in such a fragile state. I need to lure her out here, even if your beloved followed, you would be here to calm him and keep him from trying to take her. She would be able to see reason if she saw him preoccupied with you and return willingly with me. Do you agree to help her to return to where she belongs? So you can be unchallenged by another female? I don’t want to have to kill the half-demon--I am sure that would send her and yourself into quite a downward spiral.”

Kikyo hesitated in her response. He was saying everything she wanted to hear--that Inuyasha would be hers, Kagome would be gone and be returned to her own husband, and that the betrayal she felt wasn’t real… It still didn’t completely explain Inuyasha’s behavior towards Kagome, but the rest made sense. And he was a full dog demon. He seemed well-versed in their traditions. Kikyo never learned much about the mating of demons. Their traditions were something she found she didn’t need to know--the only thing she did know about demonic marriage was that mates in a demonic bond were fiercely loyal to each other and would kill anyone who threatened what they considered theirs. This demon, while he was contradicting that idea, also made the fair point he didn’t want to harm her friend or their unborn child. His thoughts on harming Inuyasha would likely be true… Inuyasha and Kagome had grown close. Kagome was still in the early stages of pregnancy and to the untrained eye, did not show. According to Inuyasha, she was just past four moon cycles. When they had bathed together, she only saw the slight swell in her tummy that looked like she ate too much--but Kikyo knew it was the first inklings of a child. She could potentially lose the baby if she was too upset and stressed. 

“Why would Inuyasha be interested in a female that is mated with another? Wouldn’t that go against his instincts?”

“He has not had much upbringing with our culture, I’m sure you're aware. He is unaware of the extended family he has--since I mated with a human, I began to try and seek him out. But then my wife went missing and I followed her here. He probably could smell what the mark was and it would be similar to one of his own making since we are cousins and he probably found it alluring. More than likely he became confused with the smell and desires of want instead of the desire of family in his mind.”

Even though she didn’t know this demon, he made it seem like he knew Inuyasha and Kagome. That he knew their situation and had reasonable explanations to why they were acting the way they were acting… If Kagome could trust demons, so should she…

“What would you have me do?”

“Bring them to the forest in three days time. I will be here and we shall set them straight. Together.”

She felt sick, like she was making a deal with the devil himself. But she nodded and turned around to head back towards the village, but not before Hiroshi melted back into the trees and his demonic aura vanished. There were limits to this trust and she was unwilling to turn her back on a demon just yet.

Three days. Three days that she would have to avoid them so she didn’t accidently let them know anything that she wasn’t supposed to. She only could hope this would fix their current situation of anger and betrayal. That this demon could be the answers to all their problems and could help them all move forward from this... 

Hiroshi made his way back to his father. He sat at the top of the tree watching as his son approached. 

“Is it done?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Not much longer my son, not much longer.”

Hiroshi stayed silent.

“You know what to do next.”

“Yes, Father.”

Three days had passed and neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had any contact with Kikyo. Kagome originally assumed she had a lot to take care of after the festival and her pending engagement and accepted her absence sadly; Inuyasha also had not seen her, only proving she was busy. Then she jumped to thinking Kikyo was uncomfortable expressing her new budding relationship with her after saying Inuyasha and her couldn’t be together due to his heritage… Kagome understood that she could be embarrassed but she wouldn’t judge her… Everyone made mistakes.

But then day four began and Kagome finally grew suspicious. She knew the village was well taken care of and no one had asked for her additional help. If they were as busy as Kaede was making it sound, then she would have been called upon to help aid the village too.

She headed to the hillside overlooking the village hoping to see Inuyasha to talk about her thoughts--making sure she wasn’t throwing herself into a complete tizzy over nothing. He met her first; as she started to ascend the hill, he suddenly appeared standing in front of her grabbing her forearms to steady her. 

“Inuyasha!” she smiled happily seeing him. He smirked at her. In the past couple of days, he had started growing a little more comfortable touching her on his own. He still didn’t outright go for it, but he did offer her more support in fear of her tripping and falling, fainting, anything… He technically was going to be a father to the pup. He needed to man up until his future self arrived.

To the naked eye, Kagome did not appear pregnant. He had noticed her breasts becoming fuller and the slight curve in her abdomen when she was only wearing her yukata at night. To anyone else, she just looked curvier. To him, she was the most beautiful and enticing creature in the world. While he had still been trying to meet Kikyo in the evenings, he had to drag himself there. He really felt as if he was dishonoring Kagome by trying to meet her; but luckily, or unluckily for him, Kikyo never showed. Kagome had told him she hadn’t seen her either, hearing that she was busy or something. He had been staying with her every night. He still slept by the wall, but when she screamed out for him, he finally was able to reach over and calm her… She often refused to let go of his hand when he reached out to hold hers, and would even snuggle up to lay right beside him off of her bed. She was… Gods. He had it bad… Even just seeing Kagome approaching the hill early today, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch her. But in seeing her racing up to him, he knew things with Kikyo went south. He assumed Kagome jumped to the same conclusion he had, something was wrong.

“Wench, can you try to be careful? You’re kinda carrying a vulnerable load,” he growled.

“Oh hush, I’m fine. I came to ask if you had seen--”

“Kikyo? Nope. I was hoping today would be different… I don’t know what’s going on with her…”

“Do you think she…?” Kagome trailed off, her voice showing panic.

“I… I don’t know if she knows or saw us. If she had, I don’t know why she wouldn’t have just confronted us already,” he huffed trying to make her feel better. While he had been spending his nights in her hut with him, trying to comfort her when she cried out in her sleep, making sure she got her meals since Kikyo was missing in action, he had been neglecting trying to seek Kikyo outside of their normal meeting times. He thought providing and comforting his mate took more precedence than trying to find out what stick was up Kikyo’s ass... 

“Me neither…”

“Hey, buck up. We don’t know anythin’ and she can’t stay away forever. Hell, even if she did or could, hopefully my future self will have came and gotten you by then and everything will be fixed and back to normal right?”

“Right. You’re right. Thank you, Inuyasha.” She intertwined their fingers as they walked up the hill to sit near the forest and overlook the village like usual when Inuyasha froze and pulled back his hand. She turned to him, slightly panicking, “What's wrong?”

“She’s up there…”

“She is?!” He nodded confirmation but did not resume walking. He could smell Kikyo’s nervousness from where they were standing. Why was she nervous?

Kagome darted up the hill, heedless. Inuyasha tried to stop her but could only follow her not wanting to alarm her or Kikyo. She stood at the top of the hill anxiously watching Inuyasha and Kagome as they approached. She felt like she was betraying them slightly, but knew it was for everyone’s benefit. Kagome would be going home with her husband and Inuyasha would be with her. When they wished away his demonic half when they used the jewel it wouldn’t matter anyway--that part of him that desired Kagome would be gone. Their mistakes could be forgotten. 

“Kagome...” she said softly. Kagome thought it was odd she dropped the formal title but didn’t mention it as she approached her friend. 

“Kikyo where have you been? We’ve been worried about you! Is everything okay?” Inuyasha came up behind Kagome as she questioned the other priestess. His face made Kikyo almost cringe, but she kept up her appearance to be calm and unsurprised. 

“I’ve just been busy. I actually found your husband, Kagome. He wanted to meet with you to take you home… but didn’t want to frighten or upset the village. He asked me to bring you to him today. He wanted to also see you, Inuyasha. To thank you, for helping to take care of his pregnant mate.”

“You-you what?” Kagome stammered. Was… Was her Inuyasha here!?

“I must say I was surprised more than anything when I learned you mated with a demon… but it… everything makes sense now,” Kikyo looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could sense the anxiety in her. Did she actually know? Was his future self really here to take Kagome back? But…

Kagome looked confused. Swallowing, she met eyes with Inuyasha. His face was oddly unreadable. She wanted to reach for his hand, but didn’t want to upset Kikyo or put him in an even more awkward position. She could only bite her lip and turn back to Kikyo, “He...He’s really here?”

“Yes; come. He asked me to bring you to him,” Kikyo beckoned as she started to lead the way into the forest to where her and Hiroshi had decided to meet.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, pleading silently to follow and he nodded. Unsure of how he really felt about the situation. He wasn’t sure why he was so uneasy about the whole thing, and the fact Kagome didn’t look anymore confident didn’t help at all. Kikyo seemed oddly calm for someone who found Kagome had been from the future… Kagome also held reservations on why her mate would want to meet away from the village. Regardless of their worries, they followed Kikyo and kept a good amount of distance between each other to be formal even though they were longing for contact. 

The walk was tense, quiet, and overall nerve wracking for all three of them for their own reasons. They made it just past the forest into a clearing where the river ran and fell over the cliff. It was foggy--making it hard to see around them. Inuyasha stopped and shot Kagome a look, signaling her to remain beside him. Kikyo walked the furthest almost just out of range of sight where a figure appeared. Gasping, Kagome took a step back and Inuyasha instinctively pushed her behind him. It was not Inuyasha standing before them but Hiroshi. 

Kikyo turned to look at them after hearing Kagome’s gasp and saw Inuyasha putting himself in front of Kagome. It was heart wrenching. She thought Kagome would be ecstatic to be reunited with her husband, her mate. But here she was, hiding behind someone else’s fiance. Why??

“I told you I’d be back,” Hiroshi said. Kikyo looked to him in confusion. They knew he was here??

“Kikyo! Get away from him!! He’s not who says he is!” Confusion hit her as Kagome’s words were not of defiance, not of anger, but of fear for her own safety. 

“Kagome?” She turned to Hiroshi who was now smirking. Before she could register the shift in his demeanor he grabbed her by the neck and drew his sword holding it against her neck. 

“Now now, where would the fun be in that, priestess? Thank you for bringing me my ticket home. Come here now, Time priestess. Unless you want to be responsible for your incarnation's death this time,” he leaned in to whisper in Kikyo’s ear. “If I even feel an inkling of your power you'll be dead before I can even feel a burn.”

Inuyasha froze. Kagome’s incarnation?? Kagome and Kikyo shared a soul?? Did he mate Kikyo and fail? She was reborn in Kagome somehow, and they were reunited as mates again. What history did Kagome keep secret? How and why did Kikyo die?!

While Inuyasha struggled with his inner turmoil, he clutched onto Kagome’s arm as she stood behind him. Kagome looked on in horror at the situation--Hiroshi had tricked Kikyo into believing he was her mate, he revealed she was Kikyo’s reincarnation, and he now would kill her in order to get home. This wasn’t good. 

“Wh-What about your father! Touma?”

“I had time to reflect on what you said--you were right. I need to ditch the old man. So, for us, it is time to go. Or say goodbye to your past self.”

“Stop! Wait--I’ll come.”

“Kagome!” Inuyasha turned around snarling. 

“Inuyasha, we can’t lose Kikyo; it’s okay… he wants to go home…” she swallowed nervously. She tried to step out from behind him but was gripped harder by him. “Inu--”

“NO! Absolutely not! You can’t!”

“Please… I… I can’t let Kikyo die like this. He won’t kill me… I’m the only one who can try and get him back,” she turned him to face her, which he was reluctant to do. She lightly touched his cheeks and brought his amber eyes to meet hers. “Yash… please… I--I need you to remember this. I need you to tell your future self where I’m going…”

“Kagome! No! I can’t!” he yelled embracing her harshly. He had just figured out who she was--he couldn’t let her go! Let alone allow her to go with another dog demon who would harm her! Harm his unborn child!

“Please--”

“Kagome! Shut up!”

“No! We have to save Kikyo! She cannot die like this; you have to trust me. He. Won’t. Hurt. Me.” Inuyasha was losing his control over his body--something he had never felt before. He felt Kagome’s powers brushing against his own though, almost like she was keeping whatever was struggling beneath his unconsciousness at bay. Whatever  _ it _ was. 

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, “I love you. But it has to be this way…”

She stepped away from him and approached Hiroshi despite Inuyasha’s growls and snarls of protests. She was nervous, putting herself and her unborn child at risk, but she was also being threatened with her possible existence if she allowed Kikyo to be killed right here and now. Inuyasha now knew she was her reincarnation, but he didn’t know the extent of their history. All she could do was make sure to try to keep the future from altering further.

Once she reached Hiroshi she finally locked eyes with a very remorseful and confused Kikyo. She nodded to her, knowing it wasn’t truly her fault. She knew Kikyo had known about the kiss, about her and Inuyasha, and was only trying to save the love between her and Inuyasha. She didn’t know they were mated in the future. Sometimes ignorance wasn’t always bliss, sometimes it was a curse.

Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to the Higurashi Shrine not too long after Koga arrived with Hojo. Kagome’s mother was brewing tea, bustling about trying to make everyone comfortable in her home. Hojo kept asking questions to Sango who stood leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, eyes closed, lips in a tight line listening to the boy ramble on and on and  _ onnnnnnn. _ She was trying not to lose her cool; she knew this era was uninformed about demons and spiritual powers but the boy just wouldn’t stop talking. She remembered when Kagome and her bathed together during their travels and she spoke about her era. Kagome had mentioned begrudgingly how this young man was trying to court her and how she had tried to go out with him but only could think about Inuyasha on their date. It was obvious how much in love with her this boy actually was because all the questions surrounded the guy with long silver hair and why Kagome would call out to him…

She began to rub her face, praying to Budda to come save her when Inuyasha and Kagome walked inside. She sighed thankfully and walked over to them. Kagome was confused, but they apparently hadn’t come through the well. The well had only ever let her and Inuyasha through. Sango embraced her and she happily hugged her back. Sango released her and smiled. Kagome returned the gesture but wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Tea?” Kagome’s mother called. Kagome nodded and swallowed looking back at Inuyasha who was directly behind her staring at her. Completely lost in her. It was an odd sight. She wasn’t used to him being so openly affectionate let alone so honest with his intentions. 

Koga had been outside, running the perimeter checking to see if the other brother or Touma had turned up but didn’t come up with anything. He also wanted to be away from the brainless kid who wouldn’t stop talking the entire way they made the trek back to Kagome’s house. Honestly, he wanted to remain outside, but he knew Kagome would want to talk to everyone. That was just the way Kagome was--caring, compassionate, inclusive. He reentered the room and received a warm smile from Kagome who was sitting at the table by Inuyasha and her mother. Typical Kagome. Always smiling and caring about everyone else. 

“Hey, Kagome.”

“Hi, sorry about my lack of welcome before, Koga.”

“I’m sure it’s weird to see us here,” Koga concluded for her.

“Kagome, have you seen anyone else here? Anybody who didn’t fit in here?” Sango asked lightly from across the table next to her mother and Hojo.

“Uhm… No. No one I have sensed or saw anyway… Would they have stood out like that demon?”

“Yea--you would have been able to tell by now probably…They aren’t using disguises and they have no idea how to function in this era,” Inuyasha gruffed.

“Can someone please tell me what is going on? Why was that thing after Kagome?”

“Pipe down kid, the grown-ups are talking,” Koga said.

“No I will not ‘pipe down’! Kagome is in danger! Honestly I’m not sure if she's really that safe from you guys either! You all seem to have some weird supernatural powers!”

“Sango, can you take the bastard or something? I’m about to lose my fucking cool,” Inuyasha swore.

“Language Inuyasha,” Kagome’s mother muttered.

“Koga, let’s take him outside. Give Inuyasha and Kagome some privacy,” Sango stood grabbing the young boy by the shoulder to stand him up.

“Oh, I’ll join you both, maybe a familiar face will help him,” Mrs. Higurashi offered standing and pulled a stammering Hojo out the door.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha,” Kagome said hesitantly..

“Don’t worry about it. I remember Hobo.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and he smirked, “You haven’t changed that much, huh?”

“Nah, I’m still an ass. Not overly fond of any other guy that looks at ya the wrong way.”

“Funny how you could always get jealous with any guy looking at me, but then when you look at one girl and you think I’m irrational for being hurt and jealous.”

“To be fair, there was nothing goin’ on with Kikyo, Kagome. You had my heart, I just… honor, pride, you pick, couldn’t allow me to move past what happened… But think Kagome--you know I have always come for you; I needed you in my life.”

“It’s just hard to think about I guess… I just--I never thought you could be honest or open with me to… actually admit you care about me. More than her….”

“I’m sorry but you can’t tell my past self about this visit. He can’t know the future. I know he’s an ass but…”

“Of course, I--I kinda figured that.”

“I’m sure you have questions, and I can’t answer all of them, but I can try to answer some.”

“Right… So… I’m, the me from the future, is missing?”

“Yes.”

“Why would… Why are… How are you here?”

“That demon I killed at your school and his brothers… When they took you, somehow you were all separated in time. You all went to different points.”

“But why would they want to do that?”

“They are after something--someone. They needed you to get to them.”

“Do you know where or rather when I am?”

“Yes.”

“Then why… how’d you come here?”

Inuyasha looked down at his sword and Kagome’s eyes followed, “Oh, Tessaiga brought you here?”

“Yea, thing still has a mind of its own.”

“I see… So… When will you be leaving?”

“Soon, my younger self will be realizing you left without telling him shortly. You know how impatient he is.”

She laughed at his candor, “At least you can admit it now.”

“I’ve had your love for six years now; I can’t hide anything from you.”

“Wow, six years?? Can I ask if we have kids??”

“Kinda…”

“‘Kinda?’”

“That’s the best I can do, Kags.”

“Alright, Alright, I get it. Future paradox stuff.”

“Anything else, or will you be ok?”

“What do we tell Hojo?”

“To go fuck himself; you’re mine.”

“Wow, still that overly possessive huh?” she asked.

“It’s even worse now, wench,” he smirked at her, making her giggle.

“Can’t wait! It’s gonna be weird seeing my version of you when you come back and act like you don't care…”

“I’m sorry I’m a moron, but I can promise it gets better,” he said looking down disappointedly. He remembers what an asshat he was. How he treated her so poorly, pushing her away, trying not to let her in because he had been so betrayed by anyone he ever trusted… But Kagome never gave up on him. Even now, she was sitting here, willing to keep this secret and looking forward to the future they had together. This strange girl from the future broke down all his walls and burrowed herself so deeply into his heart.

She reached over and took his hand making him look back up to him. She smiled genuinely at him, trying to dissipate his guilt. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and claimed her lips, pushing his hand into her hair as he lovingly stroked through her dark locks. She had eagerly accepted him this time and didn’t put up any resistance. 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and looked into her hazy coffee eyes, “I will find you.”

“I know you will, you always have.”

He stood and helped her stand to make their way out of the house to where the others were. Inuyasha took the opportunity to hold her dainty hand in his which made her look at him lovingly. By the time they arrived at where the others were talking, (Kagome’s mother on the bench across the Sacred Tree, Koga’s back to the stairs, and Sango leaning against the tree) Koga had Hojo in a headlock yelling at him to calm down as Hojo yelled out for Kagome.

“Hojo--what’s wrong?” Kagome questioned.

“Kagome! These people can’t be serious!! They said you’re the Shikon no Miko! I know your family resides at the shrine with the Sacred Tree and all the legends around it but--”

“Sigh, I guess we have to tell him the truth…” Kagome muttered while Inuyasha scoffed but did not release her hand. “Hojo, it is true though. I’m the priestess that set the half demon free five hundred years ago. This is him,” she said, gesturing to Inuyasha with her free hand.

“Mrs. Higurashi! Why are you letting these deluded people around your easily confused daughter?? She is obviously sick and being persuaded to believe things that aren’t true!”

“HEY!” both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. 

“I’m so sorry you feel that way, Hojo. But my daughter is actually telling the truth. Inuyasha and Koga are demons. Sango is actually a demon slayer. They truly are from the past, dear.”

“Hojo! You keep saying how Inuyasha and Koga aren’t normal and when we give you the reason you’re not even listening!” Sango yelled exasperated.

“Hojo, it’s true! Inuyasha,” she said, turning to him. “Wiggle your ears or something.”

“Oh! Remove your bands!” Sango pointed out.

“Bands?” Kagome questioned.

“These,” Inuyasha gestured, letting go of her hand and removing the band her father had given him to reveal his demonic traits to humans.

“I don’t see the difference…” Kagome said, confused.

“It’s probably because of your spiritual powers,” Koga said as he removed his own cuff.

“What in the world!!!” Hojo said, looking between Koga and Inuyasha. Sango noticed Koga’s fur return as well as his pointed ears and tail. Inuyasha ears and claws returned full force as well and she was able to sense both of their demonic auras freely. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and tweaked an ear lovingly before she returned into the house as if almost making a point that she trusted Inuyasha fully.

“This-This isn't possible!”

“Trust me, I know how you feel. But it’s true,” Kagome said.

“Kagome… does this mean… that he… and you..?”

She nodded, retaking Inuyasha’s hand in her own, “Hojo, I’ve tried to tell you and let you down easy but…”

“Don’t worry, kid. I was in love with her too and I was also an idiot about it. She’s just so easy to fall for--but don’t worry. Dog-breath is a good mate and treats her well.”

“‘Mate’?”

“It’s equivalent to marriage in the demon world,” Sango informed.

“ **_What_ ** ?!!?” Hojo yelled.

Kagome blushed but knew she shouldn’t ask too many questions about the whole thing. Inuyasha released her hand and wrapped it around her shoulder pulling her to him as he huffed in annoyance from the scrutiny.

“Kagome--you can’t be serious!! He’s--He’s-- You’re only fifteen! You can’t marry someone like him!”

“He’s perfect the way he is. There’s nothing wrong with him, Hojo. I love him.”

“Kagome, you do not belong in that time. You belong here! You were born here!”

Inuyasha flinched which made Kagome wonder what exactly did take place between that moment and when they mated... how they did end up married… But she sighed, letting go of questions she knew that couldn’t be answered. No need for any additional time paradoxes. “That may be Hojo, but my heart belongs to him. It has always been Inuyasha. It will always be him. I’m sorry.”

“Sigh… Kagome, I will not give up on you. But I won’t make you choose between us. Just know I will always care about you and will try to win you over,” he stated as he began to leave the grounds.

“Wait! Hojo! You have to swear not to tell anyone!”

“Oh Kagome, I would never tell anyone anything that would hurt you. Don’t worry. No one would believe me anyway,” he said with a soft smile. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Uhm, yes, you will?” she looked to Inuyasha for confirmation who nodded.

“Alright, until then!” Hojo said with a confident smile heading towards the stairs back to the streets.

“Dumbass doesn’t know when to give up, does he?” Inuyasha growled annoyed by his confidence.

“Inuyasha, we should…” Sango started to say, hesitant. 

“I know. I don’t want my past self to catch us here either…”

“Kagome, don’t worry, Inu-trasha is in good hands,” he said, grabbing her free hands earning wide eyes from her, an exasperated look of Sango, and an ever angry Inuyasha.

“Can we please try not to kill each other until we’ve got our Kagome back?” Sango asked walking between them to separate them.

“Yea, yea, let her loose wolf, then we’ll be off.” Koga patted her hands laughing, making a comment that he was just trying to get under Inuyasha’s skin as she got a quick hug from Sango as they walked to the bone eater's well shrine house. 

“Please be careful,” Kagome said softly, turning to face him.

“Keh, _ you’re _ the one who can’t stay out of trouble.”

“Touche.” 

He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek lovingly, “Remember, not a word wench, also don’t do anything to tip him off… You know how I get about feelings and shit.”

“I got it already!”

“There’s my fire,” he said grinning. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before laughing with him.

“Inuyasha, you’re so… carefree… It’s…”

“Your love was  _ always _ enough Kagome. Naraku and Kikyo only delayed the inevitable. I know I was an ass, but I promise, the feelings are there even if I’m not showing them properly.”

“Okay; I trust you. I know how you are, thank you, Inuyasha.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. It was so hard to leave her, but this wasn’t his Kagome. Not yet. She still had a mission and there wasn’t any more danger here…

He pulled back and nodded to her determinedly then turned away to join the others. Kagome stayed under the tree, the wind blowing her hair towards him as she walked. She swallowed down words she wanted to say, raising her hand to her heart, she buried things she wanted to ask… She had to let him go and find her in the future. This wasn’t goodbye. This was a promise to their future.

“Are you going to be okay?” Sango asked as he approached.

“Let’s find her. Now.”

“Tell that to your stupid sword,” Koga muttered annoyed. They dropped the bracelets at the well house and then Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga, drawing it in the meido form.  _ Take me to her _ … he thought as he swung down opening the gate to the darkness. Sango placed her hand on his shoulder while Koga placed his on the other. Inuyasha grabbed Sango around the waist before glancing back to the Kagome of that era. She nodded and he did the same.

He jumped into the darkness and then they emerged almost immediately and all Inuyasha could see was red.

Hiroshi smirked at Kagome as she neared. He was smug. It fueled her with rage that he tricked Kikyo into doing his dirty work. When she was finally in front of him she glared at him, “Release her.” 

“Behind me first, bitch.”

She proceeded to do as she was told, dead set on keeping Kikyo from harm when she felt a hard shove against her back. She screamed as she went right over the cliff. Her arms flailed and grabbed the first thing she could--a jagged rock that cut her fingers as they clutched on for dear life. She heard Inuyasha screaming her name but then overheard Hiroshi’s taunts. Her hands were slipping and she wasn’t sure how long she would be able to hold on.

“Pick, Inuyasha. That bitch, or this one. Who is it going to be half-breed? The woman you’re engaged to, or the girl you ended up with.”

“N-No--!” Kikyo groaned out.

Inuyasha stood frozen. He cared deeply for Kikyo, even though this situation was her fault, she was the first person who actually made him think he was something other than just a dirty half breed. She was willing to marry him… But Kagome--she was clearly his future. Her love for him was unconditional and allowed him to mate with her. As a half demon. She made it clear Kikyo couldn’t die like this--but how was he supposed to actually pick!?

“K--”

“KAGOME!!!” Inuyasha heard someone else scream her name and looked up at the sound. Hiroshi and Kikyo were also taken off guard as they almost didn’t even see the red blur that passed between them. Before the red and silver blur made it to the cliff, they heard Kagome scream perilously. 

Koga landed behind Hiroshi grabbing his arm and twisting making him release Kikyo. Sango gathered Kikyo and rushed her away from Hiroshi as Koga had begun to exchange blows with the snarling swearing dog demon. 

“Who are--” Kikyo looked at Sango’s clothing, “A demon slayer…? You’re working with a wolf demon?”

“He’s one of the good guys,” Sango said frankly.

“Who…?” she said as she turned to see who had bounded between Inuyasha and her, screaming Kagome’s name.

Kagome heard Inuyasha call out to her as her hands lost their grip only to see him jump off the cliff running alongside her until he found a hanging root. He sped up and used it as leverage to jump from to catch her in the air. He caught her with ease in his arm as he drew the Tessaiga with his right and jammed it into the cliff side.

Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, eyes squeezed shut. When she heard Tessaiga slam into the cliff she stiffened in his arms. She slowly raised her head and locked eyes with her Inuyasha. Kotodama and all.

“Inu--Inuyashaaa!” she cried as she buried her head back into the crook of his neck tightening her already taunt grip.

“Kagome…”he ground out while his head moved to seek her mark. There--this was her--she was his. He had her. This was his Kagome. She was safe--in his arms at long last. “Hold on okay?”

She nodded as he adjusted her to be on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her arms firmly around his shoulders, clasping at his neck.

He grabbed onto the cliffside with his left hand and then pulled Tessaiga out, then bounded up the ledge. When they reemerged, he landed in a crouch to take in his surroundings; he saw Koga still fighting with Hiroshi, Sango standing in front of Kikyo in a defensive stance, and then locked eyes with his younger self who was still locked in place watching him. It was an odd feeling staring at what you once were, and remembering blurry memories staring at what you would one day become. 

After he shook himself from his thoughts, Inuyasha jumped to his younger self and pulled Kagome from his back to give her to him. She struggled at first, not wanting to leave her mate, but saw Hiroshi was still fighting with Koga in what appeared to be a stalemate and relaxed against her mate’s younger self. She snuck into the younger version of her mate’s chest shaking from her near death experience. 

“Watch her,” the older version of Inuyasha said to his younger self. He leapt and blocked a blow meant for Koga with his sword.

“Damn you half-breed,” Hiroshi cursed drawing his own sword. They stood staring each other down for a moment, waiting for the other to strike first.

“Why did you take my mate?” Inuyasha finally spoke. His voice was level, but anyone could hear the undertones an executioner was giving their prey.

“She was the only one who could bring us back to retrieve our father’s intended.”

“That would have completely altered time, jackass.”

“That is no concern of ours.”

“That would mean you wouldn’t exist!”

“Then so be it; it would be better than this life our father made for us.”

“Saito mentioned something about that before he met his end too--” Inuyasha smirked seeing Hiroshi grimace. “Even though I should kill you where you stand for threatening what’s mine, I’ll give you the chance to get the fuck outta my sight before I strike you down.”

“If not by your hand, it would be by my father’s… I only hoped to remove such power from the world before it was too late.”

Inuyasha’s grip on Tessaiga tightened, “What do you mean too late?”

“You will see for yourself, half-breed,” he said as he began to strike, lifting his sword overhead.

Inuyasha took Tessaiga and swung down, cutting Hiroshi’s sword in half along with the demon himself.

They all stood looking at the aftermath, trying to dissect what had just happened along with what Hiroshi foreshadowed. Koga was the first to step up to Inuyasha, “What do you think the dog meant?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that it was too easy to kill all three of those bastards. I hope I don’t find out whatever the fuck he meant and their deaths stay permanant,” he said, turning back to Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, and his younger self.

Kikyo was speechless. She had no words for what had happened and what had just been revealed. Sango remained steadfast in front of the priestess; wanting to make sure she did not interfere with her best friends’ reunion. 

Kagome watched as her mate made his way back to her. The younger Inuyasha released her from his hold lightly, he was still in shock from the whole situation... She stepped away from him without hesitation as her feet took flight. She ran as fast as she could to her mate. He caught her mid jump and held her closely as she cried his name over and over snuggling deeply into his chest, hands clenched tightly in his haori. His grip around her body shook from such fierce emotions being reunited with his Kagome. Her hands were brushing all over him after her initial grip broke as if making sure he was real, that he was actually there. He smiled at the thought of how desperate she was to make sure it was him when he exhaled hotly on her mark making her freeze and swallow a needy whimpering moan. His hands slid out from around her waist and shoulders as he cupped her face as his amber eyes met her teary coffee. He leaned down and gave her a hot kiss, lips demanding, affection seeking, dominating her being as her actual alpha. Showing everyone that she was indeed his. He was surprised how willing and invested she was in returning such an intimate gesture in front of everyone--she usually sat him or would pull away chastising him that he didn’t need to prove he ‘owned’ her. But as of right now, he was fairly certain she wasn’t even thinking about anything else including breathing; her thoughts he could only assume from her spicy scent were consumed with only him.

He pulled back to nuzzle her hair then placed a loving kiss on her temple, “Kagome…” 

She didn’t respond; but he felt her go slack in his arms which caused him to panic, “Kagome? Kagome!” He knelt down holding her close and shifted her to look at her and she was unconscious. Sango was immediately by their side releasing her weapon and checking her over, making Inuyasha growl harshly at her for invading their space.

“Shhh, Inuyasha, let me check her. Please,” she admonished. She knew his instincts were all over the place with everything that happened but she was the only one aside from Kikyo who could check her over. As they had landed out of the Meido, Sango had seen the situation at hand and knew Kikyo was not to be fully trusted around Kagome at that moment. Especially not now since she could view the future Inuyasha more invested with Kagome than her.

Inuyasha loosened his grip slightly, but did not let her go. Sango went ahead and poked and prodded her friend then released a sigh of relief, “I think she is just unconscious. She was probably heavily overwhelmed by everything that just happened.” 

Inuyasha’s younger self and Kikyo had approached making Sango turn to them . Kikyo looked hurt more than anything as she softly called out to the older Inuyasha. He took a moment to respond but finally looked up to her.

“Inuyasha… you…”

“Sorry. My mate is my priority, Kikyo.”

“You are to say…” Kikyo started.

“Say that I would pick Kagome over you?” His eyes and ears lowered slightly uncomfortable from the question he knew she wanted to ask. The younger Inuyasha could only watch the ongoing situation. He wasn’t completely sure how to feel. Jealous? Hurt? Confused? Longing? Disbelief that this really was all true? Not that he didn’t care about Kagome--he had grown far closer to her than he had originally expected. When he had found that she was his mate in the future, he only further found himself being compromised by feelings he hadn’t ever allowed himself. Those feelings felt odd and wrong because of the closeness he originally had for Kikyo but… Because Kagome had been willing to accept him for all he was and lacked, he found his choices and actions were almost not his own.

Seeing his future self so open, caring, candid, and devoted to this woman… it was unsettling. Not to mention, he saw the beads around his neck and could only assume he had obviously been bound by Kagome. Was that the only reason they were together? Because she considered him her pet? That her unconditional love came with the price of freedom? He did the only thing he knew how to--he ran away at top speed. He needed to clear his throbbing head, and try to figure out what the hell was happening and going to happen after this was over and they were gone.

“Inuyasha!” Kikyo called.

“Let him go, he doesn’t know how to process all of this,” his future self said gruffly. 

“We should probably return to the village,” Sango said quietly. “Kagome probably needs to rest in her current condition.”

Inuyasha sniffed her and then his ears perked up. She was still pregnant. Her body didn’t smell of discomfort and Sango had verified everything seemed to be okay for the moment. Sango was right; he needed to get her back to the village to rest. 

“Please… Follow me. I’ll take you to her hut, and I… I would like to speak with you, Inuyasha, if I may?”

“Yea,” Inuyasha said softly, still sorting through his new memories. Of Kikyo’s actual betrayal… Unsure how to proceed other than to follow his first love, he lifted Kagome in his arms after wrapping her in his haori and followed the priestess with Sango and Koga flanking him back to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when we find out what happens when you mess with time
> 
> Feedback is love


	9. All I've Ever Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kikyo exchange heated words to which she tries to seek answers through Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha share an intimate reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fairly large section of smut midway through

The walk back to the village was uncomfortable to say the least. Sango ended up falling back with Koga to give Inuyasha some space. He had asked Kikyo finally what possessed her to lure them out to the forest… Why on earth had she trusted Hiroshi and not them… To say he was angry about Kikyo’s betrayal was an understatement. To Inuyasha, this was not the first betrayal she caused him from a lack of trust. It literally was like she rubbed salt into a wound. Sango had been used to watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight on their journey together, that was nothing like this. This time she really was concerned he may lose himself to his inner demon blood and would kill her for what she had done. 

“Inuyasha, I did not want to believe… that—that you would do that to me. To us. I cared about you and thought you had felt the same—”

“I did feel the same, Kikyo!”

“But I saw you and that-that- _girl_!”

“Who _you_ claimed was your friend,” he seethed.

“Inuyasha, stop this! This isn’t like you!”

“This is who I am Kikyo! I’m mated to Kagome whether you like it or not! I’m fucking livid you did this to her!!! To me!! You could’ve killed her and our unborn child!!!” His eyes flickered between his normal amber to red. He was losing his fucking cool for the first time with Kikyo. He never thought he would ever have spoken to the priestess in this manner before. But that was before he and Kagome were officially mated. That was before he pulled his head out of his ass and realized while he mourned Kikyo’s death and wanted to avenge her, he should have been with Kagome. It had always been Kagome who held his heart and healed his wounds. That was before he saw Kikyo for who she really was. That was before she threatened Kagome’s life and the life of their child. After all they had been through, looking back, Inuyasha had no idea how he had never treated Kikyo like anyone else who passed through his life. He had never been himself with her—and it all came back to bite him in the ass. Had he really been that desperate to not be alone? To literally abandon everything he was (which wasn’t much) and join her in a lonely existence?

“I saw you kissing her when we were betrothed! We had expressed we wanted to be together!”

“Only if I used the jewel to become human! Kagome has never asked me to be anything else than what I am!”

Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks, turning back to him with wide eyes. Sango and Koga paused.

“Uh oh,” Koga muttered.

“I’m used to these kinds of fights between Kagome and him… he’s never spoken to Kikyo like this before,” Sango whispered.

“Yea, he pussy-footed around her is what Kagome mentioned to me… Things change when you mate. Even though he’s a half-demon his instincts are ragging within him to end the threat to her. If he was a full demon she’d have been dead by now. If Kagome would have threatened Ayame in the same fashion, I can’t say I could have held back, no matter how I felt about her,” Koga admitted. They continued to observe from afar, allowing them to hash it out. They knew Kikyo was upset by the fact she was convinced Inuyasha was seeing Kagome while he was betrothed to her, but didn’t seem to realize why her Inuyasha was so drawn to Kagome. Why the idea of honor from his human half was made void over his demonic instincts.

“What?! Did you think looking back that it wouldn’t bother me you wanted me to change?! Why would I want to become human?!” Inuyasha yelled.

“Inuyasha… how—I haven’t… I have not even had the chance to tell you that was the way for us to be together… Is that why you are still a half-demon? You did not accept the offer? You… wanted to be alone rather than be with me?”

Fuck. Him and his stupid big mouth. She hadn’t told his past self about the plan. His ears flattened on his head and he looked away from her. He eyed his unconscious mate who snuggled deeply into his chest wrapped in his robe of the fire rat. At least she looked peaceful while he was at war with himself and his fucked up past.

“Kikyo… Look we shouldn’t, we can’t tell you about what happened between us.”

“You are here to retrieve her though… That much is clear—you are not here to fix what happened between us, then?” He looked up to meet her sad heart-broken eyes.

“Uhm, Inuyasha,” Sango called causing her to gain both Kikyo and his attention.

“What?” he asked gruffly.

“I think I will stay with Kikyo and Kaede tonight; Koga said he was going to scout the forest to see if he can scent out Touma. We are going to leave you two to… talk,” Sango supplied. She had interrupted them since they were so close to the village and wanted to give Kagome and Inuyasha some alone time. Hoping the interruption would bring him back to his senses, he would bid her adieu and take Kagome to her hut. According to Kikyo, she had been there for a month now. They needed to talk about the pregnancy amongst other things. Inuyasha said his newer re-written memories were fuzzy—he explained it like he was drunk and couldn’t see straight. Like they shouldn’t exist but do. She was fearful of what else they could have caused by coming too late to get Kagome. But for now, they needed to let her rest.

Inuyasha growled and nodded, “Wolf-shit, lemme know if you find anything before dark, otherwise, I don’t wanna smell your ass ‘til mornin’.”

“Yea, yea, I’ll let you know,” he said taking off in a whirlwind.

“Kikyo?” Sango asked politely but pointedly. She wanted her to follow.

“Just a moment, slayer,” Kikyo waved Sango off to look back at Inuyasha.

He sighed and nodded to Sango to head off. She tipped her head in reluctance while she headed off to Kikyo and Kaede’s hut. Kikyo remained standing facing Inuyasha. He was already over the conversation with her and just wanted to be alone with his mate to further check her over… His scent was stale on her. He could tell his past self wasn’t as forgiving with his scent marking since he had reservations about how far he could go.

“Inuyasha? Are you going to answer my previous question?”

Kagome began to stir quietly. She heard a heartbeat next to her ear—she snuggled in closer to the sound knowing exactly who it belonged to. Her senses were coming back- feeling, smells, sounds… She overheard Kikyo asking a question. _‘Previous question?’_ Remaining relaxed in her mate’s arms, she stayed still and tried to hide her change in breathing so Inuyasha would not be influenced by her awareness to answer a certain way.

“Kikyo,” he started. He closed his eyes. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. He never wanted to hurt her… That was never his intention. He would have happily given up his life to make her happy. He would have become human so she wouldn’t have had to be lonely… He would have sacrificed anything for her. But… with Kagome, there were no sacrifices, there was no compromise, there were no ultimatums. Kagome only knew love; her love for him was pure and unyielding. While he would give his life for her own he’d live for her too. Dying was easy. Living was what had always been harder. “It’s not that… I didn’t care about you or love you. I did. But…”

“But?” she asked sadly.

“Kagome is my life. She always has been. There has never been a doubt before in my mind she is the one I belong with… even when I was willing to die for—someone else, I had hoped I would be reborn to be with her. She is the only reason I am still here. Without her, I would have given up a long time ago. I would have, and still would sacrifice everything to be with her, and the crazy part is, she would never ask for anything. She never has. She was born for me, and I was born for her.”

Kagome knew her heartbeat would give away her lack of dormancy but couldn’t control how hard it pulsed in her chest. Inuyasha would never have said those things to Kikyo years ago, yet just proclaimed everything and more to this Kikyo now…

“I see… I hope… I can change your mind perhaps,” Kikyo said, her voice wistful.

“You can try, but Kagome is my mate, Kikyo. Mates are hard to come by. You and I were never meant to be mated. You wanted me to be human, remember?” he said as he walked past her confidently into the hut they had approached. He heard her move to head towards her own home before he finally sighed, “I know you’re awake, Kagome.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear your conversation…” she mumbled into his chest.

“I don’t care honestly. I wouldn’t have changed what I was gonna say even if you were asleep,” he added as he lowered himself and her to the futon. He took her in fully—she was glowing. Her wavy hair fell down her back to her hips slightly touching the ground. Her skin was a little paler than normal but nothing that made him scream in worry. His hands moved from her legs and back to her arms; he removed the haori and then worked on her own kimono making her blush.

“Inuyasha!!”

“Just… I need to see something,” he admitted. She looked into his amber eyes and nodded, holding still to let him see and take what he needed. He stripped her kimono and then moved to untie her hakama. She lifted herself off the floor to allow him to push it down—all that was left was her under dressings over her breasts and sex as she sank back onto the bed. His hungry eyes swept over her and rested on her slightly swollen abdomen. He lowered his hands to rest on the protrusion lightly until she pressed his hands more against her fully. Looking up to her in shock he was met with tired eyes.

“Did you know?”

“Yes… Sesshomaru told me right before…”

“Touma appeared. Why didn’t you say anything to me before we went to Sango and Miroku’s?”

“Kagome, you were freaking out about the jewel—I didn’t think it was a good time to bring it up.”

“I guess that’s true…but still…”

“Just. Stop,” he said uneasily dropping his gaze, arms trembling. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Yash, I wasn’t trying to start a fight. I just… I would have been more careful…”

“Kagome, I came right after you. Literally. Not even an hour passed between when you were taken and the wolf, Sango and I left. Tessaiga just decided where and when we needed to go. I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner.”

Sighing, she pulled his face back to look into her eyes, “Inuyasha stop. I’m not mad. I’m not upset. I’m so happy with you here. Relieved. I was…afraid.”

“Kagome, I’ve told you that Kikyo and I never would have worked. You have always been the one who held my heart.”

Pulling her hands away from his face she frowned, “It’s one thing to say that when she had passed on peacefully, it’s another when you actually met us at the same time! Inuyasha you saw, I know you remember meeting me here! How stressed I was, how distant and reluctant! You barely trusted me even though you did know I was your future mate. I… I really believed for a moment you would decide I wasn’t worth your time.”

“Do you have such little faith in me, Kagome?”

“It’s not that!” she yelled slamming her hands down on the floor glaring up at him. “God! Can you imagine sitting here for over a month just praying that you’ll come?! That you and our friends didn’t just decide the world would be better without Naraku—that maybe I’d fade out of existence!” Tears started to form in her eyes, “I—I really thought, maybe, that it would be better—that I—”

“Don’t finish that fucking sentence,” he grabbed her hand harshly and loomed over her trembling body. He was beyond furious she was thinking such things. That even though he clearly had been favoring her in the past, that she could doubt him like that. “Don’t you ever dare say Naraku’s lack of existence is better than you ever being born and brought through the well.”

“Inuyasha! Think about what you’re saying!!” She whimpered as her wrists were both seized and pulled above her head. She could feel his demonic aura rising and she tried to calm it with her own spiritual power. When he pressed her hands to the wall and grabbed her chin, she stopped her struggles and locked eyes with him and swallowed. His eyes were red and the jagged purple marks were visible on his cheeks as he growled loudly at her words. She looked away to show submission and tilted her neck to bare it to him.

He leaned in and sniffed it and nipped at her, “I _am_ thinking about what I’m saying. Maybe you’re not.” He pulled back and directed her face to look him back in the eyes again. “You are my mate. Not Kikyo. Even if she had accepted me as demon, she is not for us,” he said as he licked her tears that stained her flushed cheeks. “You are; You love my human half, my demon half, and my half-demon self. You are selfless,” he added as he started to pepper kisses all over her face. “You are loving, caring, not because you have to, not because it’s expected of you, but because you want to be. Your purity is not based upon who you are with, it is how much you love and accept others. You are more than I have ever deserved. You are everything and more than I have ever wanted or thought that I could have…” His demonic features started to fade as he began to calm.

“Naraku may have been a sick bastard and fucked up everyone’s lives in one or another but we would never have found each other—our pack wouldn’t be our family. We may have paid a heavy price, but what we paid we got back so much more… Do you honestly think Sango and Miroku would sacrifice their children?? Sesshomaru found his fucking MATE! Who knows if he would have ever found Rin without us or Naraku fucking with him. Kohaku found confidence; Sango said he never was meant to be a demon slayer and now he does it for a living! Shippo wouldn’t have found you—sure maybe he’d have his family, but I doubt it. Fox demons are easily hunted and the fact he had already lost his mother, Kags, you know damn well he loves you like his own mother… a real mother. And now…” his hands came to caress her abdomen. “Now you’re about to give me a pup…. How can you think for one second I would ever not come for you? I followed you into the underworld—the meido to find you. The jewel! I would follow you anywhere to be with you!”

She wasn’t sure if it was the hormones, his words, her insecurities but she lost whatever battle she was fighting and openly sobbed. She felt guilty for thinking he would abandon her and their child… Heartbreak knowing that her existence meant so much pain for everyone else… Heartache from knowing they wanted it. Knowing they chose it to be where they were at now… Overwhelming love and adoration for them and for her husband… Inuyasha. She had no idea where her life would be without him. She didn’t want to think about it. He released her wrists and she flung herself into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Accepting her fully. Never wanting to let her go ever again.

He looked down at his hysterical wife and knew she would be at a loss of how to feel or what to do. His beautiful caring mate would of course feel guilty and upset for all the things that would set her existence into motion… But they would have it no other way. His arms moved to bring her face to his—God it broke his heart to bring her such agonizing pain. Whether they saved her or not… it wasn’t a win-win for her. All he could do was try to soothe her pain by showing her how much she meant to him.

He kissed her softly initially, as if asking for permission. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but he needed her. He hadn’t touched the _real_ her in what felt like weeks… for him it had only been maybe a day or two but for her… too long. But she was carrying their pup; her comfort had to come first. He didn’t know if she would be comfortable with him proving to her how much he loved, worshiped, and desired her.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his, she wanted and needed his love. She loved how he felt actions were louder than words. She agreed whole heartedly—after all, his actions were what made her fall in love with him. He had gotten so much better with words than he cared to admit, but she still loved her brash emotionally aloof half-demon. The one who proved to her time and time again with her body how much he adored her.

The moment she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hunger for her took over. His lips started to move more fiercely, taking from her all she had, giving her all he was. His fangs grazed her lips, probably too roughly but he couldn’t pull himself back. He knew he needed to try and control himself when it went further, he didn’t want to harm the pup that rested in her womb, but the teasing and any outside pleasures he could give her was fair game. Her ties that held her swollen breasts were undone, and they were set free. She groaned slightly as the wrap fell and she felt his hands caress her in ways that she hadn’t felt in over a month. The needy and desperate moan that escaped her mouth would have embarrassed her if the heat that was blazing in her belly wasn’t driving her to beg this man to love her with all he had. Her coil was so tightly wound she thought she might orgasm right then.

His wife was so eager for his touch—he literally was beyond rhyme and reason as his fingers stroked over her beaded eager nipples. He wanted to dive down and take them in his mouth but she tasted too good. He needed her lips on his for just a moment longer. He wanted to devour her mouth. His fangs were scraping, pulling, digging into her lips, against her own warring tongue. Gods. He had to have her.

One of her hands slipped from her breast to her fundoshi and tugged. She arched herself onto her knees so he could undo it but refused to lose his mouth. Her hands caressed his cheeks and threaded back into his hair. She gripped the hair at the back of his head and tilted his head up as his hands were pushing the last of her clothing off. Once his face was angled to follow her, she dipped her hands down into his kusode and pushed it off his shoulders. His hands left her hips to help her strip him. Once his shirt was off, she dropped her hands to his hakama.

He lowered her down to be on her back as their mouths still fought for dominance. Even with the change in position, she arched herself to stay connected to him, whimpering, sighing, moaning in sheer demand and necessity.

He let her undo the ties and then kicked out of his pants and then took the risk of moving his mouth from her own and trailed blazing hot kisses down her jaw to her neck. His hands caressed her body tenderly making her burn faster and moan louder. Lips hovering over her mark, she whined for him to grace his lips there. He willingly gave in and laved her shoulder, then skimmed his fangs along her mark making her gasp and writhe. Her body literally begged him for more; she was sweating and her scent reeked of unbridled desire. He closed his mouth finally over the mark making her cry out her first orgasm.

She was in ultimate bliss already; her core cried for her mate to combine with her but her pent up frustrations and needs were somewhat sated when Inuyasha reforged the bond between them. Feeling her instant release, he relocked his mouth with hers and poured all he could into that kiss. His sorrow and regret of not coming sooner. His promises of his undying love for her. Anything and more he could comfort her at that very moment.

He moved down her body quickly kissing, nibbling, sweeping his tongue along her body and paused as he hovered over her abdomen. He lightly brushed his hand over her stomach and kissed her gently, silently thanking whatever God was watching over their lives that the child was okay, that she was still here, and that he didn’t lose everything he had worked so hard to earn and keep. She was everything to him. He literally had nothing when he first met her—no home, nothing of value, not even the respect for being alive… and she took him in with open arms. Kept up with his banter, called him out for being rude and knew why he would try to push her away. Then grew to care about him, no matter how much of a selfish bastard he was… no matter what a dense moron he could be. Even after their three year separation, when she had no idea what he had been doing after she left to be home, safe, with her actual family and friends, she chose him… She gave him everything and asked for literally nothing but his love in return.

Her hands came to caress and mold to his ears making him groan in pleasure as he refocused and dipped down to explore her opening. The other area that called to his sensitive nose and watering mouth. He gave a teasing lick as he laid between her legs, her hands still adorned on his sensitive ears. She gasped and grated out her approval through her clenched teeth.

He explored her as if it was the first time, testing the waters, seeing what would elicit cries, moans, whimpers, sighs, and unparalleled screams of his God given name when he stroked her just right. Lightly he took his fingers and placed two inside her, pumping her slowly, driving her body wild. She was trying to drive herself further into him, trying fuck herself on his fingers, she had let go of his ears, twisting her hands into his hair, pressing him into her further, and it was driving him absolutely wild. God he couldn’t wait to dip his cock into her weeping core; but he wanted to give her this. He wasn’t done proving himself to her. He latched onto her sensitive nub hearing her beg him, for what, she probably didn’t know, but he knew what she wanted, no, _needed_ and as Buddha as his witness, he gave it to her. 

She came powerfully all over his fingers, crying out his name, gasping for air from how strongly he satisfied her. Twirling his hair in her fingers, she beckoned him to come back up to her face so she relay her thanks. She pushed to sit up as he crawled his way back up and latched onto his mouth and sucked on his lower lips and flicked her tongue to stroke his fangs. He groaned in delight and wrapped his arms around her lower back soothingly brushing his hands up and down making her absolutely swoon. She rocked herself up and down on his lap, almost as if in trance. Desperate and yearning for more as her hands wound around his head, in his hair, around her neck, over his shoulders, anywhere she could warm his already hot body.

She broke the kiss and started to trail fierce kissing and bites down his jaw and neck. She dropped, scooting herself back on his legs and plunged down engulfing his hardened length with her mouth. Twirling her tongue around his hardened cock released all but the tip and then surging back down made him about lose his mind as his hands shot out to steady himself on her head.

Fuck—she was so good at what she did. Her talented little mouth drove him crazy in more ways than one. Whether it be the words she spoke, the kisses she gave, the sounds she made, or the way she wrapped it around his aching hard cock, he was always at her mercy. He didn’t want to finish like this though—not after the separation they just went through. He felt himself about to let go but quickly pulled her mouth off of him lifting her up to recapture her lips. She whimpered but hungrily accepted his advances as she arched herself over his lap to tower over him on her knees. His hands grabbed her ass and encouraged her onslaught.

He pulled her down and placed the tip between her legs resting it right at her opening making her keen in desperation. He locked eyes with his panting wife as he breathed heavily trying to control himself.

“Kagome, I—”

“I know,” she said as she dove in and kissed him fiercely lowering herself down, submerging his hardened length within her. As she started to lift herself up he grabbed her hips and aided her in the conquest she was making. He refused to let her part from him. Eating every syllable, yelp, cry, blurb she gave to him, he dove his tongue stroking at her own and took her lip in his teeth loving the eager sigh that escaped as he drove her hard onto him.

Kagome was literally in heaven. She could die right then and be happy. He came for her. He loved her. The way he worshipped her body, she knew he never thought about another in this way. Sure, he said he had agreed to be with Kikyo and loved her—but it was a totally different love. Maybe if she had accepted him the way he was, not cared about her purity thinking he could taint her… But who could say what if, she was there, he was there and he wanted and desired _her_.

She came hard at that revelation and cried out his name making him hold her down on his tightly wound cock as his seed spread through to her already occupied womb. Breathing heavily, he pushed her head back to face him and he pressed their foreheads together. He kissed her longingly, tenderly, showing her all the things she kept him from saying before she took him in her core.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, Inuyasha,” she said coming back down from her high.

As he lifted her off of his length, he nuzzled under her chin and licked up to her ear showing her even in the dog-demon fashion how much he cared and submitted to her. She sighed happily and kissed his head, reaching to rub his ears fondly.

He sat her beside him reaching over grabbing her under kusode for bed and then as she shrugged it on tiredly, he wrapped her in his robe of the fire rat. Standing, her eyes exhausted but unwilling to leave his form, he retied his hakama and came back to kneel on the futon as she crashed into his body.

“Kagome, I’m not going anywhere… It’s ok. You need to rest. The pup needs you to take care of yourself, I’m not leaving without you ok?”

“You promise?”

“Always. I will always come find you. I will never leave you behind. Just like you didn’t leave me,” he said rubbing small circles on her cupped cheek.

She leaned up and he met her halfway to kiss her. Sighing, she let him lay her down with her back to the door and he stretched out beside her. Lightly running his hands through her hair and down her back, he held her close as she snuggled into his chest.

“I’ll always find you, Yash,” she said sleepily. He couldn’t help but laugh at her words and dotingly kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stayed out in the trees and waited until the fire died down in the hut before he approached. He was still reeling from today’s earlier events. He couldn’t believe everything he had seen… It was all true. It wasn’t like he didn’t believed Kagome—obviously she bore his mark. But… if his entire worthless existence had taught him anything, he knew everything couldn’t be rainbows and butterflies. Even though that was the basic embodiment of Kagome. She radiated the sun. She ignited such feelings he never thought he would ever be able to hold for another and what was crazier—she felt the same was for him.

“You gonna stand out there all night?” he heard a gruff call.

Clearly he hadn’t changed that much in however much time had passed between then and when he mated with Kagome. He stepped inside the hut and was hit with the smell of their joining and it almost knocked him over. Shit. It was hundreds times better than he could have ever thought it would be. Fuck. Focus. He needed to focus. He locked eyes with his older self who was just adorned in his hakama. He was propped up on his hand, legs stretched out behind Kagome’s body, chest bare, facing him as his right hand rested on her hip. Kagome was facing away from him, wrapped in his haori, her breathing even which told him she was asleep. The conversation would probably be easier that way.

“So… it… it really is all true. You’re me… and…”

“Yea, I know it’s a lot to take in. I remember our life before Kagome. Before Kikyo. After our mother passed… Trust was not something we just gave; even if we had the person work so hard to earn it, there was always that underlying thought that they would ultimately still betray us.”

“Yet… she really earned it?”

“She’s saved my ass more times than I can count.”

“Keh. I was never really that reckless. How’d we end up in so much trouble?”

“The stupid jewel. Demons. She made it impossible to not have her around… She got under my skin and made me realize how lonely I actually was. How much I actually needed a friend like her to care about. She made me realize I could actually have friends… How much I wanted family. That I didn’t have to be alone or feel guilty for my life.”

“She collared your ass. How can you say that about someone who willing put their power over you?”

His older self’s eyes looked down to his beads. The Kotodama. “Yea, they were annoying at first, but she didn’t put them on me. She was just the one the spell bound to. Honestly, I’m an ass; that has never changed. I’ve just become more patient. I earned probably as many spell bindings as she gave me. She offered to remove them, I refused though. She never truly owned me like a dog, she never treated me like that—I was always just her friend. A friend I never deserved.”

“She really is everything to us then?”

“Without her, I doubt there would have even been an us now… For a long time, I was willing to die if that was my fate. If it meant to atone for the things I let happen. Even to protect my friends, her, I was willing to sacrifice myself. But not anymore, now I live for her. She is my reason for existence. My reason for living. And now, she just gave me another,” he said looking down, stroking his hand on what he could only surmise was her belly. The growing life inside her that they made together.

“Why… why did you choose to leave Kikyo? She wasn’t supposed to be here originally right?”

“Right. This was an accident. Originally, I was willing to be with Kikyo.”

“’Willing’?”

“It was our intention to be together… then things happened and it didn’t work out.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you, idiot.”

“Because of this? The betrayal she set?”

“No, obviously, it wasn’t anything she did,” he said, knowing it wasn’t the truth but also not a complete lie.

“…because I met Kagome?”

“Eventually. I didn’t leave Kikyo for Kagome. We aren’t that dishonorable.”

“Keh, not my finest moment when I kissed her in the forest right after the engagement was announced to the village…”

“Nah, but, to be fair, Kagome has that effect of not making my thoughts totally clear. I’ve done a lot of things I never thought I’d do because of her.”

“Just a month and she cracked down all my walls…”

“She was the first person aside from Mother that saw our human form…”

“So she knew?”

“Yea, that song she sang, fuck, ‘Carry Me’, she learned it during some time we had apart and when we were reunited, she sang it for me. Singing it while she was on the hilltop, by herself… it was probably the saddest I’ve ever heard her sing it.”

“Can’t say I blame her. She non-stop talked about- you. Us. Fuck, this is confusing…”

“Get used to it. Doesn’t get much easier.”

“Think you fucked up the past?”

“Keh, I’ll fix it if we did. I have no intention of my future with her being altered.”

“She was scared you weren’t coming to get her…”

“Let it go.”

“She was going to stop something… wasn’t she?”

“If I didn’t come back to get her? Yea. But I’m not gonna tell you so you may as well drop it.”

“Look, I’m just trying not to get fucked over here!”

“And I’m just tell you to shut the fuck up,” his older self growled, eyes glowing red.

Kagome whimpered and grew restless, cringing and breathing heavily, reaching her arm out until his older self sat up fully and took her in his lap. He smoothed down her hair and purred smoothly allowing the vibrations of his chest to soothe her. She sighed her relief, her closed eyes losing their strain, and she shifted her head into the crock of his neck and eased back into a peaceful sleep.

“She always had nightmares? She always screams for us.”

“Started after our separation. It had gotten better, but I think this just triggered it again. The demon that took her brought up old fears she held, things that I don’t know even with time can ever be fixed,” he replied after stroking her hair and kissing her temple.

“I just… God! What you’re asking of me—just to let it go?! I’m not trying to get fucked over!”

“For fuck’s sake,” he breathed, annoyed and trying not to lose his fucking temper and wake his mate. “Look, take it from me, you, whatever, anything you have to go through to be with her is worth it. I came back for her. Clearly I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t think she was worth it.”

He swallowed and tried to process what his older self was saying. He always said the only person who he could ever trust was himself… So he should trust himself right? He’s lived through this so… this was all so fucked up!!

He stood up and growled lowly and was met with intense eyes basically telling him to keep it the fuck down otherwise he’d make him. He was a demon protecting his mate. Given anything that was hostile or could be taken as a threat to Kagome, he would strike.

“I’m outta here. When you leaving?”

“First light. We’re gonna say our goodbyes. You better come. She won’t hesitate to find you.”

He scoffed and left his future mate and self to the night. He wandered back into the forest and tried to relax—but he knew so much more than Kagome, or his future half had said. He would be betrayed. He would be hurt. And he didn’t like that.

Sango rested her weapon by the door and sat with her back against the wall. She looked to the ceiling and tried not to let on how uncomfortable she was by the agonizing stare coming from the other side of the room. Kikyo clearly wanted answers but Sango refused to give them to her. There were already probably serious ramifications for them coming back and Kagome being here for as long as she had been.

“Slayer…?”

“Yes, Kikyo?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can… it doesn’t mean I can answer.”

“You… you were working with demons. As a slayer, how can you be so trusting?”

“Because they are my friends; they earned my trust. They could have killed me but they spared me. Helped me. Guarded me. Saved me.”

“Hm,” Kikyo nodded reluctantly at the slayer’s confession. She still had no idea what to make of it. She only knew of the demon slayer’s village as they had brought her the Sacred Jewel. She knew their ways were different than how priestesses and monks conducted demon purifications and exterminations, but to actually work along side them? That was new. Then again, things may have changed since her time and this future demon slayer’s time.

“Does he truly care for that girl?”

“Kagome is the purest person I have ever met. She has never had the ability to hate anyone. While she was different from everyone in our era,” she said leaving out major details of Kagome’s origins. “She managed to show and prove to Inuyasha his worth. She changed him to be a better person—to be who he thought he could be. That he could be accepted by others and loved just like a normal person.”

“And what of…”

“I’m sorry Kikyo. I know this must be difficult but I can’t share what happened in your relationship.”

Kikyo sighed; she knew full well of all the questions that were circling through her head, Sango wouldn’t be the one to answer them. She knew where her loyalties lay—after all, she had just pushed Inuyasha and Kagome to be alone together in the hut she was providing her. Forcing the man she cared for into the arms of another. She felt jealousy… anger…things she was not accustomed to feeling. She knew what he had said—something that hurt her. Something that made her want to try and change his mind. She wanted to be with him. He was her chance at a normal life.

What if…

Sango could see Kikyo pondering over many things. She couldn’t blame her. A lot had been revealed to her and while Inuyasha had cared deeply for the priestess, the way he treated her now really reflected how far her had gone. But in the new treatment of her, she could see Kikyo’s attitude and mannerisms changing.

Koga entered the hut sweaty and worn. He sighed and looked down to see Sango felt the same. Nodding to her he sat a foot away from her trying to avoid Kikyo. He didn’t hate the woman, but also didn’t quite care for her. As much as Inuyasha had defended her and protected her… she rubbed him the wrong way.

“Anything?” Sango asked quietly.

“Nah… I scented the bastard Touma but it was stale. Ran around the whole perimeter and nothing… We’ll see him again if he doesn’t die here right? Maybe a fifty-year time out will chill him out.”

“Maybe…” An eerie sense of doom started to haunt Sango as she leaned her head back to rest against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to sleep after the longest day she’d ever had.

Kagome woke up the next morning with a start panicking, scared, unsure if all she remembered from yesterday was true until she felt arms encircle her and the gentle soothing sound she had come to love that was only for her ears.

She relaxed and exhaled shakily and settled back into his hold, “Yash…”

“It’s ok. I’m here.”

Her fingers felt along his neck to check for his kotodama and she felt even stronger surge of relief that she hid a silent sob.

“I’m here, Kagome. I’m never leaving you alone, do you understand that? I need you.”

“You’ve said that before,” she pulled away to look into those beautiful golden eyes that were staring back into her beautiful caramel brown.

“Yea—under the Sacred Tree. Right after that dumbass moth demon tried to take you away from me. Scaring you off like that—pft.”

“Mhm… something like that.”

“You ever gonna tell me what you’re hiding about that day?”

“I think you know, otherwise you wouldn’t ask about it,” she said smirking.

“Just wanna hear it from you,” he said as he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her temple lovingly.

“Mmmmm, maybe another day. I’m already emotionally drained and ready to go home.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more,” he said and brought his hands down to her slightly swollen abdomen. Her smile grew soft and she brushed her hands through his hair then brought them to his ears. He took his cue and moved his way down to rest his head on her stomach as she rolled over to lay on her back. He heard his child’s heartbeat and could barely contain his excitement. Gods, this woman had already given him everything and somehow she still kept giving him more. More than he ever wanted or thought he needed. He loved her with all his being.

“Inuyasha? I’m sure the others are probably ready to go. Should we go to Kikyo’s hut?”

“Grrrrr… probably.”

“Inuyasha…” she said warningly.

“What?” he snapped.

“You can’t treat her differently. She didn’t understand… Please, don’t leave things like this with her. You know it’ll weigh heavily on you.”

“Keh.”

She flicked his ears and solicited a growl to which made she giggle as she sat up. He followed her lead and her hands came down to stroke down his cheeks making him looks her in the eyes, “Don’t.”

“Stop acting like you know me,” he smirked tentatively.

“Can’t. I know you better than you know yourself.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said and he sank into her and kissed her passionately.

They met the others outside their hut a fair distance away. Kagome looked brightly to Sango and Koga but looked to Inuyasha to make sure it was okay to run to them. He nodded and she took off towards them. Sango dropped her weapon and ran and they embraced in a tight hug. Sango wiped away the hair on Kagome’s face when they pulled back and smiled brightly at her sister at heart.

“I’m so thankful you’re alright.”

“Me? I’m so grateful you came for me! Thank you! I know how much—”

“Sh, shhhh—we don’t need to talk about that right now. Let’s just get you and this little one home,” she said as she rested a hand on her stomach and giggled.

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded happily. Sango moved out of the way of Koga but kept one arm wrapped around Kagome’s waist. He smiled softly down at her, “Kagome.”

“Koga… I can’t—thank you… I’m so appreciative…”

“No price is too high for you and the life we have Kagome. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Uh! You’re gonna make me cry,” she cried as her eyes felt wet. “Wait! Did—did you know too!? That I was—pregnant??”

“Uhm… yea… I was just trying to be a smartass and realized you actually didn’t know. I figured the mutt would tell you when he was ready. That kind of thing is between mates. I didn’t want to overstep. I know I used to have a tendency to do so, but even Ayame agreed, it wasn’t our thing to tell.”

“It’s alright. I know now, and we’re both okay, healthy, well-taken care of,” she said as she rested a hand on her not totally flat abdomen.

“Yea, I have that idiot to thank,” Inuyasha smirked as he approached and wrapped his arm around her shoulders from the other side allowing Sango to keep her physical contact.

They looked to where his eyes were and saw his younger self appear through the trees and stand near Kikyo. Kikyo looked on sadly at a future she was not a part of—Inuyasha felt bad for her as he was a little put out by Kagome back in the arms of his older self. But he was happy to see she was glowing finally, much happier and freer than she had been in weeks. Because he had talked with his future self, he knew he had to let her go…to see her again. To be with her the way he was later.

He saw her bright smile as her eyes locked on him and he felt his heartbeat quicken. She really did care about both of them. In reality they were the same person, right? She stepped away from her mate and the slayer and stepped towards him. He went ahead and met her half-way walking past Kikyo, he made eye contact with her, her eyes was so distant that he had to look away, then was shocked as Kagome jumped and embraced him. He looked to his future self who smirked and nodded. He hesitantly hugged Kagome back. After a moment of closeness, she pulled back and stepped up to her tippy toe to kiss him on the cheek making him blush.

“Thank you… for everything.”

“K-Keh. Whatever.”

She giggled and grazed her hand on his cheek, “Don’t worry. We’ll meet again.”

He felt eyes on them from behind. He could smell Kikyo’s anger rolling off of her in waves. He wasn’t really sure how to react or what to say… “What about…”

“I know,” she said quietly. “Go ahead. Be with her. It’s okay to love us both.”

He groaned, still not liking the idea of talking about his feelings, making her laugh again. She pulled back fully and stepped towards Kikyo. She almost froze with the dark loathing look she was receiving but pressed forward to take her hands in hers. Kikyo froze and gasped looking down at their clasped hands before looking into her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Kikyo. Please don’t let this affect your relationship with Inuyasha. He did choose you. He will.”

“Because you are gone. Because you were not here.”

She swallowed, “I wasn’t supposed to be. You opened his heart for me… You had passed on before he met me and trust me, he still loved you when he and I first met in the future…”

Kikyo sighed and looked away, “Be safe on your journey then…”

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. After a final squeeze of their clasped hands she stepped back and walked back to the others. Inuyasha stepped out next and met her two steps in front of his younger self. He lightly touched her cheek and then proceeded to meet himself. She stood behind him as he looked into his younger self’s eyes.

His younger self nodded reluctantly; he knew they had to go. He placed his hand on his shoulder and proceeded to Kikyo. Stopping in front of her he saw the hurt, pain, and betrayal in her own eyes. He grimaced and his eyes lowered.

“Look, I’m sorry for… ya know… Being an ass. It’s not like I didn’t care and don’t care about you. I do. It’s just…”

“No need to explain yourself to me, Inuyasha. Time is… fluid. Whatever happens, will happen,” she added with a sad smile.

“Take care of yourself, Kikyo,” he said.

She nodded and he turned to rejoin his mate and friends. Kikyo walked up to join her Inuyasha and watched as his future self unleashed his sword. It glowed black like the sky with stars. What a sight to behold…

Kagome was wrapped in his free arm, Sango wrapping her arm around her, and Koga placed a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder that held the sword. Kagome glimpsed back at the pair that stood and watched smiling. Inuyasha swung his sword and opened the medio and launched everyone inside.

Kagome felt a chill when they entered and knew something was off. She looked at Sango who also looked worried.

“Inu—” she turned to face him and was faced with his demonic self, fighting for control over himself. She gasped and he let go of her and shoved Koga off and released Tessaiga.

“Inuyasha!!!” Kagome cried but was held back by Sango.

“Protect her!” he growled out as he disappeared into the meido. Koga yelled as he also faded.

Kagome gasped and turned to look at Sango who was still holding only to see her fade away in horror. Alone, scared and frightened, she closed her eyes and clutched her head and repeated, “No, no, no, no, no, no, noooooo!!!!”

“Kagome? Kagome??” someone called her name out.

“Huh?” she said as she opened her eyes to the bright blinding light.

“Kagome, you were having a bad dream. You alright?” Hojo asked.

She sat up and looked around. Her heart stopped. What. The. Hell. She saw she was in a one-bedroom apartment. Laying on a queen size bed in a silk night gown.

“What—what are you doing here?!”

“Oh Kagome, hahahaha, you’re so funny. What were dreaming about? The Feudal Era again? Your friend Inuyasha?”

Her heart started pounding in her ears and she couldn’t breathe.

“Must’ve been an intense one, huh? How about I go make some tea and then I can draw you a nice warm bath?” he leaned over and kissed her temple making her cringe in disgust.

What was happening?? This couldn’t be real!!! _NO!!!!!!_ she exclaimed loudly in her mind resting her head in her hands.

Noooooo. No. No. No. No. NO!!!!!!!!

Kagome got up and started pacing, hyperventilating. No!!!! This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real! No! She-she went back! She went back to the past and was married to Inuyasha! They were—

Her hand dropped to her still somewhat swollen stomach and that’s when she completely lost it. Nooooooooo!! This was _his_ child! Not Hojo’s!!!!!! Theirs!!!!!

She got dressed having to play trial and error after realizing the jeans that were in her drawers were tight, due to the swell in her tummy. Pulling on some black leggings and a baggy cream sweater (and grabbing a bralette because even her bras were too snug) she walked out to the living room and almost ran into Hojo.

“Kagome?”

“Uhm, I’m gonna uh—visit my mom!” she said nervously throwing on her brown knee-high boots.

“But Kagome you have class— I just came here to walk you—”

“Sorry Hojo!” she said as she ran out the door. She ran down the stairs of the apartment building and out the door. Luckily, she still recognized the area and made her way quickly to the old shrine. She ran up the stairs and felt out of breath. When was the last time she ate?? Who even knew.

She made it up the stairs and ran past her grandpa who stammered incoherently but she had literally no time to waste. Running into the house, she saw her mom standing in the kitchen.

“M-Mom..” It finally occurred to Kagome that she hadn’t seen her mother in two years…

“Kagome? What’s wrong??” she dried her hands and met her at the doorway as Kagome was struggling to get her boots off.

“Mom—Mom—I—I—”

“Shhh, it’s okay Kagome, let’s go sit outside alright?” She ushered her daughter to go sit in front of their traditional bench in front of the Sacred Tree for the calming powers it possessed. What she hadn’t anticipated was Kagome’s reaction. She crashed to her knees in tears.

“Kagome!!!”

“It-iiiiit’s gonnnneeee,” she sobbed.

“Kagome? What’s gone??”

“The scar! His scar!”

“Scar?”

“The scar on the tree!” she was in full hysterics. Screaming and wailing loudly, her grandfather came running questioning what was going on when Mrs. Higurashi waved him away. Something was going on and she wasn’t sure what—but she knew her daughter. She was always level-headed, not dramatic (except in her teens but what girl wasn’t), courageous, and loyal… She wasn’t sure what was going on but it had to have been serious.

“Kagome, I need you to calm down. Talk to me. Let’s talk this out, please?”

“I’m just crazy—”

“Kagome Higurashi stop that this instant! I will believe in whatever you say but I need you to talk to me,” she said frantically trying to calm her overly emotional daughter. Kagome leaned into her mother and let her calm her warring heart. She was all she had.

Once she finally calmed down she felt drowsy, but sleep wasn’t going to claim her. She leaned against her mom’s shoulder and told her everything… About when she was fifteen and went down the well, broke the Sacred Jewel, hunted down the pieces with her friends, fell in love with Inuyasha a half demon, the jewel was completed, they defeated Naraku and then the well closed when her and Inuyasha finally revealed their feelings for each other… then magically it reopened and she went back to rejoin her friends and true love, married, and then she found out she was pregnant and now…

“Okay… that is a lot to process,” her mom sighed and tried to rationally think about everything she was told. She reminded herself again, Kagome was not crazy, this story seemed far too detailed to have been a dream… “Alright, dear. Oddly, this all sounds very familiar. I can’t say I remember everything you’re saying but I oddly can visualize a half demon with white fluffy ears… Gruff… A man you care about. Kagome, do you mind if I check something?”

“What, Mom?” Her mom reached over and pulled Kagome’s cream sweater from her shoulder…

“Kagome…” she said shocked.

“What??? Mom what???”

“You… the mark you said, it’s there—purple and jagged?” Kagome pointedly touched her shoulder and hiccupped a sob of relief. “Kagome… I think… I think you should try the well again.”

“But—But mom—”

“Kagome, you would have told me if you were pregnant and while you were _close_ with Hojo, I don’t think you two… engaged in those kinds of _activities_. You had the opportunity to move in with each other and you passed that up to happily have a one-bedroom apartment. On the other side of campus from him,“ she said with a exasperated laugh at her daughter raging blush at her mother referring to her sexual life. “Honestly, I thought you were settling. You had said repeatedly you felt like you didn’t belong here… I see now why you implied that. You need to do what will make _you_ happy. Not me. Not Hojo. I know how farfetched this all sounds… But…” her hand lightly grazed her daughter belly. “You love him. Your place has always been by his side… You also told me you’d live long enough to see us again anyway. Yes, I know that’ll be five-hundred years for you, but I know that’d be nothing with the man you love. What I wouldn’t give to have that kind of time to be with your father again…”

“Mom…Thank you…” she said and hugged her close. Her mom helped her walk to the well house and stood in front of the sealed well. She exhaled defeatedly but her mom pushed her closer to remove the seals. Kagome reached over and the seals burned before she even made contact. She and her mom and locked eyes and then her mom helped her remove the paneling.

“Kagome, you… I know you said you’ve done this before...but you’re pregnant. Please don’t just jump.”

“I won’t Mom. It’s okay.” She looked down into the well and heard only the echo. She began to get dissuaded, but her mom grasped her hand and gave her a loving smile.

“You can do this, Kagome.”

“Mhm,” Kagome nodded finding the determination she thought escaped her. She breathed deeply and exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes. Praying softly, she tried to invoke the Gods to open the well back up. One more passage she pleaded. Just one more. The last one to make everything right again. She was stronger now. She was more trained—readier to take on this new foe. She would save him. It was her turn to go to him. Something happened that kept them apart and only she could find the passage of time. He had chosen her. He had come for her. He told Kikyo it never would have happened even if he stayed a half-demon, his instincts chose Kagome. Kagome. Her.

“Onegai… Aite kudasai…” _Please… Please open… Take me to Inuyasha…_

She felt the surge of power and looked down and saw the blue and black swirl of power. Looking to her mother she wanted to check if it was alright… That she wasn’t disappointed that she again, was going to choose this life over the one with her. Her mother smiled warmly and hugged her tightly, “Do what you think is right my dear.”

Kagome nodded and broke away from the hug and then stood on the lip of the well. She looked back to her mother who stepped back but watched her daughter intently.

 _Now… or never…_ She jumped and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> What is she gonna find on the other side of the well?? :) Stay tuned!
> 
> Not to add more suspense but here is a quick preview of what is to come in the next chapter:
> 
> “Please we have to…save…him…” Kagome pleaded as she fell forward, her grip loosening on Sesshomaru’s sleeves into his chest. She was utterly exhausted emotionally and mentally.


	10. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome returns to an alternate past where she and Inuyasha never met. Sesshomaru leads the rebellion in the hopes of finding the key to end the war,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very informational chapter that can be a little dark--nothing graphic is described though

Kagome looked up to the sky once her feet landed on the bottom of the well. It was overgrown, the foliage having completely overtaken any space within and leaving next to no room to walk around. It reminded her of some forgotten crypt, a thought that instantly made her feel claustrophobic. She grabbed the first vine in front of her and began to climb out trying to be cautious because it was brown and lifeless. 

Anxiety was racing through her veins; she could feel herself struggling to breathe. Not from exertion… but from unadulterated fear. She was already extremely overwhelmed by what had happened in her era—the fact she could have been with, ugh she needed to stop thinking before she lost what little she even had in her stomach,  _ Hojo, _ and that she had lived a life without Inuyasha. She wondered why and how she was sprung into such a moment of time to have recollection of her memories of her alternate life then—but after this little adventure, she was pretty sure time travel wasn’t an exact science and the Gods had their own agenda.

Pulling herself over the lip of the well she gasped in horror. The forest… it was decimated. Miasma was flowing freely and engulfed basically everything she could see that had once flourished with life. Even the Sacred Tree was struggling to maintain its fullness.

She took a hesitant step before she heard crashing, loud grunts, groans, and roars of power. Quickly she ran to the sounds, foolish or daring, she wasn’t sure which could describe her actions—all she knew was her feet weren’t getting her there fast enough. 

“Die bitch,” she heard a rough calloused voice growl.

“Fuck you half-breed!”

_ Sango… then the voice was… NO!!!! _

Running full force, she finally found Inuyasha fighting Sango. She had her mask locked over her face and was swinging her Hiraikotsu at him trying to throw him off of his attacks, attempting to find an opening to strike; her katana was drawn in her other hand— and there was her purple poison layered on the blade. 

Inuyasha was in his demonic form. He wore his traditional robes and oddly seemed very… aware. Not blood thirsty… just… She couldn’t put her finger on it, nor did she have time to with Sango having found her moment of opportunity when his footing missed a step as if something had distracted him and thrusted her sword towards his heart.

“NOOOOO!!!!” Kagome screamed jumping in front of him, creating a barrier to block the demonic poison blade. The sword bounced off of her barrier and Sango stumbled backward as she cried from the blowback she hadn’t been expecting.

“No! Move!! He’ll kill you!!” Sango cried locking eyes with the strangely dressed girl who had just erected a  _ barrier _ of all things to protect a  _ demon _ !

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arms and snarled in her ears, his face hovering just above her right shoulder, “That wasn’t very smart, bitch, you should know priestesses are executed around here—now you  _ die _ .”

“Yash…” she breathed, eyes controlled and body rigid. Waiting in a pregnant pause, he didn’t move. His hands didn’t retract, his voice was cut off, and she felt almost like time froze.

“Now! Purify him!” Sango yelled having seen this weird girl throw the demon even further off his game. But she didn’t—why was this oddly dressed priestess not vaporizing him?! He just said he was going to kill her!!

“It—It can’t be…” he muttered by her ear, his hands trembling on her arms, his focus shaken.

She took the opportunity to turn around slowly to face him—her mate… She turned and saw his eyes widen with recognition and his hands dropped, fisting and drawing blood from his palms. His fangs were grinding into his lip and he was growling low.

“Inu—”

“No! This is impossible! You—You can’t—you’re not—THIS ISN’T REAL!!!” he roared into the sky. He glared back down at her with a sneer, hissing and snarling his displeasure over the illusion. She left with him—his future self. More than half a century ago. She never came back—they never met again… She told him that they met in the future—but that was bullshit!! They didn’t even warn him about what the fuck was going to happen. Fuck them!! This wasn’t right! How the fuck could she have fallen in love and mated with him after everything that happened!!!! No, this girl was a trick!!! She wasn’t real! 

The visions of a life they never had or shared started eight years ago. The things he saw and experienced in those dreams—he wasn’t sure how they were so vivid and how he actually thought he could remember he lived through them! Every morning he’d wake, cringing, dying slowly inside knowing that those things never happened—unknowing why he was dreaming of her and others that actively hunted him now…

He refused to be tricked—he wasn’t going to die because of some illusion created by his guilt-tripped mind!

“Inuyasha, please! Something happened—something changed!! This isn’t right!” she exclaimed reaching towards him when he stepped back. Whimpering, her eyes filled with shock, sadness, and regret. What happened to him? What happened to them after they left him with Kikyo?

“Yash—”

“Shut up!!!” he yelled angrily raising his hand to strike her down but couldn’t. Even in his dreams, his nightmares, never—he couldn’t—but that didn’t mean he couldn’t scare her and make her run so that he could wake up. She always ran screaming he was a monster. He’d keep it that way now.

“No!!!” she angrily said stepping forward again grabbing his forelocks.

“Stop! He’ll kill you!!” Sango cried still unable to break through the barrier.

“He will never hurt me…” she said softly keeping her eyes trained stubbornly with his. He growled but didn’t pull away from her grasp but also didn’t lower his claws. She could see how uncomfortable he was—but she refused to let him go.

“I could kill you before you even blinked,” he threatened, narrowing his eyes as he licked his fangs menacingly. “I’ve killed much more powerful beings than you. I’ve killed people I’ve cared for…loved. You would be no different. I don’t even give a damn about any of the things I’ve done. The crimes I’ve committed. You are nothing more than an illusion that will be gone the instant I swing my claws into your body.”

“Don’t. Kid. Your. Self.” 

Sango gasped as Inuyasha roared at the priestess again sending shock waves of his overpowering demonic aura through the barrier, making her stumble backward. Sango couldn’t believe her eyes—this tiny young girl, holding up the strongest barrier she had ever encountered (including her loving husband) was staring down the demon without flinching. She knew first hand how many the bastard had killed and how he wouldn’t hesitate to slaughter her where she stood. 

Kagome released his forelocks and seized his hands, standing up on her toes to reach his raised hand and guiding it to the slight swell of her abdomen. He froze taking a stuttering gasp for air. His mouth was suddenly dry. The baby… Their pup… She was… no, this wasn’t possible… But he never… there were no dreams about that… about their unborn pup…

“Before you say anything, just listen! Please! Something went wrong after we left! Someone changed time!! Things—things clearly didn’t happen the way they were supposed to—the way that would have led to us meeting! I’m still me! I just left you and I was separated from the others! We went through the meido and then we all got thrown about the void. I woke up in my era—where I’m actually from—and reopened the well to get back here!! To you!”

“I—No—I—” he stammered lowering his head to look away.

“Stop, Inuyasha. Please…” her eyes glistened as she cupped his cheeks to meet his eyes—amber. They were still completely engulfed in red, but his irises were finally amber. His hands dropped from her belly shakily as he trembled in her hold. She pulled his face to the only thing she knew would convince him of the reality of her—the mark. 

“Ka-Kagome…” He whispered as he breathed her in, still fighting his instincts to embrace her and run. Run away from all this shit. Everything.  _ Fuck!!! She’s real! This is real! Damnit!!! _

“I trust you,” she whispered softly.

“No!!! Priestess, stop!!!” Sango yelled trying to get through the barrier again. Damnit! How was this woman strong when she was so distracted! Not to mention being in such close quarters of this vile rabid mongrel! What the hell was she doing!? Did she have a death wish!? What she wouldn’t have given for Miroku to be there right then!!

“You would  _ never  _ hurt me… or our pup.”

“Things have changed—I’ve changed—I’ve-I’ve done things—” he refuted as he refused to touch her—to embrace her. He refused to taint her pure soul with his dirty tarnished hands even though he was breaking slowly. The woman he had pined for and longed for was standing in front of him clutching onto him and fuck! All he wanted to do was hold her, but he couldn’t! He wouldn’t!!!!

“It doesn’t change who you are in my eyes. Anything you’ve done, it doesn’t matter—I love you; you are still my mate. This is still our child I’m carrying. Our love is still pure. Nothing has changed for me.”

Sango stopped fighting the barrier and stood in shock. Mate??? Child?? What was going on?!! Was this girl crazy?!? How could she have mated with such a beast??!

“Kagome—how—”

She stepped into his space and pulled his face back from the mark he made to look into her eyes, their faces just an inch apart now. “Never. You couldn’t ever do anything to push me away; even when we met the first time, in the future, I caught you with Kikyo—who was killed in that timeline as well and resurrected back to life, which we can talk the actual time frame later—I came back to be with you. To be by your side, no matter what we went through, I love you Inuyasha. I’m not leaving until we fix this.”

“We can’t—it’s too late—”

“No! Don’t say that, it’s never! I can—”

“Shhh—” he said clasping her mouth and then looked around. She stayed quiet seeing the seriousness in his face and saw him sniffing the air. A low growl emanated from his throat and he removed his hand, grasping her by the shoulders, “You cannot follow me. I’ll find you. Swear to me!”

“Wait—Yash—what’s—”

“There’s no time, Kagome, swear to me! I have to keep you safe—you’re all I have,” he was shaking, not from anger but fear as he nearly whined his command, still gripping her tightly.

“I can’t leave you!” she panicked clutching his haori. No! She found him literally by luck and chance! She needed to know what happened to him!! She needed his help to change this!!!

“I will find you— But I have to go—I can’t protect you right now—” he looked to the slayer who also realized what was coming. He had been out too long without checking in. She took a step back before he called to her, “Slayer! Take her! I’ll fucking  _ kill _ you where you stand if she comes to any harm, got it?!? I’ll hunt you down, then your husband, followed by that annoying brat of a brother!” 

Wrapping his arms around her despite his original reservations, he looked into those beautiful, innocent, caramel eyes he had seen all those years ago—her desire and love completely unchanged… God Damnit!! Just his fucking luck!! But he couldn’t deny it—his entire miserable existence, the fact it somehow had gotten even worse after she came and disappeared from his life all those years ago, somehow Kagome knew things that didn’t add up the instant she left… He wasn’t completely sure where she was from but if her clothes said anything, she wasn’t from this era either. Somehow, she had clawed her way back and found him. She didn’t care what he did or had done… He swallowed hard fighting his human half for the first time in over half a century to let her go—she deserved better, but he couldn’t stop himself—he loved her. He loved her then, and the fact she came screaming back into his life to protect him from someone who would kill him on the spot for all the evil and corrupt things he had done, only made him yearn for her more. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion, remorse, and longing he had built up since the day she disappeared. Damnit. He would fix this. Fix this time with her. Hopefully. Or die trying. OR die saving her. She would survive. His pup would live. Fuck!!!

Her hands still clutched his haori as she pressed into his body and her lips pressed fiercely against his own. He wouldn’t give up on them—or so it sounded. She still needed to convince him not to leave her though. He needed her whether he was going to admit it or not. She threaded her fingers up into his hair earning a groan from him when she deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss he breathed heavily, torn on what he had to do. There was no other choice though. He shoved her towards the very uncomfortable looking demon-slayer and took off eastward. Back to his slave driving master… he hoped with enough distance he could lure his counterpart away from his mate and hopefully hide her existence.

“N—” Sango covered her mouth harshly before she could think, shushing Kagome and then dragged her unwillingly behind a tree while she heard footsteps of another. 

“Ohhhhhh, Inuyasha?? Where’d your cute-eared little self wander off to?” 

Kagome froze and didn’t move knowing what was standing behind the tree that separated them. Sango tried to control her breathing. She had never been this close to a member of the Band of Seven before… she surreptitiously snuck a glance at the offender who had interrupted the once half-demon and odd girl in her arms… Jakotsu was his name. He was known to carry a blade that was a chained link sword and dressed… like a woman. His voice was feminine and it made her nervous to what he would do if he caught two women in what was Naraku and Touma’s domain.

“Jackass—let’s go!” Inuyasha roared from a far distance.

“Oh~ I like it when you speak to me like that,” Jakotsu swooned.

“Shut the fuck up and get moving. Naraku wanted us back before nightfall,” they heard the echo of his call.

“How can you even tell? The sun can’t be seen with all this—junk anyway,” Jakotsu realized he was talking to himself as the dog demon pressed on. “He-hey! Wait!”

He heard a branch snag and turned to the tree Sango was pressed up against. He hummed and raised his blade, “What do we have here…?”

Sango swore mentally, releasing the young girl named Kagome and readied her sword, still moving so that they would not be unblocked by the tree. She shot the girl a look ordering her not to move and miko nodded slowly complying.

“The fuck are you  _ doing _ ?!?” Inuyasha roared landing in front of Jakotsu, unleashing his heavy demonic aura. Sango stiffened, shocked he came back and tried not to cringe under the overbearing feeling of his presence.

“Well I heard something, figured I’d check it out. You know demon slayers and monks are known to wander this area. I even thought maybe the priestess we heard about may just be hiding.”

“It was a fucking bird—now MOVE!” he bellowed loudly shaking the ground.

“Jeez, chill, maybe I just wanted an escort.”

“Touch me, and I’ll rip your fucking head off,” Inuyasha seethed.

“Oh myyyyyy, someone is touchy today. Maybe you need a woman to release some tension—” Jakotsu teased before having his throat grabbed and he was lifted into the air.

“I will fucking  _ murder _ you where you stand if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Inuyasha growled displeased. How dare he insinuate that he would ever have any other woman than Kagome. His mate. She was all he ever desired. She would be all he ever wanted. He would literally tear this fucker apart if he wasn’t trying to protect her.

“Jeez!!! I was kidding,” he choked out as he was dropped on his ass. “You never entertain anyone—I figured the suggestion might loosen you up—ya know, sexual tension makes people angry~.”

“You know nothing of sexual tension,” he seethed. The only woman he ever wanted was hiding behind the tree he was standing in front of and he couldn’t fucking take her because this mother fucker had to come follow him.

“Hahahahaha, oh but I do, you never show me the time of day,” Jakotsu sang.

“Guess you’ll die a virgin,” Inuyasha added as he began to lead the gay bastard away from his mate… It took everything he had to not look back at her. But he had to protect her. 

It grew quiet and Sango finally stepped out from behind the tree seeing both figures had disappeared. To say she was confused, annoyed, and pissed off didn’t even begin to cover her wide range of emotions. She turned quickly and saw the girl gazing past her towards the direction the murderous half-demon went.

“What’s wrong with you!?? You could have gotten yourself killed!!” Sango chastised as she sheathed her blade at her side.

“Inuyasha would never hurt me,” the young woman said evenly.

“He killed his betrothed fifty years ago and turned himself into a full demon using the Jewel of the Four Souls!!! What makes you think he wouldn’t do the same to you!?!?”

“He didn’t kill Kikyo. I don’t believe that. And because he has never hurt me! He has always protected me,” Kagome scolded the demon slayer feeling her anger rising at her husband being talked about in such a way.

“Why?!?! Do you have some sort of death wish?? Also—why did he call you his mate and--you’re pregnant?! Priestesses don’t--”

“Ugh! Sango!!! Please! Lay down your prejudice for just one second!!!” Kagome yelled clenching her eyes closed and rubbing her face.

“…How do you know my name?” Sango asked breathlessly. No. This couldn’t be… No… She wasn’t—

“Because I’m from a different time—I guess a different timeline now! Where Inuyasha and I married and mated,” she said drawing her sweater away from her mark for Sango to see. 

“He—WE weren’t—Damnit! I’m so sorry priestess but…” she drew her blade slowly, hesitantly as Kagome felt the panic flow through her. Sango took a step towards her and Kagome took a step back.

“Sa-Sango??”

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow you to live. When you die, he will die. It is our last option—” she drew the blade and was met by a barrier.

“No! I can help you!”

“You are pregnant with his demon spawn—I can’t fail—too many have fallen by the hands of that demon and I cannot allow any others to die!!” she exclaimed, swinging her sword again making Kagome scream but still able to deflect the slayer’s ongoing attacks.

“Sango! Stop!!!”

“I don’t know how you know my name but because I don’t know you, I pray the gods will forgive me for sacrificing you to rid the world of that demon!”

“Sango!!!” 

Kagome and Sango turned to the voice that was approaching—Miroku! 

“Miroku?! What are you doing here!? It’s too dangerous!”

“Why are you attacking a young woman?? I was afraid you had been possessed! She’s a priestess!”

“What? Never! No, this is Inuyasha’s mate!! We can finally defeat him!! I know I’m going against orders, but we have to end this!” she proclaimed.

“His… what?” He laid eyes on the puzzlingly dressed girl and realization dawned on him. “Good Buddha! Sango! No!!! We cannot kill her!” he said stepping in between them.

“Miroku, I love you, but now is not the time for your morals!!”

“This isn’t about morals, Sango!!! I will explain everything, I swear my love, but we need to get her out of here! Back to the underground!”

“What?!? Have you lost your mind??!! Sesshomaru will kill us!! It doesn’t even matter if she may be the last priestess in the lands—we cannot take her back!!”

“Sango, do you trust me?” he asked as he grabbed her hand in his, still holding his staff and she, her sword.

“Miroku—”

“My love, do you trust me?”

“Wi-with my life…”

“Then trust me when I say that she will save our lives. All of ours. Including those we’ve lost…” he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes covered in magenta eyeshadow.

“Okay…” she relented softly, pulling her hand away and sheathing her katana.

Miroku turned back to face the girl he had heard about all too well from a very reliable source… she was younger than he thought she would be. Shorter, much more beautiful in a natural way. The power that streamed from her was unveiled… it was crazy to think about. 

“You are truly Lady Kagome?” he asked curiously but politely.

“Yes; that’s me. You-you remember me?”

“I do not my fair lady, but I will more than happily explain myself and catch you up on what you’ve missed if you care to follow us back to our home.”

Sango still looked apprehensive and wary about this decision. She didn’t want to risk their hideout or make Sesshomaru an enemy… Could they really trust this woman who claimed to know them?? How did she know them?? An alternate timeline!??! None of this made sense!

“Sango?” Miroku inquired, seeing her hesitation.

“I—it’s just—”

“I know there’s nothing I can say to make you trust me, Sango… But you were like my sister in my timeline. You never fit in because of your profession and training. I accepted you for who you were because I’m from the future. Five-Hundred years to be exact. We bonded during our journey we took together… I can explain everything if you’ll—”

“Lady Kagome, not here. We’ll let you tell your story but please not here—come—” he beckoned her to follow. While she was exhausted from the encounter and the previous stress of being thrown back into her time she made herself press forward.

They arrived after about an hour walk—they had to be careful because the territory wasn’t safe. Kagome was able to cloak their scents with barriers but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be seen. In her current condition, hiding three people who were on the move wouldn’t be feasible. She noticed her struggles using a lot of energy when she was training with Kikyo, becoming suddenly faint, extremely nauseous, etc. and Kagome had made herself slow down in training. While she knew she needed to take advantage and learn all she could from Kikyo, she still needed to take care of herself. After Inuyasha had found her under the Sacred Tree that evening after the festival, he had made her take it easy. It hadn’t been hard to argue with because Kikyo had been MIA. 

“We’re almost there, Lady Kagome. Are you holding up alright?”

“Uh-huh,” she tried to say cheerily but could tell she sounded worn out.

Sango looked back at the priestess and oddly felt bad for her; she didn’t know her but obviously Kagome knew her. She’d been nothing but kind to her. Upbeat, caring, protective even—it shocked her to see what kind of power she held. It was surprising to see how willing she was to use it as well in her condition… Even more so to protect a demon...

Miroku held his hand out for Sango to ease her down into the pathway to a lower level cave hidden in a creek. He did the same for Kagome then proceeded to lead them onward. It was incredibly dark and damp as they walked through—exceptionally cooler than normal due to being underground but nothing too extreme that Kagome’s sweater couldn’t withstand the chill.

Finally, they turned the corner and lamps lit the way into a dryer cavern. Kagome was interested to see who they were working with and the story of what had happened after their separation… She would need to configure a plan to fix everything. But she needed Inuyasha… She had overheard Jakotsu talking with Inuyasha and her mate had referenced Naraku. She couldn’t imagine what his life had been like the past fifty years.

“Sister! You’re back!” Kohaku came running from inside a room to hug Sango tightly.

“Yes, I’m fine Kohaku. Don’t worry, I had him before…” she trailed off before looking back to Kagome. She stood tiredly but still present enough to softly smile at the young boy.

“Wh-Who is this?” he asked.

“Where is Sesshomaru?” Miroku interrupted. Kohaku pointed and Miroku proceeded on, gesturing for Kagome to follow. Sango and Kohaku exchanged looks as they trailed behind them.

“Monk,” Sesshomaru said from behind what looked like a study.

“Good evening, my lord. I brought you the girl.” 

Kagome peered around Miroku and saw Sesshomaru in the process of pulling a book from a shelf. He stopped mid grab when he made eye contact with her. He pushed the book back on the shelf and veered towards her. 

“You…”

Kagome swallowed and did not waver under her brother-in-law’s cold stare. She tried not to flinch when he pulled at her sweater to reveal her mark underneath, making sure she did everything Inuyasha had taught her about facing someone else with dog-demon blood. Scent was everything to them. They would need to see and smell the mark themselves to recognize ownership. He was searching for submission or doubt—none of which she could give him. She had to remain calm and allow him to test her to prove she was pack.

“He taught you well, priestess,” Sesshomaru murmured as he looked her over.

“How do you know about me? Everyone else seems to not recognize or know who I am.” Kagome stated.

“It is not I, Sesshomaru, who knows you, but the monk…” 

Kagome turned back to face Miroku who was also being gazed upon by Sango in disbelief and Kohaku in curiosity.

“Miroku?” Kagome asked.

“About three years ago, I had what I could only describe as a vision while I was meditating. It was of myself and he stated he was from a different timeline. That the half-demon named Inuyasha had left to leave to retrieve his pregnant wife and mate. He left with Sango, his, well, my wife, and a wolf-demon named Koga. His wife and mate were taken to the past… fifty years to be exact, where Inuyasha had met the priestess and his original betrothed, Kikyo. He was unsure of what occurred but a week or so after he left…they felt something was wrong. My timeline alternate was instructed to resurrect a barrier to try and send a message to someone, anyone, in this time strip to see what they knew as history. He mentioned that Inuyasha’s mate was named Kagome and that she was known to others as the time priestess. He hypothesized you would return wearing strange clothing and would seek out Inuyasha…”

“Miroku!! How could you keep this from us—from me?!” Sango yelled feeling betrayed.

“It was not my call, my love. Sesshomaru made it clear it was not to be shared with anyone in case they had a run in with Goshinki. For you see, she is also the last miko. She is the prophecy.”

Sango looked mad and breathed heavily, glowering at her husband. Kohaku tried to appease her but was shaken off. Miroku could only gaze in sorrow, feeling a wave of remorse for betraying his wife.

“What happened after I disappeared? Sango mentioned Inuyasha… killed Kikyo?” Kagome asked avoiding the implications of her importance in a role she didn’t want or choose. She was there mainly to try and rewrite history. Or at least, that’s what she wanted to believe.

“While we never heard of your existence before the monk’s vision, priestess, the history is that Kikyo gave Inuyasha the jewel to become a full demon. Our father’s blood overran his senses and knew Kikyo was not his mate; he slaughtered her for trying to entice him when he knew his mate existed and she was not her. A demon named Naraku made an alliance with our Uncle Inu-Touma and placed a spell on the half-breed controlling the jewel. The jewel expelled Midoriko’s soul and placed it within the dead priestess’ body. With their alliance formed, they sought out followers, and with Inuyasha who was a slave to the jewel that sided with Naraku, they gained many… They traveled the lands killing priests, priestesses, monks, anyone holding spiritual powers… Anyone who could reproduce an heir of such power to keep themselves in power. That leads you to now. I was able to also gather followers to create a rebellion… armies were easily destroyed so the fewer the better. They had to be the elite…” Sesshomaru told Kagome.

“How awful…” Kagome gasped horrified at the train of destruction Kikyo created in order to try and reclaim Inuyasha.

“He had such a reaction because he had obviously met you, priestess,” Sesshomaru surmised.

“Yes but… I told him I loved him as he was. A half-demon…”

“Perhaps, Lady Kagome, he thought he could better protect you as a full demon. Afterall, you were taken from him in the future of your timeline,” Miroku offered.

“Yes but…” Kagome trailed off. She wasn’t sure how to correct anything without speaking with Inuyasha. But he made it clear not to follow and made sure Sango was sworn to protect her.

“Miroku, Sesshomaru,” Sango started having had regained her composure. “He did act strangely with Kagome. He… His eyes, they were amber for a moment. I’ve never seen them look like yours Sesshomaru. He was actually talking to her. He allowed her to get close to him… He touched her without trying to hurt her… He uhm—” she blushed rethinking about the kiss he had forced upon Kagome. Although forced wasn’t the correct word; she had happily received it, even coerced it from him originally.

“That is because she is his mate. His instincts, even as a slave, would be able to identify her. Especially a pregnant mate. He would physically kill himself before ever harming her or their pup. Even though we are his enemies, he knew that Sango could keep her safe—that she would bring her here under our protection,” Sesshomaru informed. 

“He played me… She could be leading him to us right now!” Sango seethed.

“My dear Sango, I think he knew and thought the opposite—he knew we aren’t easily tracked down since we’ve lost so many—and that his mate and unborn child would be safe,” Miroku tried to soothe his angry wife.

“HE said HE would find HER!” Sango yelled angrily gnashing her teeth.

“He more than likely will,” Sesshomaru added. “But he will not put her in any danger by revealing us.”

“What about Goshinki?!?!” Sango exclaimed. Was she seriously the only one in the group who was making sense!?!!?

“Slayer,” Sesshomaru cautioned. “While my brother may be a slave to the jewel and to the likes of Naraku, he is smart enough to cloak his thoughts. He would not risk the pup or put his mate at risk. He more than likely will not seek us out willingly until he knows the time is right and his mate can be safe.”

Kagome’s head was spinning. This was so much to take in and she wasn’t sure how to feel. Defeated? Outraged? Hopeless? Scared? Anxious?? Oh God she was going to be sick. If she wasn’t exhausted and her stomach wasn’t as empty as it was, she would have thrown up. Instead, she just swallowed thickly and tried to change stance so she could remain standing. She couldn’t give up yet—she had to get her husband back and fix this.

Taking a steadying breath, she stepped in Sesshomaru’s space and clutched his kimono, “Well what are we waiting for?!!? We have to go find him and save him!!!”

“Priestess,” he warned.

“No! You listen to me right now!!! None of this was supposed to happen!!! Everything that’s happened is eating him alive! He wouldn’t even touch me when I first got here! He just kept trying to push me away—scare me! I refused to back down because I know he was only doing it to make me leave so I’d be unharmed. Sango!” she turned to her friend, “Tell them he let you go! He didn’t have to, but he did! He obviously didn’t want to kill her! If he had…” she trailed off losing her steam having imagined what could have happened in his full demon form… Gods, she was going to be sick.

“Please we have to…save…him…” Kagome pleaded as she fell forward, her grip loosening on Sesshomaru’s sleeves into his chest. She was utterly exhausted emotionally and mentally. 

Sango looked to Miroku, Kohaku, then back to Sesshomaru who was now holding the young priestess Miroku had foretold would be their savior. She initially stepped forward but stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder lightly. She made eyes with the newcomer and stepped aside granting her entrance.

Sesshomaru eyed the new presence in the room then looked down at the strange future miko and again to the guest, “Rin.”

“Allow me, my lord,” Rin spoke softly offering to take the girl from him.

“Boy,” Sesshomaru looked to Kohaku who stepped forward and took Kagome from him awkwardly cradling her in his arms to his chest. Rin nodded to her lord and then to Kohaku and started to make her way out of the study when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm surprising her. 

“Out,” he said clipped.

“My lord?” Rin questioned.

“Kohaku, wait at the door for Rin,” Sesshomaru stated.

Once the door was closed Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a soft embrace, one which Rin returned, sweetly humming her approval, “My lord… I know this is difficult for you.”

“Your safety is my utmost priority. I, Sesshomaru, would never endanger your life,” he said.

“I know, they just don’t understand,” she soothed looking into his cool golden eyes. This was the side of Sesshomaru only she was graced with. “Don’t worry, I will talk with them while you work.”

“The humans need to trust the priestess. She is the key. She is the last one—the prophecy revolves around her.”

“I understand…”

“Ask your question, Rin.”

“Do you really think she can fix this? What if… in the other timeline you do not choose me as your mate?”

“Impossible. This Sesshomaru does believe she is the key. The monk from the other timeline would not have used so much power to bring the message to ours if it was not pertinent. To be torn apart by the fabric of time… it is not pleasant.”

Rin nodded and stood on her tiptoes kissing her lord's cheek sweetly before turning to walk out.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru started.

“Yes, my lord?” she asked glancing back at him.

“Do not forget what you mean to me.”

She smiled and nodded fondly, “I love you too, my lord.” 

Proceeding out, she motioned for Kohaku to follow her. It was an awkward silence as he trailed her down the hall to Rin’s appointed bedroom where she had him lay the girl down. 

“Kohaku? Will you get her something to eat? She will probably be hungry when she wakes up,” Rin requested as she sat down and began stroking the priestess’ hair from her face.

“Sure—uhm—Rin?” he asked nervously.

“What is it Kohaku?”

“Are-are you really sure?”

“About what?” she blinked innocently in inquiry.

“L-Lord Sesshomaru…You—uhm—you are really going to mate with him?”

“Oh, Kohaku…” she bit her lip and averted her gaze. She didn’t know how to tell him she was already mated to him. She was eighteen. She had hit puberty in the demon world standards and Sesshomaru had been actively courting her for years; he had also had Jaken training her for how to be a proper mate to her lord if she accepted. When she was ready, she happily agreed to the union and they had made incredibly passionate love before he marked her as his. That was six moons ago… It truly was the best night of her life. But because Kohaku obviously was unaware of their relationship status, she didn’t want to betray her lord and kept it quiet. “I love my lord very much. H-He saved me and protected me so for such a long time from the others…”

“You don’t owe him anything Rin! If you don’t see him as—”

“Kohaku! I do see him as a mate would see another! I do not see him as a father figure! He was my savior! He saved my life with the Tenseiga from Naraku’s demons. I’ve only seen him as my hero. He has never treated me as a child—he has only treated me as a person! Yes, I was young and yes, some may not respect my choice but it’s different for demons! Mating is not an easy decision nor is a mate someone every demon finds! It is instinctual! You’re a demon slayer, I’m shocked you didn’t know that!”

“Rin—I didn’t mean to upset you, but… you’ve seen what happened to his brother as a half-demon. You’ve seen what demons can do…”

“Kohaku, you know that is no fault of his own. Even this kind woman knows that. She wouldn’t be here, pregnant with his child, if he was actually evil!”

“I’m sorry, Rin,” Kohaku tried to explain himself… but was at a loss for words. He held such a prejudice for the half-demon as did his sister but, Sesshomaru had tried to tell them that they couldn’t kill Inuyasha unless they had no other options. Sango and he had agreed though that there would be no other options because of what the animal had done to their village. He had led the Band of Seven and multiple incarnations and decimated their tribe… Sango was the only one to escape alive. Kohaku had been captured and questioned. Tortured. He was killed finally as he knew nothing of importance—he had only been eleven and just was beginning to journey out on missions. The only reason he was alive was because someone had dropped his dead body off in front of Sesshomaru and he had been revived. The information for what transpired was never released. No one knew who the traitor was under Naraku or how the information was brought to them. The only person who had met with them was Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru had brought Kohaku back from the dead when he didn’t have to; Kohaku trusted him. But, that trust didn’t extend to his previous half-demon brother.

“Now if you would,” Rin hinted for him to go get Kagome food again. Kohaku rose and left the room embarrassed that the encounter with the girl he had fallen in love with hadn’t gone very well.

Rin stayed by the priestess’ side and stroked her hair lovingly while humming a lullaby she remembered from her childhood, hoping to soothe Kagome’s dreams.

Inuyasha made his way back Naraku’s chamber. Naraku was… a disgusting creature. Fucking, killing, manipulating anything that walked or breathed. He couldn’t fucking stand him, but after years of torture and control Inuyasha just gave in. His demon half had grown used to the repetition and most of the fifty-eight years of being restrained blurred together. His human half was put to sleep up until eight years ago when the dreams started… then it was fighting back beneath the surface for so long. But unfortunately, Inuyasha couldn’t go against the evil bastard. Not to mention, his uncle…. Another twisted individual. He felt bad for Kikyo’s body, Midoriko or whoever inhabited it now. At the same time, without whatever the fuck happened to her the sadist probably wouldn’t be the way he was.

“Inuyasha,” Naraku exhaled.

“We’re back,” he said from the doorway gazing at him with Yura of the demon hair perched on his lap. 

“And?”

“Nothing.” 

“Interesting. Perhaps we succeeded in killing all the priestesses then… Did you hear that Midoriko?”

Touma sat on his other side with Midoriko chained by the neck on the floor beside him. She looked sad… broken… Touma turned his head to look down at her and yanked her chain causing her to gasp. “Did you lie,  _ mate _ ?” he sneered.

“N-No…” she whispered.

“Inuyasha wouldn’t lie to me,” Naraku stated confidently. “He found nothing in the Forgotten Valley. I assume Jakotsu followed?”

“As ordered,” Inuyasha huffed.

“Then two of my soldiers found nothing, Midoriko. You will look again,” Naraku ordered.

Touma stood and yanked for the fallen priestess to follow. Midoriko sent a look of hate and loathing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha accepted it and did not let it phase him… he would protect his mate above all else. If that meant the fallen woman would be tortured and would have to suffer so be it. He would not be the reason the last priestess in existence would be wiped off the face of the planet. Kagome’s reappearance only kept solidifying Naraku’s fears and her own prediction—she would be able to fix everything. She would be the one to change history…

Kagura entered the room tapping her fan against her shoulder and exchanged a questioning look to Inuyasha. When he looked away, she turned to Naraku and glared at the disgusting loose demon who sat on his lap. 

“Kagura, did you find anything on patrol? Any demon slayers?”

“No, my lord.” She could hardly contain her disgust in her voice as she replied. She couldn’t stand the nasty vile thing that created her. She plotted everyday of his destruction…

“Very well then… you may retire.”

Inuyasha peered at her through a side eye she barely caught then she offered, “If Inuyasha is up for it, I’d like to relook at the western lands—Sesshomaru is good at cloaking his aura but not his own scent. It’s possible he could have found her first.”

“Hmmm…” Naraku paused. It wasn’t often Kagura offered to go out let alone with Inuyasha; but his death meant her own. He withdrew her heart from his sleeve and squeezed making her fall to the ground gasping and writhing in pain. “Very well… do not fail me, Kagura.”

Kagura stood and led the way out with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

“I hope you have good reason,” she breathed harshly.

“You’ll see,” he growled quietly. “It may just make your bitch ass smile…”

Kagome awoke with a start not remembering where she was and jumped up only to be shushed down by Rin.

“Rin!”

“Oh, good evening my lady! I’m so glad to know we met in your timeline as well! Your name is Kagome correct?”

“Yes, that’s me, where—”

“Lord Sesshomaru requested I bring you back here to rest… while they may be our allies, we do not completely trust everyone. We are united in our cause to stop Naraku and Touma, but not everyone is on board with the how just yet.”

“The ‘how’ being killing me so it would weaken their army…”

“Yes… Lord Inuyasha is a very powerful asset to them,” Rin said sadly.

“Rin… He—uhm—what—”

“Lord Inuyasha has been possessed by the jewel for about fifty-eight years…He’s destroyed countless villages, dens, and clans for Naraku and Touma.”

“Why is Touma still here causing trouble?? He got what he wanted!”

“Lady Midoriko fought against Touma. Her sole duty after death was to keep the Shikon no Tama pure and untarnished from within the jewel. When he imprisoned her within Kikyo’s dead body, she tried to purify him—but of course he didn’t allow that. He captured her using the dark priestess Tsubaki and her powers became dormant. She still continued to fight against him, so he decided that he would work with Naraku to destroy all that she loved and fought for… he has broken her down pretty much to nothing. In order to keep her that way, he continues to stay with Naraku as they destroy and conquer the lands. They wiped out anyone with spiritual powers to make sure hers can never be restored.”

“What… is it like? I mean, I saw some when I returned here… The village in our time where we lived, it was…”

“You were from Lady Kikyo’s village, yes?” When Kagome nodded Rin continued with her story as it had been told to her, “Once Lady Kikyo passed, Inuyasha was taken over by the jewel and Naraku. He destroyed the village along with neighboring ones. Naraku had a vendetta against them because of how he sustained his injuries and wanted all who were involved and near to pay. Miroku’s grandfather tried to stop him, but the wind tunnel curse was placed upon him.”

“He had the same affliction in our time as well.”

“How sad… to be so hateful and destructive for no purpose…”

“He had a purpose—a poor one. He wanted the jewel to be tainted in malice and Kikyo’s love…”

“Is that why he used Lord Inuyasha then? To punish him for killing Naraku’s beloved?” Rin asked.

“In our time Naraku had been the one to slay Kikyo… he had wanted her to use the jewel to restore her in her hateful pursuit of Inuyasha when he deceived them… I don’t doubt that somehow he was also behind Kikyo’s death here as well… As for why he wants to use Inuyasha, I’m not sure.”

“It is possible. No one really knows except for the rumors and stories that were told…'' Rin gazed softly down at the young girl. She wasn’t much older than Rin, but Rin almost felt like she needed to care for Kagome as if she was a child... She wasn’t sure why. Sisterhood? The fact she was so vulnerable in this time and Rin was stronger? She had no doubt in Kagome’s time that Kagome cared for her. She could sense the love and overwhelming care coming from her. “You must be hungry, I had Kohaku bring you some food. Would you like some?”

“Uhm, yes, I should eat,” she said looking down at her swollen belly. Rin smiled and handed her the plate and watched as she ate her food in silence while she stroked her hair lovingly. Sango entered the room and paused seeing Rin shoot a look at her—one of warning but also of welcome. Rin was a woman not to be trifled with.

“Rin, I uhm—”

“Yes, Lady Sango?” Rin asked making her position clear that she would not excuse herself.

“I know you don’t… completely trust me but I would like to have a moment with the priestess.”

“And what do you want, Lady Kagome?” Rin offered. 

“It’s okay, Rin. I trust Sango.” Rin paused not expecting that response but proceeded to stand and look at Sango until Sango finally met her eyes.

“I will be outside… Lady Sango. Lady Kagome,” her voice held authority. Sango knew Sesshomaru’s intentions for the young girl, and knew if she were to betray her, she would be betraying him. 

After Rin left the room, Sango looked back to Kagome and bit her lip. She had so many questions but wasn’t sure where to start… or if maybe they should do this with the others. “I, uhm, wanted to apologize for my previous behavior.”

“I understand, Sango. I’m not angry with you.”

“Why?!” Sango said as she knelt down besides her. “I-I tried to kill you! And your child!”

“Yes, and I know you wouldn’t have done so without cause. I don’t know exactly what happened in this time stream but I’m sure you are still the same person you were in mine...everyone seems to be the same.”

“So Inuyasha was truly evil in your time?”

Kagome glared at Sango and stood while expelling her purple aura, “No. And I know he is not evil now.”

Sango gasped and swallowed hesitantly… She wasn’t sure what she should share with Kagome or not given how fiercely devoted she was to the half-breed that killed her village.

“I apologize. There is much we don’t know about each other’s histories. I’m willing to share if you are?” Sango offered.

“I would like to share with the others too if you don’t mind, Sango. That way I don’t have to retell, and we can all learn what should have happened.”

“Alright, that sounds like a good idea,” Sango said as she rose to stand in front of Kagome. She opened the door and was startled when Rin was standing directly in her way.

“What is it, Rin?”

“I need to borrow the Lady Kagome before we meet with the others,” she said reaching around Sango for her sister in law. “Lord Sesshomaru asks if you will gather the others and meet in the war room. I will bring her when it is time.”

Sango nodded and proceeded to gather her fellow warriors while Rin led Kagome down another hallway. They made a left further into the fortress and encountered Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome questioned.

“You will follow, priestess. Rin, you will remain here.”

“Yes, my lord,” she said with a bow moving aside so Kagome could follow Sesshomaru.

After they were out of hearing distance it grew extremely dark—Kagome could only surmise that no one else knew or travelled this corridor except for him and maybe other demons who could see in the dark. She listened for her footsteps following behind him until she started hearing wind, gusts of wind. 

“Sesshomaru?? I’m having trouble hearing you—I can’t follow if I can’t hear.” She was met by silence and she began to panic and reach out and was met with nothing—she felt like she was back in the void of the jewel. Breathing heavily, she was unable to control her rising anxiety and it only grew worse when she heard something drop down next to her. She yelped when something or someone grabbed her but instantly relaxed realizing who it was.

“Come on, we need to talk,” the gruff demonic voice of her mate said next to her ear as he began to pull her backward. They came out of whatever tunnel they were in and ended up in a field; he turned back to face her, and his eyes were still enshrouded in red but his irises were amber again.

“Inuyasha,” she sighed relieved he had kept his word. 

“Kagome…” he said eyes closing to half mast… Gods she was beautiful. Without thinking he closed the distance and took her in his arms and kissed her hard. He almost pulled away realizing he didn’t even ask her permission, but she returned the pressure with equal fervor and twisted her hands into his hair again seeking out one of her favorite appendages—his ears.

He rumbled through his chest unwillingly as she stroked them and rubbed them between her talented little fingers. Breaking off the kiss her gazed down at her lovingly and regretfully. He was utterly ashamed of himself and all he had done. How was he gonna tell her everything that happened after she left? What if all of this was too much and she decided to leave?

“Inuyasha—out with it.”

“I—there—fuck—I don’t even know where to start…”

“How much time do we have?”

He turned to look at the moon, “Not long… It took some doing to get sent back out.”

“Will someone come for you?”

“Yea, but she won’t tell anyone. She’ll just say time is up.”

“She?”

“Kagura, a wind witch. She’s an incarnation of Naraku…”

“She was in our time as well… she hated Naraku then too. She did all she could to help us defeat him.”

“So Naraku existed then too, huh?”

“Yes…” she sighed defeatedly.

“Come on, let’s go sit for a minute—I can tell you’re tired. It ain’t good for the pup.” She followed him to the forest for some coverage. He looked around and picked her up and leapt into a tree and sat with his back against the trunk, positioning her to rest against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly, feeding off her pure presence. She moved his hands to rest around the swell of her tummy and turned so her cheek pressed against his heart. He stroked her stomach gently, uncertainly, still scared he would harm her—and their child. But the faith she placed in made him more confident to not release her from his hold—but to try and hold on and give as much as he could back.

“Yash… I love you… Please remember that. No matter what you’re going through or what you are made to do—it won’t change my feelings for you.”

“Kagome—”

“No. I’ll start, and then you can tell me what happened okay?” she said stroking his cheek lovingly.

“Fine,” he relented kissing the palm of her hand. She told him everything that should have happened from start to finish. Him agreeing to become human, the failed meeting because of Naraku’s interference, him being pinned to the tree, Kikyo’s death, her entrance to the feudal era with the jewel in her body, freeing him, shattering the jewel, Kikyo’s resurrection, their friends, and then their quest… She finished with how the jewel took her and planned on making her a part of it and how he used the meido to find her. 

“And then the well closed for three years and then miraculously it reopened and before I could even think about a choice, I returned to be with you. We mated and married shortly after. We had a very peaceful two years before Touma showed up and took me to change the past… guess he got what he wanted.”

“I can see why you were insecure about Kikyo and I… sorry I was such a dumbass.” She laughed uncontrollably—such an Inuyasha thing to say.

“Yea, yea, I’m sure you heard that for the past two years since we married…” she nodded fervently and he smirked. “Ok, you ready for what happened here?” he asked blushing from her uncontrollable laughter that continued.

She nodded and stayed silent as he explained Kikyo never offered for him to become human—he guessed that she thought that if she could appease his demon half by allowing it to fully emerge, it would choose her instead of Kagome. Kikyo didn’t understand mating to full extent–that mates aren’t won over, they are chosen by instinct. Kagome had been his mate from the get-go, but his dumb human half refused to let go of the priestess due to honor… Guilt… Also, in all fairness, both halves of him wanted to hold onto what Kagome had told him. That he needed to take his time with Kikyo before he remet Kagome… He could only assume that it was part of what actually happened.

“Inuyasha…” she scolded. 

“Yea, yea, anyway, we set up to meet to use the jewel and…” he played the scene over and over in his mind. Her handing him the jewel… him transforming and then… nothing. 

“Nothing?” Kagome asked.

“Nope. I have no idea what happened after I transformed, to when I woke up and saw her dead body with Naraku and Touma…” He continued and explained the soul transference his uncle performed, and then how Naraku easily manipulated him… His demon side craved blood, destruction, chaos… It mourned for the loss of Kagome and was easy to overpower his human heart with the jewel along with the loss of Kikyo. Him living with the guilt only allowed his demonic half to control him and do whatever it pleased. Without Kagome, his mate, he could kill anyone or anything and hold no remorse.

He told her how he destroyed the villages, the demon slayers, massacred the wolf-demon tribe, other demons who wouldn’t follow Naraku. Whatever he said went… except for Kohaku. Kagura helped him get the body to Sesshomaru to save the kid. He knew he’d save him because he had saved the young girl Rin when Hiten and Manten destroyed her village… He regretted he hadn’t been able to save more, was guilty of killing many… He also explained that eight years ago he started having visions and dreams of what he could only guess was their actual life together. At least from what she had told him, the images he could recall lined up.

He was shocked when she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. She gave him all the love and compassion she could—she knew he wasn’t in control and with no Tessaiga, no friends, no her… there was little to no hope in stopping him from being taken over by Naraku and his demonic blood.

“How can you be so… Kagome, I…”

“I know,” she said softly.

A thud landed beneath their tree and he growled curling himself around her body.

“Inuyasha, we need to go.  _ Now _ ,” Kagura ordered.

“Grrrrr,” he snarled at her for being so close to his mate.

“I’m not gonna hurt her. She’s the only chance we got to get rid of the bastard. She’s part of the prophecy, yes? She was the one you were sent to find and kill with Jakotsu on your tail,” she said boredly.

He jumped up from the tree but placed Kagome behind him, “Where’s Sesshomaru?”

“Waiting for her. We discussed the next gathering… he knows the plan. Something you don’t need to know.”

“Fine. I’m going to walk my mate back to the clearing then we can go,” he gruffed. Kagura looked at the girl and she was shocked to see the resemblance between Kikyo and her… and… oh God…

“Inuyasha… is she… pregnant??”

“Mind your own fucking business, Kagura,” he seethed as he pulled Kagome past her still keeping his body between the two of them.

Kagura only watched and did not comment or question further… she wanted to keep the inu-youkai on her good side. She had seen what happened to those who crossed him. But unfortunately it was her business if the girl was carrying. That would only make her job harder…

Inuyasha stopped midway from the opening of the mouth of the tunnel and turned to face Kagome, “You… have to go?” she asked sadly.

“Yea…”

“Why… I don’t…” she stuttered trying to keep her emotions in check. 

“To keep you and our pup safe, Kagome. You’re all I have. You’re all that has kept me, well,  _ me _ . As much as I can be anyway. No one can know except my brother and his followers. If they catch you—” his eyes started to glow red from anger and despair just from the thought.

“Shhhh, alright. I won’t take a risk,” she tried to soothe by hugging him tightly.

“Keh, coming from you? I don’t actually believe you…” he tried to joke but only made himself snarl at the thought of her being stupid.

“Haha, I will try not to take risks. Is that better?”

“At least you’re not outright lying like usual…” he looked deeply into those beautiful brown eyes that held so much power over him. He captured her lips again and then broke it off too quickly. Stroking her cheek gently he jumped up and was carried away on Kagura’s feather.

Kagome watched as he left and clenched her hand to her heart… Her mate had suffered so much… The only good thing was it sounded like Sesshomaru was helping him, in one way or another, and that they were working together to try and overthrow the evil hanyou that controlled Inuyasha. What she didn’t understand was why everything so was… secretive it seemed like. She needed some actual answers from the daiyoukai himself. She took a deep ragged breath trying to collect herself before going back to the cold dog demon waiting for her in the shadows. She needed to be in control—she needed to be ready. They were going over a plan to ambush Naraku and she was going to make him pay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I referenced Inuyasha as a half demon in this chapter and here is the reason: he really isn't a full demon. The jewel is the only thing alternating him. Sango and some of the others still think lowly of him because of how he was born and what he became due to the jewels power.
> 
> I also may have referenced his human heart fighting him or awakened; he is still a half-demon. Remember the jewel does not grant the actual wish of the beholder. The jewel only strengthens his demonic half. With Kagome's presence, it's easier for him to be more aware and converse more freely like he used to with her--otherwise he is just the gruff asshole we all love.


	11. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome comes to learn the world is a very different place. Sesshomaru, Midoriko, and Inuyasha reflect about their past and their future intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is very dark as it reflects on how a lot of the characters ended up where they are. This was a hard chapter to write because it was a little out of my box.
> 
> There is mention of non-consent, death, violence, some graphic descriptions of injuries.

“Sesshomaru can I ask something?” Kagome inquired as they returned to the war room. She was still… confused on most of the details. Inuyasha had given her everything he knew—but none of which helped explain why Sesshomaru was helping him. Let alone why Kagura was teaming up him in secret… Did anyone else know?

“…” The daiyoukai remained silent. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the miko, but she didn’t need to know. Not yet.

She swallowed, uncomfortable by the awkward silence of being ignored. Typical Sesshomaru though—he hadn’t changed in this timeframe either. They made their way down the hall and were greeted by Rin. She came running up to them clasping her hands around Kagome’s and smiled brightly.

Kagome noticed the way Sesshomaru hesitated—like he wanted to say something. The slight shift in his eyes he reserved for the Rin in her time. She eyed the young girl and saw very clipped edge of what appeared to be Sesshomaru’s mark right against her shoulder; it was magenta unlike hers. They clearly reflected their mate’s facial mark colors. She had never seen another demon or human’s mark before and it brought her great happiness to know that they were truly sisters. Gently, she reached out and tugged the girl’s kimono to hide it fully which made Rin gasp. Sesshomaru quickly reached out to grab the priestess’ hand and held her tightly.

Kagome froze and looked at Sesshomaru who looked like he was willing to slice through her with any other move she made while she spoke calmly, “Your secret is safe with me. In my time, she was your betrothed. You didn’t share with anyone except Inuyasha and myself; I know what it means to be a demon’s mate—the dangers, the scrutiny, and what it means to be pack. Just as I know what it means for Rin to be your mate in this era. I agree with your decision in not making it known that she is your mate yet, especially when there are so many around you who you cannot trust…”

Rin sighed in relief and looked to her lord to convey her confidence in the other young woman. Sesshomaru looked hard at Kagome—he knew she was Inuyasha’s mate but what happened in their timeline? What was their relationship like? What relationship did he have with his brother? Could she actually be trusted? No one could be. He learned that long ago. But she had seen the mark. She had purposefully covered it… She knew—and yet…

“You will not mention this to no one,” he warned.

“Of course not,” Kagome agreed.

His hand released hers and he slowly moved it to slide down Rin’s arm in a comforting manner. Rin reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, “We can trust her, my lord.”

“Hn.” He stepped away and proceeded to enter the room with everyone waiting. Rin took Kagome’s hand and led her into the room as well. Kagome gazed upon the girl and entered her own musings. How was it he was actually able to hide their mating. She would carry his scent… Kagome couldn’t even sense the demonic aura she would have had to taken in to bond with him. But she would have to think on that later, in the meantime, Kagome gathered her surroundings and tried to see anyone she recognized. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku…Jinengi…a couple of random demons who looked more like servants… The panther tribe, KOGA! She got excited but then realized there was no Ayame, there was no Ginta, but Hakkaku was there; he stood at the side of Koga and was whispering something to him. Before she could look any further, Sesshomaru was standing in the middle and everyone grew silent.

“We have received information. There will be a gathering on the full moon for Touma’s mating celebration.”

“Yea? And how the fuck are we supposed to get in unnoticed?” Koga questioned. “It’s the full moon! Their senses will HEIGHTENED!”

“Don’t forget what happened last time we tried this, Sesshomaru,” the panther demon Karan seethed. “We lost quite a bit of our forces!”

“We lost our sister’s and brothers in the last attack… How can you expect us to go out and try again with less?” Dai angerly stated.

“How can we even know if your source is even reliable at this point! It almost sounds like they set us up for failure every time!” Roku argued.

Kagome was taken aback by the lack of respect the great dog demon was receiving but it also all seemed justified… But this was war. There were casualties… It sounded like everyone had lost someone or something. Kagome still hadn’t heard everyone’s history and at this point, was fearful to. She only knew what Inuyasha had told her about his involvement… and she almost wished she hadn’t. She felt her knees quiver under her but felt Rin’s embrace wrap around her—an arm over her shoulders. It was so subtle, so comforting, it was everything Kagome needed at that moment. She sighed and leaned into the girl’s body, resting her head on her shoulder. She started to close her eyes to try and collect her thoughts and her overwhelming emotions when she caught Sango’s eyes. Biting her lip, she knew Sango was going to make Kagome’s presence known…

“My Lords, Ladies, demons, half-demons, and humans alike,” Miroku soothed stepping out to stand beside Sesshomaru. “We have all had losses and times have been hard. However, things are different now as we now hold the key.” Everyone gasped and mummers, whispers, followed by shouting and unruly outbursts.

“’The key’??” Koga spat. “What bullshit! We thought we had the key five years ago and obviously that was a lie!! Now the ‘key’ is just your fucking pet!”

Kagome felt Rin stiffen and shift uneasily beside her. So, Rin was thought of the key when he rescued her this time… But why? Obviously, she was _Sesshomaru’s_ mate—not Inuyasha’s. She felt anger for the young girl—that she was being blamed for their obvious mistake. She couldn’t imagine Sesshomaru had tried to play off that Rin would have been the solution to fighting Naraku. What she couldn’t wrap her mind around was how personal some of these demons were taking things. They were trying the best they could in this difficult situation. People died. But this could all be reversed. She couldn’t imagine Sesshomaru doing nothing especially because he was mated to Rin. Rin would be in horrific danger if the world kept being dominated by Naraku and Touma. Oh, did she pray this could all be changed… She needed Inuyasha… She just wanted to get out of there and run to him.

But she refused to let Rin take the heat. She refused to get lost in her thoughts. Rin needed her; she wouldn’t allow her to be fed to the wolves. Figuratively and kind of literally. She stepped forward in front of Rin breaking her hold on her shoulders making everyone see her— just as she wanted.

“You will show Rin and Lord Sesshomaru the respect they deserve,” she ordered with everyone’s attention focused on her.

“Who the fuck are you and why do we care?” Koga spat. He looked angry. Tired. Like the life had drained out of him but he had to keep fighting… he looked like he was more worn than he had been on the hunt for Naraku. Could it be possible he lost Ayame? Had they even mated? If they had, how would he still be alive if she was killed?

“My name is Kagome and I’m here to change all of this. I am the so-called key you’re talking about!”

“Hahahahaa,” Toran laughed with some of the other demons making her slightly flustered from the lack of respect. “What makes you think you can change all this little girl?”

“Yea! Is it because you’re dressed in odd clothing! Ooooooh scary!” another demon chimed in mockingly.

“Uck, she even smells whelped,” Hakkaku added.

“A pregnant strangely dress female—yep, I forgot what century we are in— _obviously_ the solution to everything,” Royakan chuckled.

Rin placed her hand on Kagome’s shoulder trying to pull her back but Kagome glared clutching her fist and her power made itself known making all the chatter, clips, laughs, and mocking disappear to be replaced with murmurs, gasps, awe… and sheer disbelief.

“This isn’t—you’re not—” Toran began.

“What the Lady Kagome says is true,” Miroku stepped forward again. “She is the priestess Midoriko foretold all those years ago—the time priestess.”

“She’s whelped!!! She’s useless!!” Koga spat.

“Koga—just because she’s pregnant does not make her invalid,” Sango argued, “I saw her in action, and she is actually very powerful. She was able to calm the half-breed enough for him to be able to speak.”

“Obviously not strong enough to bring down the mutt,” Koga seethed.

“I would never harm my _mate_ ,” Kagome glared letting her reiki fly further to cause unease in the room. The demons shrank and cringed at the growing aura she unleashed making sure they all could feel it before she withdrew it.

“M-Mate? That _thing_ has a mate?!?” Koga demanded.

“He is not a ‘ **thing** ’; he is _Inuyasha_!” Kagome yelled she said stepping away from Rin’s grasp to stand in front of who was once one of her good friends.

“He’s a fucking traitor! A fucking pathetic loser who allowed the jewel to use him! He killed my mate and pup in cold blood! This will make us even,” he growled drawing his sword swinging it at her in one swift motion.

Rin gasped, closing the distance between them, and pulled Kagome behind her shielding her with her body, but the blow never came. Rin turned and saw Sesshomaru grasping Koga’s sword in front of them. Rin sighed in relief and checked Kagome over who watched the situation brokenly. Her intuition was correct… Ayame was gone… when Inuyasha told her he slaughtered the wolf demon tribe, he must have taken out Koga’s mate. Poor Ayame.

“Enough,” Sesshomaru ordered as he released the sword and flung it back causing Koga to stammer. 

His eyes began glowing a piercing red as he started screaming, “TH-THAT BITCH!!! SHE’S HIS MATE!!! HOW CAN YOU STAND HERE AND DEFEND HER?!”

“Sesshomaru this is nonsense, we should kill her!” Toran argued.

“With Inuyasha gone, we would be able to disarm the rest of their troops easily. He is the driving force—” Dai yelled.

“Without him we stand a chance!” Roku added.

Sesshomaru stood between the hungry demons who demanded blood and vengeance for everything his brother had down during the time he was possessed by the jewel. A little more than a decade ago he wouldn’t have even bothered to lift a finger. But then he found Rin… She made him care and do things he’d never thought he would.

“The priestess is under this one’s protection. You will follow this one’s rules or be banished,” Sesshomaru seethed.

“Why are you protecting your filthy brother’s mate?! Killing her is obviously the key!” Dai cried.

“Lady Kagome desires to help us! We cannot condemn her because her mate is being control!” Miroku argued.

“He isn’t being controlled! No one can fake the crazy psychotic laugh! He enjoyed slaying our brothers and sisters!” Hakkaku disagreed.

“We aren’t getting anywhere with all this senseless arguing!” Sango protested joining her husband and Sesshomaru. “We should try to figure out a plan—we cannot just sit idly by much longer! Less of us return day by day! Maybe it is time we do something out of the norm! I hate Inuyasha just as much as the rest of you, but the girl saved me. The cursed demon also gave her to us to protect her from Naraku! He obviously doesn’t trust him either! While I originally felt the same as you all, I have come to see she is important and deserves a chance! She could have very easily killed us all but she hasn’t so much as threatened us!”

“It was likely a trap! Deceit! She should be killed for knowing too much already! She likely is sharing this information with them!! We probably have already been condemned and will receive a death sentence due to your ignorance!” Karen seethed.

“We should cut her open and sacrifice the child! Maybe it’ll bod well with the Gods of war,” a boar demon Kagome didn’t recognize chanted.

“That’s barbaric!” Sango defended.

“And that so-called demon hasn’t done worse!?” Koga snarled.

Kagome stood behind Rin and watched them all argue about her fate. Maybe she had been wrong trying to go back with her friends… Inuyasha had trusted them though but… did he really know what happened behind the scenes? No wonder they had lost so many in battle. They were beyond disorganized. But one thing was now for certain; she couldn’t stay here. Even if it was what Inuyasha wanted and what Sesshomaru demanded, she couldn’t put them at risk of falling even more apart.

She took a step back away from everyone and before she could process anymore of the protests against or commands for her death, she ran. Racing as fast as she could, she barely managed to grab a quiver of arrows and a bow as she made her way out the corridor that they had taken to come. Some demons had stirred, charging after her; she erected a barrier to keep them from following. She knew she could release it once she was far enough away and had covered her scent to keep them from tracking her.

“Lady Kagome! Come back!!” Rin cried but was held back by Kohaku. “Let me go! We have to protect her!”

“She’ll be safer away from here, Rin,” Kohaku tried to explain feeling the remorse of them chasing out the poor girl. Even though he didn’t want her there… what some of the demons said and threatened had been cruel. He hated the half-breed that sold his soul to the jewel just as much as everyone, but to sacrifice a child. Some things should never be mentioned or offered.

“My Lord!” Rin turned back, tears flowing from her eyes to Sesshomaru. She pleaded him with her eyes the words she could not say—to save the girl, to save her sister in law!

Sesshomaru wanted to comfort his mate, but now was neither the time nor place. His followers were at unrest. All he could was remain steadfast and allow the miko to get away. He rarely ever regretted his actions or felt guilt as they were emotions of which human possessed… but he did need to do something before she was found. If she was killed, it would end much sooner than he would have liked or cared for. He turned to Miroku who nodded at the silent request and silently flicked an ofuda behind him. Only Sango noticed the communication and the disbursement of their secret friend who would go after the young maiden.

Rin cried and curled into Kohaku’s embrace because of Sesshomaru’s lack of actions. She knew she couldn’t go against him nor go to him with some many demons around; she could only seek comfort from one of her best friends. They had been best friends so long—she felt broken up about turning down his advancements, but she saw him more as a brotherly figure than she did as potential suitor.

Kohaku didn’t glare at the demon lord, but he was frustrated for Rin’s tears. Tensions were higher than ever, and no one knew if the daiyoukai would ever be able to regain control over his army after the losses they had shared.

“Listen!” Sango yelled frustratedly. “We need to stop this! We have to stand together, side by side in order to defeat Naraku and his followers! If we can’t work together, we are doomed!”

“My wife is correct! While we may not all agree, the blame does not all fall onto Sesshomaru alone. We come to an agreement to follow the plan we create. Unfortunately, we have all had to make sacrifices. We have also made some advances with them as well—the Thunder Brothers were destroyed. We have taken out a couple of his incarnations like Jūrōmaru, Kagerōmaru, and Kanna. We also successfully eliminated all the spider head demons, a couple members of the band of seven—we have to keep those victories in mind. We cannot keep allowing our losses to drive us into despair.”

“Monk, you haven’t lost a mate, so I don’t want to fucking hear it,” Koga growled.

“No, you are correct I have not. I have however, felt the loss of children, friends, and family. My time, as well as your own, runs short because of Naraku. I’d rather spend my time trying to defeat him rather than die unsuccessful.”

Sango looked down… they had lost the child she had been carrying… They had been careless, and the blame fell on them. They had attacked the band of seven and barely made it out with their lives. Miroku had been gravely wounded and she had been almost poisoned to death. While the loss hurt, they were thankful they made it out alive at all. They vowed they would be more careful in the future so they would never have to experience that pain ever again…

“So where do we go from here? It seems we are at an impasse and now the priestess is gone,” Karen said annoyed.

“We can only hope she isn’t reporting back to her mate…” Botan added.

“Lady Kagome was here to help us! She is the time priestess! She could have saved us all if you hadn’t threatened her!” Rin cried angrily.

“Enough. This Sesshomaru is done with this ridiculous discussion. When you all have finished your pathetic arguments, we will consider our options,” Sesshomaru said as he left the room without another glance.

Rin removed herself from Kohaku arms and followed her lord, much to his dislike… Kohaku still did not respect her decision and could only hope she changed her mind to mate with the daiyoukai.

She followed Sesshomaru into his library and closed the door. She turned and saw his unspoken conflict within him that he only allowed her to see as he gazed at her through the corner of his narrowed eyes.

“We knew this would not be easy, my lord,” she bowed.

“We are alone, Rin. Drop the formality.”

She looked up to her mate, seeing how taxed he was from the farce they had decided to show about their relationship, “My lord…”

“I may have failed my brother…” he admonished sinking into his chair.

“He will not blame you, my lord. While he thought she was safe here, it unfortunately was not the case. He would be thankful you tried,” she tried to comfort him as she approached him, placing her hand on his shoulders from behind.

“Unlikely,” he said as he placed a hand over her own.

“My lord?”

“You do not remember how you came to be my vassal.” It was not a question.

“Master Jaken only told me that I was given another chance…That your sword chose to save me,” she admitted.

“It is something this Sesshomaru owes to the half-breed.”

“Lord Inuyasha?”

“He knew of you; who you were destined to be.”

“Is that because of Lady Kagome?”

“A likely explanation.”

“We should really try to find her,” she bit her lip in nervousness.

“It is being handled,” he soothed.

“My lord?”

“The monk is now responsible for the miko’s safety.”

“But my lord—didn’t you—” she stopped herself from finishing knowing she would be questioning him.

“Ask your question Rin. Behind these closed doors, you are my mate. As my mate, you have equal say and pull. You knew when you accepted my proposal.”

“I’m sorry, my lord. But didn’t you say you may have failed Lord Inuyasha?”

“The monk is responsible. Not I. His time is short. It could be her time is as well because of threats against her.”

“We have to have faith, my lord. You would not have let her go if you truly believed she wouldn’t have been able to survive.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru hummed. He could only trust that his most trusted ally would follow through. He’d eventually reemerge to the war room calm and collected ready to hear the plans that he and Kagura were about to set forth. No one knew of his alliance with his brother or the wind witch. It was indeed better that way. He would never reveal why there was one even if they came to learn of their continual contact…

There was a village that had been targeted by the Thunder Brothers. There had been a priest and priestess who had been fending off Naraku’s underlings who had been trying to enter the west. While Sesshomaru didn’t care for humans, he had been… appreciative of their assistance. Not that he showed it. He just allowed them to continue their interference as it deterred him from having to deal with the underlings himself.

Hiten and Manten had trespassed onto his lands in the West in order to reach the beings with reiki. Sesshomaru had shown up after the village had been attacked… he’d arrived too late for the village to be salvaged; but he slaughtered them regardless because of the disrespect of the boundary line between the west and Naraku’s domain. The Western lands were his alone to rule. He had driven out his brother and uncle many times in the last couple decades, but more demons were beginning to follow Naraku whether it had been out of fear or respect. While Sesshomaru was aware of the balance between spiritual powers and demonic presence, the other demons felt that they should be able to dominate the humans, or felt they were pressured to follow the dark lord. Those who sided with Naraku were becoming more and more formidable…

His worthless half-brother had grown desperate and sought the Jewel of Four Souls to become a full demon. He ended up under its control and served Naraku whether it was his choice or not. His father’s blood ran through his veins and made Naraku an even greater threat. While Inuyasha had never met their father, his instincts proved to show he was truly an heir of the Dog Demon General, the Inu no Taisho. One of the times they clashed in the last fifty years, Sesshomaru had lost his arm; he had only been able to stave him off because Totosai’s interference… but it had cost him his life. The pathetic fool. Loyal to their lord until the end, even when the end was at the hand of his lord’s son.

Totosai had mentioned a powerful sword just out of Sesshomaru’s reach. The old demon left him with riddle, caring less about power will be the key to gaining more strength. But Sesshomaru had no time for riddles, he, Jaken and Ah Uhn escaped until Sesshomaru could gather additional followers to keep Inuyasha and the others out of his domain…

What Sesshomaru found on the night he had entered the village that had been raided for the spiritual users disturbed him. The Thunder Brothers were destroying anything that moved. Senseless destruction. He smelled the burnt singes of skin, the oozing blood that poured from the ones that were scythed to death, the lingering scents of fear, anger, sadness… He was approached by them in what they thought would have been a charging force, but he had able to slay them without too much trouble. They were nothing compared to him. He had taken care of the weaker one first, Manten. He was able to get him to use his thunder mouth in order to destroy a bridge on top of himself and then he sliced through him with his poison whip. Hiten allowed his emotions to overrule him and was easily to draw in and slice through with his claws.

After they were taken care of, he summoned Jaken and had walked the village, ensuring no one else was there and to find possible survivors, but nothing was salvageable. Everything lied in waste. No mortal was left alive. He had glanced around with Jaken and allowed the imp to take a body count… He noticed Kagura flying overhead and glanced upward; she was likely there to report back to Naraku. What he hadn’t expected nor scented until it was almost too late, Inuyasha follow holding the girl. Jaken screeched and ran back toward him as Inuyasha approached. Jaken hid behind him as he stood off against his brother again.

They locked eyes for the first time in likely over a decade—ever since Totosai was murdered in cold blood. His younger brother still lacked emotion. His eyes still remained red and in full blood lust… Sesshomaru held no grudges in what occurred in the heat of battle; his arm was gone but the fight had been thrilling to test his brother’s new found skills as a full fledged demon. What he found odd in the moment was that Inuyasha seemed as if he wanted to speak with him for the first time in over a hundred years.

Inuyasha had growled, speaking to him in inuyoukai so that no one else could hear or understand the conversation, “ **This girl…I know her…** ”

“ **What of it, _little brother_**?” Sesshomaru huffed in disparagement. He couldn’t understand why the half-breed playing ‘demon’ wanted to converse.

“ **She is your mate.** ”

Sesshomaru hid the shock from his face and circled the demon. Inuyasha remained still, his bright blue iris following him, Sesshomaru spoke aloud, “Lies.”

“ **Maybe** ,” Inuyasha rumbled as Kagura dropped out of the sky beside him looking at the demon dog puzzled by his actions.

Sesshomaru stopped and just gazed at his brother… he wasn’t sure why he would even try to communicate with him. Their typical run ins before Inuyasha claimed the jewel were of him cussing and attacking his brother followed by him fleeing like a coward. After the jewel he was a mindless pawn, destroying anything in his wake… But here, he was trying to speak with him. In their ancient language. A sacred language of their pack driven by instinct. Sesshomaru huffed a in annoyance asking Inuyasha to explain—taking a shot on what would probably be nothing.

“ **I’m having… visions…** ”

Sesshomaru stayed silent and allowed him to continue even though it sounded as unbelievable as his father mating with a human. Kagura watched on in contemplation trying to understand what was being said. She had only heard one word thus far which was spoken probably in an uncalculated outburst by Sesshomaru.

“ **I met my mate fifty years ago… she was from the future. The visions started recently… like… a split life. Like I should have met her when they started… But she is nowhere to be found. This girl… she’s in the dreams. She traveled with you in them.”**

 **“You’re losing your head, brother; the jewel must be making your crazier than you already were,** ” Sesshomaru scoffed.

“ **Maybe. But…** ”

Sesshomaru studied his brother. For the first time in hundreds of years, he saw what he never thought he would see from him—pity. For _him_.

“ **I do not need your pity, half-breed. This human means nothing to this one,** ” he snarled eyes tinging red at the insult.

Inuyasha merely looked at his brother and then lowered the girl to the ground between them while Kagura watching intently. He stared in Sesshomaru’s golden eyes for a moment then finally growled, “ **I know what it feels like to lose a mate. Don’t make my mistakes…** ”

Inuyasha walked off and left Sesshomaru and Kagura with the dead mortal child. She couldn’t have been older than ten years. What kind of foolishness had Inuyasha been trying to speak? He, Sesshomaru, would take a mate?? A human mate?? He desired supreme conquest. The Western Lands were his. He did not have need of…

“What was that about?” Kagura asked crossing her arms flicking her fan on her arm.

He studied the young mortal for a moment, “Jaken.”

Jaken jumped out from behind him, “Yes mi’lord?”

“Were there other children?”

“Oh, uhm, no, my lord. This little one was the only one we saw…why do you ask?”

“…”

“The priest and priestess took in the child after her family had been slaughtered by bandits… Or so they said when they begged Hiten to spare them,” Kagura provided.

“Do you believe your half-brother?! Don’t be fooled my lord! He is only trying to weaken you! There is no way the mighty Lord Sesshomaru would take a human mate!”

“Mate?” Kagura questioned. She had desired to be with Sesshomaru but, if he had a mate, a true mate, he would not be unloyal to her. They had grown affections towards each other out of respect but could never go further due to Kagura’s imprisonment under Naraku.

“You heard right wind witch and it isn’t true! Disregard all you heard!!” Jaken ordered.

Sesshomaru stepped towards the young girl. He felt Tenseiga pulsate—as if it was calling him. The sword had never spoken to him before… He received it from his father after he had passed but it was a useless heirloom. He had only desired So’ugna and Tessaiga; both of which were never found. He drew the sword, as if to test its power and saw the minions of the underworld around the mangled girl. How could this sword heal such a battered and burned figure? The sword pulsed again, and he decided to listen. He swung and the girl was somehow magically mended…

Kagura gasped and watched the scene unfold. He had used the sword to save the whelp. Why?? Was it honestly true??

“Sesshomaru!” she called.

He ignored Kagura in favor of watching his sword’s work. The young girl breathed out a sigh and that’s when it hit him. Her scent. His instincts sang. This tiny human… she was his. He found her… after hundreds of years, he found her. It was a weird sensation. Many demons, like his father, had described finding their mates. It was described as an uncontrollable desire to protect them. To be near to them. Demons found their mates at all different ages according to his father. Sometimes you missed them completely, sometimes you’re only given a short time. He knew at the moment, he had to protect her. No matter what path she chose with her new given life, to marry another or to choose him later, he would protect her from anything. He would sacrifice his own life, like his father had for the human hime, for her to live. Perhaps his father wasn’t as delusional as he thought. He looked to Kagura who had watched the scene unfold.

“You will speak of this to no one, or you will die here.”

“Then you will aid me,” she said.

“And why would the great lord Sesshomaru aid a demon born of that disgusting disgraceful coward, Naraku?”

“Because I want him dead just as badly as he does little toad.”

“Why betray your master?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“I am the wind. I deserve to be free as such. That freedom had been taken from me by some half-demon who wants to use my heart to control my actions!”

“I see not why I should care,” Sesshomaru added.

“Are you blind?! Do you think this will be the last attempt?! More will come! With those who rebel against Naraku split like they are, you will all be annihilated one by one unless you band together! It would make more sense to gather them that way these kind of attacks are stalled if not delayed indefinitely. Inuyasha was supposed to finish the job but the freak has been acting weird lately.”

“…” Sesshomaru did not comment but did kick Jaken in the head as he began to squawk annoyingly.

“Your brother… I’m not sure what conversation you two had but… He’s been sulking around more than normal. More agitated. More eager to lead and watch chaos rather than partake like the crazed animal he used to be.” She tried to gauge his reaction to her words, to see if she was getting through to him at all. “You don’t have much time for consideration but I’m sure the mutt and I can help you. We can show others the way, or rather, point you to them. You’re the only one powerful enough to stand against Naraku and his dog Touma.”

“You will mind your tone. I, Sesshomaru, will not be used.”

“Who said I’m using you? If anything, I’m helping you achieve a common goal we share.”

“And what will you want aside from your freedom in this scheme?”

“A place in your court. One of which I can come and go as I please. An option to sire an heir, a full demon heir if you have not taken the girl as your mate by the time we defeat Naraku.”

After consideration, he nodded, “We have a deal, Kagura.”

Midoriko awoke in the arms of her mate; her head rested on his chest and she listened to his breathing… She had learned how to pretend to appear asleep to have some peace with her own thoughts in the half of century they had been mated. She needed some time to contemplate the turn of events that transpired earlier… While she no longer held her actual spiritual powers, she had learned to adapt. Or rather, her powers took a new form. She had been gifted with visions for the sacrifice of purity… but it felt more like a curse. She had also learned after more than fifty years to control her emotions. Touma had proven how easily they wavered in her lack of stature and his abilities in being able to smell them… They easily gave away her lying and discomfort.

She couldn’t discern why or how the other dog demon had lied. She knew he had. Her visions showed her the time priestess that had emerged from the old bone eater’s well; it was created with branches from the tree of ages… it meant the miko was likely from another era… Each date the image got stronger and stronger.

Closing her eyes, she created an image of the young woman she had seen. Long flowing wavy black hair, bright big brown eyes, paler skin… She reminded her of the body her spirit currently resided in. The girl was shorter though, curvier compared to her lanky body; but that could be how women were born in the future. Could this woman be the dead woman’s reincarnation? Midoriko often thought back to the day she emerged from the jewel. The day her life she felt officially ended and she was cursed for her sins she committed before she sealed the demons inside her soul the millennia before…

She could feel… She could breathe. She felt… cold. Pain. Opening her eyes uneasily, she saw she was in a field… It had been an odd sensation. She had been surrounded by darkness and demons for as long as she could remember.

“Lord Touma?”

“Midoriko… you’re back,” Touma said as he reached to lift her to her feet. He embraced her and it was like heaven. For as long as she could remember, she was in hell and this—this was so far from it. Then it occurred to her she wasn’t wearing her armor. Nothing blocked their intimate embrace. She noticed that her arms lacked strength to hold her sword; they were thin, trembling, lanky. Where even was her sword?

She opened her eyes and saw a young dog demon with pointed ears, blood lust apparent in his eyes, bright blue irises and an aura that spoke only of pure evil. There was another demon, he was cloaked—blood red eyes beneath a white baboon clock holding something dark and tainted in his palm. The darkness was something she recognized. There was another priestess—black long flowing hair, dark navy kimono and a snake shikigami? Who were they? Why were they here?

“Lord Touma, what, who, I don’t understand,” Midoriko admitted.

“You are back now and that is all that matters.”

“No, I was…” she struggled to put her thoughts into motion, into words. Something was wrong. This scene, it didn’t set right. The dark glow from the baboon’s hand called to her. She couldn’t life her eyes from it as it taunted her.

“You were gone, Midoriko. You had forced out your own soul when you were fighting the hoards of demons and were trapped in—”

“The jewel… I remember. But how am I—this is impossible,” she said releasing him looking down at her hands. She was pale. Her long hair was tied back. It was clear then this shell wasn’t her body.

“There was a priestess who had been guarding the jewel and used it in a selfish way. Her punishment was rendered and she was killed; her soul was likely to be damned to hell. We were able to pull your soul out of the jewel because the evil that lay inside was so close to overpowering you that your soul could not longer purify the jewel. The priestess performed the transfer.”

“Transfer??” Midoriko questioned. “Lord Touma that is dark magic! Transfer? Who did—no! The priestess’ soul who you took from this body needs to return to it! It is my battle within the jewel! It is my soul crystallized!”

“No longer, my love; you are free.”

“No Lord Touma, your love has blinded you between what is right and wrong—”

“My love for you is what has guided me to bring you back. I have lived for centuries without you and sacrificed everything to be here with you today.”

“Lord Touma! There shouldn’t have been any sacrifices! My existence and destiny in life became to battle the evil within the jewel!”

“That is _not_ and will _never_ be your destiny,” Touma seethed as his eye began to grow red. Midoriko took an additional step back and raised her hands ready to combat him.

“You dare raise your hands to me??” He demanded as he took a foreboding step towards her. “I did all of this for you! You are my mate and you **will** submit to me!”

“Time has changed you Lord Touma, and not for the better. You have turned our relationship into something impure and I refuse to take part in it any longer! While you do not respect that my destiny had been decided to purify evil and restore balance, I had accepted it! I am truly sorry Lord Touma, but we will never be mated. It is not my purpose in life,” she stated as her hands began to glow.

“You will not have a choice,” he said suddenly in front of her grabbing her by the hair and biting deep into her neck causing her to cry out. She tried to invoke her power but it slowly shriveled and disappeared.

_What… What is happening?!_

“Let go!!!” she ordered trying to push him off, trying to invoke anything within the body she now inhabited.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he said as his eyes glowed red releasing her neck.

“What—what did you do to me?! Why—”

“Because you refused my mark, my mate-ship, the mating took your pitiful powers away,” he explained still holding her by her hair keeping her immobile.

“Lord Touma… Why?? Why did you do this?! We can never be together!”

“I’m pretty sure I just ensured it,” he chuckled darkly.

“I will never allow this! I will do anything to get away and restore my power! Even—”

“Death? If you die, I die. Are you so willing to kill me?”

“Yes! This union is forced and tainted! Our deaths will right the world! The Gods will forgive our sins we created!”

“It’s amusing to think you will get the chance to try to and end your life,” he twisted her hair to kneel in front of him making her gasp in pain. “I am a demon lord. I do not require food, sleep, or things humans do. I will make the remainder of your life a living hell if you try to escape me, _mate_. You will bend in time.”

She shivered and cringed under the powerful aura he projected into her mark—she felt sick, scared, and overall betrayed. She had loved him. When she sacrificed herself to rid the world of the final demons in the great war, her final thoughts were of him. Her soul had been able to take physical form and encapsulate herself with the demons to save those she had cared about. And in that moment, she quivered from her former lover in fear—fear that stemmed from something she thought she could envision and cherish for the rest of her life… _love_ … something that was supposed to be pure and selfless, and now she learned in the hardest lesson of her life. Priestesses could not love. It would always end poorly. Love was a selfish emotion and would always taint the relationship because one would always fight for love over destiny and balance of the world.

“Are we ready, Lord Touma?” the other priestess asked.

“Do you desire anything else here, Naraku?” Touma asked the demon that concealed underneath the cloth.

“Yes, but he can catch up to us. Inuyasha… destroy the village.” The young dog demon snarled and dashed away quickly. Midoriko could only gasp and try to pull herself up but found herself bowing and pleading for the villagers’ lives.

“Now now, Lady Midoriko,” the one known as Naraku soothed. “It’s best you grow acquainted to the jewel being drenched in malice and death… hahahahaha.”

She cried as she was lifted and carried by her new mate. She was powerless, helpless, weak… something she was never had been accustomed to. Her whole life she was trained to fight, trained to harness her powers, trained to never give up. But what more could she do? All her options were literally taken away from her. She felt removed. Isolated. Cold. Dead inside.

They followed Naraku back to his cave and began to plot his plans to overthrow the lords of the isle. Touma somehow knew things only people from the future would. When the one known as Inuyasha returned covered in blood, she felt her spirit break. Midoriko no longer questioned anything. She just wanted everything to end. With no power, she held no purpose. Her destiny had been shattered. Why bother entertaining ideas of learning their schemes—what would it do? She was now a mere mortal. One sentenced to a long life of torture and evil… Countless lives were going to be taken to taint the thing that used to be apart of her soul. Something she created and fought for hundreds of years to all be thrown away because the man she loved couldn’t move on; it broke her.

That night he took her roughly… She tried to stop him but eventually just gave in. As centuries passed, she thought her love for him would fade. Diminish. She had been disgusted with him initially. Disappointed. Heartbroken. But to her utter defiance and dissatisfaction, she kept loving him. She allowed herself to take part in the pleasures he gave her. She still outrightly refused to aid in plans or killing of innocent. Because of their mark, he learned of her visions and coerced her into telling him or she would be tortured by Naraku. Another male touching her made her sick. Anyone but Touma made her cry in agony. She couldn’t hold it in… She confessed to seeing the end. To seeing the woman who would bring them their reckoning. The young priestess as strong if not stronger than her. Brave. Compassionate.

But she could not deny Touma. She could no longer deny herself. Even though she knew the end was nearing, even though she knew all the horrible things he had done, she relished in the tainted love they shared. She knew the angel of time would come. She knew her sins would be atoned for. Until then, she allowed herself to live the life of a normal maiden who was mated to a demon.

She was brought from her mussing with a sharp knock on their door. Touma sat up still holding her tightly to his chest.

“What half-breed?” he questioned.

“We have returned. Naraku wanted us to tell you we found nothing,” Inuyasha answered in a snarl.

“Hmmm… I see. Guess I’ll question my mate again,” he said with a smirk to his mate. Midoriko looked into his eyes sadly.

“Lord Touma, I have given all I can. Her look, where she should have appeared from…”

“You must try harder,” he snarled.

Inuyasha remained silent as he strode away leaving them in the room to speak alone once more. He tried to ignore the things Touma did to the former body of his betrothed. Inuyasha made his way through the halls of the castle; he passed room after room full of demons and powerful humans that all served Naraku. For a long time, he hadn’t cared. This was his punishment. He would live with it. What was worse he had to stare his sin in the face daily as it glared hateful eyes back. If he ever managed to die, he’d come back as a fucking cockroach in the next life.

He still couldn’t believe the undeniable faith and trust Kagome put in him. That she honestly believed he could help her undo all of this… Even after all he had done without her. What if he had met her like this before they mated? He could have killed her! He _would_ have! The only thing that had made him stop his fight with the bitch slayer was her scent… their combined scent of mates.

Fuck!! And to top it all off, he had to leave her with his brother and every other demon that fucking hated his guts. He smashed his hand against the wall punching out a hole. They had every reason to despise him. He felt nothing for anyone aside from blood lust; or rather a lust for death that his demon blood demanded. The feeling of blood in his claws excited him. The lack of empathy fueled him. He hated himself. He truly did. He was so unworthy of his mate.

He kept walking down the hall, unnoticed or just ignored as he growled out his frustrations. If she honestly hadn’t returned, he would have just thought it was all he deserved. He refused to bring her with him. She was… ‘safer’ with people who wanted his life. At least that’s what he could rationalize anyway. It still filled him with dread and disgust he was such a worthless mate. Without her presence of constant reassurance, he faltered. Everything he had ever desired back fired…

He hadn’t actually known where he stood on if he wanted the jewel after they left the past to go back to their future. He was conflicted when he met his future self and saw he had remained a half demon. And to see where that got him—his pregnant mate kidnapped and thrown into the past having to fucking suffer watching him court another woman. Her constant sickness, dread, and screams still haunted him when he finally did sleep. It shockingly made him sicker than having to look in the eyes of Kikyo every day.

What a pathetic being… he was worthless. Disgusting. A Failure. Everything anyone had ever said to him was made true because of his weakness—his desire for power. He should have known that even in his love for Kagome would somehow become his undoing.

He was no different from his stoic asshole brother who tormented him as a child. Honestly, he had only wanted to fit into the world… then he met Kikyo. She had allowed him to get close to her. Sit with her. Talk to her, like he was an actual being of intelligence. Not a monster, not a disgusting tainted half-breed. He was just someone.

She had made it clear they had to remain platonic due to her position as the high priestess. The guardian of the jewel. Then he met Kagome. An accident that shouldn’t have happened, but did. She had literally fallen out of the sky and crashed into his heart. While Kikyo met with him when she had time, Kagome tried to spend all her time with her. It hadn’t mattered if she was busy. It never dissuaded her if others saw, she was always right there. Singing, cheering, talking, and even dancing. Not that he was someone; like he was an actual equal. Someone who could be more than a friend. She literally didn’t give a fuck what anyone said or saw; she stood by him.

Then he found out on that God-forsaken night they were mates. The same night Kikyo announced some engagement to the village. He was torn. He knew he cared deeply for Kikyo as a woman and friend who had included him in her life. The first person aside from his mother to ever do so. But Kagome… there was just no comparison. While Kikyo made the rain disappear from his life, Kagome was the sun that shone down on him.

After she left, he felt like a piece of him died. He was lucky they hadn’t actually mated. He probably would have died waiting for her again. He settled for the companionship of Kikyo and he felt like she knew. It killed him she knew she was second to Kagome. But he couldn’t help it. At least, he couldn’t try to help it.

Then Kikyo offered him the jewel. She said without it, they could be together—hence the proposal made by the headman of the village. She said if he became a demon, he would be able to guard the village and that because her and Kagome shared a soul, she could be his mate until Kagome came back…

He didn’t truly understand reincarnation, or the time travel stuff Kagome had mentioned briefly while she was there; so how could he argue with Kikyo? Even Kagome and his future-self had said the relationship with Kikyo was important for him in order to find Kagome.

He should have known something was wrong when they met to use the jewel. His instincts were all over the place and he couldn’t focus on anything. Kikyo hadn’t been herself. It was like she was overwhelmed with happiness and nerves all at once. Then when he took hold of jewel, everything changed.

His blood lust rose tenfold, his inner demon actually spoke to him, pushing down his consciousness so that he could have control. When he had finally came to, Kikyo was dead and his so-called uncle, a demon named Naraku, and a dark priestess named Tsubaki greeted him.

He tried to reverse the jewels power but couldn’t—it wasn’t being held by him. The disgusting smelling creature in the baboon suit held it and began to drag out that demonic side of him who he had no control over. He had to watch as his demonic self slaughtered villages, demons, priests, monks, priestesses…

It had began with Naraku’s desire to amass power. To taint and darken the jewel. Their plans then evolved because Midoriko taunted Touma that his very own mate would be his end. Not that she said in those words—just that a priestess would emerge from time itself in the old forest of that bore Inuyasha’s name. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Kagome. Thankfully, she never appeared, well, that is until now.

His focused shifted to protect her by any means necessary. If that meant killing anyone else, if that meant letting his youkai half run rampant so be it. He would die for Kagome. That much was clear. While his future self had mated with her, he had not. His death would not affect her. Or shouldn’t. He learned quickly time became a tricky thing to deal with.

He could only hope his stupid brother and his ‘side-kicks’ would honor the western lord by protecting the only hope they had to ending this stupid war. Little did he know that they thought they could end it by ending her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew; it's over. For now. Guess we'll see what happens next!
> 
> I love comments :)


	12. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome tells the tale of her original time, Koga seeks revenge, and Sango is in for a very uncomfortable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay!!! Had so many other pieces I had to do and update but you should be looking at three chapters posted here the next week! :)

It was so odd being back. Well, sort of. She was technically back. She was in an alternate future. One where death and war was rampant. Her hand came to rest on her swollen abdomen as she rested under a tree for comfort. She wasn’t sure how far she had run from Sesshomaru’s underground domain--but she figured it was far enough. She erected a barrier to keep her scent hidden. She could push more power out if necessary to hide her being if she saw someone coming, but for the meantime she thought it was wise to conserve her power.

What was Inuyasha doing right then? Was he alright? He seemed so desperate to hold her, touch her, be convinced she was truly real once he had accepted her so earnestly it almost hurt. He had never been so desperate… Even when she had returned after their three year separation the only times he refused to release her from his hold was on his human nights. 

He had been upfront with her on things that happened. Yea, he lacked detail but it was likely for the best. Even then though, she had thoroughly ensured he knew that she would never abandon him or leave him. The jewel was controlling him. It wasn’t his fault. 

Something startled her from the bushes and she immediately froze; how did she let something get that close to her without her noticing?!?! She charged her hands ready to blast whatever had gotten that close to her into next Tuesday when the familiar brush of youki brushed her.

“Sh-Shippo??”

The demon fox popped out of the bush and looked at her; he still looked so young--so innocent.

“You know me?” he asked in wonder.

“Y-yes… I’m not from here; I’m from--”

“I heard the adults talking. I’m in the other time with you?”

“Yes--you’re…”

“What?”

“You’re like my child in that time.”

Shippo looked at the woman slightly in awe. How was a priestess his adopted mother?

“Then Inuyasha was--”

“He is. Or rather, he will be when we fix this.”

“You really think you can? Fix this I mean?”

“I don’t think I can--I know I can. With Inuyasha.”

“Inuyasha seems ok with the situation, priestess…”

“He isn't. I have met with him twice since I came here. He hates this as much as everyone else.”

“You can actually understand him!?!?”

Sighing Kagome nodded. She was already getting overwhelmed. Hormones. Change. Things said about her husband. Who really knew. Either way, she wanted to be done talking. At least for then. 

“Miroku sent me to follow you. He wanted to make sure you were guarded.”

“Oh? Is he coming as well?”

“Yea--just not yet. He is Sesshomaru’s right hand man. He will need to stay until the meeting between him and the other lords are concluded. What are you going to do??”

“Well, they said something about a festival? Guess I’m going.”

“You?! But you’re whelped!”

“It doesn’t matter. Apparently there’s some prophecy about me ending this war and I’m not going to disappoint.”

“Even though you’re pregnant…” Shippo pointed out.

“Look Shippo, I understand what you’re saying. I really do. But let’s get one thing straight; this cannot be the universe into which I bring this child. I will do everything I can to get our lives back on track… however that is,” she muttered sadly. Defeatedly. Already. Sighing, she leaned back against the tree again.

“Can you--can you tell me about your time? What it’s like?”

“Of course--come here,” she beckoned. He happily sat in her lap and she started stroking his hair lovingly. “It all started when a girl was pulled down a magical well and appeared in a forest. She walked to a familiar looking tree she had seen by her home and found a boy pinned to it by a magical arrow.... His name was Inuyasha and her name was Kagome. This was their story.”

  
  


Sesshomaru was beginning to grow impatient. These fucking lords and demons couldn’t seem to get their shit together. He wanted to retire for the night with his secret mate. The comfort she needed was beginning to weigh on him and as a dog-demon, he had to fight his instincts lest he reveal their very well-hidden secret.

The only two people who knew of this bond were the monk and now the priestess. The monk had fashioned them a cuff Rin wore on her left ear that his youki fed into. It allowed his scent to be hidden and their relationship to remain unknown. He had proved himself to be loyal--even in the terms of prophecy. He clearly hadn’t even told his wife of the full extent of it. 

Miroku and the slayer were an odd pair to Sesshomaru. A spiritualist and a demon slayer who had married during the time of war and were bent on revenge. The monk had come to Sesshomaru after he had found Rin. He equated that to Kagura’s guidance. 

They had been seeking assistance in defeating Naraku and as the first to approach him, he gave them the most responsibilities. They found the underground cave that they made into a base. They were in charge of finding others, making treaties, finding information, and other menial things he did not concern himself with. 

Kagura remained deep in the shadows--only meeting when she could escape. Inuyasha never followed until once; it was when the slayer’s brother had been killed. The death of the child had seemed to shake some core belief within his brother. It had been the tipping point and he had kept the meetings secret, even from the monk. Because while he could place a lot of trust within Miroku there were many things he refused to divulge, secrets he had to keep to himself. Too much was at stake.

Rin was the only living being to whom he confided everything in. She was his one constant in a world of chaos, and it was ironically thanks to his brother. Without him he probably would have never found his mate, never rescued her from death’s clutches. He also would have never considered embarking upon an undertaking such as this, waging a war with so many lives and destinies on the line. While he was uncertain how many lives were lost that shouldn’t have been, Sesshomaru had done his utmost to preserve what he could. And now with the arrival of the priestess he hoped it was only a matter of time before all this could be undone.

“Sir, are we all in agreement then?” Koga’s question interrupted his musings and brought him back to the present. 

Sesshomaru looked to Miroku who nodded his agreement.

“Yes.” He said.

“Okay, then. It’s settled. We shall proceed on attacking at the banquet celebrating Touma and Midoriko’s mateship.” Miroku affirmed. “Return to your villages and dens until the day of battle is here. We have all come to an agreement; this is an all-or-nothing fight. This will be our last stand. Some of us may not make it out alive, myself included. This is a sacrifice we must all be willing to make to restore the natural order.”

Sango grimaced at her husband’s implication but she said nothing. She knew their time together was likely short but they weren’t sure how short or to what degree. Everyone had lost something in this war and she would be damned if she lost anything else. 

The lords nodded and made their way back through the tunnels but Koga held off on leaving. Miroku frowned, knowing that he needed to get moving. Sesshomaru had left the priestess in his care and while he had sent Shippo to follow her and ensure her safety, the fox demon was still young and it was merely a temporary measure. He could already tell where the conversation was heading and he didn’t have time for that. 

“So are you gonna tell me where you hid the priestess?” Koga asked without preamble.

Sesshomaru pinned him with a glare while Sango stepped forward. 

“She ran away and we don’t know where she is. I don’t like what you’re trying to insinuate about my husband or Lord Sesshomaru.” She said coldly. 

“Cut the crap, you can fool everyone else but you can’t fool me. I know for a fact you sent the little fox after her.” Koga argued.

“Screw you! You have no right to stand there and say these th--”

“Enough!” Sesshomaru said impatiently. “This is not a debate nor is it up for discussion. This conversation is over.”

Without another word he left, leaving behind a seething Koga and a glaring Sango. Koga gave the demon slayer a look.

“Listen, this isn’t over no matter what he says. Just understand if I find her I  _ will _ kill her. I’m not fucking around. The mutt killed my mate-- it’s only fair I kill his.” The wolf demon snarled before taking his own leave.

“Koga, you don’t know the forces you’re messing with!” Miroku called out after him. Koga paid his words no mind and continued his departure. 

Miroku sighed and looked at his wife defeatedly. “This is much more complicated than we anticipated.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” She couldn’t hide the hurt from her voice. 

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up. If Gods forbid this all never came to pass I couldn’t bear the heartache it would cause you. I love you too much for that and so it was my burden to bear.”

“We’re married. We should bear all burdens together.” Sango replied, although she was slightly mollified by his reasoning. This whole situation had tensions running very high. 

“If you’re done, we should probably get going.” Kohaku spoke up.

“You probably need to run a decoy. I think Lord Koga will likely follow if you all leave together. His wounds are obviously still very fresh from losing Ayame. You need to split up.” Rin input.

“You mean you’re not joining us?” Kohaku asked.

“No, not at this time.” Rin replied. “I have other responsibilities I must attend to for Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Ah.” Kohaku’s voice was slightly dejected. “I see.”

Rin didn’t say anything else; she knew he probably knew the true nature of her relationship with Sesshomaru. She couldn’t give him what he wanted and knew the disappointment that caused but she couldn’t deny her heart.

Sango looked on curiously at the silent communication going on between them, wondering what was going unsaid. She glanced at Miroku but he said nothing. She made note to question her husband about that later.

After some discussion Sango set out with Kohaku while Miroku played decoy for the wolf demon. She knew that frustrated him but it was a necessary evil since Koga seemed to know that Miroku wasn’t being as forthcoming about the priestess and her location as he claimed. 

She and her brother rode out on Kirara following the instructions Miroku left for them. Shippo had left a trail and they soon found it and followed it to him and Kagome. When she finally saw the priestess she was sitting with her back against a tree, the fox demon in her lap and obviously entertained with whatever she was telling him. Kagome looked up at their approach and smiled.

“And then after three years the girl was able to come back through the magic well and reunite with her true love.” She was saying to Shippo. “She saw that her best friends, Sango and Miroku, had gotten married and had two very beautiful daughters and one very innocent little boy. The fox had started going to the fox academy and then she married her true love shortly thereafter.”

“Did they have children?” Shippo asked. 

The demon slayers listened in on her story curiously.

“It took a couple years for her to conceive and then they were separated by time once again.” She answered. “Even though the situation sucked it was as if they were able to reaffirm they were meant to be together no matter when or where in time they went.”

“How was that discovered?”

“Well the girl ended up meeting him in the past before her future self had even gone through the magic well the first time. They ended up falling in love again before the timeline was messed up and things became as they are now.”

“Is that story true? You actually messed this whole thing up? Is this all your doing?” Sango questioned.

“Well, no. Technically it’s all Touma’s fault. He’s the one who dragged me back into the past and therefore messed with the timeline.” Kagome replied.

She wasn’t really sure how to process the fact that Kagome being thrust through time was the catalyst to all of this. Honestly, she had to process a lot all in one day. On the one hand, she was upset and hurt that Kagome seemed to the key person who unintentionally altered time. On the other hand she knew the kind of weight that had to be on her shoulders knowing she was the only one to fix the mess that she caused…

That fact Kagome seemed steadfast in that goal brought her some hope; something she hadn't felt in a long time. 

"You… you said I had children?"

Kagome smiled softly, "Yes; Ayumi, Satsuki, and Komori. You had your girls less than a year after I returned through the well and then your son right before I returned to be with Inuyasha."

"And this child is your first?" Kohaku chimed in.

"Technically speaking. We adopted Shippo into our family first."

"You must be… excited, " Sango finished lamely knowing that was likely not how she was feeling anymore. 

"I am; as odd as that sounds. We tried so hard to conceive and… I can't say I'm disappointed or upset that it happened. This child is a blessing and I know that Inuyasha and I can fix this."

"You're awfully confident for someone who is about to die," a growl echoed in the forest. 

Sango and Kohaku whipped around to see a very angry snarling Koga. 

"Koga," Kagome warned as she stood. "You do not want to do this." Her power flowed around her as she tried to make sure she seemed threatening. She didn't want to hurt him but she wouldn't hesitate to if he threatened her and her unborn child. 

"That's what you think you whore," he seethed.

"Koga!! This is senseless! Kagome is not the enemy!" Sango tried to reason. 

"The dog's whore for my mate. Sounds like a good deal to me." He stalked her while Sango and Kohaku stood defensively in front of Kagome. 

"No, this is my fight," Kagome ordered.

"But Kagome--" Sango started. 

"It's ok; I won't kill him. I just need him to understand I won't allow him to alter this time any further."

"That sounds about right since I'm going to slaughter you," Koga smirked.

  
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagura were sent out together again. Inuyasha preferred to run to clear his head of agitations and morbid thoughts but he allowed her to carry him if that meant she'd sneak him to see Kagome again potentially.

Not that she told him where they were going but he knew they were assigned a scouting mission again. Thankfully they went to where Kagura usually was assigned to-- meaning a trip to Sesshomaru might be in order. 

They honestly didn't talk much. What was there to talk about? That they hated Naraku? Hated each other? 

Silence seemed like the best answer. They mutually agreed to that. He often felt like Kagura was his best friend. How pitiful was that? Someone you hate, was your only friend. But they were the only two demons who seemed like they could control themselves. The others were gluttons for food, death, and sex. 

Neither of them had those desires. But then again, they liked to claim they were the neutral evil. They weren't inherently bad. They were just forced and controlled to do bad things. 

When she shifted course suddenly, he almost fell off. "What the fuck?! Do you know how to drive?!"

"Shut up," she glared then turned back to the ground. "You are going to freak out here in a moment."

"Why? You gonna get laid finally?"

"God you are unbearable. I hid the scent so you don't know where we are so we can visit your little bitch. But it looks like she's out and the wolf has her."

"What?!" His eyes glowed red and youki began to overflow just at the mention Koga was with Kagome. Of all the demons he'd been made to fight,Koga was going to be the one who would fight against Sesshomaru to harm Kagome. To be fair he would have done the same if Koga harmed Kagome.

But Inuyasha would never allow it. Where the fuck was that slayer?!

“She isn’t alone it appears; the fox and slayers are with her.”

“Are you even gonna let the fucking wind die or are you just gonna give a play by play ‘til you let me drop?!”

“Don’t be ungrateful. I’m risking my neck by letting you see your whore so much,” Kagura said, glaring at him with her ruby eyes.

“Never asked you for your help so I won’t say thanks,” he growled back. 

“You’re impossible,” she sighed and she dropped them.

Kagura remained out of sight in the tree above them while Inuyasha landed on the ground. It took him a moment to get her bearings since he had just fallen out of the fucking sky because Kagura was actually the biggest spiteful bitch in the lands and thought fucking with him was funny.

OR she was just really good at disorienting him so he couldn’t reveal their little secret. But he’d never give her that much credit.

He finally was able to focus ahead of him and saw Sango with Kohaku, the cat, and the fox runt, their weapons raised but standing in place. Koga was flinging himself against Kagome’s barrier, burning himself by the action. He looked desperate, enraged, but unwilling to stop. Kagome looked sad, guilty; it tore Inuyasha’s insides apart knowing he caused this. Typically it was easy for Inuyasha to separate his emotions. His demonic side had no reason to use them, no reason to feel them. But when the dreams started--he became torn. Even though Kagome was only there in a dream, she still influenced him so heavily. To the point where he actually helped people.

Outside Naraku’s orders and knowledge.

Kagura had taken notice; but she kept his secrets. So he did the only thing he could; he minded his own business so he didn’t know hers or reveal anything by mistake.

Now that Kagome was actually there, present, her scent of sakura blossoms flowing around him, their secret moment of her body pressed up against his, the slight fullness of her abdomen still present… there was barely a fight to allow his consciousness to remain. It was always there. His demonic side only would bow to her. His mate. His whelped bitch. She would come first above all else.

  
  


Kagome had dropped the barrier and her hands glowed bright while she pleaded, “Koga!! Stop! I don’t want to hurt you!!”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not gonna kill you!!” He snarled as Inuyasha was sure his eyes were glowing red. He saw him swing down but Koga didn’t have a chance to finish as he was thrown into a tree before he made contact.

“Inuyasha!!” Kagome gasped from behind him. 

“He--” Kohaku said.

“Stay the fuck away from my mate, Koga,” Inuyasha ordered while he growled menacingly in front of Kagome. She stepped towards him and he instinctively placed a hand on her hip in reassurance.

“Like you stayed away from mine?!?” Koga yelled back.

“War is war,” Inuyasha relented.

“Shut the fuck up!!!!”

“Koga! Inuyasha is controlled by the jewel! By Naraku!” Kagome argued.

“Ask him yourself, priestess! Ask him if he enjoyed it!!! He laughed as he cut down the mother of my cubs! Go ahead!!”

Sango swallowed; the tension that was between them could be cut with a sword. This was not the kind of conversation they should be having. Kagome needed to keep her resolve. She couldn’t fall out of love with her mate-- Sango deserved her happy ending and she was going to get it damnit!!!

“Shut up, Koga!!” Sango yelled angrily.

“No! Answer the question mutt-face! Tell her what a monster you are!!!”

Kagome didn’t waver. She knew Inuyasha’s demon half troubled him greatly. She’d seen him slay demons and bandits in that form. She’d seen him laugh and enjoy the kill… It wasn’t a question she needed to ask because she already knew the answer. She turned Inuyasha to face her and he looked disparaged. Hurt… She had never seen the look on him in the full demon form before. 

“Inuyasha,” she said calmly.

“It’s--” Inuyasha started.

“Inuyasha! You do not have to answer to the likes of Koga! He is merely angry at the situation like the rest of us are,” Miroku called from the side, panting. He had finally caught up and just overheard Koga commanding such a dark order of what he thought would be retribution. The last thing they needed was for Kagome to lose hope. He had just given his wife the will to fight on, to want more from this life and Koga’s dumb ignorant mouth was about to take it all away from them.

“I already know your answer, Inuyasha,” Kagome softly explained while placing a hand on his cheek, stroking the demon marks displayed. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“What!?!? What kind of bullshit is that!?!” Koga seethed.

“I’ve seen Inuyasha in this form before. I know what goes through his mind; I love him anyway. I know the Inuyasha who wasn’t controlled by the jewel is consumed with guilt and hurt… just like you are now. Inuyasha, I’ve told you that I love you. That nothing in this timeline will change that. I abandoned you and we left too much to chance and fate to be changed… Please don’t do this.”

“K-Kagome,” he stammered. He was relieved she was so faithful to him. So devoted… How? Why? Even in his split memories, he knew he was a total fucking jackass to her. She gave up her home, to come back to him in the alternate time and yea, he did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable and well taken care of. But even this degree of faithfulness… It was just astounding.

“I told you we are in this together. When will you start believing that?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! You’ve got to be kidding me!! You claim you’re a priestess but you let this mongrel rut you, pup you, and go around killing whoever and whatever he pleases?!?!” Koga interrupted.

“Koga--” Miroku said in warning. He didn’t want him to push Inuyasha into actually attacking. Yes, Kagome was there, but for the love of Buddha she didn’t need to see Inuyasha kill another ally.

“Shut up monk! I’m tired of taking orders from a human!” Koga yelled as he leapt up to push off the tree. He raised his claws, ready to strike down Inuyasha this time but was caught mid air by his clawed hand.

He snarled and flung him down to the ground harshly. Koga underestimated him again. His wrist was definitely shattered and Inuyasha was now about to strike the final blow… At least he’d be able to see Ayame again. He closed his eyes ready to finally accept defeat as he was pinned down and likely not going to be able to see tomorrow when he felt a surge of reiki.

He opened his eyes and grimaced seeing Kagome standing between him and Inuyasha holding Inuyasha’s raised hand.

“What?” he muttered in shock.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha growled.

“No--I know he was trying to hurt me, I know he was trying to hurt you but he is grieving and upset. He doesn’t deserve to die. We need his help.”

“Kagome! I could have killed you!”

“No,” she said so absolutely. There was no room to argue; she turned her back to him and looked down at Koga.

“Why… Why did you do that? The mutt would have--”

“I know you think you know Inuyasha; but you don’t. He would never harm me. I know he doesn’t believe it either--but it’s true,” Kagome knelt down beside Koga making Inuyasha snarl further. “We need you on our side Koga… Please. We can’t fight like this. We need to stand together to defeat Naraku. I know you blame Inuyasha for losing Ayame and I’m so sorry for your loss. But killing me won’t bring her back--helping me will. You’ll get to meet Kaze and Rei if we succeed.”

“Kaze...and Rei?”

“Yes. You had twins. I knew Ayame in my time--she was a great mate and mother to your pups. Please--help us?” She pleaded.

Koga was stunned. In the other timeline, they were obviously friends. He would never have let just anyone meet his cubs. She even knew their names… He had just tried to kill her too. Harm her mate and here she was, standing before him between him and the mindless killer. Sango never trusted anyone and here she was, also giving this priestess the benefit of the doubt.

As Koga finally stood, Kagome followed. She stepped back to place herself at Inuyasha’s side. He actually finally took him in. Before, his rage blinded him but now--he could see instead of the piercing aqua irises, they were gold. While he was studying Kagome, Koga saw a softness in them and… emotions he never thought the dog demon had. 

“Koga?” Miroku stepped forward with Sango and Kohaku. 

“Fine… we’ll do it your way. But one slip up, and this little alliance thing is over. I’ll kill the both of ya,” Koga spat.

“I think you mean, I’ll be the one to kill  _ you _ , wolf,” Inuyasha growled.

Miroku stared in awe. He had never heard Inuyasha speak… Aside from insults, laughing, and telling people to die. Even then, it was not common. It was--breathtaking to see the young maiden in his embrace. She honestly held not one ounce of fear. Did his demonic aura really not affect her at all? It was dark, rancid, and powerful. Yet she stood and curled into his body like it was the most natural place to be. 

Gasping, she looked up to Inuyasha. He looked down into her eyes with slight confusion, “What is it?”

“Why are you here? I wasn’t sure I would see you again before--” he clasped his hand over her mouth. She made an unintelligible sound and his glare turned to smirk. She raised an eyebrow before sighing and then licked his hand.

“UGH!! Wench!!!”

“What?? Thought I’d just ‘roll-over’?” She teased.

“For fuck’s sake. Still cheeky as all damn hell,” he muttered. “Look I can’t know anything you’re planning. Naraku trusts me the most and since I’m around my uncle as well, he can scent if I’m lying or not. If you have a plan, I don’t wanna know and I definitely don’t wanna hear it.”

“Why play the part of the fool though, Inuyasha? I thought… well, I apologize for this crude remark. But I thought you would want to be on their side as you seemed to take joy in killing people,” Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha looked away and didn’t respond. He took the opportunity to be close to Kagome--they had a plan but who knew when he’d be able to hold her like this again. Burying his head in her hair, he sighed as she sank into his side.

“Inuyasha began having visions--broken memories of the original timeline. It kind of reawakened his human half to fight the control of the jewel. Now that I’m back, we have to work together to get the jewel away from Naraku. That should weaken him greatly.”

“Whatever; just inform me the day of; I don’t need to know until then.”

“This sounds rather chaotic… Are you sure this is going to work?” Sango asked.

“It has to,” Kagome said.

“The wench is right. And if I learned anything fifty years ago, when this whole thing started, it’s that when Kagome wants something, when she believes in something, it’s bound to happen. She never gave up on my other self coming to rescue her. And whatta ya know, the bastard came and got her.”

“You never answered your bitch’s question. Why are you out here?”

“Protocol. ‘Looking’ for her actually,” Inuyasha said, giving her a tight squeeze.

“Why?” Kohaku asked curiously.

"Midoriko still has visions. She saw Kagome coming--thankfully she doesn’t actually know her name and she just knows she’s supposed to emerge from the old bone eater’s well. Naraku has us out here checkin’ for her. I wasn’t expecting to find her out here without some actual protection,” he clipped looking at Sango.

Sango swallowed. This entire situation was weird. Not only was she standing with a priestess from an alternate timeline but she was mated to half-demon, carrying his child, still able to use her spiritual powers, she was nuzzled in his hold, unafraid of his monstrous demonic energy he was emitting, and he, the demon who killed all her friends and family who had laughed maniacally was standing before them having an actual conversation with them. She had to be hallucinating. Did Mukostu poison her again?

“Why are you lookin at her like that??” Kohaku glared, stepping before his sister.

“Because I left Kagome in her care thinkin’ she would have some fuckin’ sense and keep her hidden. Yet here we are; a wolf almost killed her and she’s still out in the middle of where Naraku has other demon’s searching for her. You’re fucking lucky it was Kagura and I who were sent out here. Good work. Assholes.”

“Inuyasha--” Kagome started.

“Our apologies, Inuyasha. I know you care immensely for your mate, but do not get us wrong, we also know her importance in all of this,” Miroku stated.

“Let’s get one thing straight monk--the only reason I’m not tearing you apart is because of this girl. If anything happens to her, you can kiss your miserable life  **goodbye** . You all can. We are only working together because she is here. Comprende?”

Miroku took a slow and calculated breath in then steadily released it. He knew the once half-demon was not joking. He knew the moment Kagome was harmed his sanity would snap. He saw the way she shifted herself to embrace him fully, the look of guilt and worry flooding her features made him just as bad. Miroku didn’t quite like Inuyasha; but honestly who did? 

But the way he seemed so possessive and caring over the young woman was astounding. He could see why in another life if she had been the light that guided him that they could have been friends. 

“I’m right here, Inuyasha. Nothing’s happened. I’m safe,” Kagome soothed lightly stroking his back.

“Yet. The mutt’s right. We can’t risk this kind of thing again. Now that the other lords and demons are gone, she should be taken back to Sesshomaru,” Koga relented.

“Actually, I don’t want to know what the fuck you guys are gonna do, so wait ‘til I leave before you decide shit.”

“Inuyasha is right,” Sango said. “All we have is the element of surprise… But Naraku knows she is here?”

“Yea--Midoriko can’t lie for shit even though they think she might be since we ‘can't find’ the priestess in question.”

“That’s dangerous…” Miroku mumbled. “Can she see anything else?”

“Not really sure. She does nothing but glare at me,” Inuyasha said harshly. “I only know what Naraku tells me which is what he wants. Touma and I strategize then I usually lead the attack.”

“Would Kagura know?” Kagome asked.

“Not sure. We don’t talk.”

“Do you talk to anyone?” Koga growled, annoyed by the lack of information Inuyasha was providing.

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

“Enough,” Miroku said tiredly. “Were they like this in your timeline, Lady Kagome?”

“Worse,” she muttered.

“Guess some things never change,” Koga said.

“Kagura?” Kagome called.

“Why are you calling her?” Inuyasha growled.

“She might be able to give us more information about Midoriko,” she explained.

“Not likely,” Kagura said as she appeared landing softly on the ground before them. “We are also out of time, Inuyasha.”

He snarled but Kagura maintained her unmoved position. “Whenever you’re ready then,” she waved as she walked away to give them a moment of privacy. Something Inuyasha was grateful for. 

But he realized they were still not exactly alone. Glaring at them he barked, “Can you give us a fucking minute here?!”

“Right, we will be… over here,” Miroku supplied as he grabbed his wife to the bushes. Koga followed, muttering obscenities and picked up the fox tyke who had been hiding behind the tree with Kirara.

Inuyasha noticed the obviously leering and peeping from the slayers and monk but ignored them in favor of the woman covered by his sleeves on his kimono.

“I…”

“I know, Yash,” she said breathily.

“Don’t do anything else fucking stupid.”

“Everything I do is your definition of stupid--can you have me promise to do something achievable?” She smirked playfully.

“Cheeky wench--” He was cut off by the press of her lips against his. He rumbled his pleasure through his chest as his hands roamed her body. It was likely the last time he’d see her before whatever they had planned occurred. Fuck. He wasn’t ready to let go but he had to lest they get caught and screw everything up beforehand.

He pulled away slowly. Kagome saw the struggle within him and brought her hands to his cheeks, “It’ll be okay. I’ll see you soon okay?”

His hands made their way down her back between them to lightly caress her abdomen. She placed her hands over his and smiled. He tried to return it the best he could before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Nuzzling her one last time, he walked away to find Kagura.

Kagome saw them up on the feather heading away, likely back to Naraku. Her tears filled with tears,  _ Inuyasha… _

A hand was placed on her shoulder in a comforting manner. She turned and saw Sango smiling at her softly. Kagome turned back to watch the feather flying high completely disappear.

“I’m… sorry Kagome,” Sango apologized.

“Huh? Why?”

“I… I made a snap judgement of you when I first met you. I never thought of the situation you were thrust into and you’re--you’re handling this much better than I would be.”

“You don’t owe me an apology, Sango. It’s alright. We will get through this together.”

“Lady Kagome, I do believe we should return to Lord Sesshomaru’s underground. It would be wise; Inuyasha was able to provide some information. While it wasn’t everything I would have liked, it was enough to know we need to keep you hidden,” Miroku stated.

“Uhm… Priestess?” Shippo called for Kagome’s attention.

“What is it, Shippo?” Kagome asked as she knelt beside him.

“Kagura dropped this,” Shippo held up a note.

Kagome took it from him and studied it. She met the eyes of everyone else who was there and opened it. Gasping as she read it, she handed it to Miroku next.

“What did it say,” Koga asked gruffly.

“It… says she got us a way in. We will be the ‘entertainment’ for the night. She trusts in my power to disguise our scents and she will do her best to help me. She even--”

“She provided costume designs. Amazing,” Sango said awed.

“Can she really be trusted?” Koga finally snapped. Kagome remained quiet as she knew Kagura was the one who fed information to Sesshomaru over the years and even aided him in gaining his followers. But she didn’t feel it was her place to relay that information.

“Honestly, it sounded like Inuyasha did enough to allow her to live after seeing you, Lady Kagome. I think that should be answer enough,” Miroku reasoned.

“You don’t think we’re underthinking this at all?” Kohaku questioned.

“I think if we think further on this, we will be overthinking little brother,” Sango lamented. 

Kagome nodded her agreement. It was, overall, an uncomfortable situation. But they had to put a little faith in somewhere and hope they would get some more out.

“Well then… I suppose we need to figure out how we are going to ‘entertain’ a manor full of demons, eh?” Miroku smirked.

“I have a few ideas about that actually,” Kagome offered. “It will also clue Inuyasha into knowing it is us and we are there.”

“Oh?” Sango asked.

“My first question is--do you still play the flute? Or the violin?”

“Uhm--yes, I learned as a child,” Sango said, surprised that she knew such an intimate fact about her life.

“Miroku?”

“I can play the drums, if that is what you are asking,” Miroku replied.

“Perfect. I can take care of the rest then,” Kagome planned.

“What are we… are we actually going to entertain them?” Kohaku asked, confused.

“Yes--and it’ll distract them enough for us to launch the attack so that Inuyasha and I can take on Naraku. We should keep this as close net as we can so we truly have the element of surprise.”

“One question though, or rather, something you morons didn’t think of,” Koga pointed out. “You can hide your scents; you can’t hide your faces.”

“Oh, that my friend, you are wrong about,” Miroku said as he handed the note over to Koga. Koga grimaced after reading it.

“A fucking masquarade?”

“Kagura literally thought of everything; we have one shot at this. One. We need to make it count,” Sango said. 

“Agreed. Let’s go back and inform Sesshomaru; we need to get ready. We have a lot to do within a week’s time before the full moon,” Kagome said as they began to head back to the underground. She would not waver. This was her destiny. Their fate. Inuyasha and her were bound by the red string of fate no matter what time or place they met and were destined to fight by each other's sides.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love :)
> 
> Next chapter IM SO EXCITED FOR!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enters Midoriko and Touma's mating celebration in the form of a masquerade. Can they stay hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are songs I wrote each scene to that are in Italics centered above the start of each scene
> 
> All songs are by Lindsey Sterling and Godbless her soul and talent.

The full blood-red moon had risen. It had lit up the night sky more than she thought it would have. It was ominous. A bad omen if Kagome had ever seen one. 

But tonight was the night; it was the night for Inuyasha and her to act. They had to get the jewel from Naraku. They had to destroy him. Then they had to figure out a way to get her back to the past to right the wrongs she and Touma caused.

She turned to her friends--well--what used to be her friends. It was a loose term here. They basically were only allies. The past week had been terrible. All they seemed to be able to do was fight.

But Kagome ultimately just tried to keep her head down and practice her dancing without music. She had given Miroku and Sango their songs they needed to practice. They had to make sure it was perfect. She helped Rin learn the moves to the dances against Sesshomaru’s orders. However, they needed as many people as they could to pull this off and Rin was charming. Cute. Persuasive. She was a perfect mole.

Kagome and Rin also banked on the idea that Sesshomaru wouldn’t blow their cover of them being mated by completely refusing to allow her to participate. He unfortunately knew he couldn’t not allow her to help. 

When Kagome and Rin were worn out from practicing the dance steps, they sewed the costumes for them. Kagome fluctuated her powers while they worked, making sure she could hold up not only a scent barrier but an aura cloaking one. One demonic flare up from Sesshomaru and it would be over in an instance. It took energy but, by the deadline, Kagome luckily was able to maintain the barriers for a couple of hours. The only other thing she hadn’t practiced was using her Shikigami. 

She was beyond nervous to use that technique on top of everything else; but everything was riding on her. That was, until she could signal to Inuyasha they were there and it was time to attack…

Wearing her blue flowing dress Rin and her stitched up, the cross pattern helped cover her ever growing stomach. If the celebration had been any later, she would have not been able to hide her child that grew inside her.

She rested a hand on her belly and prayed to any kami that would listen to keep them safe. To let this work. She just wanted to go home--she just wanted to save Inuyasha from himself. Save everyone from the fate Touma sentenced them to so unfairly and unjustly. A second chance? No, he took away their second chance at life the moment he made Inuyasha use the jewel to become a full demon. The moment he banded together with Naraku.

“Are you ready, Lady Kagome?” Miroku asked. He was wearing a more traditional hakama and kimono so that he didn’t look like a monk. His shakujo was under the disguise of Shippo's magic along with Sango’s Hiraikotsu. Sango stood next to her husband in a similar gown Kagome was wearing but hers was a dark purple. It was fitting since Miroku was in red and black rather than his usual purple robes.

“About as ready as I'll ever be,” Kagome sighed. Rin was immediately at her side in her own long flowy dress. Her’s was green; she claimed it was the same color as Sesshomaru’s poison claws and wanted to represent him. Secretly though, of course. She still hadn’t come clean with Kohaku or anyone else about her and Sesshomaru’s relationship. Kagome got the impression she enjoyed her company not only because she was Inuyasha’s mate, but because she could finally be honest with someone about her love for the full daiyoukai. 

“Whenever you are ready, Lady Kagome,” Rin encouraged.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hadn’t used this technique since she found out she was pregnant. Even before that, she hadn’t practiced that much. Her mind wasn’t clear, her emotions were raging, and she wasn’t physically totally healed from her encounter from Touma. But she didn’t want to practice--Kikyo’s warning had stuck out through her head. 

But these were extenuating circumstances. It was literally do or die. And honestly, it was more like die or die. If they failed, they were all going to die.

She pulled the slips of paper that she had attached to her inner skirt out and held them in her hands. They were shaking. Gods, she needed to relax or this would never work. Exhaling, she closed her eyes and flung the sutras forward concentrating and letting tiny portions of her soul flow into them. 

Sesshomaru stood with the young demon slayer and watched from afar. He heard the wolf approach him from behind. “Powerful, ain’t she?”

“Indeed. It was foolish of you to try and combat her.”

“Rub it in, why don’t ya,” Koga muttered. He watched the priestess create her soul soldiers; it was an eerie sight to see someone so powerful. He only knew of one priestess who had matched her powers but even then, he thought after witnessing Kagome’s work, she was the stronger of the two.

Kagome stumbled a bit but Rin caught her arm and steadied her. Looking at her work, she was impressed how the shikigami dolls had turned out. In front of her were her friends from high school, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She created another two people who were from her high school who hung out with them, two villagers she had grown close to after her return to the feudal era, a form of Ayame (who she created by mistake) and Shiori. Their outfits matched hers, Sango’s and Rin’s. Purple, blue, green, and she even added pink into the mix. Sango stepped beside her and gaped at Ayame. 

“Oh my--” 

“Ayame!?!!?” Koga shouted as he ended up in front of the shikigami.

Kagome closed her eyes and did what she could to heal his soul by animating Ayame the best she could. 

“Hello Koga,” the doll Ayame spoke.

“How--What kind of  _ sick  _ joke--?!” Koga started.

“Koga; Kagome had to use people from her life to create us,” Ayame said gently.

“Y-You even sound like her,” Koga stammered.

“Kagome and I are good friends in our era, Koga. Trust in her.”

“I--” It was then Koga realized they had an audience. He turned away from the doll but Ayame grabbed his arm to get his attention.

“Don’t. We have a moment,” she soothed as she pulled him from the group. It gave Kagome the opportunity to see how far her ability to shield his demonic aura could extend. Ayame had life, so to speak. She no longer had control over her unless she needed her to do something. The only thing she had left to do was engrain the dances with the songs. 

"Is that really a good idea? To leave Koga with Ayame?" Kohaku asked. 

"She may be able to give him the closure he needs for now and strength to see this to the end, " Kagome replied tiredly.

"Are you able to proceed, miko?" Sesshomaru asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Is everyone else ready and prepared?”

“The fox demon is still working with some of the wolves as far as hiding. However, the remainder of us who will be in the crowd in the front lines are ready,” Sesshomaru informed. His mask was locked in place. It was red and purple swirls of the lace pattern, similar to the kimono he now wore.

They proceeded to the castle after breaking away from the rest of Sesshomaru’s followers. Kagura had come and met them; she stood at the entrance of the castle and looked them over. Nodding, she moved to show the way into the courtyard of the castle showing her approval of their disguises. She wore her usual kimono but wore a black mask similar to Kagome and the other performers. 

They walked into the entrance and dispersed into the teams they had decided on. Kagome with her shikigami, Rin, Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango would be on the stages while Koga, some of his closest wolf advisors, Sesshomaru, Karen and the other panthers, along with a few other demons entered the crowds to socialize to keep from looking suspicious. Everyone else remained outside with Shippo, Kirara, and Ryokan biding their time until they were summoned.

Upon getting up on the wooden platform, Kagome was greeted with the stoic stare of her incarnation’s body. It was like time stood still. Midoriko’s eyes roved over her form and lingered. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her heart raced. She knew… She knew and she was going to tell. Damnit! All that was around stopped as their brown eyes met. It could have been seconds or hours they stood there as Kagome gaped at her while Midoriko stared intently.

It wasn’t until Touma approached that Kagome was broken out of her hypnotic state with Midoriko to look away briefly and bow in respect. She became aware of everyone else behind her also as they had followed her lead. The tension of them did not leave her, though. She needed to relax. Even though she knew it would calm her, she refrained from searching for Inuyasha. She could sense him near but she didn’t want to give themselves away just yet.

“Rise. Thank you for providing entertainment for this evening,” Midoriko expressed in Kikyo’s voice. Kagome forgot to prep herself for this kind of instance. She knew she would likely see Kikyo’s body there.  _ Stupid!! _

“This way,” Kagura demanded impatiently.

“One moment Kagura. Touma, you go ahead; I would like to make a small request, if I can, that I'd like to be a surprise for you to the young woman before me,” Midoriko stated. He nodded and made his back to where Naraku was. Kagome’s skin crawled over the way she caught him leering at her. Did Touma know? Would he tell Naraku? Kagome looked out and saw him talking to some of his incarnations and a couple other demons. It looked like they were already pouring the alcohol. Hopefully their senses would be dulled.

Shifting her attention back to Midoriko as Sango and Miroku made their way past them with Kagura, she was met with a firm smile. It didn't look happy but it also did not strike her as malicious. Sango glanced back at her but Kagome kept her eyes forward in hopes of conveying her need for them to keep going and act as if nothing was wrong. She saw Miroku compel her forward by pressing a hand against her back in hopes of consoling his wife. 

"Lady Midoriko?" She finally asked once everyone was out of earshot. 

"Be careful this evening. Your mate may actually lose his mind now that you are here in the den of evil. Does he know about your plan?"

"I-I-I do not know what you are talking about--"

"Trickery will work on these simpletons but not this one." She admonished as she stepped closer into Kagome’s space and whispered into her ear, "May the Gods protect you and your child."

Kagome kept herself planted in the spot she stood so as not to alarm anyone of their transaction. She swallowed and found her resolve once more and proceeded to follow her allies to the back of shoji doors that kept them from sight until they were ready to begin.

“Everything alright?” Miroku questioned. He had grown concerned that Midoriko had sensed Kagome’s powers. They were very substantial even when hidden.

“Yes--everything is… well. I actually don’t know.”

“What’s wrong? What did the dog’s bitch say to you?” Kagura demanded.

“She--she knows. She knows who I am, she knows I’m pregnant, she knows Inuyasha is my mate--”

“Damn--” Kagura started.

“But she--she said a blessing. I felt it.”

“Midoriko gave you a blessing??” Sango’s voice was shocked. Rin appeared at her side and softly placed her hand on her arm.

“Yes… it was strange. But it held no malice or impure intent.”

“She was supposed to have lost all her powers when Touma mated with her. That shouldn’t have been possible. Are you absolutely positive?” Miroku questioned.

“Yes. You trained me in my time to know the difference between a blessing and curse--even using the same tone of words.”

“What could this mean?” Sango asked.

“Are we--in danger?” Kohaku wanted to know, shooting a worried glance at Rin.

“I wish I could say for certain, but to keep up appearances we had to keep moving forward, behind Kagura.”

“Not to rush this little ‘are we fucked or not’ discussion, but you need to start. Quickly. Otherwise we will seem suspicious and we really will be screwed,” Kagura announced impatiently.

“Kagura is right. For now, we continue as planned. If we do anything else out of the norm, we could ruin everything we trained for,” Kagome stated evenly.

“Very well, I put our faith in you, Lady Kagome,” Miroku encouraged.

Rin gripped her arm to convey her own feelings to Kagome. She truly did feel if anyone could do this, it was her.

  
  
  


Inuyasha watched as everyone prepared for his uncle’s mating celebration. Kagura seemed extra distant today which was fine. Her company was never welcomed anyway. Naraku had tightened his leash on her anyway in the past week. She was rarely sent out on patrols; it was mainly him, the band of seven, and his incarnations as of late.

As everyone took their seats to begin to watch the entertainment, he was met by the cold stare of his former love. Her usual glare had lifted though. This was the look of… study. What the fuck did she want? He leaned back against a pillar in the courtyard and tried to ignore her. Whatever. Maybe Goshinki would tell him later what the fuck the bitch wanted… 

“ _ I wonder as I wander _ ”

When the music started and the shojis opened, his interest picked up at the costumes and dancing. It was familiar.... Or rather felt that way.

From the stage, Sango began playing the violin and Kagome began to sing the words softly at first, keeping her voice under control. Suddenly, Sango stopped playing and then sped up the tune. Once Miroku began to beat the drum and Kohaku harmonized with Sango’s notes, Kagome, the Shikigami, and Rin pushed their left foot out and twirled. Their skirts made from the strange fabric painted an odd illusion of them floating while they looked celestial. 

The costume designs were definitely well done. They seemed to entrance all the demon and human followers along with the two in charge. Sango, since she was stationary, took in her surroundings. She saw Naraku sitting by Touma, who had Midoriko perched on his lap. She wasn’t in her typical miko garbs; she wore a red yukata with purple swirls and yellow flowers. 

Sango shivered as she noticed the woman’s eyes locked with hers and without actually moving her head, nodded.

It was a weird thing to experience. Was she answering Sango’s unspoken questions? That everything would be okay? That she did, indeed, give Kagome a blessing? Why? Well, of course Midoriko couldn’t answer that particular question fully, but when she closed her eyes, it was like Sango just knew.

Miroku watched the exchange between his wife and Midoriko. For a woman who held no spiritual powers, she was still quite wise and intuitive. Could it have been possible her visions weren’t as subjective as the rumors made it seem? What was actually fueling them and would she help them? Or would she be the one to destroy them?

As Kagome sang, Koga proceeded to walk around and take inventory of who all was still around. It hadn’t been long since they were last told how many followed Naraku, but that was always likely to change when he conquered and killed village after village and den after den. 

He didn’t see any new faces among them. Making eyes with Sesshomaru who was on the other side of the crowd, they nodded to each other that nothing had changed. They were to remain inconspicuous and watch the humans and Shikigami distract their enemies until they found a time to strike. 

“ _ Crystalize _ ”

As the stage performers danced on, Midoriko made her way over to Inuyasha. She knew he was ready to leave and trying to escape. She needed him to remain for as long as possible…

The young woman who looked like her. Even though no one else could sense her spiritual powers flowing from her. Likely because she was a reincarnation of this body. Or maybe because somewhere down the line, the woman was related to her.

The former half-demon noticed her presence and tensed.

“Relax, Inuyasha. Why don’t you join me in a dance?”

“Go ask your mate,” he spat.

“He is entertaining Yura at the moment. He shall not see us.”

“He’ll smell us. Pass.”

“It is a celebration marking our mating… come.”

“You’re off your chain today. Do something good?” He still seemed so reserved and uninterested. She needed to lead him…

“So far, only blessed someone you know.” He turned and glared at her. “Fear not. All will be revealed shortly.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Exactly as it sounds, Inuyasha.”

“Stop speaking in fucking riddles.”

“Have a good evening Inuyasha,” she said just as mysteriously, blessing him unknowingly. They needed all the help they could get.

  
  


Sesshomaru watched the exchange and grew curious. He made a note to watch the woman more closely. As he moved to the floor, he looked to see Rin dancing with Kagome and Ayame. Even though they were under extreme pressure, she still wore such a bright smile. He found himself slightly smiling at his mate's antics.

He turned away and proceeded to stalk around Naraku. He was dancing with Toran. Distracted, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to slip and stand by the shoji that had Kagura hidden.

“Yes?” He heard her ask.

“Keep your eye on Touma; I shall be watching his mate.”

“She gave your miko a blessing earlier.”

“She has approached this one’s brother.”

“She seems to have her own agenda…”

“Indeed.”

“ _ AntiGravity _ ”

Inuyasha recognized most of the songs that the little form of entertainment played. He just kept his head down and minded his own business watching the drunken losers dance. Yura had tried to coax him to join her once she was done with Touma, but a deeply angry snarl got her off his back. Nasty bitch. Something about a dog-fetish. She ended up persuading Bankotsu into a dance. Good riddance.

Midoriko seemed happy. It was weird. Inuyasha wasn’t used to seeing her show emotion. Was she finally happy being Touma’s mate? Who really knew. Definitely not him. He made sure he kept his head down and stayed away. Only the Gods could figure out a way to punish him for all his sins. And they were up and dancing to the music, acting as if they never committed an act of genocide or anything. Typical. If only his consciousness would fade back away...

Shifting his attention, Inuyasha stalled when he watched the woman at the center of the stage circle and spin. He couldn't smell her from the distance; either she was too far away or the smell of the sake and lust overpowered the air. But the way she moved--it was so  _ familiar _ . It drew him in. It dawned on him then that it reminded him of fifty years ago…of Kagome. Of her dancing with him. Drawing the villagers into her light. 

But this wasn’t then. This wasn’t a carefree event. Not an honest and earned celebration. This was just a celebration of evil. Of ruin. Fuck this shit. He had to ge the fuck outta there. Be done with it. Maybe he’d just hang out on the roof until everyone was too drunk to notice . As he was about to leap he caught Midoriko lock eyes with him again. What the fuck was up with that bitch tonight? First she tried to convince him to dance, then she told him to have a good night.

It was like her eyes were conveying something. He wasn’t as dumb as he played but even her gaze stumped him. Rather than following through with his plan, he decided to wait it out. Being in the back was fine for now. He had steered attention away from him; to be fair this was always how he was. Distant. Wanting to kill but couldn’t. Obviously his overall demeanor hadn’t changed too much from when the jewel fully clouded over his mind to when the visions started. If Midoriko wanted him to stay, obviously Touma would make him if she saw him leave. He wasn’t about to start a fight. He needed his strength for when Kagome and the others came. He had to hold on for her. He just… had to.

This was the planned song to get off the stage and dance around the others to corral them. The demons were so entranced by their movements, thanks to the futuristic moves she taught Rin and made the Shikigami remember from her gym classes.

It paid off that in the future that she knew so many moves and bobs from different countries. If there was one way to attract attention, it was in a form of dance no one had ever seen. She hadn’t lied to Inuyasha in their time of separation; she truly had kept herself busy so that her mind couldn’t wander to him. It had been too painful.

Now she wasn’t the most graceful dancer, but none of the demons or humans in attendance seemed to notice because the moves were so different than they were used to seeing. 

They dispersed and encircled their audience and pulled some that were still seated behind the area that had been reserved for dancing to the floor, others caught some already on the floor and easily persuaded them to join in their movements. Kagome had almost made a beeline to Inuyasha; she had caught him eyeing them a couple times as they danced but she dared not call out to him. Even nonverbally. It hadn’t been time yet.

Just as she was about to reach him, she felt Sesshomaru’s aura rising unsteadily. She quickly looked to see what was making him angry enough to break character and saw Rin had been cornered by Naraku. Damn!

Kagome twirled to try and remain inconspicuous to get to the girl before Sesshomaru did. If Sesshomaru beat her, it was all over. She knew from first hand experience how inuyoukai reacted when they felt their mates were threatened. Maybe this was a good thing; Inuyasha would likely be enraged if he knew she was here and likely pull her away from the party if he felt she was threatened.

Quickly and swiftly, Kagome grabbed Rin’s hand and spun her away from the spawn of evil intentionally putting herself between them. And of course the moment she did she realized what a mistake it was. Even with her butterfly laced black mask, she swore she saw some recognition of her…

“My, my, you are quite talented. Even with your mask I can see what undeniable beauty you possess.”

“Th-thank you, my lord,” she whispered, hoping she disguised her voice enough. Not that he had heard her speak before. At least here. She thought. Or hoped. 

“Are you here to offer me this dance? You seemed eager enough to replace the other young woman who had been in my sights,” he smirked.

She shivered but nodded as strongly as she could. Just as he was about close in on her figure the music ended. She sighed in relief but then the next song followed immediately after. She cursed Sango and Kohaku but knew they were in charge of making sure everyone remained occupied and distracted until it was time to strike. Whenever that was. 

“ _ Shadows _ ”

Naraku had seen the young woman in green and wanted nothing more than to take her. She reeked of purity and her bright young innocent brown eyes looked like they needed to be dulled. The way she glided along the floor and the pep in her step only lured him further.

However, once he had her cornered, the woman in blue swept her away. He was momentarily annoyed and somewhat angry that the bitch thought she could coerce him into changing his mind of who he wanted to fuck that evening.

Touma, his right hand man, had helped him conquer the lands and also promised great fortune on the island. All he had wanted in return was his mate; Kikyo. 

Not actually Kikyo, but her body. He did swear her body would reincarnate into a better looking, curvier version who was far more spunky than she was. The most alluring thing was that the reincarnation to Kikyo also happened to be Inuyasha’s mate. 

Naraku couldn’t have asked for better revenge and a more enticing way to make the half-breed suffer. He had stolen Kikyo’s heart from him. He had to resort into feeding his original body to demons in order to gain mobility. To gain the freedom and strength to take Kikyo for his own. However when Touma told him of what actually happened in the future, he had to alter his plans. 

He allowed the inuyoukai to take Kikyo’s broken body as his own. Her body still possessed Kikyo’s voice so he was still able to imagine her the throes of pleasure and lust. He was still able to gaze upon her, fantasize about her. It also helped keep Inuyasha’s overflowing guilt in place and allow his inner demon to swallow him whole.

This woman who stood before him--if hadn’t known any better, would have sworn she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. But she held no spiritual power. Her eyes were brighter--still brown but a light dusting brown closer to honey than mud. She was also too timid. But she smelled pure. He could survive taking her instead.

When the music began again, he mentally noted to give Kagura time off for doing an actual job correctly for once. Fucking bitch was always trying to escape his grasp. Why she decided it was hopeless now, he didn’t know nor did he care. He just knew it would be a good night. It would enhance his followers and hopefully it would lure the traitors again. 

“Tell me your name, young woman,” Naraku cooed as he reached his arm around her waist too familiarly for Kagome’s taste.

“Mei,” she tried to say without grounding her teeth with disgust.

“You will join me in my chambers later? Enjoy what an experienced demon and lover has to offer a wanderer like you,” he smirked.

Three things immediately drove through Kagome:

  1. The overwhelming urge to puke, the bile that sat at the hollow of her throat that had already risen when he laid a hand on the small of her back--


  1. The need to purify the bastard who dared to touch her when her mate was standing not even fifty feet behind them. And--
  2. The horror; she had to hold everything back and refuse to shiver from the dark aura he was trying to flow through her.



What she wouldn’t give to be in Inuyasha’s arms… She closed her eyes and allowed Naraku to spin her so that she could try to imagine her half-demon lover’s hand holding hers instead of this vile being before her. 

When the rhythm to the song changed, she quickly stepped to turn away and signal the others to return to the stage. They would return to the floor later. But for now she could get her warring emotions and urges to torch the dark spider-demon back to hell back under control.

His hand reaching and grabbing for hers startled her. She saw Rin gaze back at her worriedly from her place by Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru pushed Rin back to the stage gracefully so no one else noticed.

“Yes, my lord?” She asked, biting her lip.

“You will rejoin me for another dance this evening--whether it is here, or in my chambers,” he told her, and it was not a request but a command.

Blinking so she did not open her mouth to actually spit at him she bowed neither consent or disagreement. It was merely an acknowledgement that she heard him. What he didn’t know was in her mind, she swore she would be the one to purify his heart after everything he had done.

“ _ Stars Align _ ”

Kohaku began playing the flute and they started in a downward folded position. Their left feet were pointed up, and their right foot was perpendicular. Once Sango started the violin, Kagome and the others began to roll up and move their hands in circles, posing at the stops of her bow. They moved their arms to the right and then the left, moving in time with Sango’s playing. 

Once the tempo picked back up, they spread out on the stage but continued to move in synchronization. They pivoted left then spun as they lifted their left legs up into the air. As they came back around to face the crowd, they slid to the right and stomped their left foot on the ground.

After the end of the chorus melody, they vacated the stage and quickly spread out, prancing about but still in rhythm and flow of the violin and flute. The drum Miroku beat helped them keep time in which was to turn and when to jump. Once they were at the center of the dance floor where they reconvened and redid their routine. 

Kagome spotted Inuyasha; he was still leaning against the pillar. He looked completely miserable. Even as a full demon.

They broke apart at the end of the second chorus and circled around the demons again on the floor of the courtyard as they all watched as if in trance. The Shikigami slowly picked different ones up to pull them up into a dance. Bankotsu was distracted as well as Renkostu by the Shikigami who were from the village. Some other male demons were taken by Kagome’s school friends. Naraku ended up with Kagome’s friend Yuka; he seemed rather irked but Kagome tried to ignore it. She would not dance with him again if she didn’t have to.

She knew he saw her a timid damsel who was born to entertain. He was right about one thing; she was born to entertain. However, she was no longer the damsel and she was not timid. Inuyasha’s love and loyalty had only strengthened her. Being with her friends and back in their village only grew her power. She would never be helpless again. Not if she could help it, anyway.

Kagome, Rin, and Ayame’s double remained unattached while the Shikigami distracted their intended targets. When Miroku’s drumming and Kohaku’s flute played without Sango’s violin, they split apart and moved to their designated people. 

Rin once again danced around Sesshomaru. She opted it was the best way to keep him calmer and less provoked. How right she was. Ayame went to Koga knowing he too, even though she was merely a spirit of his former love, would get too upset if she danced with anyone else. Kagome tried to be discreet as she made her way toward her mate. She had Eri and Ayumi move along back to the outdoor patios that led into the rooms. They used the support beams to twirl earning gapes and aws from some still watching.

Quickly Kagome made eyes as she saw Midoriko with Touma sitting out this song in favor of watching them dance instead. She blinked in recognition when she saw Kagome’s stare. Then she turned back to Touma and whispered something to him. Touma seemed to smile and turned to look towards Naraku who was dancing with Yuka still.

Miroku saw the exchange and prayed to Buddha and any other kami that would listen that she wasn’t playing them for the fools they could potentially be by trusting her.

“Lord Sesshomaru--” Rin whispered.

“I’ve seen, Rin.”

“Do you smell anything from them?”

“Nothing that would lead to betrayal.”

“Is she… helping us? Why would she, my lord?”

“It is unclear. Inuyasha or Kagura may need to be spoken to, to see what they are aware of.”

Rin looked over to see Kagome looking towards Midoriko who turned to Touma. She looked like a nice lady… But Rin had also learned from long ago, looks could always be deceiving.

Once Sango’s violin strung back to the chorus, Kagome ended up behind Inuyasha and twirled around the pillar to land in front of him. Now facing him, she saw a very surprised demon. She quickly offered her hand like she had those fifty-some-odd years ago. His blood-red eyes immediately recognized her gesture and looked deeply into her eyes.

He raised his hand hesitantly and she pressed her palm to his. She pushed his hand to guide him to dance. 

“Kagome…” he whispered.

She smiled in response and spun as she clicked her heels together in a jump as she twirled back around him releasing his hand. 

He turned frantically to follow her movements and was thankful to see she had only twirled back up on the pillar. There the slightest head tilt as if to beckon him to follow her. It took all he had not to rip her down from the porch landing and embrace her. She was there--

If she was there then so was his asshole brother. He actually didn’t really see him but to be fair, she had also evaded his senses. Quickly but not so brash to be noticed, he made his way to the crowd.

“Ahh, Inuyasha,” Touma greeted, with his mate at his side. “Decided to join us? Midoriko was saddened by your lack of participation. I am glad I do not have to pull you out here like I did the last couple times through the decades.”

Inuyasha growled, which funnily enough, he knew that would be the usual response anyway to such a degrading comment. While Touma laughed, he didn’t notice Inuyasha’s eyes gazing after his mate who rejoined two others on the courtyard floor to finish their dance there. 

Midoriko nudged her mate lightly to which he was surprised by the action but moved aside to notice a young woman in blue approach his demonic nephew and dance around him. Inuyasha seemed to be struggling. Obviously he’d want to kill her. She was human, useless, and worthless.

Placing a hand on the half demon and making the woman dodge his arm, Inuyasha’s growl intensified. Touma chuckled, “Control yourself. I will not clean up the blood from the courtyard and you will not be excused. Come Midoriko.” He led his mate back to their seats to watch the new form of entertainment.

Naraku also watched the exchange and grew slightly angry. He had plans for that girl. She was ignorant to try and pull him into their dance. She would likely be killed. Good riddance. He didn’t have need to sully himself with such trash that would associate herself with such a dark disgusting creature such as Inuyasha.

He broke from his dance with the young woman and strode over to the half-breed. 

“Control your temper, Inuyasha, and maybe this whore will bless you for an evening with her body.” Naraku heard the snarl directed at him and only smirked as he followed Touma back to the seats to drink more sake.

Kagome had overheard the words passed between Touma and Naraku to Inuyasha. She shivered from the thought of them talking to him like they were friends. That they thought they knew him better than she did. Those vile creatures had no right to pass judgment upon her mate in such a form. He would never harm her.

She brushed the back of his haori, dragging his attention away from Naraku back to her to where she let her caramel eyes twinkle. She extended her hand up to him again and he hesitantly reached to press his to hers.

“Don’t. You’d never harm me,” she whispered just for his ears. She saw his eyes glimmer between aqua and amber; thinking as fast as she could she locked her power back as fast as she was able, letting the aqua shine through. 

His brow twisted in confusion but she shook her head, “ Can’t have you looking less demonic here.”

“But--”

“You. Won’t. Hurt. Me.” She enunciated and she guided him to twist in a circle again and the music ended.

_ “Masquerade” _

This time when Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku began to play the music, the Shikigami, Rin and Kagome started out on the floor. The dancers moved to the center of the floor. Kohaku began by playing his flute and then Sango followed.

They had watched enough of the night now to realize Midoriko was very aware of everything that was happening, but hadn’t told Touma. From Touma's track record, he would have just slaughtered them and called it a day.

Sesshomaru also had made no move to attack. He merely stalked the crowd along with Koga. They seem to avoid Goshinki but otherwise moved freely.

Kohaku surmised that with so many people around Goshinki couldn’t make sense of who was who as far as whose thoughts were whose. He seemed to down the most sake maybe to shut off his gift. All the thoughts circulating had to be overwhelming to him.

The band of seven members, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu seemed to stick together aside from the Shikigami that separated them when they would pull them into a dance. 

Kagome reluctantly pulled herself from Inuyasha’s side but signaled with her eyes to stay as she moved to stand next to Koga. Rin stood four people down from her with the male panther; her goal was to avoid Naraku. She met eyes with Kagome who nodded in return. 

Inuyasha stayed where Kagome had left him, slightly confused; his instincts were warring against him to follow her and protect her! To not allow any other male to even look at her or his pup she was growing within her womb--then it dawned on him she didn’t even look pregnant. He sniffed and couldn’t smell her scent. He was close enough to detect her.

It occurred to him that she was using her power--she was shielding everyone’s scent and aura whether it be reiki or youki. 

He knew she was powerful from the time they spent together back when they first met--but fuck. She was still standing, dancing, and smiling…

When Yura stood in front of him he almost snapped and lashed out. Luckily, he only snarled.

“Oh come now dog-boy. It’s only fair I get to have one dance with you. Maybe I can  _ convince _ you for another later.”

“If you mean a dance of my slicing through your throat and throwing your mangled body out to the crows, then sure,” he glared down at her with his fangs exposed.

“One day my little puppy, you’ll get tired of not sowing your oats.”

“Don’t count on it, bicth.”

“Ohhhhh, talk dirty to me doggy.”

Sesshomaru, who stood four people away from Inuyasha, narrowed his eyes. Filthy demonic bitch. Not that she knew Inuyasha was mated. Sesshomaru supported the woman he had chosen, even though she was technically from another era or whatever it was. She was strong, capable, courageous, and most of all loyal. To a fault. 

She reminded him of a more powerful Rin. Not that he didn’t find Rin to be strong, but she held no reiki versus the miko who stood in blue further away from him. He wouldn’t have ever considered mating a human until her scent had sang to him all those years ago. 

Even though he had given her the choice, he also still kept in his mind Kagura’s offer, much like the offer Sesshomaru’s own mother had given his father. An heir. A full-blooded demon heir to take over his lands when the time was right. 

But after watching Rin emerge from the shell she’d originally been brought to him as she emerged into a full bloom of a hell-flower, he grew attached.

Her personality was far different from his; but he learned it complimented him on a level he hadn’t known he needed. Until she finally emerged into puberty, he kept the fact she was his mate a secret. He had no desires for a child. All he wanted was to protect her. Even if she decided she wanted the human slayer instead of him, that would have remained true. 

He caught her eyes on him; she smiled from her place by one of his unlikely but closest allies. He saw Karen and Toran around as well; Karen was with Renkotsu. Fitting as they both seemed to like fire. Toran was with one of the wolves and they seemed to be having a hushed conversation. 

He peered down to the woman before him that was ready to dance and saw Kagura.

“All going according to plan?” She said in a whisper.

“Hn.” He acknowledged as they began to dance in a circle. 

“Just don’t lose sight of all this; the girl may be important to you, but she is just that. A child.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t hold back the snarl that left his mouth in her degradation of Rin. Kagura, an elemental demon, would know nothing of mates. Elemental demons were only demons to seek out to repopulate to keep the forces of nature steady. The slip of tongue shouldn’t have made him react but Rin was all he held in the world. 

His gaze met Kagome’s who was looking at him with what appeared to be exhaustion. She probably was having difficulty containing his aura as it flared up everytime he saw Rin be touched by another. He spared a glance at Inuyasha who also seemed to be sharing the same issues. Fitting. Both sons of the Inu no Taisho with human mates. Sesshomaru tried to reign in his and was met with Inuyasha’s aqua irises. The message was silent but clear; ‘Fuck this up and I’ll kill you.’ Sesshomaru couldn’t have agreed more.

“How is it going?” Koga prodded as he spun Kagome around.

“So far so good. I think. If Sesshomaru doesn’t take it down a notch though I’m going to pass out.”

“Mate bonds are a hard thing to hide,” Koga muttered in her ear as he pulled her close.

  
“What?!?! N-No that’s not--”

“Please. I know. No one else does. It’s a canine thing… While he has hidden the scent of their bond and is fairly decent at covering up their relationship, the care and favoritism is present. I’ve kept my mouth shut as he clearly didn’t want the others to know for whatever reason. Likely, they’d think he was going soft.”

“I see… And probably because she’d be in danger.”

“Mhm,” he agreed as he released her hand to twirl in line with the other female dancers.

After a quick jump and spin, along with backtracking to moving forwards again, she was in Naraku’s hold. Damnit. He must’ve moved.

“Ahhhh, we meet again,” he purred in her ear.

She cringed. But he seemed to like it. Disgusting. If she couldn't hold down her vomit, he’d probably be into it too. He probably enjoyed torturing women in general. Then again, he likely did that in her era. She just never thought about being so young and naive to sex at the time.

“Have you given any other thought to us meeting again for another dance later?”

“We are dancing now though, my lord,” she offered politely even though all she wanted to do was purify his ass to the mainland.

“Ahhhh, but this isn’t quite what I had in mind,” he added, licking the shell of her ear.

She felt Inuyasha’s aura rise and as she turned she made eyes with him, biting her lip but shaking her head as subtly as she could to stave him off. What she hadn’t expected was to feel Sesshomaru’s youki expand as well. She immediately went to see where Rin ended up but she was with Koga. They were both looking at her worriedly. Koga must’ve heard the comment as well as Sesshomaru. 

While it was sweet they seemed like they were growing affectionate towards her, they needed to remain calm. 

Thankfully, the beat changed, signaling to them it was time to switch partners again and they did the same dance and twirls as previously but ended up jumping eight people with the longer refrain Sango and Kohaku thankfully added to keep Rin from Naraku and into Sesshomaru’s arms, landing Kagome--

He immediately embraced her and spun with her. She looked deeply into Inuyasha’s eyes and then looked to make sure it wasn’t just them out of step but thankfully Sesshomaru did the same with Rin, Koga with Ayame, Shūran with Karen, and Toran with Ginta. It was like they all knew Inuyasha was losing his mind.

He grumbled as loud as he could without being overheard by Touma or Naraku, “If that fucker ever touches you again---”

“Shhh, it’s okay. He won’t.”

“Ka--”

“Mei,” she corrected immediately just so no one else would overhear her stage name.

They continued to twirl and spin and didn’t change partners again. She felt his hand on her cheek and she couldn’t help but let her breath get caught. She hadn’t seen his demon form a lot over the years but each time it always struck her how much love, care, and even gentleness it did hold for her.

On the last verse it was like he was possessed as he picked her up by her hips and spun her as she grasped onto his shoulders. She couldn't keep the smile or laugh from her face. Then he set her down as Sango began to really pull back and forth on her bowstring of the violin. Koaku’s flute was the last thing to be heard with Miroku’s solid beat of the drum.

When the music stopped, she gazed up at Inuyasha dreamily. He smirked in return. Kagome knew he wasn't always much of a dancer, but over the couple of years they spent married and all the celebrations the villages had, he had indulged her. When she baited him fifty years ago, she expected him to decline but wanted him to feel accepted. Who could be afraid of a half demon who knew the most traditional human dances? Who could cower from him if he was dancing with a priestess?

Here though, he almost seemed like he was enjoying the contact. Almost like he never wanted the night to end…

She felt the same in all honesty. But they had to attack. It was now or never--

Naraku’s claps took her out of her thoughts and she instinctively took a step back so her body was pressed to Inuyasha’s. She heard the growl start to grow in his chest and placed a hand on his wrist to try and calm him before he gave them away.

“Many thanks to the performers Kagura recruited this evening. This was likely one of the most lively celebrations for Touma over the past fifty-eight years. It is time we retire our chambers and possibly keep the night going,” he added huskily. Kagome withheld the shiver that pressed against her spine when she saw his eyes linger on her form. Inuyasha must’ve sensed her tension and the growl grew.

“Inuyasha, why don’t you take the fine maiden to my chambers? She promised me one last dance, afterall,” he smirked as he turned away.

Kagome saw Sango and Miroku’s eyes land upon her in fear but she shook her head and turned to face a seething Inuyasha. If she didn’t have his hand, she swore his aura would have risen and consumed everyone. 

She tightened her hold and pulled his wrist; he glared down at her in a snarl but she tried to convey with her eyes that she had a plan. He reluctantly led the way, switching his grasp so he held her hand in his. Sighing at the prolonged contact, she knew it would be a long night and she had better take the small pleasures where she could...

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feed me :)


	14. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha rebond. The plan unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @smmahamazing >:) long overdue gift so I'm sure you all know what this chapter contains...  
> SMOOTS

Kagome pulled Inuyasha through the shoji and then he finally lost it. His youki was raging out of control and he grabbed her harshly. Even though he was likely the maddest she had ever seen, she refused to be afraid. His hands trembled on her body and she knew he was trying so hard to not lose all control. If anything, she was afraid  _ for _ him. She couldn’t imagine what it was like fighting for control over yourself from a side of you. She knew what possession was like--maybe it was something close to that? 

He was livid--furious! That bastard had said that just because they were dancing together. The asshole knew. He had to have known. Naraku could have had anyone--anything but he had to go after  _ his _ mate?!?! The only thing he had!!! His claim was being threatened. The demon in him was trying to make him claim her again--but now wasn’t the time. Not right there in the open where anyone could see. He needed to get her back to his room!

Then it dawned on him she wasn’t truly his… She was his mate in an alternate timeline. Fuck. She would never want to mate with him there. Then. Not with him. But that didn’t mean he would allow her to be in the presence of the other disgusting bastard who resided in the castle. 

“I’m not going to let him have me,” she tried to soothe as she could tell where his thoughts were headed.

“He’ll  **never** have you,” he snarled back.

“I’m yours alone,” she replied back calmly.

He released her shoulders and paced irrationally in front of her. Lost in his thoughts, he was angry she said that. Well not angry, but confused and frustrated! He wasn’t really sure what she meant by that. What it meant for them as far as being together. They were supposed to change this timeline--what did that mean for them??

Would he disappear? Would he revert back to his normal self? He did share all his original memories after all. Would these memories become more dreamlike and his old memories become clearer? What about the others--

She took the opportunity of him being distracted to create another Shikigami who looked nearly identical to her… only this one possessed the body of Yuka. They had seen each other naked enough to where she could mimic her looks between sleepovers and changing together in the gym locker room. Inuyasha’s intense growls stole her attention back to him.

“No--absolutely  _ not _ !!! You’re not even supposed to use that technique!!! What the fuck are you thinking?!? Is the life and safety of your pup that insignificant to you?!!?”

“Inuyasha! Stop! Before someone hears--”

“I don’t give a flying fuck right now!!”

“Please!!! Calm down! I promise I’ll explain--”

“Shut up, bitch!” He yelled.

“Inuyasha! Calm down!! I would never harm our child!!"

"It's not ours! It's yours and the other me!!"

"Inu--"

"Just-- God _ damnit _ !!!" He yelled as he slammed his fist through a wall snarling like a mad dog. He was beyond shocked when Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled it from the hole. He trembled to contain his anger, rage, and confusion as she stroked her fingers lovingly on the barely abraded skin that was already rapidly healing.

“Calm yet?” She asked evenly. Inuyasha scowled in response which made her want to roll her eyes but she held back the response. He was clearly not doing well controlling his instincts and the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel challenged further. “We can’t be found out. I’m not using all my power but even then, I’ve been monitoring our child’s youki since he’s grown enough to exert it the past week or so... It hasn’t flickered at all. But I was also careful and set up a barrier around my womb to protect the pup from possible exposure of miasma and other stuff. Now…” She sighed as she looked at her almost mirror image. “You are to distract Naraku until the others are in position.”

“What should I tell the others? They are looking for guidance.” The mirror replied blankly.

“The other Shikigami need to make their way to the borders of the castle and erect a barrier. They are to try and press forward with how they want to eliminate threats in the order they think is best; I do think Goshinki should be the first one to be taken down. Shippo and Ryokostai are awaiting the signal when they can enter with the others.”

“Alright,” the mirrored image acknowledged as she closed her eyes.

“Where is your room? We obviously have things to talk about,” Kagome huffed.

“What--no--He can’t--” Inuyasha started to protest.

“She doesn’t possess my body. I would never let Naraku in any dimension, space or time see me like that. Even if it was just a fragment of my soul that won’t return, I would never be able to live with myself. Come on,” she beckoned.

Inuyasha reluctantly opened the door for the Shikigami. She nodded to him and it was so odd watching a girl with Kagome’s face enter his sworn nemesis’ room. But… it wasn’t her. Originally the idea sickened him and made his rage grow tenfold but knowing she wasn’t real calmed his nerves. The real Kagome was standing right beside him.

Turning away from Naraku’s room, Kagome gazed into his eyes and motioned for him to lead the way. Once they nodded again to the soul-doll, they left the Shikigami to do her work. They walked back to his room. Once the door closed she gazed at him and really took him in. He was stressed and upset and anxious--

Before she could let her thoughts wander she embraced him. 

“Kagome…” 

“It’s okay; we have each other.” He seemed uncomfortable by that idea--or the phrase. “Inuyasha--what’s wrong?”

“What happens when all this is over? You’re not actually mine. You’re some alternate timeline or something. You’ll just go back to him--just like you did when you left the first time. And I’ll--I’ll--”

“Inuyasha! Don’t think like that! Those are toxic thoughts!” She pleaded as she clutched his sleeves on his haori to make his red eyes look at her serious face. “We don’t know what will happen--but we do know that I am yours. Whether in this universe or another--I will always be yours. I love you. I love you in this timeline, I love you in mine. Please…”

“Kagome--I’m just gonna disappear. There’s no reason to care about this version of me. It doesn’t make sense to! After everything I have done--”

“It wasn’t your fault!!”

“You heard the wolf!”

“It doesn’t matter! I know what happens in your full demon form when I’m not around--I know what happens when I don’t stop you and you don’t have your sword! You had no one-- nothing!! You had no reason to fight! You had no idea if we’d ever meet again. Kikyo was dead and I was gone! You were a pawn in Naraku’s game!! How can you think so little of yourself???”

Inuyasha took a moment and tried to settle his growing anxiety… she was ultimately right. There was nothing to fight for--no one to try and save. Kikyo was gone. Dead. Taken over by a tainted Midoriko. He didn’t care about anyone else--not really. It wasn’t until his dreams of his other life came back that he tried to fight; Kagome had given him the strength to try.

“You started this rebellion with Sesshomaru! The moment you helped Rin--don’t sit here and tell me otherwise! I believe in you,” she stated as she brought her face to his, shifting her hands up to his cheeks caressing his demon marks as she kissed him to prove how much she cared for him. 

He responded slowly--hesitantly. Fuck. He loved her. She was right. Damn. He hated being wrong. She loved the beast that he was… And he loved her for being the only bright light he ever saw when he was in the deep dark place of his consciousness. Hell--even when he jumped up into the sky the day he saw her fall out of it. The moment her scent hit him--he was a fucking goner.

His hands shifted from his sides to come around her, holding her close to his body. He exhaled and felt her relax as well. They took comfort in each other’s presence. Her hands shifted to behind his neck and they entwined in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

Her sweet lips opened and her tongue stroked against his overgrown fangs that hung out of his mouth, making him groan. How was she so unafraid? How was she so accepting of him?

She shifted, making him back up until he hit his unused futon on the floor. He paused. Should they really be doing this?

"Trust me?" She breathed, her eyes glistening with tears, trust, and…desire?

"Only you, Kagome," he replied as they sank down to the futon together.

  
  
  


Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku joined the others on the ground since they were technically 'with' the shikigami and Rin. 

"What do we do now?" Rin asked softly to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome has created another-- she has said we need to separate to form a barrier so they can't escape. She advised us to remove Goshinki first," Ayame informed.

"The miko is correct," Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"But how the fuck do we do that quietly?" Koga growled.

Sesshomaru looked to Ayame and a couple of the other Shikigami. He narrowed his eyes, not liking the plan he had as it may distract Kagome, but she obviously did not have a good plan either. "Two of the Shikigami will need to approach him as they do not hold thoughts to distract him. The amount of sake he consumed will be able to do the rest.”

“Not Ayame,” Koga snarled.

“That Ayame is not real,” Sesshomaru reasoned.

“Koga, I can handle this,” Ayame tried to soothe. That way I will remain here while the others take their positions to create the shield.”

Koga tried to hold back his anger but fuck! They were right but he couldn’t accept it! She had the same face, the heart, the same voice--Kagome’s little trick was fucking with his fucking head! “You better be careful.”

“I always am,” she replied, walking off with the Shikigami of Eri.

Sesshomaru stood next to Rin as he was unable to fight his instincts, looking to the other Shikigami who were clearly awaiting his orders. He nodded and they slowly shuffled away towards the corners of the castle. He looked to Sango and Miroku who nodded and also moved away so they did not look suspicious. He lightly brushed Rin’s arm. Her eyes met his and she nodded and moved to stand by Kohaku who followed his siblings. 

Koga watched the exchange and grumbled, “She’s fine. The kid’s good.” Sesshomaru glared at him. “I’ve kept it a secret this long, obviously I’m not gonna say nothing. What are the panthers and other wolves gonna do?”

“Take their positions so we can slowly dominate their forces,” Sesshomaru stated evenly as he began his way over to where Toran and Karen stood.

Koga watched and made his own way to his wolves and delegated the fucked up messy plan of their attack… Kagome and Inuyasha needed to hurry the fuck up. But maybe them being inside the castle with Naraku was the way to handle it. That way all his underlings would be at a loss with Naraku otherwise distracted. Touma had what he wanted; his mate and the lands. His mate also seemed to be happy this go-round with things… Maybe Touma already knew it was the beginning of the end as well.

  
  
  


She was naked. No mask, no dress, nothing as she straddled his lap. She had pulled open his haori and kosode which was thrown haphazardly across the room. Her fingers traced his chest teasingly, trying to lure him out of his controlled shell. Honestly he had no idea how they had gotten so far. He remembered being asked to trust her and then all of sudden she was on him. Her dress was in tatters, her scent had spiked, and she was wet.

He had dreamt of this moment, over and over and it literally did not compare with the real thing. He knew they had had sex before she was taken from him--in the other timeline when she was pregnant. But this was a whole other level. She had already rode him so hard with his pants still on he almost came as she did. From his memories, his distorted ones anyway, he knew she was sensitive, but this was--something else. He had been panting and trying to hang on for the ride himself.

If she really thought this would work--in whatever plan she had, he should trust her. She was his. He was by default, hers. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. His hands went through the futon into the tatami mats. It took everything he had not to grab her and impale her with his hardened length but--this was up to her how far she would take it. For tonight, tonight he would submit to her fully.

She knew he was being overly submissive and it was killing him. But she was pupped, he was losing himself to his demonic half, and he had never had this kind of connection before. He refused to harm her, even if by accident. It had taken time for him to allow her to ride him after they were first married. Trust was what she originally thought of as the issue.

But it wasn’t that he didn’t trust her; no, far from it. The issue was he wanted to be giving her the pleasure. Not her taking it from him. He had always felt he owed her; he still wasn’t worthy of her love. Even after returning in their other timeline when she had been taken from him, he still didn’t have anything to his name--they had to build themselves a hut. They were gifted things from the village. To him though, it wasn’t earned. It wasn’t enough for her.

But after many talks about how he did deserve her. How he saved her multiple times, cared for her when she was sick or hurt, how he let her stay by his side--how in fact he earned her love and more, he grew more okay with the idea of trying to let her have control. It wasn’t until he saw how hot and bothered it made her, how she seemed to get as much release in seeing him lose himself as she rode his cock, it started to become a position he enjoyed just as much.

He had his haori off, his hakama was untied and she was completely bare as her heat was against his aroused dick. His claws were crushed and impaling the floor beneath him. But she wouldn’t have that. She took one of his hands and raised it to one of her swollen breasts. He gasped and couldn’t help as he squeezed in marvalation. She hissed from the sensation and almost fell forward.

Damn. She was sensitive. Hormones. Had to be. 

“Kagome,” he growled in reverence.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded, still grinding herself on his cock, trying to ease the ache of her weeping core.

His hips bucked upward without his permission. Fuck. He never thought they would be so close; he thought he had lost his chance. She hadn’t come back. He deserved that though; after everything he did, he knew the Gods were punishing him. But here she was, moaning, panting, and thrusting herself onto his hardened length.

She lifted herself up and proceeded to push down his pants. Before he could object, she grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her hips. Then she took his dick her hands and rubbed her juices on it.

He surely had to be dead. Nothing in life could feel that good. Either that or he was dreaming of their other life together in the alternate timeline. He literally thought he was going to die. Especially when he felt her sink down onto him and swallow his full erected cock in her tight heat.

“Fuck,” he groaned loudly as he squeezed her hips tightly. Shit. He could smell her blood from his stupid overly extended claws. Her hands laced with his over her hips though and he looked up to her beautiful flushed smile.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. You haven’t hurt me,” she soothed as she started to raise herself up and down using her thighs. 

“Damnit--Kagome--”

“Shhhh,” she barely got out as she thrust herself down on him. She was trying to tease him into taking control like usual but he was holding back. Reminding herself that this Inuyasha and had never been physical, she knew he was hesitating getting into this position anyway.

But she needed him to know the depth of her love and trust. She also figured this was the best way for them to relink their souls--through their bond. And hopefully purify the jewel with Naraku.

It was a messy plan--but at the same time, it was better to go in a loose idea rather than a strict plan because then the other would have noticed their movements along with when they got separated, what could they have done?

This worked out. She would save Inuyasha first, and hopefully rid the world of Naraku with the jewel just like she had in their original time.

“Please Inu--I know this pace is killing you,” she begged, basically sobbing. She was wound so tight and was a mess of need and want. They hadn’t been together to establish their bond in well over a week. Not since she was separated from her actual mate in the meido. She wasn’t sure what exactly was making her so desperate either. Was it the fact she was pupped? Her mate mark? Or just her overall desire to be with him? It likely was a mix of it all. 

Their safe space had always been them wrapped up in each other on the futon. Their dreams and memories never matched what they could do together. Not that they only mated when they were insecure or upset, no, but those moments of passion were often always the most heated. They were so desperate to prove it was real that she did in fact return to him, that he in fact was her mate and had picked her.

“I don’t wanna--”

“You won’t hurt me; I trust you,” she soothed as she rocked again, his hard cock deeply buried in her body. Lifting his hands from her hips. She brought them to her swollen breasts and cried out from the sensations. They were so sensitive and she needed him to be more confident and bring her to her peak so he would establish their bond.

“I don’t trust myself,” he grounded out, his hips moving on their own accord against his will. What he hadn’t expected was hearing Kagome’s moans and cries of pleasure as she rode out his instinctual grinding. Damnit. Her breasts were in his hands and he found himself pinching the nipples and that made her throw her head back as she pressed herself down harder onto his dick. Fuck it. He needed--he wanted to see how much she could actually handle.

Swiftly but carefully he flipped her over to lay on the futon and kissed her ferally. She seemed aroused by the action as her scent spiked. What the fuck--she was so weird. But then she was his mate--and she only said fifty times already that she accepted him no matter what. It was when she tilted her head bearing her neck to him he lost it.

He started thrusting into her wildly and with abandon. Her moans only egged him on further to make sure he was so deep inside of her; her body was wrapped around him fully. Her legs were pinned to his hips, her arms circled his hands and her hands were clinging to his shoulders. Goddamn.

If he could murder himself in another timeline he would. He wanted this. All of this. His memories of their times together--they were nothing compared to the real thing.  _ Nothing _ . Kagome actually embracing him, her mouth open and accepting his dominating kisses, nibbles, thrusting tongue--

His hands moved from her ribs--one started squeezing her nipple like she had shown him and the other moved to her wet folds. He found the nub that made her try to match his movements, shake and writhe, try to unlatch from his mouth to scream out his name. Fuck. He swore to God if he disappeared he’d find a way to come back and haunt the fuck outta his other self. Even though they now shared memories, thoughts, feelings--he swore he loved Kagome more. He had to have. He met her when he was kinda with Kikyo. He picked her first. Kagome picked him first.

“Ka-Kagome---”

“Gods!” She cried out as she shifted trying to get him to hit a particular spot inside her. He felt like his cock was hitting a wall--likely her womb. But it made her shudder and sob. In a good way.

Kagome thought she was going to die--it wasn’t that they never had sex when he was in demon form. It only happened a couple times, usually after he was transformed and she was ‘in heat’ as he put it. After the demon disposed of whatever was attacking them, he’d whip her away and strip her harshly and take her on all fours. Making love in that position, while he was transformed was a whole different experience. He was making her go mad. She swore she was seeing fucking stars. And she didn’t swear unnecessarily.

“Inuyashaaaaaa--” she hiccuped. Pleaded. Begged. She wasn’t sure if she could hang on much longer but she wanted to try and time their releases like they had their first night together--their wedding night.

“I’m close too Kagome, let go,” he commanded. And she listened. Full heartedly. Her walls clenched down on his hardened length that was so far buried inside of her. He was shocked when she bit into his shoulder--she was marking him. She hadn’t marked the other him. 

He couldn’t control himself as he clamped down into her already established mark. For a moment he panicked, thinking that he just fucked her--well yea, he did do that but he messed up the original mating mark. If a woman, or even a man, who bore the mark of their mate was marked by another they were immediately killed for adultery. No demons wanted a slut or a promiscuous mate. Mates were loyal, fiercely so; they did not mark what was theirs for shits and giggles. They marked them to show they were serious enough about their relationship that they would die, with or without the mark, if the other were to die. But when a sudden burst of reiki flowed through him and his own youki flooded through her, they both shivered from the sensations.

He unclamped his mouth and---his fangs… They were--he let go of her body and brought his hand to his mouth to check them and they… they shrunk?? He eyed his claws and they were also much much shorter.

“Inuyasha,” she smiled up at him breathlessly.

“Kagome, I--What--How--?” She cut him off by stroking his cheek. He couldn’t stop from nuzzling his cheek into her palm.

“I--I was going out on a limb but I thought--I thought if I could reestablish our bond that it would be stronger than the jewel’s hold on you. I slightly hoped it would purify it--”

“Are you fucking crazy?! How would mating purify the jewel?!?”

“Well--it’s an act of love Inuyasha. Think about it; love is the purest thing of all,” she said as she rose to sit up with him.

He pulled his now amber eyes away from her and looked at his claws. Holy fuck--he hadn’t felt this--like himself in so long. And he owed it all to Kagome and her selfless actions. He looked back at her and she was smiling softly at him. He pulled her into his arms and sighed into her hair. 

“What if I had killed you by marking you??”

“That’s a stupid question. It’s your mark.”

“Kagome--”

“No,” she cut him off pulling away from his chest to look into his golden eyes and took his cheeks in her hands. “You are you. You and I were born for each other whether in this timeline, or another. How do you think I was able to remember when I was thrust back into my original era? Why was I magically able to get through the well to get back to you?? How was it I managed to keep myself waiting for you even though I didn’t know you? It’s because we are mates. We will never not be meant to be together, Inuyasha.” 

He couldn’t hold himself back as he kissed her soundly. It was just as passionate as their first kiss had been under the Sacred Tree those fifty-something years ago. Desperate, yearning, even though they had found each other. But this just solidified everything that Kagome had been telling him. He really was a selfish and ignorant bastard. 

When Kagome jumped, making them break their kiss; he looked at her with concern and she looked scared.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

“What??”

“He knows…”

“Fuck--” He cut himself off and leapt to the chest he had in his room to store clothes, weapons, whatever Touma and Naraku had given him as part of their spoils. He tossed an old yukata at her that she grabbed and tossed on as he threw on his hakama and kosode. He picked up his haori and wrapped her around her just as the door was smashed open.

  
  
  


Naraku had just gotten back to his room when he realized how fortunate he was; he had talked with Touma restarting their search for the lost miko the next day. But he fully intended to take advantage of the spoils from Touma and Midoriko’s party. The lovely maiden was sitting on his futon still fully clothed. 

Dumb bitch. She should have known to undress but she was sitting in a more submissive pose. She looked almost defeated. He liked that out of a woman. He wanted them to beg and plead for mercy.

He wanted it to be Kikyo that was beneath him but alas, her soul was gone. Touma had informed him of how his plan would have turned out and promised that her reincarnation was just as beautiful if not more feisty than she was… The woman who sat upon his futon resembled her so much it was uncanny. Enough so that he figured he’d keep this one around for a while.

“Mei, was it?” He chuckled darkly. The woman looked upon him with uncertain eyes and nodded. “Undress.”

The Shikigami, even though she was just a fragment of her maker’s soul, trembled with the idea of letting this--monster touch her. She could literally feel the evil dripping off of him. The thought of his aura even getting too close--she would disappear. Kagome was so pure and this creature was so vile. While she had her orders… She knew she needed to improvise. Her job was to distract Naraku. And distract him she would.

She stood and smiled shyly, “My lord? Would you care for… a dance?”

“Unless that’s another word for fucking, no,” he glared.

“Oh, trust me my lord… you may enjoy this dance. I promise it will have a… happy ending,” she informed shakily. 

He thought over her words… it wouldn’t be the first time he had watched a woman dance and tease him. He just didn’t think this beautiful woman would do something so daring. She did seem anxious over the idea but that was because there was an unspoken understanding that he would still be the predator and she would be his prey. If it came to it he would strike and pin her and take her by force. Why not allow her to entice his desires to take her purity from her?

“Proceed,” he said as he sank down onto his futon. 

The Shikigami started dancing and she sensed her master’s aura growing and filling the castle. She surmised she was purifying her mate… Trying with all her might--she tried to create a shield to keep it from alerting her audience of the change in demonic aura versus reiki. But when he turned around she acted irrationally and leapt upon his lap. He immediately burned her making her scream. She disappeared into thin air becoming but a slip of paper.

Naraku snarled menacingly realizing he had been tricked. He grabbed the paper and crumpled it with his hands. Standing he was shocked--literally by the jewel within his pockets of his hakama. He cried in agony and pain as he felt the warmest purest rush from the jewel flow through his body. The jewel had lost its purity over fifty years ago. It wasn’t---

That woman. The woman who was dancing with Inuyasha. The woman Inuyasha had been drug onto the dance floor with. The woman he twirled. The woman that seemed to calm his inner beast--

THAT BITCH. IT WAS HER!!! 

He gathered jyaki and miasma to him then flowed it all back into the jewel--it tainted the object as much as it could but there was undeniable light back in it. He would have to kill the bitch then remove the rest.

Touma would be punished--no--Midoriko would be tortured later for her insubordination. As would Kagura. She likely brought them into the castle. He hoped the others felt the surge in reiki within the castle and would know to attack. Soon. But he had a score to settle with a certain hanyou and the reincarnation of the miko he lusted after.

He stomped down the hall, flooding it with overflowing toxic gas until he got outside Inuyasha’s room. Blowing the door open he saw him adorn his woman with his haori. She was now free of her mask and absolutely reeked of the inu.

“So… you betrayed your master, dog.”

“Fuck you,” Inuyasha growled in return pushing Kagome behind him.

“How did you break from my control?” Naraku asked calmly. Too calmly.

“My mate,” Inuyasha replied, still growling at him.

“She--” Naraku got a good look at her. She was nearly identical to Kikyo. No wonder he had wanted her. Then he felt her aura--her undeniable purity that she radiated. “How is that possible?! She should have been defiled!!”

“Love never defiles anything,” Kagome answered stubbornly. 

“Love? Kukukukukuku, you sound like a child… Like the child you are with,” he noticed as he saw the undeniable bulge from her yukata. Inuyasha shifted in front of her more and snarled. “How is that possible?”

“Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other--” Inuyasha started snarkily.

“Enough! You will perish here half-breed. I should have ended this fifty years ago but your uncle persuaded me to keep you around to torture and punished you for all eternity. But obviously I allowed my lust for power and revenge to cloud my judgement. It should have just been a swift death before you learned how to fucking procreate.”

“You wanna fight? You got one. Just leave her out of this,” Inuyasha ordered.

“Ha! You’re not one who should be giving any order anytime soon half-breed.”

“You’re one to talk!” Kagome shouted. “You’re a half-demon too! Not even a real demon! You’re a mix of thousands of different demons and you can barely hold your own form!!”

“Shut up, girl,” Naraku seethed.

“No! Inuyasha! We have to fight him together--”

“Over my dead body!!!” Inuyasha spat back.

“That can be arranged,” Naraku laughed as his body transformed into a huge mass of tentacles, shaped like a spider with his torso, head and arms emerging. His castle was effectively ruined from the transformation. Inuyasha shoved her out of the way as the roof came down. “Inuyasha!!” Kagome cried as she watched part of the roof collapse on him.

“Filthy half-breed,” Naraku chuckled. Kagome turned to him with a glare and a shot of pure reiki blasted from her hands to shock the tentacles that came at her. “Hold still girl!”

“You will never touch me or our child,” Kagome said, conviction ringing in her voice.

“Don’t go making declarations when they aren’t true--” Naraku was interrupted when Inuyasha leapt from the pile and swung his claws down on his body. Tentacles were ripped from him and he hissed his displeasure. Ducking, weaving, and ripping his way to her, Inuyasha finally stopped his advances and leapt back to Kagome.

Kagome grabbed his shoulder and saw he had transformed back into his full demon form but it was different this time; he was fully in control and aware. He was protecting his mate.

“Inuyasha,” she smiled. He nuzzled her cheek and then turned to kneel before offering her his back. In other words, it was time to go and find reinforcements. Inuyasha couldn’t just fight with his claws and keep her safe. She also needed her bow--which Sango still had with their other weapons. Kagome climbed on without much pressure and he leapt out of the way before being struck by another tentacle.

“Hold on--” Inuyasha commanded. Kagome gripped her arms around his shoulders and neck tightly as one of his hands let go of one of her legs and lashed out at the tentacles that were coming at them nonstop. Kagome held on to her mate and only hoped the others were faring better than them.

  
  


Koga and Sesshomaru swore as they stood over the mangled Goshinki. That hadn’t been as easy as they thought it would be especially when the other realized what was happening. Thankfully Miroku and Sango came to their defense from the band of seven while the panthers and other wolves handled the other demons straggling around and behind. Kagura made herself useful and distracted Byakuya. 

“Curses,” Sesshomaru exhaled angrily.

“Think Touma heard?” Koga said.

“Undoubtedly. It was this one’s mistake to think the miko could control my idiotic brother,” he said as he looked at the half destroyed castle.

Sango was taking on Jakotsu while Miroku was trying to handle Renkostu with Bankostu. It was not going well for the monk. He had somehow managed to hold off the two men until Sesshomaru and Koga got free. 

Jakostu’s sword was formidable but Sango’s experience made her just as dangerous. She was able to use her katana and Hiraikotsu to keep herself from being trapped by his bending and expandable blade. 

Sango tried to keep her mind focused on her opponent rather than her husband. He could very well open his wind tunnel but it would risk everyone else's existence. It had grown so much in the last four years that it made it almost impossible to use. But she couldn’t look to him--she had to focus.

Jakotsu was trying to toy with her; he was cackling as he kept thrusting his blade out, throwing insult after insult at her for being a woman. That she didn’t stand a chance at defeating  _ him _ \--a man. That once he was done with her, he and his brothers would dice up Miroku.

Over her dead body. Literally. 

She took his next strike intentionally allowing it to catch her legs before she shoved her katana through it to pin it to the ground and then unleashed her wrist blade to catch his sword and made contact with her other side as she swung her boomerang hard at him. Before he could call back his weapon, she gripped the handle of her weapon to keep it from being able to move with him. He only had two choices; abandon his weapon and face her with hers, or be struck down. 

“Damn you, bitch!” He yelled as he chose self-preservation over being ripped apart by her giant demonic bone. She pulled her sword from his and ran to catch her Hiraikotsu on the spin back as she pursued him hot on his tail.

“Get back here!! Face me like the man you claim to be!!”

“You are unworthy of being my opponent,” he sneered.

As they ran around the castle grounds, she finally grabbed her chain link and swung it out to him, trapping his legs. He fell with a grunt and she finally was able to stand above him with her sword pointed at his neck. “And your life isn’t worth the blood on my blade, but we all make sacrifices.” She plunged her sword down into his neck and his eyes went wide, mouth opening in a scream that came out as a wet gurgle instead. She felt a grim satisfaction as she watched the life fade from his eyes, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth.

Miroku was having extreme difficulty. The only Godsend was the fact that Banryu was made from demonic energy. Mind you, being smacked by it even inside a barrier was no gentle touch. No, it felt like a bull charged you full force. Son of a bitch.

Then between trying to block that and Renkostu trying to light him on fire at every opening he was able to get, Miroku was exhausted, worn, and beaten senseless. He knew his time was short. It wasn’t a secret he hid from himself, his wife, or even Sesshomaru. They all knew. 

Once he dodged yet another fire breath the ass threw at him and another full swing of the giant blade by Bankostu, Miroku landed on his backside with a grunt. The two band of Seven stood before him and closed in on him as wolves would do as they cornered a rabbit. However, he was far from a hare. He gripped the beads on his wrist and shot a desperate look to Sesshomaru and Koga. They had begun their descent to assist him and Sango. He pleaded they remain back. 

Koga nodded and took Ayame as he leapt to help his wolf breathen as they fought the additional demons that were present in the castle like the demon toads, boars, Yura and fucking Abi with all her birds. They were doing well with the additional forces the Shikigami had allowed to pass through the barrier to keep them all encased but… they were fighting blindly and senselessly. 

Sesshomaru order Eri to help the other Shikigami with the barrier as he stayed and looked grimly at the scene before him. He did not wish to see the monk go but there wasn’t much else they could do. Not unless by some miracle his brother and the miko killed Naraku and Touma within the castle. Nodding his consent, he sped off to grab the slayer that was in the way. He knew Miroku only wanted to save her--just as any mate would. 

While he sped off to catch her, Sesshomaru gazed and saw Kohaku in front of Rin as he fought off the birds from Abi’s army that were hidden in an underground cavern underneath the castle. That bastard Naraku thought of everything. 

“What are you doing!?” Sango cried as she felt Sesshomaru approach her. He picked her up with one arm and grabbed her weapons with the other as she fought against him. She desperately looked to Miroku and saw what he was going to do. 

Struggling frantically in the daiyoukai’s arms she screamed, “MIROKU! NO!!!!!!!”

“I’m sorry, Sango. Know I will always love you,” he said as he lifted his arm into the air and gripped the beads tightly.

Koga overheard the conversation and commanded his men along with the panthers to take cover immediately, knowing what was about to happen. They ran and held onto whatever they possibly could before all hell broke loose. Koga grabbed the Shikigami of his former mate and held tight to the edge of the building.

Miroku opened the wind tunnel and Bankostu slammed his Banryu into the ground trying not to allow himself to be sucked in. Renkostu was not so lucky as he was caught off guard and held no actual weapons that could keep him planted in the ground. 

“Bastard!” Bankostu yelled. “Playing fucking dirty in a fight--”

“I do whatever I can in order to protect my wife,” Miroku replied, yelling over the sound of the vacuum in his hand.

“What happens when I chop it off??!” 

“I wouldn’t recommend it!! You’ll only be sucked in quicker!!”

“Care to test that, monk??” Bankostu challenged as he struggled to lift his halberd.

Miroku had been fully prepared to die, not expecting at all what happened next. While Bankostu struggled as he sucked in bird after bird from the other end of the castle along with dirt and stones was for Inuyasha, in full half-demon form, to jump up behind him with Kagome on his back and grab his beads and close his wind tunnel.

“Close your goddamn hand before I rip it off!!!!” Inuyasha yelled. Kagome jumped off of his back and barely stumbled as she saw Bankotsu fall back from the force he had been using to keep himself upright. The sudden disappearance of the force threw him off balance. She took the opportunity to seal his Banryu before running back behind Inuyasha to check on Miroku.

“YOU BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU INUYASHA!!! YOU’RE ONE OF US!!!” It was then as he saw Inuyasha turn back he saw golden eyes scowling at him rather than the deep blood lusting red eyes with blue irises staring back at him.

“Firstly, I was never your brother. Secondly, watch your fucking mouth that’s my mate you’re talking about,” he informed as he cracked his knuckles.

“Mate?! What has she done to you--Inuyasha! You’re one of us!! See reason!” Bankotsu felt betrayed! They had fought for years side by side and yea, the demon never had much to say and never seemed happy or excited to do anything but--this was over the line! To outright deny they were ever connected over some woman?!

“I do see reason. She is the only reason,” Inuyasha said as Kagome helped Miroku stand. “Get him back to his mate and my brother. Stay out of trouble,” he growled in an order.

“Inuyasha be careful,” she pleaded.

“I will be for you,” he said as he strained a smile at her to show her he was serious. She was the only reason and meaning to his life. The fact the mark brought him back to his senses, the fact it hadn’t killed her when he ‘re-marked her’--she was the only thing in the world that would keep him going as he faced down his once allies.

Koga saw the exchange and noticed Yura and Abi were reorganizing before attacking them again. Yura’s hair took a huge hit as well as Abi’s number of birds. At least half if not more of their already small forces due to the party were already gone. The others were locked outside by the Shikigami Kagome had created. While Naraku had the sense to keep most of them locked beneath his castle, obviously he couldn’t fit them all down there. 

“Men!!! Regroup while they are reassembling!!”

Sesshomaru placed Sango down and dashed back to grab the monk and priestess before Inuyasha and Bankostu began their fight. Before he could reach them though, Naraku emerged with Touma by his side, cutting him off.

“Nephew,” Touma greeted in a condescending voice.

“Uncle,” Sesshomaru returned.

“Alas, you had to try and ruin another one of my mating anniversaries?”

Sesshomaru did not respond as he looked to see where Midoriko was. He had likely kept her locked in their room so she was not an easy target. 

“You won’t find her,” Touma growled. Sesshomaru looked back to him. “But I can always find yours. You may be able to hide it from the others, but you can’t hide that stench from one in your clan.”

“While we are blood we are not a pack,” Sesshomaru growled at the threat to his mate.

“Then killing you will not hurt as much as I thought since you have denounced claim to your land and our family.”

Naraku laughed from behind Touma at Miroku and Kagome. Miroku managed to try and push Kagome behind him but was almost unable to stand without the shakujo for support. “Do you honestly believe you can protect her, let alone yourself??”

“I plan on dying here if that means I can stop you,” Miroku stated uneasily as he swore his ribs had to be broken from that stupid halberd that was swung at his barrier.

“Do as you’d like monk, but that woman will be mine.”

“MIROKU!!!!” Sango cried out as she ran over to him, weapons in tow. 

“Sango,” he sighed and sank into Kagome’s full hold again.

“Miroku!” Kagome yelled as Naraku shot part of his disgusting oozing body at them. She erected a barrier to hold up against it and was thankful Sango emerged and cut the piece away.

“I am your opponent! Not them!”

“Ahhhhh, a slayer. I thought I succeeded in killing all of your kind. And do looks deceive me? Or is that your younger brother over there with… oh ho ho! Touma, is that Lord Sesshomaru’s mate?”

Rin and Kohaku overheard the conversation and gasped. Kohaku looked to Rin with disappointment in his eyes but strengthened his stance to protect her. He loved Rin even though obviously she did not return the feeling and had chosen someone else. He would die to protect her. And currently, that was his duty given to him by Sesshomaru. 

“Well now… Things just got very interesting. Tell me slayer, how do you intend to save everyone around you when you are but a mere woman?” Naraku challenged.

“She will have help, you miserable bastard,” Kagura said as she leapt down from her feather in the sky. She looked tired and a little worse for wear, but she stood proudly and had clearly defeated Byakuya of the dreams.

“Oh Kagura… you disappoint me. I would have expected you to realize there is no reason for you to fight as you will die when I die or die by my hand.”

“Better than serving you, you ass,” she hissed and flicked her fan open, ready to attack.

Inuyasha and Bankostu slightly paid attention to the conversation but stood battle ready and never took their eyes off each other. Damnit. Inuyasha needed to get Kagome away from all this. He already felt the difference in her strength when it slipped and all the scents and demonic energies came rushing back when Naraku had struck them in their room.

While she would never admit it, having him re-mark her had drained her. But he was now back to himself and he was planning on staying that way. But the question now laid bare was, how the fuck were they gonna win against their opponents??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out fan art done by the lovely alerialblu
> 
> https://alerialblu.tumblr.com/post/626041568482197504/the-great-dog-demon-war-lavendertwilight89
> 
> https://lavendertwilight89.tumblr.com/post/627200949756297216/my-new-friend-alerialblu-made-this-for-dog-demon


End file.
